Positive and Negative
by tweekers.luvs.u.16
Summary: AU. Leopold Stotch is a young boy that has long given up on love, due to his parents' abusive nature. After he is adopted by an English family in 1782, he runs away into a forest. There he meets a beautiful fairy named Kenneth McCormick, whom he befriends. Unbeknownst to both of them, Kenneth may have the ability to teach him the true meanings and benefits of life. Bunny. Dip.
1. Chapter 1 Revised

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

"Come on, boy! Hurry it up." I nod silently in obedience, hurrying after some strange man I've only known for forty two minutes. Yes, I'm very exact. And I have no right to say this, but how _dare_ he command me around? I've never even _met_ him previous to this day. It's ridiculous, how we children have to respect adults so much. Just because they've lived a tad longer than us doesn't mean they're any more important as human beings.

"…" I stop jogging and calmly walk next to him again, trying to keep up with his fast pace. He is very big and tall, so his fast walking is understandable. And irritating.

"Can't you even manage a 'yes sir'?" I stiffen at him scolding me. I hate to be scolded, especially by men. They're scary. I've seen what they do to boys even as young as me for punishment, and I surely do not want to end up like one of them. So I try to be good when I need to. I've succeeded so far. I have never been struck for anything. Well actually, yes, I have been struck many times; but it's never been my _fault_.

"Yes sir." I reply to him after a long time. A deadly mistake.

"You are an extreme dreamer that has his head in the clouds. I pity the man who is adopting you. He will gain an extremely dim son." Well, sir, I don't particularly _care_. It takes all my strength not to voice my thoughts; I have to literally bite my tongue to stop myself.

I don't want to be adopted. Then again, I don't want my parents either. In fact, I'm relieved they are dead. If my parents taught me anything, they taught me that it's possible to be punished for almost anything, or even for nothing. I tried to love them, but I eventually just gave up on it. I suppose I just didn't try hard enough. So now, at this present time, I don't love or intend to love anyone. Especially romantically. Things such as that will just end badly. What is the _point_ of romance, anyway? The purpose of humanity is to reproduce. To reproduce, all you need is a person of the opposite gender. That is _all_. It doesn't matter who, as long as you have someone. Why should it matter who it is? People claim they are 'in love' with someone, but all I think is that they like the person they are 'in love' with's looks or money.

It's too bad that I have to live with these new parents now. Especially in the country. In England. Their house isn't even in the village. At this moment, it's forty three minutes walk away, and that is if you're travelling fast like this lovely man here.

"You foolish boy! You're falling behind again!" The man doesn't give me a chance to catch up this time. He grabs the back of my collar and pulls me beside him, so close that we're almost touching. Not that I want to be an accuser, but I think it's disturbing for two males to be this close. Well, I'm actually right, according to law. Apparently homosexuality is one of the worst sins you can ever commit, according to the Bible. I unfortunately once had to witness a homosexual being tortured in the town square with my parents. I never normally attended those events, though. I preferred to stay at home while my parents went. But one time my father claimed I should come to 'see what happens to these abnormal beings' as he put it. So I did.

Again, I'm glad my parents are dead.

I hope they don't torture too much here in England, and just execute people by hanging like they should. A quick, almost painless death.

"There it is. Rest your eyes on your new home, boy." I do as my guide says. It _is_ actually a fairly decent home. Nicely built, and more or less big. Despite how nice it looks, I don't like it. But it isn't the house I dislike the most. It's the surroundings of it. We're in a forest. Even the village is in a forest. I wish I could have came to a more open part of England.

"What do you think, boy?" I dearly hope this man will go back to the village after he drops me off. Him gruffly referring to me as 'boy' isn't making me happy in the least.

"I dislike it." Look, I'm not stupid. I know I shouldn't say such things like that to a man that big and powerful, but it isn't my fault. I have never once told a lie in my life. And I don't intend to either. As soon as he processes my daring comment, the man lets go of my collar and shoves me to the (muddy, I might add) ground. I immediately prop myself up and reach for my fallen hat, putting it back on.

"Rise, boy." What is this man, God? He shouldn't be allowed to treat me like this. I do as he says and slowly stand up. Wonderful, now I've got mud all over me.

"Honestly, look at you. Fucking hell." I stare at him in shock for a split second, and then quickly look around us for people who might have heard. Cursing may not be so strict here, but in America I saw a fourteen year old by have his tongue ripped out by a police officer just for saying the word 'shit'. Not a pleasant thing for a six year old to see.

"What are you looking around for!?" The man suddenly shouts at me. I snap my head back to him.

"Nothing, sir."

"You are so thick it's unbelievable. As expected of you Americans." There it is again, for the hundredth time today. So many people I've encountered have said it. It's because it was only last year when Britain and the United States stopped fighting. As we stop in front of the door, the man roughly takes my hat off and shoves it to my chest. "Have some manners, boy." He knocks hardly on the door. "And hold your tongue." He says just before the door opens. A happy looking woman is standing there, her eyes fixed on me. A little too happy, I think.

"Is this him?" She squeals, grabbing my shoulders excitedly.

"Yes." The man holds up a piece of paper. "Leopold Stotch, born September 11th, 1770, age twelve, blond hair, and blue eyes."

"Yes, that's him. Well, aren't you charming?" The woman smiles, clearly admiring my looks.

"Thank you, ma'am." I answer, feeling overwhelmed. Even my parents didn't like me this much. Well actually, they didn't like me at all.

"Why is he so _muddy_?" The woman demands. I can feel the man's deathly gaze on me. The last thing I need is to make enemies here, so I'll be quiet.

"He's a clumsy boy. He tripped and fell right into the mud." I sigh, frowning in defeat to my left. At least I wasn't forced to lie.

"Oh… " The woman frowns at me slightly, but then does the strangest thing. She pats me on the shoulder, almost in a comforting 'It's fine, I'll forgive you' way. It shocks me immensely.

"If you'll just sign here?" The woman nods and quickly signs a piece of paper. "Enjoy your new son." I gawp at the two adults in disbelief. What am I, a delivery package? The man nods to her in good bye. As he passes the door I hear him mutter 'behave yourself'. The woman closes the door and turns around.

"YOOHOO! MR PIRRUP! HE'S ARRIVED! COME AND SEE HIM!" I hear rapid footsteps approaching us. Here I go. An extremely, _extremely_ passionate looking man comes out of nowhere and hugs me.

"OH MY GOODNESS! HE LOOKS PERFECT!" Judging from these first impressions, all this family cares about is looks.

"Leopold, this is your father, Mr Pirrup. I am Mrs Pirrup. You will call us 'mother' and 'father'. Understood?" The woman smiles kindly, but I hear the strictness of her tone. I plaster a faux smile on my face.

"Yes mother."

"Good. Now, let's get you to your room…" My new 'mother' looks around my feet. "Don't you have any possesions?"

"No, I wasn't allowed to take any into England." The woman stares for a second, but then regains her smile and leads me up the stairs without another word. As we arrive at the room, I see a boy my height with his back to me, looking out a window. 'Mother' looks to see what I'm staring at and frowns.

"Phillip, come outside of that wretched room and meet your new brother." She says coldly, in such a different voice to before. 'Phillip' doesn't give any sign that he heard her. "_Phillip_." I hear the boy sigh and see his shoulders lower. He turns around and starts walking towards us, with (unlike the other two) no smile on his face. I'm not saying he looks angry or anything, I'm just saying there is no smile. When stopping in front of me, Phillip studies my looks closely.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Phillip Pirrup." He eventually says, holding his hand out. I shake it immediately. I'm glad there is another boy here. At least I can talk to someone.

"My name is Leopold Sto- I mean… just Leopold." 'Mother' puts her hands on her hips and glowers at Phillip.

"Young man, why didn't you answer me?"

"I'm sorry, mother, but I was in the middle of praying." Phillip smiles sheepishly. I have a strange feeling that he is lying. I was very sure he was just ignoring her.

"Why were you _praying_ in the middle of the day?" I ask slyly. Both of them look at me unusually. I have got a bad feeling now.

"This family is very religious, Leopold. You must pray at least twice a day."

"Yes mother… "

* * *

_**~Pip's P.O.V~**_

My real parents died when I was very young. I'm _glad_ they died when I was young. It saved me the suffering of having lost a loved one. I still miss them, though, even though I never truly knew them. I have a few blurred memories of my mother, and I cherish them. My father, nothing. Absolutely nothing. Now I have to live with my bloody uncle and aunt, and thus have to still have the same surname. I'll put it bluntly. I despise them.

Leopold, on the other hand, seems to have no remorse that his parents are deceased. Every time a new student attends my school, they're always from somewhere other than our village. And an awful amount of the time they're an orphan. When I see them, they are always impassive looking, as if there's nothing anyone can do for them. They never last long. Leopold looks like a normal, sensible child, which is quite surprising. I _do_ notice a dark, non-innocent look in his eyes, but apart from that, completely normal. I can consider him heartless for this, but I'm deciding not to. He looks like a fairly nice person, and I'll give him a chance at being friend of mine. A very rare opportunity, I might add.

"You're to share your room with Phillip, Leopold. I trust that you two will get along greatly, since you're the same age. Phillip, I expect you to educate Leopold about how things work here. Do you two both understand?"

"Yes ma'am." We both say in unison. Aunty smiles again and walks away, no doubt to clean everything again.

* * *

"And are you sure you know the way, Phillip?"

"Yes, mother." I go to school almost every day, after all…

"And to tell the teacher he's new?"

"Yes, mother." I'm sure he'll notice on his own…

"And you have your lunch?"

"Yes, mother." Especially since I've never forgotten it…

"Alright. Be good and study hard."

"Yes, mother." Aunty finally lets us set off to school after a large amount of small, pointless questions. It's been raining since last night, and still is now, but only slightly. Leopold doesn't seem used to rain. He keeps trying to brush the water off of his clothes, and taking his hat off and shaking it.

"Does it rain often?" He asks me, looking upset.

"About two thirds of the year." Leopold sighs, distraught.

"It didn't rain that often in America, and when it did, I was kept indoors." Leopold chuckles to himself knowingly, clearly thinking of something bitter.

"Don't you like the rain? I love it." I truly do. When it's sunny, it makes me feel like I should go outside and do things. I dislike that. I like to stay in my room and be alone with my thoughts.

"I hate it! I love the sun so much! I want to find one of those flowery grass fields with lovely blue skies and the perfect amount of sun shining on them, and just do absolutely nothing, without a care in the world. And I'll have absolutely no luck finding that here!" Leopold kicks a stone into a nearby tree in frustration. Jesus…

"Don't do that! Get away from there!" I shriek and grab the back of his coat, pulling him as far away from the tree as possible. He turns to me, confused.

"What is it?"

"That area of the forest is overrun by fairies. Stay away from there." Leopold raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't fairies supposed to be kind?" My goodness.

"No! They can kill you right on the spot. Or worse, they can curse you. Would you like to have ugly looks for the rest of your life, or back luck? They are the enemy of humanity."

"But…"

"Let's go. They are probably watching us right now with their little deceiving eyes." I take hold of Leopold's arm and start pulling him in the direction of the school house.

* * *

**_~Butters' P.O.V~_**

When we get to the school house, class has already started. Not a good first impression. I think first impressions count a lot around here.

"Explain why you two are this late to class." The teacher commands. I eye the ruler in his hand warily. Bad memories, bad memories…

"I'm sorry, sir. We saw a black cat and had to walk the long way." Whoa, people here must be very superstitious.

"Are you telling the truth, Phillip?"

"Yes sir." How can he lie so easily?

"Sit down. Is this Leopold?"

"Yes sir."

"Come here, boy." I nod and step closer to him. He puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me around to face the class. All the children are staring at me boredly. I must look fairly plain to them. Good; standing out is the last thing I need.

"This is Leopold, everyone. He's come from America." Well, there goes the thought of not standing out. Everyone raises their eyebrows and whispers to each other. Was it really necessary to tell them where I'm from? Now there is a good chance of me being punched and kicked every day…

"Sit next to Eric, Leopold. Eric, raise your hand." A well dressed (and plump) boy raises his hand, looking irritated. He must not want an American sitting next to him. As I walk to the desk, I stumble on a loose floor board. Most of the students giggle. I readjust myself and sit next to Eric, keeping my head down. I can feel everyone looking at me. I have never felt more humiliated. Well, actually I have, but still.

"Alright, that's enough staring. Look at the board." The teacher slams his ruler on his desk, making all of us jump and pay attention to what he's writing.

He writes a whole lot of algebra on the chalk board.

"Now, as you can see, x=…"

After a while of having to listen to the teacher talk about the rules of basic algebra (that I've learned already), he leaves us to work. Eric nudges me about an hour after we start.

"My pencil broke. Give me yours." He hisses, trying to snatch my chalk pencil away. I pull my arm away and glower at him.

"Ask the teacher. I need mine." Eric's mouth drops open.

"Leopold, give him the pencil." A black haired boy behind me says.

"Why should I?"

"Eric will always get what he wants. Just give it to him." This boy isn't trying to help me. He's almost _commanding_ me.

"Like Stan says, give it!" Eric snaps at me.

"What's all this racket!" The teacher snaps his chalk on the board and spins around. We all shut up and look down, pretending to work.

"…" The teacher narrows his eyes and turns back around. Thank goodness. He looks frightening.

"Give it to me, you stupid American." Eric says. That is it. My anger is getting the better of me. Everyone in the room freezes when I abruptly stand up. The teacher turns around once more, looking outraged.

"Just leave me **ALONE**!" I yell, slamming my text book on his head. It makes a very big 'thump' against his skull. Everyone gasps.

"Holy shit." Stan says after a few seconds. I realize what I just did and look aroundnervously. Some students are trying not to laugh at Eric, but most are just shocked, with their jaws dropped open much like Eric's was earlier.

"Leopold, here. Now." I drop the text book and stare at him, motionless. The teacher points his broken piece of chalk at me. "Do _not_ make me repeat myself."

"…" I hang my head and walk over to him, taking care not to stumble this time. I stop in front of the man, still looking down.

"Hold out your hand." My head snaps up to look at him. That sentence in that tone of voice can only mean one thing. A very frightening thing. "Obey me at once." I fix my eyes on the teacher and hold my hand out as he says. The teacher picks up his ruler and brings it down on the palm of my hand. I have to bite my lip to prevent myself from crying out. This teacher is much stronger than my previous one. After five more hits, the teacher stops. I think he's a bit surprised that I haven't broken eye contact with him once. I hope my pain reaches him through this long eye contact.

* * *

"Leopold, do you not realize how _lucky_ you were? Normally, he would have hit you on the backside!" Phillip exclaims as he catches up to me after class is over.

"Phillip, I honestly do not give a crap where he hits or doesn't hit me. He can go and burn in hell for all I care." I say coldly as I keep walking. I'm not worried about cursing now. It doesn't seem to be much of a big deal here.

"You shouldn't speak like that. He can hear you, you know!" After a long time of walking, my curiosity gets the better of me, and I stop to look at Phillip.

"Who?"

"God, obviously!" I look at the sky and frown.

"And what if I blasphem? It won't make a difference. What will happen if I do?"

"They say you'll be struck by lightning on the spot." Oh, come now. Even I know that's absolutely not true.

"Fine then. Let us test it out, shall we?"

"W-What?"

"I'll curse, and then let's see if I'm struck by lightning." Phillip looks horrified, as if he's not sure what to do. "All right, I'm doing it. F-

"DON'T! YOU WILL DIE!"

"Phillip, I need to prove to you that these things aren't true. I highly doubt God is listening to little boys such as us sinning, and then striking us down with lightning if he does. He created this world. I think he would have much more interesting things to do than kill us." Phillip stares at me open mouthed. It's understandable for such a religious person.

"Well, that's my opinion, anyway." I frown a little and kick a rock into the forest. The forest here looks especially black and shady. Wait, I'm meant to be doing something.

"Alright, here I go." I take a deep breath. "FUCK! SHIT! ASS! GOD, FUCK YOU! I HATE GOD!" Phillip looks as if he may faint. It doesn't matter. I've proved him wrong. There was no sign of lightning anywhere near us.

"What's wrong? I hardly even said anything." I smirk, since I actually said a lot.

"…" Phillip still stares at me. I don't blame him. Until about four years ago, I was probably the most innocent child you'd ever meet. Until I got a grip on life and grew up. And understood things that a child would never normally have to experience.

I lean against a tree while I wait for Phillip to regain his senses. It could take long.

…It's strange; I feel as if someone is watching me. Turning around to see if there's anyone behind me, I spot something on the ground. I pick it up and study it. It's a white feather. And I mean _extremely_ white. After a minute of thinking about whether I should leave it (in case it's bad luck from a fairy) or keep it, I put it in my pocket. Who knows, maybe it could be _good_ luck. What's strange though, is now I feel extremely tired. Perhaps I've been working too hard. Strange. Phillip suddenly shrieks, making me jump and glare at him for frightening me. "Leopold, turn to me slowly." I dizzily do as he says, feeling stupid. "Stay there." Phillip puts his hands together and mutters a few things, and then puts his hands on my shoulders. I instantly feel awake again.

"…What did you do?"

"I countered the spell on you. They taught us that in school when we were very small. That feather was making you fall unconscious. A fairy must have purposely dropped it just now, hoping you would pick it up."

"But why?"

"They were most likely outraged at your blasphemy." I snort and start walking to our home. I highly doubt a fairly would be angry enough to do that.

* * *

As of now, I'm grounded for a week for misbehaving in class. Mother and father were furious with me just now, but they'll cool off soon. What upsets me the most is I can't go outside now. And worst of all, it has to be sunny right at this moment. Pip doesn't seem to mind staying inside. In fact, he actually seems to enjoy it. I think I'll irritate him for a bit.

"Say, why do you all hate fairies so much? I've always thought they were interesting creatures."

"That's a ridiculous question. Have you already forgotten about that feather?" Phillip slams his book shut and looks at me, clearly no longer interested in the story.

"But if what you say is true, then those fairies did have plenty of reason to do that. I sinned in front of them, after all. They're religious creations of God, aren't they?"

"_We're_ religious creations of God."

"But they have abilities we could never dream of having. They're special things. I don't think they like being insulted. So bottom line, they had plenty of reason for that feather." Phillip sighs at me, shaking his head.

"They do many other things to ordinary people such as you and I for no reason at all. Like I said, they curse people, give people bad luck, and even kill them."

"But maybe those humans did something that caused those punishments to be afflicted as well."

"I'm sure they did not do anything."

"Do you have any proof that they didn't?"

"No, but-

"Exactly. I believe fairies may be kind creatures and shouldn't be judged like this. They're gifts from God. Not curses. And if you don't believe that, then…" I trail off as I look outside the window. "…How ironic. The forest you told me to stay away from; that contains fairies, is right outside our window. With a tree outside. That a boy in disgrace can easily climb onto." I smile as I grab my coat.

"Leopold! Don't!"

"I'm sorry, Phillip. This is too big an opportunity." I hold up my hand, giving him a wave that says 'goodbye for now' and move towards the window. As I'm about to climb out, Phillip grabs the fabric of my coat.

"Please don't do it. You'll die. They're all out there waiting for you."

"It'll be alright. I do not really care if I die or don't die. My life is pathetic." I gently prise Phillip's hand off my shoulder and climb out of the window. The roof tiles aren't very stable, so as soon as I rest my feet on them, they shake, making me almost fall off of the house. Phillip shrieks, trying to reach out to me. It's too bad for him. I'm too far away now. I slowly and shakily step towards the large tree branch that's practically waiting for me to come to it. As I eventually reach it, Pip shouts out to me.

"Leopold, please reconsider! If you make it back from this, you will be punished even more!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." I'm not really willing to do anything at all, but I want to mess with this boy's head a bit. He looks helpless, like he should be. Now, I don't hate my new brother or anything, but so far he has done nothing but stop me from doing what I want to. I'm still a little bit like a dreamer, so I don't take lightly to things like that. After I walk along the branch and jump to the ground, I turn and give a large wave to Phillip. He glares.

"Y-You'll regret this!" I frown at him for a minute. He looks completely hateful now. I can't understand why, or what he hates. Does he hate me? Does he hate fairies? Does he hate what might happen? What does he hate?

"Hatred will solve nothing. Love is what makes this world." Again, I'm messing with him. But he seems to take it seriously and his face hardens.

I frown at him, turn around, and run away without looking back.

* * *

Like I noticed earlier, this forest is very dark. As if no one can be seen or wants to be seen here. I suppose that is how the fairies want it. I look around, trying to figure out which way is back home. I'm very sure I haven't been walking in a straight line, so it's going to be difficult getting back to the house. I look around more properly. There's almost no sunlight coming through the tree tops, not to mention it is just after sunset. All the trees around me are large, old, and most obviously, tall. I don't believe fairies can live here. Don't they want the light to reach them? Do they like living in this dark, boring setting? I sigh. I must turn back and try to find my way home. Or else I'll be here all night and get sick. If I do get sick, I highly doubt this small English village will have the proper medicine to cure me.

I regretfully turn around and crash straight into someone. After stumbling and then regaining my balance I look at the person.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching…" My voice disappears for a moment when I see the person. He has wings.

SHIT, WINGS!

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream and try to back away. I manage about five meters before I trip on a tree root. I make a large thud as I land on the ground. Oh God, I'm done. I am _done_. I grit my teeth and stare at the ground in fear as I hear the fairy start walking towards me. This is it. I'm going to die.

When I hear it stop in front of me, I magically regain my voice.

"P-PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME! I MEAN NONE OF YOU ANY HARM!" I tell it desperately, praying to dear God for it to spare my life. God seems to accept. After nothing happens, I open my eyes slightly.

I stare at the gloved hand in front of me. It can't be…

"Are you retarded? I want to help you up, fool!" The fairy says, making me feel like, indeed, a fool. What strikes me as odd, though, is that the fairy's voice sounds similar to that of a child. I shakily take the fairy's hand and let it pull me up. For the first time, I get a proper look at it. My suspicions were right. First of all, it's not a man. It's a child like me. It looks maybe thirteen or fourteen. But the most obvious thing is: it looks beautiful. Yes, even I, a person completely against homosexuality, can admit that. It has lovely golden hair that every girl dreams of having, and dark blue eyes similar to mine. It has a perfect face that I immediately envy. Why should such a creature have such wonderful looks, while I look plain and childish?

I even like it's wings.

They look like God spent centuries working on them. Maybe he did. Their shape resembles a butterfly's wings, which I find intriguing I've always liked butterflies. I used to always make a wish when I saw one. I practically worshiped them. However, if it wasn't for the wings, you would never guess this thing is a fairy. It's dressed completely the way a normal boy would dress. Well, maybe a rich boy. But perhaps the clothes are just a disguise. Oh God, what if these things are walking around town, posing as normal human beings, but actually they are really evil-

"Have you not been taught manners?" The fairy suddenly asks, keeping it's serious gaze fixed on me. I waver, wanting to turn invisible. Again, I hate being scolded. "You should know it's rude to stare at people."

"…" I do as it implies and stop looking at him. After a short moment of silence, it speaks to me again.

"Are you afraid of me, Leopold?" I quickly avert my eyes from the bush I've been watching and look it in the eyes. It somehow knows my name. I will not lie.

"Yes."

"Good. You didn't lie. So, why are you afraid of me?"

"…M-My stepbrother told me that fairies kill people and put curses on them…" I start shaking when I see the fairy's taken aback expression. "N-NOT THAT I BELIEVED IT OR ANYTHING! IN FACT I STOOD UP FOR YOU FAIRIES! IF YOU THINK I DID OTHERWISE THEN YOU'RE MISTAKEN! HAHAHAHAHA!" I laugh nervously, feeling paranoid. I'm actually still frightened this fairy will kill me.

The fairy doesn't look amused. It puts a hand on my shoulder and steers me around. "You're home is in that direction." It tells me, pointing straight ahead. "You can use this to help you." Something is shoved into my hand. I look at it. An open watch with a glowing pink arrow pointing to where this fairy just pointed. In other words, pointing to my home. "Off you go then." The fairy gently pushes me, like a mother pushing their child off to school. I take the hint that it wants me to leave this forest and start walking. No matter. I want to leave this forest too. Even if it means a traumatized me having to go back to a smug 'I told you so' Phillip. I just don't want to be killed.

"We'll meet again." The fairy says loudly, making sure I can hear. I turn to ask him when, but it's too late. He's already flying away. I watch him for a few moments, entranced by the fact that I'm actually watching a fairy fly away. I regain my senses when I lose sight of it and keep walking.

By the time I finally get home, I've tripped on about a million tree roots, due to the dark. It must be very late. I silently climb the tree and step onto the roof. I only stumble on a loose tile once before I make it to the window. Phillip immediately appears and helps me in. He lets me rest for a few moments before he starts firing questions.

"Well? What happened?"

"I met a fairy."

"Holy…" Phillip looks as if he can barely believe what I just said.

"But, it wasn't a fairy like you think! It was…"

"Are you saying it was _kind_?" Phillip looks puzzled.

"In a way."

"In what way? Did it say anything?"

"Well, I was about to come back, but then I walked straight into it. I got scared by it's wings and tried to run away, but then I tripped over." I glower at Phillip rolling his eyes. "It helped me up and then asked me if I was afraid of it. I told it I did and it didn't get upset! Then it gave me this watch," I show Phillip the watch. "And told me to come home. And as I was walking away, it told me we would meet again." Phillip doesn't look sure as if to believe me or not.

"Let me see the watch." I give it to him hesitantly. I'm not too sure about giving this to a person who hates fairies. Phillip opens it. When he sees what's inside, he immediately drops it in horror. I pick it up, wanting to see what's wrong with it.

"Leopold, I'm warning you. Do not get involved with this fairy. If you ever see it again, run away. It will cause you nothing but trouble." I ignore Phillip and look inside the watch. It has changed. Instead of a pink arrow pointing to here, there is now a large, glowing, red heart symbol. When I see it, I automatically feel happy.

"Have you _met_ this fairy before?" Phillip asks, staring at the object in my hand.

"No, I haven't. But it knew my name for some reason."

"Leopold, I beg of you, do not become involved with this fairy. It may be a 'Heartbreak' fairy."

"A what?" Phillip opens one of his drawers and after tossing many books and pieces of paper behind him, he finds what he is looking for and carries it over to the table. I walk over. It's a very large book with 'Types of Fairies' in bold golden letters on the front. Pip opens the book and flicks through the pages like a dictionary until he finds the correct page.

"There. Read that. Out loud to me." I lean over and look at the passage Phillip pointed at.

"The 'Heartbreak' fairy." I read. "A fairy that purposely befriends a human being, male or female, and develops a false romantic relationship with the said human. When the human has fallen in love, which may be either over a long or short period of time, the fairy will cruelly reveal their true selves to them and break their hearts. In most cases, the victim takes it so severely that the shock of the heartbreak either drives them to permanent madness or to suicide." I finish reading and look at Phillip.

"You surely don't believe a fairy that was that helpful to me would do something like that."

"Of course I do. It was just pretending to be helpful. I'm sure it was itching to end your life." I think of the way the fairy was looking at me as I was telling it about Phillip's thoughts of it. It's eyes had annoyance in them, for sure.

But not hatred.

"It wasn't like that. I could tell by the way it looked at me. It didn't hate me. It wanted to know me."

"Leopold, it's a fairy you are talking about."

"I know it is. But have you ever thought, even for one second, that maybe fairies and humans can get along?" I snap the watch shut and walk away from him.

* * *

**For readers of my story 'Insane': DON'T KILL ME FOR MAKING ANOTHER STORY! I WILL DEFINITELY FINISH IT! I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, I SWEAR TO GOD! I'm just struggling with how to plan it out and how to write that goddamn kiss scene. If you can, please be patient with me for a little longer while I get that chapter written.**

**For readers of my story 'Medium': I no longer really have the will to write that story. I just can't think of anything to write for it. I know how I want it to end, but not what to put in between. I've been trying to revise it, but I get so embarrassed from how childishly it's been written. I've improved on my writing skills a lot since I started that story, and I just don't understand why people still like it. Don't get me wrong, I still love it, but I don't get how others like it. Before anyone panics, I won't give up on the story, but I'll probably put it on hiatus. I hope everyone understands. I WILL FINISH IT! MOST LIKELY THIS YEAR! I'll just have to wait for inspiration**

**For readers of THIS story:**

**I had the wierdest inspiration for this story. I was in history having to unfortunately watch a video on how convicted people were tortured in the old days. As I was watching, I saw one thing that made me think 'Jeez, imagine how psycho Cartman would be with that thing.' ... and tada... we have this story.**

**Hehe, I'm nuts.**

**I'm trying to make this story sound like how people would speak in the late 1700s, but I'm not very good at it. I'm trying my hardest, though. I'm sorry if mentions of religion and God in this story offend anyone. I'm not one of those people who insult religion because it's funny. Even if I DO watch South Park. And...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

I hate being a fairy. I detest it so much. Every day, I look at my wings and curse them. Curse them to hell. Many people think flying would be absolutely amazing. To me, it's no better than walking is. Many of my friends love being fairies, even the ones with bad jobs, such as being a 'Heartbreak' fairy, but I would honestly prefer being a human any day.

On Tuesday, October 10th, 1782, I'm resting in a tree that I frequently visit. I planted it when I was still a human. Yes, us fairies used to be humans before we became fairies. Being a fairy is often compared to having a second life. But there is no third, I'm sure of that. You go to heaven or hell afterwards, and that's _it_. Though I've heard many rumors that there is a place in between for the people who don't suit either category.

It's so peaceful this time of morning. Birds chirping, fairies complaining about having to do work (Ha, the poor things. I almost never have work in the morning), the sun peeking over the pretty mountain in the distance. Until I hear two young boys walking past my tree. Humans can be so loud. Alright, I just happen to be lying in here. I'm not eavesdropping or anything…

Perhaps a little bit.

"Does it rain often?" The first boy asks the other one. I have never heard his voice before. But I've heard and seen the second boy a few times. But, for some twisted reason… I just want the first boy to be happy. How strange… I have not even seen his face. I might have to ask Kyle ('Intelligence' fairy) what this could possibly mean. He would know.

"About two thirds of the year." The first boy sighs at the answer to his own question.

"It didn't rain that often in America, and when it did, I was kept indoors." Wow, an _American_. I rarely see fairies from America, let alone humans. Very intriguing.

"Don't you like the rain? I love it." The second boy says.

"I hate it! I love the sun so much! I want to find one of those flowery grass fields with lovely blue skies and the perfect amount of sun shining on them, and just do absolutely nothing, without a care in the world. And I'll have absolutely no luck finding that here!" The first boy kicks something into my tree in pure frustration. I cringe at the sound it makes. Now look… I completely agree with what he says, I hate the rain as well, and his dream isn't too bad either, but no one abuses this tree. This tree is my only thing left of my previous life. So now, I officially hate him.

"Don't do that! Get away from there!" I hear the second boy shriek and grab the first one, pulling him away from my tree.

"What is it?" God, I know what's coming next.

"That area of the forest is overrun by fairies. Stay away from there." Of course, because fairies are evil beings that seek out nothing but to cause trouble for humans. Ha ha, _no_.

"Aren't fairies supposed to be kind?" I instantly shoot up and stare at the first boy in astonishment, open mouthed. This is my first time looking at him. He looks lovely, with nice blonde hair and blue eyes. The second boy looks similar. They must be brothers.

"No! They can kill you right on the spot. Or worse, they can curse you. Would you like to have ugly looks for the rest of your life, or back luck? They are the enemy of humanity." Alright, I hate the second one as well now.

"But…" The first one hesitantly looks back at my tree. I don't know how to describe his expression. It's too… different from other humans. Again, I may have to ask Kyle.

"Let's go. They are probably watching us right now with their deceiving little eyes." I glare hatefully as the two of them walk away. I'm used to humans speaking about us in this manner, but for some reason I feel more hurt this time. I am slightly surprised, though. That first boy did not seem to hate us at all. He actually looked doubtful about what the second boy said. I have never, ever seen anything even remotely similar to that before.

Damn, now I _definitely_ need to talk to Kyle.

* * *

I literally just remembered. Today is the day where all of us fairies get the official names of our humans.

The biggest and most important law for us fairies is that roughly every few centuries, all of us are given the name of a human that lives nearby. That name is our very own human. We are given watches that are the same color, showing we own each other. We have to touch before they become 'sealed' though. That's is why all of us have to wear gloves until we receive the name of our human. The human and fairy may even be the same gender. I think God created this law for us to be able to get along better with humans. Once they touch, it is almost impossible for the human and fairy to hate each other. There are a few exceptions, though…

So, today is finally the day when I receive the name of my human. I've been waiting for almost two centuries, since I died. Since I've lasted this long, I honestly thing I deserve a reward. I arrive at the center of the forest, feeling very excited. I am so curious to who it will be. Will it be male or female? Will it be a romance or friendship human? Will it even _like_ me?

"Alright, all of you! Line up!" We all line up horizontally, facing the same way. The oldest (he's existed longer than any of us have, and he also happens to be an elderly man) and wisest fairy in the forest walks in front of us, giving fairies a thick, square piece of wood, one by one. The wood square must have the name and an image of the human on them. Though he is handing them out, the elder fairy doesn't decide the matches. God does.

"Craig Tucker, here is yours. Kyle Broflovski, yours. Clyde Donoven, this is yours. Ah, Kenneth McCormick." The Elder stops in front of me. He respects me to the extreme, earning a fair amount of jealousy from Kyle. The Elder thinks I may someday be the new wise fairy after he finally perishes. Maybe I can be, since almost all fairies seem to admire me because of both my looks and natural intelligence. But, I think the position should be given to Kyle, who is actually an 'Intelligence' fairy. I'm just a boring 'Healing' fairy. Kyle seems to think the same way I do, judging from the look on his face.

"You have a fine human to be with, Kenneth." The old man gives me my wood square and carries on. I look at it.

"IT CAN'T BE!" I scream a second later, almost dropping the wood. I squint. There's no doubting it… the boy I saw earlier this morning… the first one… the one who hates rain… is my human.

His name is Leopold Stotch.

My friends all come over to be to start looking at each other's humans. None of us like to keep secrets. Well, considering these circumstances, I now do. "Kenny, is yours a romance or friendship type?" Kyle asks, trying to see mine. I hide it behind my back. I don't want someone such as him to know who I have. He won't ever stop pestering the poor boy.

"H-How do you tell?" I ask slyly.

"There should be a small symbol in the bottom right corner. If it's a yellow heart then it's friendship. If it's red it's romance." Clyde says. I look at the bottom right of the square, praying for a yellow one. No such luck. My heart is a bold, plain red. Wonderful, I have an automatic romantic bond with the male human I saw this morning… that I claimed to hate. No wonder I was feeling those unusual things about him! Craig sees my distressed face and manages to peek at my square.

"Don't worry. I'm in the same situation as you are." He holds up his piece of wood. It has the face of a boy with blond hair and green eyes, with the name 'TWEEK TWEAK' above it. In the bottom right corner, sure enough, there is a red heart symbol.

"What about everyone else's?" I ask. Clyde answers me.

"Mine says 'TOKEN BLACK'. It's only friendship, though."

"I've got _two_." Kyle says, holding his up. "One says 'ERIC CARTMAN' and the other one says 'STANLEY MARSH'. They're both friendship types." I walk over to Craig and put my arm around him.

"We're in this together, my dear friend." I tell him, feeling annoyed with the situation.

"Kenny, get the fuck _off_ me."

* * *

I have been waiting for them to come back all day. They must take this path near my tree to go to school, and from what I have heard, school finishes around late afternoon. I never went to school when I was human. We were too poor, so I just worked. So I'm not really an expert with things like these. Though I never did get a good education, fairies consider me one of the wisest. I don't see why.

I want to officially meet Leopold, _and_ I need to give him his watch. If a fairy does not give their human their watch within one week of receiving their name, then the fairy will immediately die. And so will the human. It is left up to the fairy to make sure they both survive, hence the fairy is given the watches. The watches are supposed to convey that the human and fairy are both taken, to keep other fairies and humans away. Mine and Leopold's watches are both white. How… dull.

I eventually start to hear them walking towards the tree. From the look on his face, Leopold is definitely not happy. He suddenly stops walking, ironically in front of my tree again.

"Who?" He asks the other boy. I narrow my eyes. Is he talking about a girl? Dear Lord, I hope not. If he is, then there is going to be some trouble. Most people I knew in life don't know this, but I am a _very_ jealous person.

"God, obviously!" Leopold looks up. I jump and hide behind some leaves. Right now, I'm in a state where humans are able to see me. I was mistaken, though. He is just looking at the sky. Phew, it would have been an awkward first meeting if he noticed me spying on them.

"And what if I blaspheme? It won't make a difference. What will happen if I do?" You will go to hell, that's what. After you die, that is.

"They say you'll be struck by lightning on the spot." Who even _thought_ of that? That is completely false. Leopold seems to think so too. Good; he's not a gullible idiot.

"Fine then. Let us test it out, shall we?"

"W-What?" - _What_!?

Ironic. The other boy just voiced what I was thinking.

"I'll sin, and then let's see if I'll be struck by lightning." WHAT THE…!? "All right, I'm doing it. F-

It takes all my strength not to reveal myself and stop him. "DON'T! YOU WILL DIE!" Good thinking, boy. No, Leopold won't die. I'm just afraid he'll have to be a negative fairy for this. I'm luckily a positive one with an easy job. When humans become a fairy after they die, they are either a positive or negative one. Being a positive fairy is like the equivalent of going to heaven, I suppose. You just don't want to end up being a negative one. The way Craig did… alright, bad memories, bad memories.

"Phillip, I need to prove to you these things aren't true. I highly doubt God is listening to little boys like us sinning, and then striking us down with lightning if he does. He created this world. I think he would have much more interesting things to do than kill us."

How… How _dare_ he speak of God like that? Yes, I have a romantic attachment to this boy, but I also still hate him. No one can insult God.

Or my tree.

The second boy is staring at Leopold open mouthed. He must be religious the way I am.

"Well, that's what I think, anyway." Leopold takes a few seconds to think.

"Alright, here I go." My breath hitches in my throat. "FUCK! SHIT! ASS! GOD, FUCK YOU! I HATE GOD!" I don't believe it. He did that… for no reason at all. I almost feel like killing him. But then I would kill myself too. And that's suicide. Suicide is a sin; I think. It caused Craig to… bad memories again.

"What's wrong? I hardly even said anything." Leopold says to his brother.

"…" The boy doesn't reply. Leopold leans against my tree, most likely to wait for the other boy to be able to process what he said. _I'm_ still processing it. But when I see Leopold is not going anywhere, I take that as a chance. Before my kind and loving side can stop myself, I pull out a magic feather that will make him drop unconscious, and then drop it near him. I don't plan to kill Leopold, for I would die as well, but I plan to give him a long talk. And when I say long, I mean LONG. God is no joking matter. And neither is my tree.

Leopold feels me glaring at him and looks behind himself. He sees the feather, like I hoped, and picks it up, studying it. He seems mesmerized by the pure white color of it. He seems to take a while deciding whether to keep it or not. I can practically see his mind debating on the choices. I feel no satisfaction as the feather starts to take effect. Leopold looks like he may fall down any second. I don't like it.

The other boy suddenly shrieks like he did this morning, making both Leopold and I jump and glare at him.

"Leopold, turn to me slowly." Leopold does as the boys says, looking awkward. "Stay there." The other boy puts his hands together and mutters a spell that immediately makes mine fade. Leopold looks awake again. Damn it all. Damn. It. All.

"…What did you do?" He asks the boy.

"I destroyed the spell on you. They taught us that in school when we were very small. That feather was making you fall unconscious. A fairy must have purposely dropped it just now, hoping you would pick it up."

"But why?" Leopold looks puzzled. I cannot believe he doesn't understand why. Why does my human have to be him?

"They were most likely outraged at your blasphemy." Leopold snorts and starts walking away. He doesn't seem to take us fairies seriously.

"Leopold, I swear to dear God, even if it takes your entire lifetime, I will make you truly respect the lord. And my tree." I say to him, even though he cannot hear me.

* * *

I by chance meet Leopold again that evening while I'm pacing in the forest. He seems to have run away from home, and also seems to be lost. As expected of someone like him, who doesn't think and just _acts_. Yes, I'm still extremely angry from when he blasphemed almost in front of me. He does not notice me appear behind him. He is too busy trying to figure out what to do and where to go. Alright… now I pity him. He turns around and crashes straight into me. He nearly falls down, but then stands straight again and starts speaking.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching…" He trails off when he sees me. It is most likely my wings that scare him. I don't think he pays attention to anything else.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His scream actually scares me a bit, but I don't show it. He backs away from me, but, of course, trips on some tree root. I start walking up to him. When he hears me, Leopold looks at the ground, waiting for me to end his life. Fat chance. When I stop in front of him, he somehow gets his voice back. "P-PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME! I MEAN NONE OF YOU ANY HARM!" The fool. I hold out my hand, waiting for him to take it. Even though a fraction of me does hate him, the rest of me, which is about ninety per cent, loves him unconditionally. I don't have a choice. He is my human. And unfortunately, a romantic one.

He finally opens his eyes and stares at my hand.

"Are you retarded? I want to help you up, fool!" I tell him harshly. He looks embarrassed, but takes my hand nevertheless. He looks at me properly this time. He stares for a long while.

Feeling vulnerable, I snap at him. "Haven't you been taught manners?" The boy looks as if he wants to die. Does me telling him off affect him that much? "You should know it's rude to stare at people."

"…" He finally stops looking at me. Wonderful, now I feel cruel. I shouldn't be speaking like this to my human. He looks afraid of me, which makes me want to kill us both right here and now.

"Are you afraid of me, Leopold?" He looks at me again, surprised I know his name.

"Yes." Unbelievable. He told me the truth.

"Good. You didn't lie. So, why are you afraid of me?"

"…M-My stepbrother told me that fairies kill people and put curses on them…" I frown as I remember what his stepbrother said this morning. "N-NOT THAT I BELIEVED IT OR ANYTHING! IN FACT I STOOD UP FOR YOU FAIRIES! IF YOU THINK I DID OTHERWISE THEN YOU'RE MISTAKEN! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs nervously, looking paranoid. I don't like seeing him this afraid of me. He needs to go home before I start screaming at him for making me feel this way. I put my hand on his shoulder and steer him around. "You're home is in that direction." I tell him, pointing straight ahead. "You can use this to help you."

I shove his watch into his hands, making sure it is open so he can see. There is actually almost no point in them except to tell the time, show we own each other, and to communicate. For example, if I willingly think to Leopold 'I love you' (God forbid), it would appear on his watch.

Right now, I want him to go home, so I think to the watch 'The way back to your home' and a pink arrow appears, pointing to his home like it is meant to. I would escort him myself, but I can tell he doesn't like me very much. "Off you go then." I say, giving him a gentle push. He starts to walk away without hesitation. Poor thing.

"We'll meet again." I inform him loudly, just as I fly off.

I hope he heard me.

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

As Phillip and I walk to school, I pass that tree again. I have a feeling that the fairy I met last night comes here often. The watch it gave me has started glowing. Perhaps it's nearby. I look around, trying to spot it.

"What are you doing?" Phillip asks me, looking irritated. He has been angry with me ever since last night. I don't like him now, so it doesn't matter.

"…" I look carefully in front of the tree. Though blurred at first, I eventually see the fairy standing in front of me. "Nothing. Let's go." I tell Phillip, turning away. Just before I leave it, I give the fairy a nervous wave. It seems shocked that I can see it. When I enter the school house, I immediately notice that Eric, Stanley and Tweek all have watches like the one I have. Strange. Eric and Stanley's are both red, while Tweek's is dark blue.

Did they meet fairies too?

When Stanley sees me, he immediately pulls me aside towards the back of the room, where Eric and Tweek are waiting. They must have noticed I have a watch like theirs. I hope they don't think I've stolen it from a shop.

"So who is yours?" Stanley asks, eyeing my watch.

"Wh-What?" They all roll their eyes, even Tweek. Now that is saying something.

"Which fairy is yours?"

"Which fairy? What are you talking about?"

"The fairy you own. What's his or her name?"

"I own a fairy?"

"You own the fairy that gave you your watch, didn't you know that?" Stanley looks tired.

"You're mistaken! The fairy only gave me this watch to show me the way home. N-Now leave me alone!" I try to walk away, but Stanley grabs my shoulder and slams me against the wall.

"Which fairy was it?"

"I-I don't know it's name! We barely even spoke to each other…" It's true. We only exchanged a few sentences.

"Unbelievable. You don't know your fairy's name, and yet you already have your watch."

"That's enough, Stan. Leave him alone." Someone says from behind him. It's a red haired fairy. I feel like running away.

"Oh no, he's here to torture us again with his smartass comments." Eric says, frowning.

"Right back at you. Um… Leopold, was it?" I nod shakily. "What did your fairy look like? Was he-

"There's no need to ask, Kyle. I already know who it is." Another fairy comes over. Tweek immediately looks away. The new fairy speaks again. "This boy's fairy is Kenny."

"Kenny's his fairy? Are you serious?" Kyle looks taken aback.

"Yes. I saw his square. Had Leopold's name on it. By the way, Leopold, I'm Craig Tucker. I'm Tweek's fairy. Kyle's Stan and Eric's fairy." Kyle shakes my hand happily.

"You're so lucky to have such a kind fairy." He was considered kind?

"And yet Stan and I are stuck with _you_." Kyle's smile evaporates as Eric speaks.

"Oh really? Well, how-

"H-How are you two not being seen by the other students?" Craig and Kyle look at me.

"Right now, we can only be seen by people who have their watches." Craig says.

"So… So I own the fairy that gave me this watch?"

"Yes. And he owns you."

"So… what's his name again?"

"Kenneth McCormick. We're friends of his, so we call him Kenny. I don't know what he wants you to call him, though." Craig looks like he does.

As I slowly get through the lesson, I notice that after the teacher is finished explaining what to do, Kyle takes advantage of his invisibility and goes over to Eric and Stanley. He seems to give them all the answers to everything. He must be very smart.

I'm gladly not sitting next to Eric any more, but next to, coincidentally, Phillip. Oh well, better than nothing.

Out of nowhere, from the corner of my eye, I see Kenneth standing outside the window. As soon as it knows I see it, it points to it's right sternly and walks away. Wonderful, it wants to speak with me. The only problem is I'm at school right now. Suddenly feeling I have to, I open my watch and see the words 'Walk out of class right now. I am waiting for you.' in it. The watch does work. I stand up slowly.

Here goes…

"Sir?" The said man gruffly turns around, recognizing my voice easily. All the students stop working and look at me as well. They are most likely thinking 'What is this twisted child going to do now?'. I won't disappoint them.

"What, Leopold?"

"I… I'm leaving now. I hate this class." The teacher looks like he may faint, which makes me very happy. My hand still hurts from yesterday.

"G-Goodbye!" I quickly say to everyone before sprinting out the door, stumbling again on the way. I expect the teacher to come and chase me straight away, and he most likely does, but before he can make it out of the building, Kenneth appears and grabs my arm, pulling me away.

"Let's go quickly. If you're seen with me, you'll be charged." Kenneth says, kicking a rock out of the way so I don't trip on it. How kind.

After walking for long; too long, I eventually halt myself and pull my arm away. I want answers. As I'm about to ask, I hear a blood curling scream somewhere in the woods. I get the feeling it's Phillip. Just a feeling…

Oh yes, I want answers.

"Where are you taking me? I think we have gone plenty far, do you not?" Kenneth turns around and looks at me, unfazed.

"What happened to your hand?" It asks me, staring at it. What a large change of subject.

"Oh! I…um, the teacher…" Kenneth nods and steps closer towards me.

"Hold out your hand." I slyly do what it says, keeping my eyes on it to make sure it doesn't do anything. I doubt it will, but I can never be too sure. This is a fairy. Kenneth raises it's hand and holds it slightly above mine. A few seconds later, it's hand begins to glow a golden sort of colour, like the sun. Just as I think about snatching my hand away (because I foolishly think the golden colour is fire), Kenneth speaks again.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm a 'Healing' fairy." I exhale, trembling slightly. I'm so afraid this fairy is going to do something to me. After it finally stops the process of healing me, Kenneth asks a disturbing question. "Are you afraid I'll take you to an isolated place and kill you?" I don't answer. It receives my silent message and looks stricken, though it is barely noticeable. "Well, I assure you, I will not kill you. I merely want to speak with you."

"And what do you want to speak about?"

"Us."

"What do you mean us?"

"Craig and Kyle must have been kind enough to tell you about what you are to me, and what I am to you."

"And exactly what am I to you?"

"You're my human. And since you're a romantic type of human, I feel very strongly for you romantically." I stare at it in shock.

"So, you're saying… you are in lo…" I can't finish the word. "With me?"

"To put it simply, yes." I look the the ground.

"…H-How? Why? If I recall correctly, I have only met you once."

"How do I put this? Since we have a romance bond, that means… I have an automatic attraction to you. I'm sure you feel the same way."

"No, I _don't_ feel the same way."

"Then that is that." My head snaps up. Is this thing serious?

"Then, will you continue to pursue me?"

"If you mean stay by your side, then yes, I will."

"Kenneth… I will never, ever feel for you that way. In fact, right at this moment, I hate you."

"Don't worry… I hate you too." Kenneth smiles, though I can easily tell it is fake.

"B-But you just said-

"It's more than possible to hate and love people at the same time. It happens more often than you think." I'm about to tell it how ridiculous that sounds, but we both hear a loud thud and someone crying out in pain. Kenneth rolls it's eyes and looks behind a nearby tree, where the sound came from. "Are you alright? Where have you been?" I hear it ask. There is no reply. A few seconds later, Kenneth comes out with a young girl, perhaps about six or seven. It is definitely a fairy, judging from it's wings. It looks confused, not sure where it is.

"What is the date today?" It asks Kenneth nervously.

"Wednesday, October 11th, 1782." The female fairy suddenly regains a type of bounce in it's posture.

"Oh thank God. I'm back in the present. I wasn't sure my watch was still working. It's been a while, hasn't not? A month?"

"About that amount." The girl notices me and smiles warmly. I scowl. I'm not comfortable with males, but I downright hate females. Especially young ones like this. So childish and irritating.

"This is him." It states to Kenneth, definitely not in a questionable way. It nods, avoiding eye contact with both of us.

"Hello, Leopold. My name is Ruby Tucker. It's a pleasure to finally meet you… officially." The fairy holds out it's hand. I don't shake it because I still don't trust fairies. When it realizes I won't shake it's hand, Ruby looks at Kenneth in alarm.

"Is this a time when people don't shake hands, or somethin'? I forgot." I stare.

"No, no. Leopold's just a very shy boy." I glower at Kenneth, who has an annoying smirk on it's face. Why can't it just disappear? Ruby notices me staring and smiles apologetically.

"I'm so sorry! You must be confused." Ruby pulls out a very nice looking golden watch. "I am a 'Time Travel' fairy. My job is to travel to the future and past to collect information that may be important to us fairies. I know you from seeing you in the future." If what this girl says is true, it must be very intelligent if it is able to travel through time and see that large an amount of things. I hope she hasn't seen my past.

* * *

Kenneth eventually allows me to come home. He hasn't let me out of his sight the whole day. I think he wants to just be close to me to know I'm safe. I suppose it's a good thing he's my fairy. If I'm in danger, he won't have _any_ problem saving me. He even walks me to the back door of my home, just to be safe. Right at this moment, he's made sure no one can see him but me.

I'm also referring to Kenneth as 'he' or 'him' now. I've gotten to used to him now to call him an 'it'. And I'm sure as far as he's concerned, I'll be with him for a long, long time. Maybe my whole life.

"Go inside right now. If you see anyone, don't talk to them. Just ignore them, no matter who they are." Kenneth says to me from behind.

"Y-Yes." Before I can run away from this strange fairy, he puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls me back.

"Leopold." He whispers, sounding almost weary.

"Y-Yes?"

"…I love you." The words send a chill down my back. Those are the last words I'd ever want a male fairy, or anyone for that matter, to say to me. Kenneth obviously doesn't expect a reply because he lets me go straight after he says it. I'm glad.

Kenneth dejectedly walks away, leaving me strangely feeling… guilty? It's not like I like this fairy. I still loathe him. I'll never like him in a million years… but I feel cruel for something. It's almost like an unwilling feeling of guilt, sadness, and regret mixed together in me.

It feels horrible.

"L-LEOPOLD!" Before I can even turn around fully, Phillip comes out of nowhere and hugs me like a small frightened child would hug their mother. I decide to disobey Kenneth for just a moment.

"What happened to you?" I push Phillip away and look him up and down. He looks scruffy and dirty. He's probably been lost in the woods all day. He also has a cut on his cheek. The most obvious thing, though, is he looks like he's been crying for a while.

"I-I almost… he was a… a fairy." Phillip starts sobbing and walks inside, pushing me out of the way of the door. What the…?

What happened to him today?

* * *

**PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Pip's P.O.V~ **_

After Leopold makes that daring move of running out of the door, the teacher immediately starts to chase him. All of us are sitting completely still, frozen in place, because none of us have _ever_ seen him look so angry. And we see this teacher angry often. Very often. We all watch the teacher run after Leopold, in shocked silence. The teacher remembers we are all still sitting here and stops running abruptly, in the middle of the doorway. "Class is dismissed!" He yells quickly, before continuing to run after Leopold. After taking in what he said, the whole class (with exception of me) whoops loudly and starts putting their things away excitedly.

"YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" I see Eric Cartman yelling to himself in triumph, like a freak. But at least I can understand why. It is very rare for us to be dismissed early. I'm so happy, because today is _Thursday_. The best day of the week. And now, even school has been dismissed early.

"Bye, _Pip_!" A smug rich girl smirks and runs out with her friends, laughing.

"What a freak!" A boy says before tripping me, laughing as I make a large thud on the hard floor.

"Phillip Pip Pirrup!" A small girl says while smiling at me, not even understanding what she's saying it for. After giving the small girl a dirty look, I slowly put my hands on the wooden floor and push myself up, which results in a splinter. I bang my head on the floor again in defeat.

"Pip, Pip, Pip!" They all start to chant as I finally make it outside. I glare at a tree in frustration because everyone is making fun of my name again. Do they not have anything better to do? Such as go _home_? I sigh and count to ten so I don't lose my temper, and then put my hands over my ears and close my eyes, trying to block out their taunts. This only shows them I'm affected by their teasing, which makes it even worse. But I don't care, as long as I can't hear it…

I open my eyes to see Tweek Tweak walking home with and speaking to a boy I haven't seen before. He looks a little older than us. About thirteen. He's most likely a cousin or something like that. Tweek sees me and stops talking to the person. "Oh, hello Phillip." He gives me a friendly smile. He's one of the few children I know that actually likes me. Perhaps because nobody likes him either. I notice he looks much more nervous than usual, and is frequently glancing at the older boy. The older boy looks bored. And fairly _rich_, I might add. Tweek notices I'm looking at his friend and frowns, a bewildered expression written on his face.

It takes all my strength not to make a scene when I finally notice Tweek's company has wings. I shakily raise my hand and touch my face in shock, looking at Tweek again.

"Tweek, _why _is there a **fairy **next to you?" The fairy and Tweek look at each other in alarm. I obviously wasn't supposed to be able to notice.

"How can he _see_?" Tweek asks, glancing back and forth at me frantically.

"I don't know… he doesn't have a fucking watch!" What are they talking about? And what is it with the cursing? Tweek smiles nervously.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, Phillip."

"Why are you accquainted with a f-f-_fairy_, Tweek?" I ask carefully, staring the the creature with wings. Does it want to eat him?

"Um… I cannot tell you. I'm sorry." Tweek really does look apologetic.

"Tweek, let's go. He can't do anything." Tweek nods and starts to follow the fairy. I fume in humiliation. Do they think they can just leave without explaining?

"Wait." They both ignore me. I grit my teeth in aggrivation and run in front of them, blocking the path. "If you don't tell me what is going on, I'll point that thing out here and now!" I threaten Tweek, pointing at the fairy. He looks unsure. The fairy steps forward.

"First of all, no one can see me but you two, so don't even bother. And I'm going to warn you now. Leave us alone." The fariy tells me dully. I stare in utter disbelief.

"What can you do to me?" This thing has some nerve.

"I swear to God, it's better you leave." I snap when God is mentioned.

"You can't touch me! Now _tell_ me what is going on!" Tweek looks at me with a regretful expression that says 'You should have just gone home.'

"Tweek, step back. I don't want you to get caught in the radiation waves."

"A-Are you sure this is necess-

"I said step back, Tweek." Tweek silently does as the fairy says. It all comes back to me that fairies are extremely dangerous. What is it going to do to me? Caught in the waves? What could that _possibly _mean?

I unintentionally make eye contact with the fairy. Once I do, I try to look away, but find myself unable to. I suddenly feel paralysed with… fear, I think. Like this mere fairy has a grasp on my very sanity. One little movement and I'm insane.

The fairy looks at me for a long time. After an estimate of about thirty seconds, I feel a cold sensation surrounding my body. It makes me feel even more frightened. Is this the 'radiation' it was speaking of? Is this even possible? I shakily hold myself and slowly fall to my knees, trembling. I notice a dark blue aura hovering around me. I follow the trail of it with my eyes, and it leads to the fairy. It's using it to make me feel like this.

I've never felt so afraid in my life. I feel so scared it hurts. I think I might _die_. I collapse on the ground, covering my eyes and shaking. I hear Tweek and the fairy walk away not long afterwards.

* * *

It's been about an hour, and I'm still stuck lying here. At first I was too afraid to even think. It was as if the fairy was still inside my mind, pulling every scary memory or thought I've ever had and forcing me to remember them all at once. I now know something like that isn't easy for a twelve year old human boy's brain to handle. Almost impossible. But after a while, my mind slowly started to turn back to normal. Instead of concentrating on all the frightful things in my lifetime, my mind starts to debate on whether to stand up, or to wait a little longer, but run the risk of someone seeing me. I still feel extremely afraid, like if I move the slightest millimetre, the devil will appear out of nowhere and drag me down to the pits of hell with him.

"Hey, what do you think _that_ is?" I hear a female voice ask in excitment. God, I think I've been seen.

"I don't know. A human, I suppose." Another female voice answers. Her voice sounds flat and emotionless.

"Oh man, the human world is so interesting! I have got to see this!" I hear a pair of footsteps quickly approaching me. "Here, human human, here!" The first girl says as if I'm some kind of timid animal. I can tell that she's standing very close to me. I hear another set of heavier, slower footsteps come as well.

"Do you think he's dead?" The second voice asks the first one. I inwardly slap myself for being so pathetic as to look like a _corpse_. Though, I can understand why the girl thinks that. I'm still too scared to move, and I can't remember the last time I've blinked. I'm just staring at nothing with wide eyes.

"I don't know. Let's see." I feel a foot nudge me in my side roughly. I manage to somehow flinch. "Yep, he's alive as can be!" The first girl says, laughing to herself.

"Do you think a fairy got him?" The second girl asks quietly, more to herself than to the other female.

"Well _I_ don't now. Let's ask him. Oy, human! What happened to you?" I don't answer her and keep staring at nothing. The first girl easily loses her patience and grabs me by the collar, making me sit up. "Hey! I asked you a question, you brat!" She barks at me, sounding irritated. I eventually gather up the courage to look at her, and immediately scream when I see that she has a pair of red eyes. Not to mention I slap her in self defence.

"Holy fuck!" The girl exclaims, standing up and backing away a few steps. "Humans are _strange_." I stay on the ground, trembling. I take this as a chance to study the girls' looks. They _both _have red eyes the colour of blood, and familiar black hair. They only look about ten. And judging from their black cloaks, they aren't local. I suddenly come to my senses.

"I-I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME!" The girls don't say anything, and their facial expressions make it quite clear what they think of me. That I'm strange. "I think I must go now. Again, I'm so sorry, milady!" I tell them quickly as I shaikly stand up and begin walking away, still clutching myself and making sure my steps aren't to big as to make me topple over.

"_God_, I'm so scared." I whisper to myself after a while, looking over my shoulder once again. Eveen though I always come to the village on Thursdays, I hate walking this road, since it's basically surrounded by forest. Forest which contains fairies that make me too scared to think, and brainwash my step brother. And little girls with red eyes.

I can't help but wonder what Leopold is up to. Is he speaking to the fairy he met a few days ago? I dearly hope not. Fairies are _exactly _like what the adults have taught us. Unkind. Cruel. Merciless. Evil.

* * *

I eventually reach the village after minutes and minutes of stumbling on my own quivering feet and fighting the urge to break down and cry again. Many people stop what they're occupied with and stare at me as I shakily struggle past them. I must look fairly strange, since I've been lying on the muddy ground in absolute pain for roughly an hour, and I've cut my cheek on a sharp stone that was on the ground. Not to mention I cried. Boys my age are much too old to cry.

"Pippy!" I ignore the remark. I'm really getting irritated by the name calling. Is it really _that _amusing? "Pippy! It's me! Don't go away!" I suddenly recognise the voice. It's Stella. She's a little girl who frequently is 'accidently' abandoned by her mother in the crowded street. Her mother once was a friend of my mother's. My real mother. But, according to my aunt, she betrayed my mother once, so I'm definitely not very fond of her. I always take Stella back home just to spite her. Stella doesn't seem to understand that her mother doesn't want her. As I get close to her, she tearfully runs up and puts her arms around me.

"Now, now, don't cry. You look much better when you're smiling." I tell her gently, letting my fingers rub the tears from her face, though honestly I want to slap her for being here at such a time. She hiccups and huffs for a few seconds, but then gives me a weak smile.

"There we go! Now you better not cry again, or else you'll look ugly, and no man will want you then!"

"I'll try. But Phillip, I'm surprised to see you here! Doesn't school end much later?" I pity this girl. Her family is too poor to send her to school. She's a burden to everyone. Even someone such as me, who has no friends, and does almost nothing outside his room.

"It does. Did your mother lose you again?"

Stella grins sheepishly. "Mmhm. Happened again. It's almost like she does it on purpose." That's because she does, you little twit.

"Yes… I'll take you home."

"Thank you so, Pippy." I growl at the pet name. The only reason I bother to take this child home so often is because the look on her mother's face is something else when she sees her. That's _it_.

I put my hand on Stella's shoulder, steering her in the right direction whenever she is about to walk into somebody.

Her house is way on the other side of the village, so it takes us a while to get there. When we finally _do _get there, I, as always, can't help but stare at the house. It's more of a shed, actually. A very small shed. I sigh pitifully and open the gate, taking care not to knock it over. Stella looks happy to be home. I practically pound on the door (though fearful that it will fall over), fuming. I want to be doing something else right now. Stella's mother _finally _opens the door. She, not surprisingly, looks outraged at the sight of me here with Stella. You would think she'd figure out that I'll find Stella and take her home whenever I see her. Her mother should think a bit and abandon her in the woods instead. I never go inside there, due to all the fairies.

"It seems you lost your daughter again, ma'am."

"I did indeed."

"Stange you didn't call the police and start a search party."

"I was thinking about it, _Phillip_ (she always says my name as if it's the worst name ever invented). Thank you for bringing her back."

"You're very welcome. Though, please try to be more careful in the future. You wouldn't want to hassle me, would you?"

"Of _course _not. I'll be sure to be more careful with her. Thank you once again."

"I'm much obliged." And that's it. We exchange the same words as always and she closes the door in my face. It's practically routine.

* * *

There's this boy that comes by and gets chocolate once every week, on exactly the same day, and exactly the same time. He doesn't seem like the type of boy who would like chocolate, but he always buys it. I've never seen him buy anything else. And apart from these chocolate runs, I've never seen him doing_ anything_ else. He's the reason I wanted to come here to the village today. He only comes one Thursdays.

This person is, in my opinion, by far the best looking person in the village, that I'm sure of. He's tall, much taller than me, and is most likely fourteen, maybe fifteen. Definitely not my age. He knows I watch him. It would be impossible not to notice, since I'm not a very sly person. I'm the person in a group where we're all following someone, and when we have to hide, one of us hids behind a stand, another behind a street corner, the third behind a newpaper, and me behind a pole. Guess who's spotted…

Despite me watching this person for years, I've never once spoken to him. He must think I'm still a young child, since I look about ten. I don't think Leopold realises it, but he does too.

Though I'm a bit ashamed of it, I'm extremely attracted to this mysterious person's looks. I spend a good amount of my time thinking about how good looking he is, and how much I long to officially meet him one day. But then again, I might just want to be friends a little too enthusiastically. This is why I'm so loyal to God. I _might _be a homosexual. If I'm going to commit such an unspeakable sin, then I'll dedicate my life not to commit another. Then I might be forgiven when I die. Well, that's the plan anyway.

The problem about perhaps being infatuated with this person is; I know nothing about him. I'm not even sure if he lives in the village or not. He doesn't attend school. Perhaps he's a noble. He definitely doesn't dress poorly. Or maybe he's one of Eric Cartman's staff. Eric has a whole lot of those. This person doesn't seem very talkative or friendly, either. I've never once seen him smile _or _smirk, since he scowls at everything. He always seems to have a dark, almost pained look in his eyes, as if there's no innocence in them.

I jump and hide behind a wall when I see him come out of nowhere and walk into the chocolate shop. He looks as lovely as ever. Black hair, brown eyes, tall, interesting, handsome, alluring… I'm going to hell.

"What are you _doing_?" I shriek and turn around, almost hitting the person in self defence for the second time today. I need to work on this self defence issue. Stanley shout 'Whoa!' and grabs my arm before I can hit Eric. He's practically his bodyguard.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry. You scared me." Stanley and Eric stare at me as if I'm a lunatic. I waver at the sight of them. They suddenly look so rich and grown up in their smart and colourful clothes. Even Eric.

I notice a red haired boy with them, also in that sophisticated type of clothing. No, even _fancier _than that. He must be very rich, richer than Eric to have those types of clothes. He looks our age, but extremely mature. Eric notices me staring at the person and speaks. "Kyle, this is Phillip Pirrup. He's the boy that lives with Leopold. Pip, this is Kyle Broflovski. He's my… cousin. He will be staying with Stan and I for a while. He's home schooled." Eric says, sounding irritated that he has to use my real name. I quickly bow to Kyle. He could be a very important person.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Still, I detest having to be so formal with these people. They treat me like dirt. But since the Cartman family basically royalty, I have no choice.

Kyle seems to see through my fake smile.

"Stanley, Eric, we're in a hurry, remember? Surely we don't want to… _interrupt_ whatever Phillip is doing. He seems to be very concentrated on it. Let's go." With that, Kyle briskly walks past me, shortly followed by Stanley. Eric narrows his eyes at both Kyle and I, then reluctantly walks away as well. I turn around and watch them all walk away. What was thatall about? That Kyle is the most mature person I've ever _seen_. Even Eric Cartman seems to respect him. Though, there seems to be some tension between those three. Almost like Tweek was with that evil fairy. Perhaps Tweek is being blackmailed, or something similar. Maybe Eric and Stanley are too. Kyle seems very suspicious. What… what is he's a fairy too?

I roll my eyes at myself for thinking such a thought and pay back attention to the chocolate shop. He's just coming out. Thank goodness. I thought he might have come out while I was talking to the other three. I plan to finally find out where he lives today. Only I'll have to follow him to do it… which will be fairly difficult.

…BUT IT'S NOT AS IF I'LL LOOK THROUGH HIS WINDOW WHILE HE CHANGES OR ANYTHING SUCH AS THAT! HOW RIDICULOUS IF YOU THOUGHT THAT! HAHAHAHA!

Just my luck… I've lost him in the crowd already. I glower at all the people. Why is it such a small village is so crowded? _Honestly_. "Where is he…?" I say to myself, looking around desperately. If I don't find him, I'll have to wait another _week_.

A small girl bumps into me. She has cute ginger pigtails, and is dressed quite formally, similar to the fairy that was with Tweek, and Kyle.

"I'm very sorry. I'm such a fool for not watching where I walk. Would you find it in your heart to forgive me?" My goodness, this girl has _perfect _manners.

"It's alright. No harm done." I take in her age, and the curiosity gets the better of me. "So where's a little girl like you going on your own?" I ask, still glancing around for the person I'm… stalking.

"I'm going to the forest. I have some business there, since I just got back from my work. I'm a fairy, you see. Shh, don't tell anyone." She puts her fingers to her lips playfully. I stare in shock. How strange. She could have easily convinced me she's a human, since she has hidden her wings.

"…" Her face falls when I don't say anything, though it looks like she knows why. "I saw your step brother and his fairy not too long ago. He is _such_ a nice person."

"I'm sorry, his _fairy_?" Oh God, what has Leopold done _now_?

"Oh, you don't know yet! Well, human and fairy pairs are chosen by God every few centuries. It seems Leopold has found his. You should find yours too."

"Wh-What?"

"If there's ever a situation where you'll need to know this, my name is Ruby Tucker. I'm a 'Time Travel' fairy. I apologise for being rude, but I really must go now." She curtsies to me with real class, like girls should. Just before she completely leaves, she gives me a long look. "It seems like my brother really did a number on you. You look like you've seen a ghost. But don't worry, I'll be sure to watch out for you. Goodbye!" So… was that fairy Ruby's brother? Before I can ask, Ruby has already walked away, smiling at everything. She reminds me of Stella, only she's much older. What a pleasant fairy. And such a _young _one. I find it hard to believe that fairy and the one that was with Tweek are related.

Out of nowhere, it starts to rain. Everyone yelps and run into shops nearby, with only a few common children who don't care about getting wet left in the street. I'm not one of them. I run into a second hand book shop, and since it's so crowded inside, I immediately smash straight into a stranger. I look up at the person, ready to apologise. I've bumped into too many people today.

…

If things like this are going to continue happening to me, the lord might as well strike me down now and be done with it.

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

Oh wonderful. It just had to be the human that's been _stalking _me for the past few years that just crashed into me. In all the years I've been seeing him as a child, I never thought he would start _stalking _me. And what's worse, since this goddamn shop is so crowded, I can't leave. Hell, I'm surprised we aren't squished against the window.

I'm going to kill that 'Rain' fairy when I next see him.

"I'm so sorry! I…" The human trails off, looking away. Is he stupid? Does he not know how to at least apologise for something? But then again, I don't want him to speak to me, so this is good.

"…" I scowl at him. He's refusing to look at me, and I can feel that he's trembling. I see a trace of that blue colour of fear and smirk. Craig must have lost his temper. The stalker eventually looks at me again. His weak face makes me so angry that my smirk immediately disappears. I quickly push past a load of men, practically falling onto the street. I curse as I feel the rain start to fall onto me. It's so fucking cold. Oh well, no matter. As long as it gets me away from that lunatic. I don't want him anywhere near me.

"Wait, boy, you can't go out in that weather!" I hear a man behind me exclaim. I turn around to give him an evil look but then see he isn't talking to me, he's talking to my stalker. He pulls away from the men. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go. This is urgent." He says to them. I quickly spin around and start walking away as quickly as possible. I can't let him touch me, since I've forgotten to wear my gloves today.

…Did I _actually_ think I would suceed in getting away from this person?

"Please wait!" The stalker grabs my coat and prevents me from walking any further. He feels the black velvet and looks astonished. "Wow! You really are rich!" I narrow my eyes and shake my head, silently telling him I'm not. I then swiftly turn and start trying to get away from him again, but he fucking follows me, smiling. Damn it all. I shouldn't have even acknowledged him.

"Why do you always wear black? Every time I see you, you're wearing that colour."

"I have to. End of conversation." I tell him as we exit the last part of the village.

"Why?"

"Because I _do_, alright?" I try to wave him away like a pest, but he just chuckles.

"Ok, you don't have to tell me."

"Just shut up and go away. You're irritating." I say while cutting into the negative side of the forest, since I'm a negative fairy.

"But this is the first time I've really met you!"

"I don't want to speak with you, so leave." The child stumbles on a fallen tree branch, but still manages to keep up with me.

"But I don't want to, I want to get to know you!" I grind my teeth together. I've had enough.

_**~Pip's P.O.V~**_

He suddenly turns around and uses his arm to pin me against a tree in seconds. If he presses hard enough, he'll be able to crush my throat. Dear God… have I made him upset?

"Why the fuck do you want to know me so badly?" I'm too shocked at his swearing to reply. "Tell me or I'll snap you're goddamn neck." I snap out of it and smile nervously.

"I've _always_ wanted to meet you, but couldn't find the words. I'm very sorry for making you angry." My person opens his mouth to say something, but doesn't know what to reply to that. He eventually finds words to say.

"Consider yourself lucky, human. I'll give you one more chance to live. Don't waste it." He lets me go and stares impassively as I catch my breath. I don't understand. What does he mean by human? He's human as well, isn't he?

"You've been watching me for years." He remarks.

"Oh yes, I have. And I know you saw me. Sorry if it's been irritating you."

"Yes, you have been irritating me." He tells me. "So stop it."

"But I want to get to know you? Don't you understand?"

"Of course I fucking understand. But why would someone such as you want to be around me?"

"Because I'm very fond of you." He seems slightly taken aback.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd never want something like that. I don't want to ever see you again, so stay away from me. I'll tell you my name just for the purpose of keeping away from me. My name is Damien, understood?"

"Well, yes, but-

"If you're walking on the road on your way to school or something similar, and you hear someone say 'Damien's just went that way', you turn around and walk the _other _way. You understand?" I shakily nod. I start to panick as he turns around and starts to go away.

No… I can't let my first, and maybe last, meeting with this person end like _this_! I'M PHILLIP PIRRUP, DAMMIT!

As I run after him, I notice he's dropped a black watch. I pick it up.

"Please wait for a moment! You've forgotten this!" I yell after him, holding the watch up. He glances around to see what I have, and when he sees it's the watch, he storms up to me and tries to snatch it. I don't like it when people snatch, so he'll have to ask nicely now for me to give it back to him.

"Give. It. Back." He orders me, seething.

"It's only a watch… and if you want it back so badly, then ask _nicely_." He glowers at me angrily for a few seconds, before saying 'tch' to himself and turning around again.

"It's not that important anyway, as long as you don't touch me." What does he mean? I snap when I see him leaving once more.

"W-_**WAIT**_!" I grab his hand to stop him. He looks at me, alarmed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING HUMAN!?" He screams at me. He looks so shocked that he's trembling. I stare at him, feeling shocked as well. It feels as if there's a thread that ties me to nothing in this world except Damien. He must feel the same for me, though I'm sure he doesn't want to.

"What…is this?" I ask quietly.

"Because…" Damien lifts his head up, and I notice his eyes are no longer brown, they're _red_. "Because you took that fucking watch and then touched me, there's no going back. I'm binded to you whether I like it or not, all because of _you_!"

"I don't under-

"I was planning to not give you this stupid watch so that I could die by the end of the week, but now you've _ruined _it for me."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." I have no idea what's going on. Is this watch what Tweek and that evil fairy were talking about? Is this supposed to give me the power to see fairies?

I think about how Tweek was with a fairy. I think about how close Tweek and that fairy looked. I think about how all the fairies I've met so far have worn rich clothing. I think about Ruby was telling me to find my fairy. It can't be…

"Are you a fairy? Are you _my_ fairy?" I ask, praying that Damien says no to both questions

"Figure it out yourself." Damien answers bitterlly, before pushing me away. I watch in horror as he allows wings to appear on his back and as he flies away, out of sight.

* * *

I eventually find my way home, after wondering around God knows where crying to myself. I see my step brother standing outside the back door, looking dejected. I can immediately tell today wasn't his most favoured day either.

"L-LEOPOLD!" Before he can even turn around fully, I hug him like a small child, sobbing. I've never felt so alone.

"What _happened_ to you?" He pushes me away and looks me up and down. I don't care what he thinks. I've been through too much today to care about his _shit_.

"I-I almost… he was a… a _fairy_." I start sobbing again. I push Leopold aside and go in, not wanting to be outside any longer. The closer I am to those woods, the closer I am to those cursed fairies.

"Phillip, wait a minute!" I ignore Leopold and trudge up the stairs noisily, not caring if I wake up my aunt and uncle. Leopold follows quietly, trying not to make any sounds. I slam the door of our bedroom open, not even bohering to slam it. Leopold quietly closes it and, after seeing the key on the desk, locks it.

"Alright, now tell me what the hell happened."

"Leopold, it's none of your business." I tell him, sitting down. Leopold seems to notice my watch and snatches it out of my pocket before I can stop him. He holds it up.

"Is this the problem? That you have a fairy? Don't worry about it, Phillip! Just ignore your fairy, that's what I'm going to do." I know I could never in my right mind ignore Damien, even if I wanted to.

"That isn't possible, Leopold."

"Huh? Why on earth not?"

"Because… Because my fairy has turned out to be the person I've been wanting to be with for so long!" I cover my face and start sniffling again.

"You… didn't know?" I shake my head. I hear Leopold sigh.

"Well, you'll have to live with it, won't you? It's 'fate', after all."

"I'll never live with it. I hate fairies. I'll never stop hating them."

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

I suddenly feel an overwheling surge of overprotectivness for Kenneth. My fairy. I grab Phillip''s shoulders and give him my most mustered death glare.

"What do you know about fairies? How would you know if they're good or bad? Yes, some of them are because they're negative types, but there are positive ones as well! You shouldn't judge all of them like this!"

"I'll tell you what I know!" Phillip snaps back at me, full of rage. "I know that one that was with Tweek filled me with so much fear that I spent an hour lying in the middle of the road because I was too scared to _think_! Not to mention my _own_ fairy almost broke my neck and cursed at me nonstop!"

"Is that why you look like this?" I ask, looking him up and down once again. Phillip nods, avoiding eye contact. To think that _Tweek's_ fairy took part in doing this to him. Craig, I think it was?

"If you want, I can ask Kenneth to make Craig apologise to you." I tell Phillip. By now, Phillip's lying on his bed, his back to me.

"Why would your fairy do something as kind as that?" Phillip asks, not turning around.

"Well first off, he _loves_ me, so he'll most likely do anything I ask, and second, all of the fairies I've met so far seem to respect him."

"How many fairies _have_ you met?"

"Well, there's mine, Kenneth McCormick. Then there's Craig Tucker, Tweek's fairy, and the one that attacked you… I think. There's also Kyle, Eric and Stan's fairy. Oh, and there's Ruby! She's Craig's sister, and a 'Time Travel' Fairy. She's really nice."

"I knew it. I knew Kyle was a fairy. Of all the…" I tune out to Phillip's miserable rambling and open his watch. I'm not surprised to see a red heart glowing in the middle. I almost drop the watch in shock when I see a message appear inside it. What it says shocks me even more. It says 'I'll make you pay for this.'

"Phillip, what is your relationship with your fairy, exactly?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

"Phillip, what exactly your relationship with your fairy?"

"Does it _matter_?"

"Well I think so, since your watch seems to have a threat inside it."

"_What_?" Phillip turns around and takes the watch from me, reading it's contents. It results in his face turning an extremely pale color. He looks so down, there might as well be a little cloud raining over his head. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

"What did you do? Did you do something to upset him? It is a _him_, right?" I decide to shut up when Phillip's head snaps to look at me with the most irritated expression possible.

"Yes, it is a him… and _yes_, I apparently _did_ do something to upset him."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know, I don't want to know, and most of all, I don't want to talk about it." Phillip replies, lying down again. I sigh at his attitude, giving up. He might as well go to hell, because I'm sick of trying to understand him.

"Fine then, drown in your sorrows. I'm going to bed." Phillip doesn't answer, but I know he's angry. No matter, he deserves it for being so bitter about everything. "You can blame all the people you want for your unhappiness, but really, from what I've seen, it's nothing but yours." I kick my shoes off and climb into bed, not even bothering to get undressed. I take out my watch, stare at it for a few seconds, and leave my watch on my bedside table.

"Is that _so_?" Phillip says after a while, responding to my earlier comment.

"Yes, it is." Phillip suddenly shoots out of bed and storms up to me, looking absolutely furious.

"I'll… I'll tell you what brings me unhappiness! And it'll bring you unhappiness too! It's this thing!" He pulls out his watch. "And this!" He snatches my watch as well before I'm able to stop him. "If these things didn't exist, then we wouldn't…" Phillip clenches his teeth and gets ready to smash both of them on the floor.

"**NO!**" I tackle him before he can do any harm, and before he wakes up our 'parents'. I won't let him do something that only I am allowed to do. Only _I_ am allowed to decide what happens with Kenneth and I. Phillip doesn't seem to see it that way. He claws at me, trying to push me off so he can get to the watches (that I've managed to snatch away and tossed across the room).

"Phillip! Phillip, _stop_ it! Calm down, or else you'll do something you'll regret!" I gather up all my strength and push him away. He crashes over the desk and into the wall. He emerges from behind the desk, just when I'm starting to feel guilty for pushing him so hard.

"I'll regret nothing! If I can sever my bond with that fairy, and sever yours as well, then by God, I will do it!"

This is the first time I've lost my temper so quickly. I run up to Phillip and slap him, trying to get some sense into that large head of his. "Have some sense! Are you not an Englishman? Grow up and live with what you have. Instead of trying to erase it, buck up like a man and go forward. Or are you just a stupid child that doesn't know any better?" Phillip stares at me for a long time, but eventually gets up and goes back to bed, much to my relief. That person is best when he isn't acting like a total lunatic.

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

"Hey Kenny. How's your day been?" As expected, Craig's the first one to speak to me when I get to the center of the negative side of the woods. I'm afraid that I'm way to miserable to even show my face in the positive side of the forest.

"Swell. _Fantastic_." I flop down next to him, glaring at nothing.

"Aw, what's wrong, my dear friend?"

"Craig, shut up. I'm not in the mood." Craig smirks and punches my shoulder playfully.

"Come on, _Kenneth_. Don't be like that." I look at him, irritated. He has it so _easy_.

"Well, that's easy for you to say. Your human loves you, doesn't he?"

"More or less. Doesn't Leopold like you at all? He seemed to when I met him."

"Well he doesn't." Craig sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Kenny, for God's sake, I've known you since we were human. I know you've never given even one thought to being with a male. Why are you so upset about this?"

"Craig, don't be a fool. You saw it yourself. Leopold and I are romantic types. How would you feel if Tweek hated you?"

"Um… heartbroken."

"I rest my case." After studying me for a while, Craig puts his hand firmly on my shoulder.

"You'll get through this. Leopold just needs some convincing, that's all!"

"Mmm, I suppose you're right, Craig. I'll just need to be patient. It'll all work out. And since _when_ are you so nice?"

"I'm always nice."

"You _know_, if this was a musical kid's movie, then you and everyone around you would break into a dance and take turns singing about how you can succeed with your little problem." Craig and I both turn to see Ruby. I hate it when she appears out of nowhere like this.

"What are you doing here, Ruby? You're meant to be on the _other_ side of the forest."

"I could say the same for you." I give her a dirty look, which she returns immediately. What a pleasant little girl.

"I'm here 'cause…" – "What do you want…?"

We both pause.

"I wanna speak…" – "I'm first to speak…"

Craig shakes his head at us pitifully.

"SHUT UP! I'M SPEAKING FIRST!" – "SHUT UP! I'M SPEAKING FIRST!"

Ruby and I look at each other, and after a few seconds, know what to do.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" – "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

Ruby unfortunately beats me with her scissors.

"HA! I GET TO SPEAK FIRST! I _KNEW_ TEACHING YOU THAT GAME WOULD COME IN HANDY!"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU CAME FOR!" Ruby grins cheekily and pulls a small pack of something out of nowhere.

"Remember you were asking about cigarettes? I managed to get you some." I remember asking her about those things.

"Aren't you supposed to be an adult for those? How did you get them?"

"Let's just say nothing was legal. Anyway, you wanted some, so here you go."

"I was joking about them, Ruby…" I really was.

"You were…?" Ruby looks devastated for a second, but then suddenly pops to life again. "Oh well! I bought them either way, so give them a shot!"

"Gee Ruby, I'd love to, but… but I'm too young." From what Ruby has told me, these things are very bad for you, and aren't very pleasant to smoke either. As if I would _want_ one.

"Nonsense! Including your human years, you're two hundred and eighteen years old!"

"B-But-

"Here you go!" She opens the pack and gives me a so-called 'cigarette'. I stare at it nervously.

"I'll do it too, just for the fun of it." Craig says, quickly snatching one from the pack before Ruby can stop him. She growls at him, but Craig ignores her, as if she doesn't exist.

…

"So how do you start these things?" I ask, trying to see if there's anything to press on it.

"You _light_ them, dipshit." I stick my tongue out at Ruby and hold my hand out. She reluctantly gives me something she calls a 'lighter'. After struggling to figure out how to work it, I manage to light the cigarette, as well as Craig's. Ruby gets one out and lights it as well.

"Ok, on three, we all take a drag." Ruby says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"You suck on it and inhale the smoke, stupid!" I decide to ignore the 'stupid' part. "Alright. One, two, _three_!" The three of us take a very large drag from our cigarettes. This is the order of when we started to cough: Me, Craig, Ruby.

"Jesus *cough* _Christ_…" Craig comments, throwing his on the ground and stomping on it. "How *cough* do people *cough* fucking _do_ this?" I drop my cigarette and lean back against a tree, struggling to breathe.

"I don't know, Craig. *cough* But I *cough* don't see why *cough* you felt the need to *cough* curse over this…"

Ruby looks at me in disbelief, wheezing. "I *cough* sure as hell *cough* do." After a while of huffing and staring at her cigarette, she says dumbly: "Maybe *cough* it isn't so bad the second time."

…And she takes another drag from her cigarette. Craig and I watch open mouthed as she starts to have an even worse coughing fit.

"OH MY GOD! OH *cough* MY _GOD_! IT'S *cough* WORSE! IT'S WAY *cough* FRIGGIN WORSE!"

"You're so *cough* _stupid_ sometimes *cough* Ruby!" We all continue coughing until a huge explosion blows us over, knocking the wind out of us. It seems that a very angry fairy has arrived. I shake my head and stand up, pulling a dazed Ruby along with me.

"OUCH! DAMMIT *cough* ALL!" I look at Craig, who's unfortunately bent his wing.

"Craig *cough*, don't yell so loudly *cough* in the middle of the night." He glares at me, then starts to bend the corner of his wing back into place. Ouch.

"What was *cough* that explosion?" Ruby asks me weakly, taking _another_ drag of her cigarette.

"Ruby, give me that! Are you *cough* stupid? It'll just make you cough more!"

"I just *cough* wanted to finish *cough* it…"

"Well you won't!" I throw it and the ground and stomp on it like Craig did earlier. "All *cough* gone! _Vamoose_!"

"Hello *cough* Damien. How you been? Find your *cough* human?" I take my concentration off Ruby and see Damien standing in front of Craig, looking the angriest I've ever seen him. Ruby falls to the ground clumsily. I suppose this is why smoking is considered bad.

"What the fuck have you fools been up to?" I open my mouth to answer, but Ruby beats me to it.

"*cough* smokin' *cough*!" She says, before collapsing completely. I facepalm at her.

"…I'm surrounded by absolute retards." Damien remarks, glaring at all of us.

"So *cough* Damien, was it you who caused that lovely explosion that *cough* made us all fall over and *cough* made me bend my _wing_!? WHICH, I MIGHT ADD IS VERY *cough* PAINFUL!"

"Grow up. It's not that bad. And how did you get those things?" Damien points to the pack of cigarettes. I shakily point to Ruby, still coughing. Damien bends down and takes one, studying it carefully.

"Give me a match or whatever you used to light this thing." He commands Ruby, who's still collapsed on the ground. She shakily takes the lighter out and tosses it on the ground in front of him. After struggling like I did, Damien lights the cigarette. Just as Damien brings it to his lips, Craig decides to voice our thoughts.

"Damien, I don't… *cough* I don't think that's such a good idea." Damien ignores him and takes a large drag just as we did. He starts to cough rapidly, though in a much calmer way than we did. Ruby finally pushes herself up, and starts to walk away, clearly unbalanced. She looks like a _drunk_ person.

"Where are you *cough* _going_, Ruby?"

"Where do you *cough* _think_? To buy a bottle of water!"

"Ruby! There's a *cough* well nearby!"

"Fuck the well! I need _real_ water! I'm off *cough* to the 1990s!" I helplessly watch Ruby stagger away, still coughing. I look back at Damien and Craig, to find them still coughing their heads off.

"So, *cough* Damien, what pissed you off today?" I ask falling to the ground next to them. I can't believe smoking is this bad for our young bodies.

"You know how I wanted to die?"

"Uh *cough* huh."

"Well, my little shit of a *cough* human managed to touch me before the week was up. The little…"

"Alright *cough*, that's it. Sorry *cough* but I really need to go and-

Craig covers his mouth and runs away, no doubt to go vomit, stumbling many times. Wonderful, Damien and I are alone… we don't like each other very much.

"So who's your *cough* human?" I ask, actually curious to know. I take a few deep breaths, which makes me feel much better.

"I don't know. All I *cough* know is that he's been stalking me ever since I came here." Out of nowhere, Ruby crashes onto the ground next to me. She looks beyond angry.

"Did you have fun going all the way to a shop in the 1990s for a lousy bottle of water?" I ask her, smirking.

"SHADDUP KENNY! I WAS SO HUMILIATED TO WALK WITH THESE CLOTHES INTO A STORE THERE! EVERYONE STARED AT ME!"

"It was your choice to go there." Ruby sticks her tongue out and offers the half-full bottle to me. "No thank you. My cough has seemed to fade away. Anyway, back to the topic. Don't you even know the name of your human?"

Damien coughs for the hundredth time. "No."

"Didn't you read the name when you got his picture?"

"Now that I think about *cough* it… I think it was 'Phillip' something…" Ruby noticeably stiffens and look at Damien directly for the first time.

"Phillip Pirrup?"

"I think it was that. Wow, I think my cough's gone. _Finally_."

"Hehe… isn't this such a coincidence. Your humans are step brothers." Ruby laughs at the irony. Damien and I, not so much. I think back to when I saw that blond boy arguing with Leopold over cursing.

"Are you joking? That boy… oh my God!" This is horrible. This means Damien has an excuse to be near my human. Damien is the absolute last fairy I would want anywhere close to Leopold.

"Listen Damien, and listen good," I hiss. "If you do anything to my human, I'll-

"Calm down, lover boy. I don't intend to ever see my human again if I can help it. All I care about if figuring out a way to die." Ruby looks at him, all giggly.

"Oh, Damien, you can be so silly! If Phillip dies, you die, it's as simple as that… oops." Ruby covers her mouth, eyes wide. I look back and forth between her and Damien, eyes narrowed. Damien looks shocked for a few seconds, but then smiles evilly, and gets up.

"Thank you for such a thoughtful suggestion, girl. I'll be sure to do it." He starts to walk away, but I stop him.

"Is it really necessary to kill him? Won't it hurt you?" Damien turns around and looks at me, clearly not understanding what I mean. "I mean, wouldn't it hurt you greatly if you killed your human? You two have bonded after all."

"I'm not like you, Kenneth. I don't have such pathetic feelings for something like a human. That thing means nothing, absolutely _nothing_ to me. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to buy a knife." I wave goodbye to him sarcastically.

"Bye, you heartless son of a… person." I mutter, rolling my eyes. I see Ruby looking at me out of the corner of my eye. She looks guilty.

"I promised Phillip I would keep an eye out for him, and yet… man, this sucks."

"Ruby, I've told you a million times not to speak like that. No one understands you."

"Well excuse me for having a job that requires me to speak like that about half the time!"

"Watch your mouth, miss. I'm sick of the way you've been speaking to me today. Have you forgotten who you're talking to? And aren't you even concerned about where your brother is?" Ruby looks surprised at the change of topic, but then frowns and looks away.

"Nope."

"You're doing it again! Speak normally. And you know what Ruby? Like it or not, you're going to have to speak to Craig sooner or later."

"I'll do no such thing."

"Oh yes you will. I'll see to that."

"Say, you know how Damien just went off to kill his human?"

"…Yes?"

"And you know how that human is living with your human?"

"…Yes?"

"And you know how Damien is going to come to your human's house to-

"Oh… _SHIT_!" I curse for the first time ever, bolt up off the ground, and fly away.

"Bye-bye, Kenny!" Ruby shouts after me sweetly.

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. "Leopold… Leopold, wake up. Quickly!" I sigh and nudge to person off, since I can see the sun hasn't even fully risen yet. "Leopold, if you don't get up soon, I'll have to throw a bucket of water on you…" Who is this even? I open my eyes, trying to see who the person is. I jump when I realize it's Kenneth, not Phillip, who I would have expected.

"Jesus, I didn't expect _you_ here." Kenneth ignores my remark and pulls me out of bed. I'm still basically half asleep, so I can't really understand what's going on. I look down at myself as Kenneth rummages in my wardrobe.

"Heh, I slept in my clothes…" I say to myself sleepily, a sheepish smile on my face.

"Yes, you did…" Kenneth says, fumbling with my jacket, trying to get it off. I frown at him, rubbing my eyes to wake myself up. It isn't working.

"What are you _doing_?"

"We need to get out of this place now, and I won't have you going out in crinkled clothes like that. People will tease you." Kenneth answers, pulling a clean jacket on me. I notice him tying a ribbon around my collar.

"I usually wear ties, not ribbons…"

"Well you're wearing a ribbon today, Leopold. End of discussion." I pout childishly, glaring at the wall as he finishes tying the _ribbon_. Why is it so urgent for me to leave? Does Kenneth care about me going to school that much? No, that can't be… he seemed to be fine with taking me out of it yesterday.

"Leopold! Wake up!" Kenneth snaps his fingers in front of my eyes a couple of times. "Come on, put your shoes on." I lazily find my shoes on the floor and put them on. After glancing between me and the window frantically for only about two seconds, Kenneth loses his patience and ties the laces himself.

"Alright, come on." Kenneth tries to pull me out of the window, but I don't budge.

"It's raining outside, and I don't have a coat on." I tell him, pointing outside.

"Well where is it?"

"By the back door…"

"Come on then!" Kenneth grabs my arms and drags me downstairs. I suddenly remember that to get to the back door I have to pass through the kitchen, and the people who are in there right now are…

"LEOPOLD! IS THAT YOU? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU AWFUL CHILD!?" … My 'parents'. I glance nervously at Kenneth, but he's in complete fairy form, thank God. If they saw a boy like Kenneth coming from upstairs with me… there would be misunderstandings.

"I… I was-

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU WORRIED US? NOT TO MENTION YOU JUST WALKED OUT OF CLASS LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! THE TEACHER HAD HALF A MIND TO EXPEL YOU!" I raise an eyebrow. My 'mother' may have seemed kind at first, but as I expected, she's just as mean as my real mother was.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again. And as for last night…" Damn. I can't lie. "I was kidnapped." Kenneth glowers at me. At least it's not a lie, since he dragged me around the forest all day.

"Kidnapped? By whom?"

"A blond boy about my age. I think he lives in the woods somewhere. He wanted to speak to me, but I didn't want to go with him, so he dragged me away into the woods." Again, this isn't a total lie.

"A _boy_? Leopold, your father and I won't tolerate these lies."

"I'm not lying. Forgive me, mother, but I'm going to be late for school. I need to go. I'll accept whatever punishment you have when I come home." With that, I run to the back door, grab my coat, and bolt outside. Kenneth follows close behind. Once we're outside and I've closed the door, Kenneth grabs my coat and puts it on for me.

"I think I'm old enough to do that in my own, Kenneth."

"Is this how you always act when someone takes care of you?"

"On the contrary, no one has ever taken care of me, and I fully intend to _keep_ it that way." I storm away from Kenneth, glaring at the rainy, wet path ahead of me. Damn this weather.

"Leopold, don't walk away from me like that. It's dangerous."

"How is that dangerous? And why did you so urgently want me to come outside? I know you don't care about school any more than I do."

"Look, Leopold, Phillip's fairy is extremely dangerous, and is out to get Phillip. He wants to _kill_ him, understand? And as your fairy, I don't want you to be anywhere near him. That's why, until Phillip is dead, I'm not leaving your side."

"Are you serious? There's no way that Phillip's fairy would-

"You're wrong, Leopold. Phillip's fairy is evil, and is a 'Death' fairy, understand? I won't risk you being near him."

"How will he even know where Phillip is?"

"He'll see the chains."

"What chain?" Kenneth stares at me open mouthed.

"You haven't noticed them?"

"What?" Kenneth grabs my shoulder and stops me from walking.

"Leopold, look closely at your feet." I do as he says, but see nothing. "Really, really closely, Leopold." I try even harder, and eventually I manage to make out a light blue chain shackled to my right ankle. It leads to Kenneth's left ankle. I also notice that there is a red one around my left wrist, and it leads to Kenneth's right wrist. Even our watches are linked together with a white chain. I try to touch the red one on my wrist, but my hand goes through it.

"You can't feel them, Leopold. You can only see them. They get longer the further you go away from me."

"I don't understand… what is the point of such things?"

"It's all about symbolism."

"Symbolism?"

"Yes. Every fairy and their human have chains similar, if not identical to ours attached to them. Their watches differ in color though. The red chain around our wrists is supposed to symbolise love, since we're a romantic type of pair. The chain around our ankles is supposed to symbolise loyalty, since we'll always have to be together. And the white chain of our watches is supposed to symbolise light, purity, and innocence. I suppose it's because I'm a very religious fairy."

"So much for that. I'm not a very 'light' person."

"You will be someday, Leopold." I laugh.

"You keep telling yourself that." An awkward silence forms as we start walking again.

"…So how did you manage to get to me and Phillip before his fairy did?"

"He had to go and buy a knife in the village."

"But you said he's a 'Death' fairy."

"He is."

"Then why go through the trouble to buy a knife?"

"It's… it's complicated, Leopold."

"Then explain to me. You seem bright enough to do it."

"Damien's job isn't to cause the person's death; his job is to complete the person's death. It isn't his job to push someone off a cliff. His job is to let the person truly die. A person's death comes in this order: cause of death, 'Death' fairy's permission to die, grim reaper taking the soul away."

"So you're saying that…if I'm shot in the head, which is the cause of death, Damien would come and magically allow me to die, and then a grim reaper would come and take my soul away?"

"Yes, but you're not _going_ to be shot in the head."

"I could."

"You couldn't."

"Could."

"Couldn't."

"COULD!"

"COULDN'T!"

"COULD!"

"COULDN'T!"

"COULDN'T!"

"COULD! Oh wait… DAMMIT LEOPOLD, DON'T CONFUSE ME LIKE THIS!"

* * *

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

"So young man, what do you plan to _do _with that lovely dagger?" The shopkeeper asks me as I study my new knife.

"Is it any of your business?" I snap at him.

"No, but to be honest, I'm not supposed to sell those to boys as young as you…"

"Well then you've made a grave mistake, sir. Good day." I hastily leave the shop. I don't want a mob of people coming after me and calling me a murderer. I wouldn't be able to show my face around here again. And that would prevent me from buying that heavenly food they call chocolate.

* * *

I follow all the ridiculous chains that connect that stalker and I together, right to his house. I suppose the black chain suits me, since I'm evil and deathly. Good job choosing the colors, God. I peek inside the upstairs window, where I would assume the child sleeps. I assumed right. And to be even more joyous, he's even still there, sleeping in his bed. This is going to be so much easier than I thought.

I leap inside the room, flinching as I make the floorboards creak loudly. If I'm seen by the people that I can hear clearly downstairs, it'll be hard to explain. I can't just leave, because the whole village would most likely come looking for me, and then I won't be able to by my chocolate anymore… I'm meant to be killing someone right now.

"Che… get ready to die, human." I say, approaching the bed. This child must be an extremely heavy sleeper if he didn't wake up to that squeak of the floor board. I see he's facing the wall and frown. I'd rather not touch him, but here goes. I roughly grab his shoulder and turn him around to face me. I growl when I see his fringe is covering his eyes.

"I refuse to kill a person that I cannot even see the eyes of…" I use the knife to flick the hair out of his eyes. I waver when I see his sleeping face. He looks so young, so innocent, and as much as I hate this word, so _perfect_. I lean closer, trying to see him more closely. I suddenly realize what I'm doing and back away, feeling ashamed.

"Don't be such a fool, Damien." I tell myself. "Don't let a boy like this stop you from doing what you want…" I raise the knife up and bring it down to his chest. But before I'm able to let the dagger make contact with his skin, my left hand automatically shoots out and grabs my right arm, stopping it from moving. After struggling with myself furiously, I drop the weapon and let it clatter onto the floor. I stare at it lying between my feet, astonished. I rub my right hand with my left, staring at the boy who is still fast asleep. As much as I _fucking_ hate it, I know that no matter how hard I try, I won't be able to kill this boy, at least not directly like this.

Damn it all… that knife was so _expensive_.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

"… And _that's_ why you won't be able to get shot with me around. Do you understand?" Thank God, Kenneth _finally _stops yapping on about how I can't be shot at a time like this, and to be honest, for the most part I haven't been paying attention. I just want the muffled noise in the background to disappear.

"…"

"Leopold? Did you hear me?"

"What? Oh, er, yes, of course. Of course I did." Kenneth shakes his head at me the way a mother would shake their head at a small child misbehaving.

"You know, if this is how you're always going to act when I speak to you, then there is going to be some serious trouble down the road."

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared."

"You should be." I glare at Kenneth. He returns the glare with equal venom.

* * *

"Wait, so do I actually have to go to school?" I stop just when we get to the school and quickly hide behind a tree, because the last thing I want right now is for that maniac of a teacher to see me.

"Yes, Leopold, you do." Kenneth stays standing in the open, looking at me casually.

"This is so unfair. I bet… I bet if Craig was my fairy he wouldn't make me do this."

"If _Craig_ was your fairy he wouldn't even be here. He would still be busy hacking up coffee, which he seems to drink a lot now, because of only one puff of smoke."

"What was that, Kenneth?" We both jump slightly and look up to see Craig and Tweek in a tree… drinking coffee.

"You heard me, you wimp."

"If I recall, Kenneth, you only had one puff as well, and yet you were on the ground gasping for air."

"That was Ruby, stupid. You remember Ruby, your _sister_?"

"I prefer not to."

"Well, I'd prefer-

"What does _Ruby_ have to do with this?" I ask slyly, not really wanting to interrupt their petty little argument. Kenneth and Craig look at me, as if they forgot I'm standing here. I think they forgot about Tweek as well.

"You see, Leopold, Craig and Ruby had some unfortunate events happen when they died, and now they refuse to _speak_ to each other, like the little mindless children they are." Kenneth tells me.

"Oy! Don't tell your human false information! I _did_ try to speak to her at first, but she blanked me. And now she seems to disappear whenever I'm around. How is that my fault?"

"She was around last night!"

"Well… Well she sure didn't act like she even knew I was there!"

"That doesn't change the fact that…" I sigh, once again tuning out Kenneth's voice.

* * *

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

So I'm still brooding over spending money on such an expensive knife, when Phillip begins to stir. I curse, frantically picking up the dagger and looking around for a hiding place. He'll be able to see me if I don't hide quickly.

I silently stay behind him as he stands up and yawns. I'm not the type to panic, but I'm panicking big time. As he walks to the wardrobe and starts looking for clothes to wear, I take the chance of having his back turned to me and dive behind the desk. I notice many papers and books that were originally on the desk are on the floor where I am. Something must have happened last night.

I notice a large book that says 'Types of Fairies'. After flicking through a couple of pages, I realize it has a description of every single type of fairy there is. I find 'Death' fairy. It says: The 'Death' fairy. The purpose of a 'Death' fairy is to complete a person's death. They grant the person 'permission' to die and then let the soul reaper take the soul away.

I scowl at the page. I hate the fact that humans know so much about us. I decide to look through and find the jobs for fairies that I know in particular.

Craig's job says: The 'Emotion' fairy. A fairy that manipulates a human's emotions to either get information out of them or to get what it desires. The emotions are usually sadness, grief, or fear. The emotion manipulation is never for the human's benefit.

Sadly true. Craig is a fairly selfish person.

Kenneth's job says: The 'Healing' fairy. A fairy that allows humans to heal from sickness or injury. The fairy may also do the healing themselves. It may work on humans and fairies.

So Kenneth basically has two jobs. He can both heal, and grant 'permission' to heal. The lucky bastard. I can only permit death, not actually do it.

Kyle's job says: The 'Intelligence' fairy. A fairy that has only one purpose; to learn as much as possible. The fairy will use the information it learns for the benefit of all fairies. This job is one of the most important jobs a fairy can have.

Well, at least Kyle has an excuse for being such a smartass. It's his job.

Craig's sister… what's her name again? I've never even bothered to ask. Her job says: The 'Time Travel' fairy. It has the same purpose as the 'Intelligence' fairy, except the fairy uses time travel instead of research to gain information. This fairy is a much more private and rare fairy compared to other fairies. Like the 'Intelligence' fairy, it is one of the most important jobs a fairy can have.

I hear Phillip rummaging around the front of the desk and shut the book quickly, coming back to my senses. I see his hand snaking around the desk, feeling on the floor for a lost item. I notice his watch on the floor next to me, and immediately pick it up and put it next to his hand. He feels it and grasps it, pulling it away. I sigh in relief.

"_HUH_!?" I hear Phillip exclaim in surprise. I peek around the side of the desk and see Phillip holding _two _black watches, staring at the little black chain that's connected to both of them. My mouth drops open, and I feel around my front pocket for my own watch. As suspected, it isn't there. Damn it all, it must have slipped out when I tumbled over the desk, and now that _thing_ has both of the watches. I really hope that he doesn't put two and two together and figure out that I'm here.

"Damien must have been here…" I hold my head up, cursing heaven with my eyes. "Oh Lord, I'm going to be so late!" Phillip quickly grabs his things and runs out. I silently wait until I hear the door downstairs slam, before getting up and dusting myself off. I feel absolutely horrible, all because he has my watch. Since the watch is black (symbolizing hatred and evil), Phillip has unintentionally taken those feelings away from me. And regarding the other chains that bind us together… well, I don't know how to love, or feel loyal to someone. So that means, right now, I feel nothing, absolutely _nothing_ for that human.

Originally, that's what I would have wanted, since I have no desire to have a human to worry about. But ever since yesterday, when he wouldn't stop following me because he wanted to _be_ with me, I've _wanted_ to hate him. Now I cannot.

I cannot feel anything for him. So I _need_ to get that watch back.

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

I lightly continue banging my head against the bark of the tree in front of me, Tweek standing beside me looking like a ghost. I had to help him down from the tree because Craig was too busy arguing with Kenneth. Kenneth and Craig's arguing is so irritating that I can say it's almost literally sucked the life out of us.

"Help me, Leopold…" Tweek says, holding his hand out pleadingly. I look at him pityingly. He can't last much longer, and neither can I. Need. New. Conversation.

"Say… Tweek, you know how watches' colors symbolize special things between a human and fairy?" Tweek looks surprised at the change of subject.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I do know."

"What do you and Craig's watches' dark blue color symbolize?"

"Oh, um, trust."

"I see. So you two trust each other very much?"

"Yes."

"That's… interesting." I suddenly notice Phillip very far away from us, running towards the school, and look at Kenneth and Craig.

"Kenneth," I say impatiently, pulling on his bright orange sleeve. He doesn't answer and keeps talking to Craig. I tug on his sleeve harder. "_Kenneth,_" He still doesn't answer. "KENNETH!" I scream right into his ear. He finally turns around, frowning. I blush because of all the children in front of the school house staring at me. I cough and clear my throat.

"Phillip's coming. I would highly suggest that you two don't let him see yourselves. And when I mean not let him see, I mean _invisibility,_ not human form."

"Already done, Leopold. I don't take let myself be seen very often." Kenneth tells me, smiling reassuringly.

"I can say the same." Craig says, looking relieved he and Kenneth's argument is over.

Phillip reaches me, panting. "Am I late?" He asks. I don't understand. How is he alive? According to Kenneth, his fairy had every intention to kill him.

"If you were, would I be standing out here?" Phillip's expression turns sour.

"Well I don't know. With you, there's no predicting what…" His mouth drops open when he looks behind Tweek and I. Oh no, I hope he can't…

"OH GOD! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Phillip slowly backs away, looking frightened. Tweek and I look at each other, not sure what to do. Tweek notices the other children starting to look in our direction, and walks up to Phillip.

"Phillip, please be quiet. If we're caught with our fairies, you know what will happen." He tells Phillip, covering his mouth. Phillip slowly nods.

"Oh, aren't we stupid? He'll be able to see us no matter what since he has a watch as well." Kenneth remarks, sounding slightly irritated. I notice Phillip and Craig eying each other, and remember what Craig did to him yesterday.

"Craig, I have a request." Craig averts his eyes from my step brother to me.

"What is it?"

"Could you please apologize for what you did to my step brother yesterday?"

"_Step_ _brother_?"

"Yes, step brother. Can you please do it?" After receiving a nod of approval from Kenneth (I suppose because Craig feels he shouldn't listen to me unless Kenneth allows it), Craig jumps down from the tree and walks towards a quivering Phillip, plastering a fake smile on his face on the way.

"I sincerely apologize for what I did to you yesterday. It was merely to protect my human from you revealing my presence with him." Both Phillip and Tweek look taken aback.

The teacher suddenly appears and rings his stupid little bell, signalling the start of school.

"Come, Tweek." Craig says, taking Tweek's hand and walking away from us without so much as a nod goodbye. Kenneth suddenly puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me away a few metres from where we were standing. He looks frantic, protective.

"Calm _down,_ Kenny. I was only going to invite him somewhere." Kyle tells him, smirking in disbelief.

"I wasn't taking any chances. Where do you plan to invite him?"

"Cartman," Kyle points at Eric, who's standing with Stanley not far away. "Doesn't want to go to school today. And he hasn't had breakfast either. Would you care to come with us to the village?"

_"…Why?"_ I ask.

"Because you're interesting. So are you coming or not?"

"Um… I'll come if it pleases you so." I really don't want to go, but it's ten times better than seeing that teacher once again. I doubt even Satan himself would live up to his standards.

"Wonderful! Come then." Kyle takes my hand and starts dragging me away with him. I look at Kenneth worriedly, but he just waves to me.

"I'll catch up, Leopold." _It's not as if I_ want_ you to catch up, you fool. _"I need to speak to someone first. Kyle, keep an eye on my human!"

"Will do!" Kyle shouts back. Phillip, who's been watching in shock the whole time, suddenly runs up and grabs my arm, trying to stop me from going off with Kyle.

"Leopold, please, _please_ don't do this."

"Phillip, calm down. It's just Kyle."

"It doesn't matter who he is! He's a fairy!"

"A positive one. He won't do anything to me. Now let go."

"If you won't listen to reason, I'm coming with you."

"By all means."

* * *

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

"Damien, come here." I stop stalking through the trees and turn to see the oldest fairy in the forest. He doesn't look happy. Damn, I knew I should've just flied my way to the school to catch up with Phillip.

"What is it, old man?" The old fairy slowly walks up to me. I narrow my eyes when I see Craig's sister standing behind him, holding a piece of paper. The old man holds his hand out, and the girl gives him the piece of paper. She's almost like his little assistant.

"Damien Thorn, I have been informed that you have been caught trying to assassinate your own human. The penalty for that, as you know, is community service for one month."

"_What_? You've got to be joking! Craig's sister, whatever your name is, you little shit! You _told_ on me?!" She holds a hand up in defense, smiling innocently.

"Sorry, Damien. I didn't want you to harm Phillip any further."

"I haven't even touched him! I _chose_ not to touch him! Why should I be punished?"

"I know how stubborn you are, Damien. You're going to try it again. Community service would keep you busy."

"I'll do anything but community service."

"I know you would never do community service, Damien. Which is why I'm going to give you a small penalty. Every time you try to harm or kill your human, your punishment is to be in your human form for one full day."

I laugh. "What, are you going to _make_ me stay in human form?"

"Yes, I am. Ruby." Ruby nods obediently and grabs my arm, and before I can pull away; she clasps a thick golden bracelet around my wrist. I feel my heart sink when it clicks shut loudly. I lash out at her, but she backs away quickly, smiling happily. The little bitch. My wings immediately disappear. It doesn't take a genius to guess that my eyes have turned brown as well.

"As of now, Damien, you appear to be a normal human. You must stay like this for twenty four hours, and if you are caught trying to hurt Phillip Pirrup again, another twenty four hours. Ruby will be in possession of the key to that bracelet."

"Damn you!" I lunge at Ruby, trying to get the key, but she flies up into the air, barely above my height. She holds the key just out of my reach, taunting me. I scoff at her and stomp away. I refuse to lose my temper over such a ridiculous thing. Damn, now I really do have no choice but to walk to catch up with Phillip.

* * *

As I get close to the school, I see Craig walking towards Phillip, a fake smile on his face. I hide behind a tree, glaring. What is he _doing_?

"I sincerely apologize for what I did to you yesterday. It was merely to protect my human from you revealing my presence with him." My mouth drops open in shock. Craig actually apologized to someone… has he gone mad?

I hear the faint ringing of a bell, and guess that school is starting.

"Come, Tweek." Craig says, taking Tweek's hand and walking away from Kenneth, Phillip, and another boy I would assume to be Kenneth's human. I notice Kyle sneaking up behind Kenneth's human, and just as he's about to put his hand on the human's shoulder, Kenneth instantly puts his arm around his human and pulls him away a few metres.

"Calm down, Kenny. I was only going to invite him somewhere." Kyle tells Kenneth, smirking in disbelief.

"I wasn't taking any chances. Where do you plan to invite him?"

"Cartman," Kyle points at who I would assume to be _his_ human, who I can see is standing with another boy not far away. "Doesn't want to go to school today. And he hasn't had breakfast either. Would you care to come with us to the village?"

"…Why?"

"Because you're interesting. So are you coming or not?"

"Um… I'll come if it pleases you so." Kenneth glances behind his left shoulder and sees me by chance. He smirks at me, and I scowl at him.

"Wonderful! Come then." Kyle exclaims happily, takes Kenneth's human's hand and starts dragging him away. Kenneth waves to his human.

"I'll catch up, Leopold. I need to speak to someone first. Kyle, keep an eye on my human!" I notice a threatening edge to Kenneth's voice regarding his human.

"Will do!" Kyle shouts back. I frown in confusion as Phillip suddenly runs up to Kenneth's human and grabs his arm desperately.

"Leopold, please, _please_ don't do this." Kenneth taps my shoulder from behind. I flinch and glare, having forgotten all about him already. I turn back around to watch Phillip.

"Phillip, calm down. It's just Kyle."

"It doesn't matter who he is! He's a fairy!"

"A positive one. He won't do anything to me. Now let go."

"If you won't listen to reason, I'm coming with you." Oh, crap. I don't want to go to the fucking village. Everyone will be able to see what I'm doing. Say no, say no, say no…

"By all means." NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO! I sink to my knees, banging my fist on the ground and cursing. Kenneth watches me, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Well, I can see you didn't succeed in killing that human of yours. What happened?"

"Why do I have to tell _you_?"

"You don't. I was just asking."

"I just… couldn't do it."

"Damien Thorn couldn't kill someone? That sure is a surprise. Why couldn't you?" I glare and hold my arm up, pointing to the red chain coming from my wrist.

"Why do you think? Because of this fucking thing! No matter what I do, part of me will not be able to kill that person. At least not directly."

"But I thought people like you don't know how to love."

"I don't. But that won't stop that part of my heart from trying!"

"So what do you plan to do now? Are you going to continue to try to kill him?"

"First of all, I want my watch back. He fucking took it."

"Heh, I was wondering why he had two watches. I don't think anybody else noticed."

"Kenneth, I don't care." Kenneth sticks his tongue out. "Oh, really mature. Now, take me to the village."

"Aw, doesn't little Damien know the way?" Kenneth teases.

"I do know. But…" I gesture to my human form. "I can't fly right now."

"What, am I supposed to carry you?"

"Yes. Now let us go."

* * *

When we finally land on the ground, I push Kenneth away.

"God, could you have flown any slower?"

"Well, it's not exactly that simple while having a passenger!" Kenneth snaps at me.

"Well, you no longer have one." I turn and walk away, following the chains to where Phillip is. Kenneth decides to follow me.

"Why are you coming?"

"Have you forgotten that my human is with yours? And to be honest, I'm not completely against what you're doing."

"Huh?" I stop walking and stare at Kenneth in surprise.

"I mean, I don't particularly like your human, and you're a threat to mine, so wouldn't it be for the best if you both died?"

"I see. So you're using me for your benefit."

"Frankly, yes."

"The good thing about you, McCormick, is that you're always honest."

"Heh, I thought you liked it when people lie. You're from the deepest depths of hell, after all."

"I like lying. I don't like it when people lie to me." I suddenly change my mind about getting the watch back. Now that I think about it, it would be much simpler to kill Phillip if I don't feel anything for him. "Change in plan. I need some poison." I say to Kenneth as I walk into a shop where there's an apothecary. Kenneth hesitantly follows.

"What's wrong? Odor too strong for you?" I smirk at Kenneth's weakness.

"No… I just have some bad memories of this place. And why are we here in the first place?"

"To buy some poison, you fool. I said so." I walk up to the counter where the apothecary is sitting, sniffing some sort of dried up plant. Kenneth visibly cringes at the man. Honestly, I almost do as well. He looks like an old witch, but male.

"Sir, I want you to give me the strongest poison you have."

"Huh? What does a child want with poison?"

"To poison someone. So get off your ass and give it to me."

"Hmm, are you a fairy? I'll give it to you if you're a fairy."

"Why wouldn't you just give it to a human?"

"Because fairies need it for their jobs. You could be using it for a crime."

"Well, you're in luck. I am a fairy."

…

"Well?"

"Well _what?"_

"Show me some proof." Oh, shit. I can't grow my wings or anything.

"Um, I cannot. I'm stuck in my human form due to this bracelet. But this person is a fairy. Can you not see his wings? Sell it to him."

"I can't see anyone."

"Kenneth." I hiss. Kenneth sighs and shows himself. The apothecary sees him and nods approvingly.

"He's a fairy alright. What kind of poison do you need?"

"A quick, strong one. It needs to be fast." The man nods and rummages through his drawers.

"Liquid or solid?"

"Liquid." The man finds what he's looking for and pulls out a tiny little bottle of black liquid.

"After consumed, the victim will die within three minutes."

"How much?" I ask reluctantly.

"Five guineas."

"FIVE GUINEAS!?" – "FIVE GUINEAS!?" Kenneth and I both scream.

"Yes, five guineas."

"You could buy food for a month with that kind of money!" I yell at him. How ridiculous he is to make it so expensive!

"It's funny because five guineas is only worth about ten US dollars in modern times. Or about five pounds in England." Ruby says, smirking. "Times really do change. Too think one stupid guinea in these times is worth like a hundred dollars to you guys, when in reality, it's so little."

"YOU!" I point at Ruby accusingly. "You followed me!"

"Calm down, dude, it ain't like I'm a stalker or something. I just wanted to make sure you didn't kill Phillip."

"I barely understood a word you just said, but I don't care! I'll buy this poison, even if it costs me a thousand guineas."

"Which is only… well actually that's a lot." Ruby tilts her head, thinking to herself carefully. Kenneth sighs at her. I turn around and unenthusiastically take out five guinea coins. God, I have only a bunch of lousy shillings now.

"There you go, boy. Be careful with it." I ignore the man and trudge out of the shop, cursing when I feel the rain pour down on me. Ruby and Kenneth both follow me closely. Damn, it isn't going to be easy to sneak that poison in Phillip's drink without Ruby seeing.

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

I'm still laughing by the time we get to the restaurant. Ruby had to leave because an 'Authority' fairy found her and said that she needed to spend one day doing community service for traveling time without permission (in other words, not for work), yesterday, when she went to the 1990s to buy some water. So she gets to spend the rest of the afternoon picking up rubbish in the outskirts of town. Once Damien and I enter the fancy place, I immediately search for Leopold with my eyes. Once I spot where he's sitting, I give Damien a 'nice knowing you' wave and walk over to him. I take care to make sure I'm in my human form, or else there could be some trouble. I casually sit next to Leopold, who glares at me.

"It's nice to see you too, Leopold."

"Don't call him that, Kenny!" I look at Kyle, an eyebrow raised. "We've come up with a nickname for him."

"And what would that be?"

"Butters!"

"_Butters_? Where did that come from?" I look at Leopold for answers, but he shrugs.

"I don't know how they thought of this either." He says, taking a sip of tea.

"Come on, Kenny! You have got to admit it suits him."

"I believe his given name suits him. I have no interest in petty nicknames." Kyle looks down, disappointed. I feel guilty, but still, it was my own personal opinion. And he has no right to name my human as if he's some kind of animal. The lights in the room suddenly dim, and some random puppet show starts at the stage, on the other side of the room.

"Butters, let's go see! Can we? Can we, please?" Phillip begs him, obviously wanting to get as far away from us fairies as possible.

"Alright." I stare in surprise as Leopold slowly gets up and goes with Phillip closer to the stage. Kyle and I then both notice Stan eying the stage. Eric sighs, finishing his cup of tea.

"You can go if you want. You too, Kyle. I'll be fine with _Kenneth_ over here." Stan and Kyle both happily nod and go off to the stage as well. Come on, what's so entertaining about _puppets_?

"Kenny," I frown at Eric calling me by that name, even though I barely know him. "I know you love Butters and all that, but you need to give him some air. He knows how to think for himself." He says, gesturing to a waiter, who pours him another cup of tea.

"What gives you the right to meddle in my affairs? It doesn't concern you!"

"As you wish, I'll be quiet." Eric and I both look at Damien, who has appeared out of nowhere and is opening the bottle of poison. Eric doesn't seem very confused about what's happening, but not very pleased either.

"Why are you poisoning Pip?"

"Eric, it would be better if you didn't ask. Just ignore him." I warn, stealing Leopold's tea and taking a sip of it. Damien finally gets the bottle open and pours the poison in Phillip's tea. I notice him hesitate slightly before he does it, but other than that, he has no problems or interruptions. It seems that Phillip may actually die today. Damien takes his attention from the tea to Eric.

"One word about this to anyone, and you're next." With that, Damien quickly flees to somewhere else in the restuarant, out of sight.

The other four come back from the stage, looking happy. Except Leopold, since he didn't want to go in the first place. I think he just wanted to get away from me for a few minutes. It isn't fair. Why me, of all the fairies, do I have to get such a human? Why does he have to be so cold? Why do I have to be so soft? Why can't I just-

"Did you drink my tea?" Leopold asks, an angry edge to his voice.

"Yes. And you know what the best part was? The indirect kiss." Leopold fumes, but I smile triumphantly to myself, sipping my own tea that's been sitting in front of me all this time. I watch Phillip, who picks up his cup of tea as well. Eric is watching him as well. Just before Phillip is able to bring the cup to his lips, Eric throws his own cup of tea all over Phillip, making him drop the poisoned cup of tea and allowing it to seep into the white carpet.

"CARTMAN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kyle asks frantically.

"It doesn't matter. We're leaving." Eric stands up, grabs his coat, and starts to leave, Stan in tow. Kyle quickly apologizes to Phillip and runs after them.

"How interesting." I comment, looking at Damien, who is sitting at another table, looking shell-shocked. I feel someone tap me on the shoulder and turn around. A waiter is standing there, glowering at me.

"The bill?" He points to his open hand.

* * *

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

I don't believe it. Eric Cartman, who I've heard is one of the most ruthless, cruelest, evil children in England, just saved my human's life. I don't understand, why would he do that for someone he doesn't even seem to like!? It's preposterous. Forget the watch, I need to make my leave _now,_ before Phillip sees me. But as I turn around, I crash straight into a waiter, who is, or _was_, carrying a large tray of desserts. With a lot of whipped cream, I might add.

Everyone in the restaurant stares at me as I get up, and to my dismay, Phillip notices me. I really wish I could hate him as much as I want to right now. Without thinking and just wanting to get out of Phillip's gaze, I run outside.

"Damien! Wait, please don't go!" I hear his voice call after me. Damn, I'm so weak from being in this form; it's even affected my stamina. Phillip soon catches up and grasps onto my sleeve to stop me. We both stand there in the rain, just huffing and staring at each other for a few moments. Phillip suddenly smiles.

"You were in my room this morning, weren't you? You forgot your watch." He takes out my watch and gives it to me, smiling almost sadly. It pisses me off.

"I… I told you I never wanted to see you again. Are you deaf?" I snap at him. Phillip looks hurt, which makes me feel hurt too, dammit.

"I know that. I just wanted to return this. I'll stay out of your way now. F-Farewell!" Phillip gives me a small wave and walks away, leaving me standing there alone in the rain. I feel so frustrated with myself, that it takes all my strength not smash my watch then and there.

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

"That sure was eventful." I say to no one in particular. Leopold scoffs beside me. _I'm _the one who ended up having to pay the bill for that restaurant, but it seems to be Leopold in the foul mood right now.

"Yes, it was _wonderful."_

"Come on, don't be so sour. You got to spend some time with me."

"I couldn't imagine a better day."

"Aw, are you grumpy because I stole your tea, and your first kiss indirectly?"

"No…"

"Come on, don't be shy! You actually thought it was sweet, didn't you?"

"No, no I didn't." I laugh and take Leopold's hand. He flinches and looks at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Do I need an excuse to hold my human's hand?"

"Maybe you should. Besides, I've had my first kiss already." I gasp and let go of Leopold's hand as if it's on fire. He looks amused at my horrified face.  
"Kenneth, calm down, I was joking." I sigh in relief, holding a hand to my heart.

"Don't do that to me, Leopold. I just about had a heart attack."

"Mmhm. Say Kenneth, what would happen if one of our watches was smashed?"

"Why do you ask so suddenly?"

"Because Phillip had a fit and tried to smash our watches last night, but I managed to stop him. I was wondering what would happen if he succeeded."

"Well, the bond that we have with the watches would be lost. In our case, the light and innocence between us would perish, never to be seen again. We'd most likely end up like Phillip and Damien."

"Where has Phillip gone off to anyway?" Leopold asks slyly.

"God knows. He's most likely off somewhere crying to himself." I hold Leopold's hand again, though this time much more gently. "Leopold, we're not like those two. We're going to end up much happier than they are, so don't worry about them."

"…" Leopold stares at the ground we're walking on, refusing to look at me. He looks deep in thought.

As we reach Leopold's home, I urgently give in to my loneliness and put my arms around him. He merely stands there, frozen in shock, as if he hasn't had this done to him in a long time. Before long, he weakly pushes me away, a bitter smile on his face.

"Kenneth, you don't deserve to have someone such as me."


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

"Kenneth, you don't deserve to have someone such as me." Kenneth clearly looks shocked at my words, which doesn't faze me in the least. I know by now that he's way too sensitive when it comes to whatever I say. I look down at the ground and shakily continue speaking. I've never been the best person at confrontation. "We're too different. You're kind, religious, and I can tell you care about many people, and many people care about you; human or fairy. I'm different. I don't intend to love anyone but myself, nor am I sure I even can." I look up again, directly into Kenneth's eyes. "We just don't click. Not like Tweek and Craig do."

…

After a long silence, Kenneth eventually sighs, rubbing his temples. "Leopold, listen to yourself. Do you even know what you're saying? How can a boy your age not know how to love? It may be impossible for an adult, or someone like Damien, but not for you. What even made you think like that?" I flinch, recalling memories I never wanted to think of ever again.

"I don't want… to tell you." I say after a while.

"Leopold, I know you think we can't do this, but we can."

I bite my lip, before quickly letting my frustration overwhelm me. "No we goddamn **can't**! It's ridiculous, absolutely _ridiculous_ what you expect of me! Tweek may be able to handle something like this, but I can't! Honestly, we're almost complete strangers!" Kenneth looks at me directly, thinking about his words before answering.

"…Weren't your parents once strangers as well?"

"Wh-What?" I'll admit it; I'm surprised by the sudden change of topic. Honestly, what do my _parents_ have to do with anything?

"Wasn't there once a time where your parents didn't know each other that well? And yet, they fell in love, and made the wonderful human that's standing before my eyes at this very moment. My very own human, that will belong to me no matter what happens. Don't you think that even though we don't know each other very well, that we can eventually be like them?"

"…Don't assume things like that, Kenneth. My parents weren't typical at all. In fact, they were the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents never wanted me. They didn't even _love_ each other. I was just the result of a mistake they made one night. They kidded me that we were normal, but I wasn't stupid. It didn't take me long to figure out."

"…But we're differen-

"NO WE'RE NOT! IT WILL ALL BE THE SAME, ESPECIALLY LIKE THIS! WE'RE BOTH BOYS FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Kenneth looks stricken, as if he finally understands what I mean.

"That's what this is about…? Because we're both males?" Kenneth asks quietly.

"Yes! It's unnatural! And since you're so religious, why aren't you against it!?"

"Us…" Kenneth pauses, trying to find the right words to say. He gestures between the two of us. "Us being together, not to mention romantic types, was God's choice. That must mean God isn't against homosexuality, am I right? It mustn't be very strange to him."

"It's still strange to _me_. Abnormal. So no matter how kind you are to me, or how much you save my life, I will not ever feel anything for you, not even friendship, so stop getting your hopes up, you pathetic **thing**!" Kenneth winces at being referred to as some kind of animal. I raise my trembling hand up and pull my watch out of my vest pocket, throwing it on the ground in front of Kenneth. "Just leave me alone. I cannot handle seeing or hearing from you right now." I quickly go inside, taking care not to look back. If I do, Kenneth's pained face will most likely haunt me for the rest of my life.

As I'm taking my dripping wet coat off, my 'father' appears, arms folded. "Leopold, we need to talk. In the kitchen, now." He says; a high authority in his voice. I nod at him coldly, doing as he says and going into the kitchen. Phillip is already sitting at the table, looking miserable. My 'mother' takes note of me and gestures for me to sit down. I comply.

"You two have both disappointed us greatly. Especially you, Leopold. First you hit someone as important as Eric Cartman with a textbook, and then you storm out of class the next day, and now you skip school today without a second thought, along with _you_, Phillip."

"It isn't my fault! I only went to protect him!" Phillip points at me critically. I roll my eyes at the childish act. "He was going off with _fairies_!" I stiffen, turning my head to stare at Phillip in astonishment. Does he realize what could happen to us for this? If this was the sixteenth century, we'd be burned on the stake within two minutes… even though that isn't possible.

"Fairies?"

"Yes, he's been making friends with fairies, and today he decided to go and have breakfast with them. I had no choice but to follow and make sure nothing happened to him." I agonizingly wait for my adoptive parents to start shouting at me 'sinner' and 'repent', but it doesn't happen. Instead, they both bust out laughing.

"Oh, what nonsense you can come up with, Phillip. I've always wondered what you do in your room all day. Know I know, you make up these little tales for our amusement." 'Father' comments, chuckling.

"I'm not making this up, it's _true_!"

"Phillip, don't be ridiculous." My 'mother' says, smirking. 'Father' stops chuckling and coughs, ready to tell us something.

"Since neither of you were there to hear the news, your class will be going on a trip in two days. You will be staying in the woods for one night."

"THE WOODS!?" Phillip shrieks.

"Phillip, you'll be traveling very far away from the village, nowhere near the woods around here. And just in case, your teacher has hired a psychic exorcist to accompany you all."

"B-But-

"No buts, we've signed the permission form for you two to go, so you're going whether you want to or not." Phillip gives up, dropping his head. I lean back in the chair leisurely, trying not to laugh at him.

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

Alright, Leopold's words sure stung, but it's not like I'm being a baby about it…

"_CRAIG_~ WAAAAAAA! I'M SO HEARTBROKEN~!" I yell, immediately running up to Craig as soon as I catch sight of him. He must be coming back from work. He doesn't know what hit him.

"Kenny? What in God's name is _wrong_ with you? Take your hands off me!" Craig pries my arms off of him and pushes me at arm's length away. I tearfully hold my arms out like a little child.

"Leopold was so mean to me! You're my only friend right now!"

"Oh, stop it." Craig slaps me across to face, snapping me out of my little boy phase. "So what did he say?"

"He *hiccup* … he said that it was wrong for us to be together because we're both male!"

"_Huh_?" Craig looks like he can't understand.

"And he called me a 'thing'! A '_thing'_, Craig!"

"Kenny, you're human needs to get his brain examined. His thoughts aren't logical!" Craig points to his head.

"WAAAA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I KNOW WE TALKED ABOUT DOING IT STEP BY STEP BUT I DON'T THINK IT'S GOING TO WORK! NOOOOO!"

"Will you be quiet? The whole forest can hear you…" Kyle says, covering his ears.

"Don't listen to him, Kenny. He just doesn't understand anyone." Craig says with his arm around me, sticking his tongue out at Kyle. Kyle rolls his eyes.

"Kenny, is it true that you helped Damien almost kill his human?" I shut my mouth tightly, turning to face Kyle.

"More or less." I tell him bluntly.

"Kenny! You shouldn't get involved in things such as that. You can get into some serious trouble. Ruby just told me community service isn't very fun."

"Kyle, I can take care of myself. And where is she now?"

"She went to do some work for the old fairy."

"At dusk?"

"She said it was urgent."

"Typical of her, trying to do everything herself." I mutter. Ruby's always been like this, ever since she was human. Trying to be a grown up. I look at Craig, who's reading something on his watch. "Craig, I'm serious. You need to patch up your relationship with her. It's been centuries, and I've had enough."

"Kenny, things like that are _our_ business, not yours."

"Are you joking? I've known you since we were tiny children, and you're-

"You know what? Now that I've conformed the rumors about you helping Damien are true, I'm going to leave you to argue about nothing." Kyle shakes his head pitifully.

"IT ISN'T ABOUT NOTHING, YOU ASS!" I yell after him as he flies away.

* * *

"Look Kenny, I'm not completely one hundred per cent on the fact that you're human is sane, but it seems he has absolutely no intention to be your… I find it very awkward to say 'lover'. But yes, he has no intention to have that sort of relationship with you." I roll my eyes irritably.

"I know that. I'm asking you what I'm supposed to _do_ about it." Craig looks at me indifferently.

"Then why the hell are you asking me? I sure as hell don't know about romance and all that shit." He tells me dully, though I can tell he's annoyed.

"First of all, stop cursing. And second; I've seen the relationship you have with Tweek. You cannot expect me to believe that he just went along with the flow when you met him."

"Well believe it. That's what happened. I suppose I was just fortunate, unlike you, _Kenneth_." I narrow my eyes at Craig. He just _loves_ to tease me about my full name.

"You've got to be joking. I'm not a fool, Craig; I've seen Tweek before. And I can tell you, in all my years, I have never seen a more jumpy person. He's scared of _everything_."

"He is not! He… it's just all the coffee he drinks."

"And why does he drink so much coffee? I can see he's even got you hooked onto it now."

"I'm not hooked, I just like it. And he drinks coffee because he doesn't like to sleep."

"Why?"

"_I_ don't know." Craig shrugs. I'm not a fool though; I can tell that Craig wants to know as much as I do about Tweek's… sleeping issues. I snicker at Craig actually showing a positive emotion.

"Heheh, if you're so desperate to know why he doesn't sleep, why don't you just ask him?"

"Because it would sound purely stupid. And Tweek would think I'm nosy."

"Aww, are we too shy, Craigy?"

"Fuck you." Craig gets up. "I've wasted my time with you long enough."

"Where are you going?"

"Have you forgotten? I was in the middle of giving my report to the authorities." I sigh. The _authorities_. God, I hate them. In fact, most positive fairies hate them, as well as negative ones. Authority fairies are basically fairy police, and believe me, they are absolute _asses_. I've been a fairy for two centuries, and I still haven't met a kind one. They don't listen to you, they don't respect you, and all they do is punish you for the slightest thing. Like this morning when Ruby was taken away to do community service for a whole day just because she travelled time for five _minutes_ without permission. What's more, the authority fairies have made it a rule that every single fairy has to give a report to them at the end of the day, to prove that they've completed their work. I don't have give any reports today, since I had no work to do. Craig isn't so fortunate.

"Oh, sorry for keeping you."

"Whatever. Look, about the Leopold thing; just gain his trust first. Don't force him into anything romantic. Just be gentle and patient with everything."

"You act like I'm trying to approach a wild animal.

"Believe me, when I first met Tweek, these things were vital."

"But I thought you said he just went with the flow when you met him."

"Oh no, that was when I told him he was my fairy, and that we had to have a romantic relationship."

"Wait, are you saying you knew him before…?"

"Oh, yes of course. I've known him since he was about; uh… eight I think it was? Now look, I really need to give in this report, but I'll speak to you another time."

"…" I silently watch Craig fly off, my jaw hanging open. That _fool_! He acts like such an expert with humans, but it turns out he's known his human for so long, and that's why his human is so comfortable with him. I sigh, hanging my head miserably. It's going to take long to get Leopold to fall for me. But I might as well get started.

* * *

_**~Special: Craig's P.O.V~**_

"Finally, I made it." I mutter, clambering through Tweek's window. Tweek just about has a heart attack, since he had his back to me. He springs out of his chair and starts looking around frantically, for the exit, I suppose. I quickly grab Tweek before he runs into the wall.

"Tweek, it's just me. Calm down." Tweek looks at me shakily.

"Y-You scared me."

"I can see that. Now…" I take Tweek's hand and sit him down. "I need you to do me a favour."

"What is it?"

"You know how Leopold and Kenny don't have the ideal relationship for a paired fairy and human?"

"I've noticed. They even have a worse relationship than Eric, Kyle and Stan do."

"… You're right. But not as bad as Phillip and Damien's relationship."

"So what was the favour?"

"Oh, right. Leopold needs some… convincing to be kinder to Kenny."

"Alright. But I most likely won't be able to."

"Doesn't matter. As long as you try." I lean forward to kiss him, but unfortunately his father opens the door before Tweek even has the time to close his eyes.

"Tweek, who were you talking to?"

"N-No one." Tweek starts to fumble with his fingers. I take his hand in mine to stop him, and give him a small, reassuring smile.

"Don't lie to me, Tweek. I heard you."

"It was Craig." When Tweek first met me, I was sort of like Damien is with Phillip now. Tweek wanted to be my friend (since everyone thought he was strange), and I wanted nothing to do with him since he was a human. He kept forgetting I was a fairy, so every time he spoke to me, his parents thought he was going insane. I eventually took pity on Tweek and told him to tell his parents I was an imaginary friend. His parents still believe it.

"Tweek, I think it's time you stop having that imaginary friend of yours. You need some real friends. Honestly, you're…" Tweek's father shakes his head and sighs.

"Yes sir." Tweek replies quietly, having heard the same thing many times. Tweek's father stares at his son for a few seconds, before quietly leaving. My eyebrow twitches once I realise he's left the door open.

"Don't you hate it when people do that? Just leave the fucking door open…" I kick the door shut loudly, not caring what the hell Tweek's father thinks. I can protect Tweek from anything.

"Mmm, it's very irritating." Tweek says, sounding distant. It doesn't take the most intelligent person in the world to know he's trying not to cry. I rub his back in a circular pattern, trying to comfort him. I sigh and sit next to Tweek, who's sunk to his knees on the floor.

"Tweek, we've had this conversation. You don't need to listen to what that man says, or your mother. Or _anyone_ for that matter."

"I know."

"Look, you're not strange. Everyone around you is strange. You're perfectly normal, understand?" Tweek nods, distraught.

"I _love_ you. I'll never _stop_ loving you. So you don't need any off those retards telling you how screwed up you are, because you're not. And you want to know why I love you? I love you for you, not because of your looks, or because of this," I hold our red chain up, before dropping it like useless garbage. "I love you because of your personality."

"I've been thinking… you say all these things, but do you really mean them? You say you love me for who I am, but how do you know it isn't because of… of this?" Tweek points to the red chain.

"I've loved you since you were nine, that's why, understand?" Tweek looks surprised, which makes me realise something. "God, I sound like a pedophile…"

"You're can't be a pedophile, Craig. You're aged thirteen."

"Tweek, I look thirteen. But I'm actually…" I've never been the best at mathematics. "I'm two hundred and seventeen years old!"

"But you're still… actually you do act as if you're an adult."

"That's because I am… I'm an old man!"

"You're not an old man! You're a fairy. Fairies don't age, so you're still thirteen."

"HOW DID OUR CONVERSATION EVEN GET TO THIS BULLSHIT?!"

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

The sun's rays wake me up, but that isn't what scares me. It's Kenneth kneeling next to the bed, really close to my face that _scares_ me.

"JESUS! MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"YOU ALMOST GAVE _ME_ A HEART ATTACK!" I hear Phillip scream from the other side of the room. Kenneth looks at me sheepishly

"Sorry, sorry. I'll try to be less discrete when I come tomorrow."

"Please _do_. My God, what a lunatic." I drop my pillow and get out of bed, trying to find some proper clothes. I need to go to school today, and I won't look like a slob apologizing to that teacher, even though he should be apologizing to _me_.

"Get out." I mutter to Kenneth, shooing him away. He smirks and turns around. "I said get out, not turn around. Can you not speak English?" Kenneth sighs, turns around, and steps out of them room.

"Happy?" I hear him ask from the other side of the wall.

"No." I reply loudly. "But it'll do."

* * *

As we're walking to my school, Kenneth shrieks 'oh' extremely loudly, which makes me jump and almost drop an unconscious Phillip (he fainted from fear when Kenneth greeted him).

"What is it?" I ask cautiously.

"I almost forgot. Here's your watch. You gave it to me yesterday, remember?" I look at the watch and sniff.

"I don't want it back."

"Oh, come on. It isn't that bad." Kenneth says chirpily, while attaching it to my vest. As soon as he finishes, I notice my heart feels much lighter. It must be the white chain from the watches. Kenneth straightens my jacket and gives me a genuine smile, which I don't return. I'm slightly surprised that Kenneth is treating me so nicely after what I said to him yesterday. Has he forgotten?

Phillip suddenly stirs. He looks at me, confused.

"You passed out over nothing, so mother forced me to carry you." I explain grouchily.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again." I respond, letting him down. As he is in the middle of straightening himself up, Phillip sees Kenneth.

"OH GOD! I'm sorry L-L-Leopold, but I cannot handle this. I'll be going ahead." Kenneth and I watch as Phillip disappears into the distance like a bolt of lightning.

"Let's hurry, or you'll be late." Kenneth eventually says, smiling warmly. I narrow my eyes in abhorrence and nod. I leisurely continue walking, with Kenneth sticking to my side like glue. Kenneth suddenly sighs and looks miserable.

"What is it?" I grumble, not really caring. Kenneth smiles reassuringly, wanting me not to worry. I'm not worried, so he shouldn't bother.

"I need to work soon. I'm sorry, but I'll need to take my leave."

"Do what you want." I stick my tongue out and continue walking carelessly. After a few seconds, I hesitantly turn around to see if Kenneth is still there.

He isn't.

* * *

"Say! Say Leopold!" I look over my shoulder and see Tweek, as well as Phillip. "Would you like to come to the village with us?" I sigh.

"Why? Yesterday it was Kyle asking me that, and now it's you Tweek."

"Please? You don't seem to have anything better to do."

"You have a point there. Alright, I'll come."

"Great! Let's go."

Phillip decides to leave almost straight after we arrive in the town… village, whatever it is. It's too big to be a village, but too small to be a town. Alright, it's decided, from now on I'm going to refer to it as the 'towllage'.

After Phillip suddenly leaves, Tweek turns back to face me and shrugs. "Let's go. You haven't ever been to the coffee shop, am I correct?"

"Uh… yes." I hesitantly leave with Tweek, trying to see where Phillip has gone off to. I could have sworn I saw him with a young little girl.


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Pip's P.O.V~**_

Just barely after I arrive at the village with Leopold and Tweek, I spot Stella alone crying… once again. Oh well, it's best not to leave her. Who knows what a little girl like her could get caught up in alone like that?

"Um, you two? I'm sorry, but I need to take care of something."

"What?" Leopold looks puzzled.

"It's nothing special. I'll quickly catch up, I promise."

"A-Alright then. Let's go, Leopold." Tweek says, ushering Leopold away. I wave at the two of them, when they're out of sight, my smile immediately disappears, and I walk over to Stella. She looks up at me, sobbing, and flinches. I don't blame her, I must look fairly annoyed.

"P-Pippy…"

"Your mother 'lost' you again, am I right? Come on, I'll take you hom-

I start to take her hand, but she pulls away and interrupts me. "NO! DON'T TAKE ME BACK THERE! TAKE ME WITH YOU! I WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU!" Stella bursts into tears again, making people stare at us and whisper to each other. I ignore them and grab Stella by the shoulder, trying to clam her down.

"Why? What happened? Did your mummy hit you?"

"No. She's… she's dead! She was shouting at my brothers and I… and then she clutched her chest and fell down… and my brother checked her heartbeat… and… and he said she was dead!"

"Then where are your brothers?"

"They all ran away and left me! They said they were glad mother was dead, because they hated her! They said they were going to live in the barn of a farm they work in." I scoff, face palming.

"Well then you should have gone _with_ them."

"I wanted to, but they ran away laughing! I couldn't keep up, and now…" Stella wipes her eyes with her sleeve, sniffling.

"Look, I don't…" I stare at Stella helplessly, not knowing what to do. I suppose the only option is for me to take her to the orphanage. There's no other place where she can go. I can't tell her I'm taking here there though, or she'll think I'm abandoning her.

"Come then. I'll take you to my house."

* * *

"Pippy, where are we?" Stella asks while clutching to my sleeve, glancing around nervously.

"We're almost at my house. It's in that building." I point to the orphanage. I know she isn't able to read the letters that spell out 'ORPHANAGE'.

"Is it nice there?"

"Stella, it's an orphanage, of course it isn-

I clamp my hand over my mouth, looking at Stella, who's still processing what I said. She knows what an orphanage is, since I've heard her mother threatening to take her there several times. She shakily backs away from me.

"No… not there…"

"Stella, it's okay! A new family will come and adopt you, and-

Before I can my words even reach her, Stella turns and runs away. I mutter rude things under my breath and immediately chase her. It all happens so fast. Stella runs into the road without thinking, leaving me stranded on the pavement. I can only helplessly watch from the sidelines as the inevitable happens.

"STELLA!" I shut my eyes, not able to bear the sight of Stella being hit by a carriage. When I open them again, I see that, surprisingly, the carriage is still carrying on it's way, as if it didn't even hit someone. Stella must have been very small as not to be noticed by the driver. I run up to her collapsed body, not caring if I'm the next one to be hit by a carriage. Her head is bleeding so much that as soon as I touch it, my hand is practically dipped in blood.

I shriek at the bright red color of it, that makes this all so realistic.

* * *

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

"Damn, where _is_ that stupid girl?" I growl, searching around for my newest assignment. Damn, I thought after I allowed her mother to die, I'd have the rest of the day off. Oh, how I was wrong. Turns out, her daughter in the next destined to die today.

While flying above the town and scanning the streets, I manage to make out her mangled body lying on the ground. Unfortunately, from the series of chains leading down there, I also realize Phillip is down there with her. God, I can only hope that he doesn't have any connections with her. I silently land on the ground, making sure nobody notices me, and making sure I'm not in human form. No one can see me, or else there can be trouble.

"Slow is smooth and smooth is fast, slow is smooth and smooth is fast…" I tell myself as I manage to squeeze between two men without being noticed. Ah, crap. It looks like Phillip does indeed know the girl. I cough awkwardly when he sees me, but he isn't stupid. He knows what I'm here for.

"No… NO! DON'T KILL HER!" He shouts at me. After a few seconds, I come to my senses and shake my head, taking my scissors out of my pocket. I must use special scissors to cut the string that connects a person to it's life. When I cut it, their soul is no longer attached to the world of the living. However, if a soul reaper isn't here to take the soul away, the soul becomes a ghost. That happens fairly often. And thanks to those fucking 'Authority' fairies, _I'm_ the one who always gets blamed for it. How is it my fault if a soul reaper didn't do their work properly? A police man starts to pull Phillip away. "PLEASE, DAMIEN! PLEASE DON'T LET HER DIE!" Everyone is looking at Phillip as if he's insane, including the police man. I ignore him, but just as I'm about to allow the child to die, I see the color of her string of life. It's the whitest I've ever seen. In other words, her soul is the purest soul I've ever separated from life. I doubt even Kenneth has a pure soul such as this. As I'm pondering on what to do with such a soul, Phillip escapes from the officer and sprints towards me as fast as he can, grabbing my arm and pulling me down so low that I'm at his eye level. He looks desperate. "Damien, you are a 'Death' fairy, aren't you? I beg of you, don't kill her! Don't kill Stella! Please, do it for me!" I stare at Phillip in disbelief, unable to think of words to say back to him.

"Sh-Shut your mouth. This child is only a burden to you. Now stay out of my way and allow me to work." I shove the child away and proceed in cutting the girl's string, but I hesitate. A soul as pure as this will definitely become a positive fairy. And then an angel, no doubt. Someone like this would only benefit God. So why not let the child live longer as a useless human?

"This girl… would be the best positive fairy to ever exist. Not to mention angel. I really don't want to be around such a pure soul, so she can live… for now." I say casually, though deep down in my heart I know I'm just saying this as an excuse to get away from Phillip as soon as possible. He sighs in relief at the knowledge that the girl isn't going to die. Not yet anyway.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Don't be mistaken, child. It wasn't for you." I snap, quickly having lost my temper. I won't give this little brat the pleasure of knowing I did him such a favor.

I see Kenneth, who happens to be standing close by (most likely looking out for his human) and glare at him. "Heal the child before I change my mind." I then fly away, not wanting to look at Phillip's happy face any longer. I've decided it's too much hassle to kill him myself. I'll just need to hire an 'Assassin' fairy to do it. It's a good thing I'm acquainted with the perfect one.

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

Alright, I've seriously had enough. The curiosity from Phillip, no, Pip leaving for no reason is getting the better of me. Tweek doesn't seem fazed in the least from Pip leaving so unexpectedly, but I certainly am. I need to know what my fool of a step brother is doing right this minute. He's too strange to allow to wonder off alone and cause mischief. I stop walking abruptly, making a man almost crash into me.

"My goodness! What is wrong with you, boy? Stopping so suddenly like that…"

"…" I ignore his scolding of me and walk past him, not really caring about how rude I am. Tweek, looking surprised, quickly apologizes on my behalf to the baffled man and jogs after me, trying not to smash into people that are walking the streets like I just did.

"Leopold! Where are you _going_?"

"Sorry Tweek, but I need to know what Phillip is doing. I know he's up to something."

"What are you talking about? He was just taking Stella home." Tweek explains frantically, almost walking into a stand full of apples.

"And who is Stella?" I ask, frowning ahead. I'm starting to get lost already.

"She's a little peasant girl whose mother frequently abandons her in the streets. Phillip always takes pity on her and takes the child home, pretending he doesn't know what her mother is doing."

"That's… a fairly twisted mother."

"Yes but, now that you know what he is doing, why don't we go to the shop, hmm? Come." Tweek grabs my arm and tries to turn me around, but I stare him out.

"Why are you so desperate to take me to your shop Tweek? Is it because you want to see that fairy of yours?"

"I'm not desperate-

"Yes, you are. Look Tweek, live in denial, but while you do that, I'm going to find my step brother." With that, I leave Tweek star struck. He starts to follow me again shortly afterwards. I eventually sigh and stop walking once again. Tweek stops as well, looking at me inquiringly.

"Which way is the street that Phillip was walking away in?"

"Th-That way." Tweek points to the street on our right. "But if he's taking Stella home, then it would be this way. I know where she lives." He points to the street straight ahead of us.

"Then let's go." I leisurely walk into the center of the four way intersection of roads. Tweek immediately follows after me, almost getting hit by a horse. He clings onto my arm for safety, shaking. I sigh, since it's going to take a while before it's clear enough for us to cross again. Tweek blushes at all the people staring at us for standing here, in the middle of the road, but I couldn't care less.

"Alright, come on." I grabs Tweek's tie and pull him with me to the street across from us, finally safe on the pavement. I continue walking, not bothering to wait for Tweek, though he makes sure to keep up with me. Just as we get to the end of the street, I hear Pip shout 'STELLA!' extremely loud, and the sound of a large crash. And a lot of screaming. A crowd forms instantly, and I have to push past many people to be able to see the scene.

"Poor girl." A woman says, looking distressed.

"It was her own fault for running into the road like that, without even looking." An old man remarks, his wife agreeing with him.

"Clear away, people, clear away. Nothing to see here. Just an accident, nothing to see." I see an officer trying to wave everyone away. He isn't doing a very good job. After averting my eyes from the police man, I see a very young girl on the ground bleeding from her head very profusely. Pip is next to her, weeping. As I take a step towards them, ready to reassure Phillip, a person that makes my whole body feel cold passes me. No, not a person, a fairy. It's obvious that nobody can see him but I. Judging from the chains between him and Phillip, the fairy is Damien. The 'Death' fairy Kenneth was speaking about. He must be here to end the little girl's life. Well… at least he's handsome. Phillip is one lucky person, and I'm stuck with _Kenneth_.

"No… NO! DON'T KILL HER!" Phillip shouts when he sees Damien. Damien ignores him and takes a pair of scissors out of his pocket. He and Phillip have a small argument that I'm not able to hear. A police man starts to take Phillip away, but Phillip struggles. "PLEASE, DAMIEN! PLEASE DON'T LET HER DIE!" Everyone is looking at Phillip as if he's insane.

"Leopold! What are you _doing_ here?" Kenneth asks me, coming out of nowhere. "I went looking for you, and our chains lead here. What are you up to?"

"I… I just-"

"No excuses. I want you to go with Tweek and Craig. Go, now." Kenneth pushes me away by the chest, sending me almost into Tweek, had Craig not been there to stop me.

"Come on." Craig says to both of us. "Kenny's busy."

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

So I've just finished my work, and I'm looking for Leopold. I'm following the chains that connect both of us, unable to comprehend the fact that he's in the town. Who would he go with? I know Kyle is with Stan and Eric, and they should all be at Eric's house by now. Did he come here with Craig, or even by himself?

I see a crowd, and realize the chains lead towards it. Damn that Leopold. If he got into an accident, then I'll… I'll… I think Ruby calls it 'freaking out'. Yes, I'll _freak out_. Sure enough, he's there, looking at the accident in front of him with a dumbfounded expression. I narrow my eyes when I see Damien there with Leopold's step brother. It seems he's busy taking the life of the young girl in the accident, and that Phillip is trying to stop him. My mouth drops open when I see Damien waver and put his scissors away. I snap out of my stare and glare at Leopold.

"Leopold! What are you _doing_ here?" I ask him harshly. "I went looking for you, and our chains lead here. What are you up to?"

"I… I just-"

"No excuses. I want you to go with Tweek and Craig. Go, now." I push him away by the chest, sending him almost straight into Tweek, had Craig not been there to stop him. Craig somehow understands that I need to do my job.

"Come on." He says to the two humans. "Kenny's busy."

I sigh in relief at Leopold's safety. I turn around to see Damien glaring at me. "Heal the girl before I change my mind." He says, before flying away. I hurry to the injured little girl. I kneel next to her and start to heal her head enough that she regains consciousness. Phillip watches me, looking afraid.

"Wh-What are you doing to her?"

"I'm healing her, so calm down. Should wake up any second…" I smile lightly when the girl opens her eyes. "There we go. All right, now to do that stupid paperwork." I take out my notebook and write down some details of the girl's needing to be healed. Right on time, Ike (who happens to be Kyle's 'brother'), a 'Blessing' fairy appears. His job is to finalize things such as me allowing people to heal, and (if he wishes) to give people blessings, obviously.

"Broken arms, broken legs, cracked skull, several cuts and bruises, a few broken ribs, and internal bleeding." I read out to Ike, before giving him the small piece of paper. He reads the contents over and nods approvingly.

"May the girl heal happily." He smiles, putting the piece of paper in a file that he must keep with him at all times. I smile sadly at Ike. It irks me that a boy that young was unfortunate enough to die at that age. And now he's stuck with work such as this every day.

The police must have called paramedics, because a few women arrive and start to take the girl away. Phillip follows without hesitation. I sigh at his lack of manners. A simple 'thank you' would've sufficed.

* * *

I stagger into the Tweak shop, exhausted. Healing, believe it or not, is surprisingly tiring. Leopold looks appalled to see me, which doesn't make things any better. It only makes me want to start crying.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Leopold asks, not even trying to hide the volume in his voice.

"Leopold, Craig has known me since we were tiny little human babies. That means we've been friends for almost two centuries. Visiting him every day is compulsory. And as a bonus, you're here as well." I answer tiredly, not wanting to start an argument.

"Kenny, a word." Craig says quietly, gesturing to the corner of the room. I nod and follow him. Craig waits for Tweek and Leopold to leave before finally speaking.

"Kenny, I'm getting scared. Tweek hasn't slept in almost a week. And I'm not exaggerating."

"That's… that's strange."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Well what is it?"

"Will you give me a feather that will make him fall asleep?" I remember that time I tried to use a feather spell to make Leopold fall unconscious.

"Alright… but it'll make him fall unconscious, not fall asleep. And use it as soon as possible, or else the spell will fade away." I clap my hands together and murmur the spell, eyes tightly shut in concentration so the spell is strong enough to last a couple of hours. I open my hands, revealing a bright white feather. Craig takes it and puts it in his pocket quickly, as if trying to hide it.

"So how is Leopold? Is he still the same?"

"He seems even worse. I don't understand why he hates me so much."

"I don't think it's personal. From what I've seen, he's cold to everyone. I don't think he likes to form relationships."

"I suppose. But isn't there anything I can do to change that? I'm almost at my limit. I don't know how much longer I can take it without breaking down."

"Maybe you should ask Kyle. He knows all about that psychology crap."

"I'd rather kill us all." I shriek angrily. Asking Kyle for help is practically mental suicide. He never lets you forget. I remember I once asked him to teach me how do tie a bow because I'd never learnt how to do it as a human. He still won't shut up about it.

"_You love them bows don't you?"_

"_So how's your bow working out for you Kenny?"_

"_Oh, so you're able to do them yourself now? Thank god."_

_"Oy! Every one, look at how nice Kenny's bow is today!"  
_

I just wish he wouldn't make a big deal about everything…

* * *

_**~Special #2: Tweek's P.O.V~**_

I can tell that a small part of Leopold dies inside when Kenneth walks into the shop. Poor Kenneth looks so tired that he may collapse at any moment.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I'm thankful that the shop is closed and that my parents aren't home, because Leopold said that quite loudly.

"Leopold, Craig has known me since we were tiny little human babies. That means we've been friends for almost two centuries. Visiting him every day is compulsory. And as a bonus, you're here as well."

"Kenny, a word." Craig says quietly, gesturing to the corner of the room. Kenny nods, following him. I watch them, wondering what they're going to talk about. I take Leopold's hand and lead him up the stairs. I don't think Kenneth and Craig exactly feel the need to talk about personal matters in front of the two of us, though I know Craig would tell me anything if I asked.

"Say, Tweek, how do you handle it? Being in a relationship like that with Craig?" Leopold asks me after we enter my room.

"What do you mean? It's only natural for us, what with us being chosen to be together and all…"

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that you've suddenly had to be so close and intimate with a completely stranger to you. Not to mention a male."

"Well, actually…" Leopold looks at me questionably. "I've known Craig for four years, even before I was to be chosen to be his human."

"What?"

"I met him when I was eight… and we became friends."

"But then weren't you surprised when you had to be in romantic relationship with him?"

"No… I…" I remember back to when I first met Craig.

* * *

**Age 8:**

_I was young and naïve. I had absolutely no idea he was a fairy. And since I often saw him on the way to school, I one day decided to gather up my courage and say 'hello' to him. Well, it was actually much more complicated than I had anticipated. _

"_U-Um… HELLO!" Craig stopped and looked at me solemnly, as if he had no idea I even existed. He looked like a walking corpse, as if he had nothing to live for. _

"_How can you see me? Are you a psychic or…?" He asked quietly, not seeming to really care as to what my answer was. _

"_No… I'm not. I'm an ordinary boy! And why wouldn't I be able to see you?" _

"_It doesn't matter. Explaining to a young boy such as you would be… troublesome." I was dumbfounded. There was actually one person in the world that bothered to have a conversation with me that wasn't one worded. "Oh, right. I'm in human form. Heh, I'm such a fool sometimes." Craig started to continue his way, chuckling to himself bitterly._

"_Please wait!" Craig stopped, though he didn't turn to me. "Will you be my friend?" I asked him stupidly. Did I actually think he would turn around, hug me, and say 'YES! YES, WE'LL BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!'_

"_Sorry, boy. But I'm a fairy." He told me calmly, showing me his wings. I watched the sparkles open mouthed, truly impressed. As he flew away, I ran after him, trying to get a better view of him flying into the sky. I didn't process the fact that he was a seemingly dangerous creature I had been taught to stay away from since I could speak. All I knew was that I wanted to see him again tomorrow. With that in mind, I hurried off to school, hoping I wasn't going to be late. _

* * *

_I'm sure I shocked Craig the next day when I saw him again on the way to school. Our schedules must have synced up, because I saw him every day walking the same path as me, and it was always in the same spot that we crossed each other. Anyway, I really shocked him. He thought telling me he was a fairy scared me off, but unfortunately for him, it had the opposite effect._

"_How…? Why…?" He spluttered, puzzled. _

"_I still want to be your friend, even though you're a fairy. So will you be?"_

"_No." _

_And that was that for our second ever conversation. It was like that for about three months. But I started to see him even more frequently, in public. I don't know, maybe he just happened to be there, or maybe he was spying on me. Either way, I always waved and spoke to him cheerfully. In other words, I looked like I was friends with nothing. People soon started to talk, and my parents immediately found out, locking me in my room. They were discussing on what to do with me. I heard them mention asylums many times, and knew they thought I was mad. Craig soon caught on to this, and decided he felt sorry for me. He told me to tell them he was my imaginary friend, so I did. Although my parents frequently belittle me for that excuse, they no longer think I need to be locked up. _

_After that, Craig started to at least acknowledge me, even if it was only a small nod. Over time, it got to the point where I would sometimes miss half a day of school, instead just sitting and talking with him. We were complete opposites, and he was (and still is) much older and wiser than me, but despite that, he was the easiest person to speak to that I had ever met. He actually listened and agreed with me about things no one else would. _

**Age 9:**

_After I turned nine, Craig and I's relationship stayed much the same. We spoke every day, though it wasn't like it is now. I was extremely fond of Craig, and he was a cherished friend to me, but I wasn't in love with him like I am now. I never once had a single romantic thought of him. Though our relationship was happy and perfect the way it was, about four months after I turned nine, Craig started to act strange. He avoided me over a course of about a year, and when he did speak to me, it was rushed, and he never made eye contact with me. I know now it was because he had recently realized he thought of me in a romantic way. He wanted to be my lover, not my friend. _

**Age 10:**

_On my tenth birthday, Craig had finally had enough. He planned to surprise me on my birthday by acting like he used to. He said he was sorry for how he had been, but it didn't get into any more detail than that. He didn't want to speak about it, and I didn't want to ask. I was just glad he was acting like the old Craig. _

_However, there was one difference in his behaviour that I managed to notice. He was much gentler and careful with me, both physically and psychologically. He chose his words wisely and never pushed me around when I was in the way like he used to. He barely even touched me. _

**Age 11:**

_I started to mature mentally when I was eleven. I was taught what love and relationships were supposed to be like, and what sexual intercourse was and all those kinds of things. I had a new insight to the world after learning these things. I remember learning from overhearing some girls speaking, that when people are nervous around the person that they feel attracted to, they 'blush'. It was supposed to be blood traveling to your face and making your cheeks red, but I'd never seen it other than when people were embarrassed about something. I'd had no clue prior to that that it had to do with romance. I started to feel suspicious of Craig feeling romantically for me around that time, since I'd caught him blushing several times with me. I didn't mind him thinking of me in that way, though I knew it wasn't natural, and as far as I was concerned, it wasn't mutual._

**Present:**

_About two weeks ago, I started to feel something different for Craig than I usually did. I started to do that 'blushing' thing when I said something stupid in front of him, or when he stood really close to me. I kept wanting him to hold me and kiss me. Every thought I had was mainly of him. I was so confused. Why was I acting like this? About four days ago, which happened to be the day Craig got my name as his human, I finally told him about it._

"_Craig… I've been wanting to tell you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I think… I think I'm falling for you. Or I already have."_

"_Huh? Where did _that_ come from? There's no way. Unless… holy crap, it is today! I'm going to be late! Tweek, I'm sorry for leaving like this, but there's something really important I need to attend. If what I think is happening, then it'll make sense about your sudden feelings."_

* * *

_Craig came back about an hour later, looking the happiest I've ever seen him. He explained to me what was happening, and why I was feeling the way I was feeling. _

_"Tweek, your mine! All mine!" He exclaimed happily. "We can be together without worrying!" I smiled at his own smile, which I had seen very seldom. I took my watch without hesitation and looked at it. Apart from Craig, I considered it the most precious thing in the world to me. It still is. _

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

I wave a hand in front of Tweek's face to stop him from zoning out. He must be having a major flashback if he's been quiet for this long. "Hello? Anyone there?" I ask.

"Oh! What? I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"I can see that." An awkward silence forms between us.

"I bet you didn't know this, but when Craig and Ruby were human… they used to live in this house. It was theirs."

"Really? Heh, small world."

"Indeed."

"Tweek, how do you cope being with Craig so easily?" I ask suddenly.

"What do you mean? I'm attracted to him naturally." Tweek smiles softly.

"But don't you think it's weird…you two both being boys?" Tweek looks stunned.

"No. I don't. So then you don't feel anything for Kenny?" I shake my head, frowning.

"No, I _hate_ him. I wish he didn't exist."

"But how could you-

"Butters, let's go." Kenny comes up from behind me and starts pulling me away. Did he hear me?

As we get outside, with Craig and Tweek seeing us to the door, something traveling through the air (very fast) falls to the ground loudly and skids to a stop in front of me. Kenneth has his arm around me like yesterday with Kyle, at the ready with intent to kill. Ruby shakily stands up, looking extremely angry. Kenneth relaxes when he recognizes her, but not for long.

"What happened to _you_? Was the sixteenth century that bad?"

"Yes, it was that bad. Some child had seen me time travel earlier this year over there, so of course in her eyes, it looked like I disappeared into thin air. So as soon as I stepped foot in that damn village, everyone started shouting 'it's her, it's the witch'. Before I knew it, they'd put me in this white dress, undone my hair, and tied me to a post. Then they set it on fire, shouting 'repent, repent' and I'm like 'FOR WHAT!?'"

Kenneth, Craig, Tweek and I stare at her.

"Anyways, I'll be sure not to go to that village again. Fucking looneys…" Kenny claps Ruby on the head, for swearing I would presume.

"Why were you in the 1500s for so long? You've been there for almost twenty four hours."

"No fear, Kenny. It's nothing that would concern you."

Kenneth looks at Ruby doubtfully. She ignores him and frowns over her raggedy white dress that was most likely put on her to be burned in. "Your lovely pink dress is gone. You should find a new one in your old cupboard. Right inside here." Kenneth remarks, pointing inside Tweek's house. Ruby's head snaps up, obviously not expecting the observation.

"Or maybe I shouldn't." She spits at Kenneth, eyeing Craig heatedly.

"Go on, you little twit. Before I force you in there and strip you myself."

"I'd rather that than go with _him…"_ Ruby says in a barely audible voice.

"Well, don't be shy. Craig, Tweek, she's in your hands." Kenneth smiles brightly and pushes Ruby into Tweek's arms. Craig fumes, obviously not wanting Ruby around.

"Let us go, Leopold." Kenneth says, turning to me. Before I can answer, he takes my hand and pulls me away. I can't help but look at Ruby's unusually uncomfortable face. She looks equivalent to a small child starting their first day of school.


	8. Chapter 8

_**~Special #3: Ruby's P.O.V:~**_

"NOW REPENT, SINNER!" The priest yells, setting the post below me on fire. I shriek and lift my legs up, hoping my dress isn't set alight at the bottom. I glower at the priest, full of hatred.

"FOR WHAT!? I'M DOING MY FUCKING JOB! I'M A TIME-TRAVELER, DUDE!" This is so stupid. These idiots actually think I'm a witch. What, a tiny little midget like me? I have the body of a seven year old for Christ's sake!

"O how this child has been strayed from the righteousness! May she go back to the place she came from!"

"YO! I CAME FROM THE FRIGGING EIGHTEENTH CENTURY!" I scream, letting my modern personality come out. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M LEAVING!" I grit my teeth in aggravation, and manage to rip one of the frail ropes tied around me. I'm not surprised the ropes are so crappy. This village is pretty damn poor. I quickly reach for my bag (which I take whenever I time travel) before anyone can grab me and disappear, planning to go back to the present. "_Shit_." I curse as I realize I'm going too fast to land decently. I speed through the sky and crash into the paved ground. I skid to a stop in front of someone. I look and see it's Leopold, who Kenny has his arm around as a sign of protection. I would've laughed at Kenny's fierce face, but I'm too pissed to laugh at anything at the moment. I stand up shakily, trying not to fall.

"What happened to _you_? Was the sixteenth century that bad?" Kenny asks, obviously annoyed.

"Yes, it was that bad. Some child had seen me time travel earlier this year over there, so of course in her eyes, it looked like I disappeared into thin air. So as soon as I stepped foot in that damn village, everyone started shouting 'it's her, it's the witch'. Before I knew it, they'd put me in this white dress, undone my hair, and tied me to a post. Then they set it on fire, shouting 'repent, repent' and I'm like 'FOR WHAT!?'"

Everyone stares at me.

"Anyways, I'll be sure not to go to that village again. Fucking looneys…" Kenneth claps me on the head for swearing. It's so annoying how religious he is. Ha, I can't believe I used to be like that. I mean, I believe in God and all, but I'm not obsessive about it or anything.

"Why were you in the 1500s for so long? You've been there for almost twenty four hours." I stiffen and wave Kenneth away.

"No fear, Kenny. It's nothing that would concern you."

Kenny looks at me doubtfully. I ignore him, instead glowering at my dress. Some raggedy thing they put on women when they're about to be burned. They even took my favorite hair ribbons away. "Your lovely pink dress is gone. You should find a new one in your old cupboard." Kenny remarks. I snap my head up in surprise, not expecting the comment. What an asshole.

"Or maybe I shouldn't." I spit at Kenny, eyeing _him_. And when I say '_him', _I mean the person who used to be my brother. Craig.

"Go on, you little twit. Before I force you in there and strip you myself."

"I'd rather that than go with him…" I say as quietly as I can.

"Well, don't be shy. Craig, Tweek, she's in your hands." Kenneth smiles brightly and pushes me into Tweek's arms. Craiglooks just as annoyed as I feel.

"Let us go, Leopold." Kenny says, turning to Leopold, taking his hand, and pulling him away. I shuffle uncomfortably, not wanting to be here. I eventually sigh, looking at Tweek.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Forget the damn dress. I can always go and buy another one about a year from now." I try to smile, but I'm too upset to even fake one.

"No! Don't be silly. Why waste money when you have a whole bunch of perfectly good dresses, that fit you, right in here?" I sigh again and nod, not wanting to argue. I might as well get one, since I'm freezing my ass off in this thin white piece of _cloth_.

"Come on, you'll catch a cold."

"Yes, but it still won't kill me. Since I've died _already_…" I mutter, glaring at Craig with all my might. He looks away, not wanting to be reminded of it. Too bad, because I'm not even gonna try to forget about it. That dude made sure my life ended when I was far too young, and I'm not going to forgive him.

I follow Tweek up the stairs reluctantly, but pause outside my old room. There are a lot of memories in there. I shake my head and walk in. Tweek opens the cupboard door and lets me look inside. I'm surprised Tweek's parents (and the families before that) didn't get rid of all my clothes. But here they are, as good as I left 'em. They look pretty old fashioned now, but they were the newest kind of dresses you could get in those days, so they'll have to do. I pick out a red box with a white ribbon tied around it in a bow, which has my fanciest Sunday dress. It was a birthday present from Kenny and his sister. It's sky blue, my favorite color. But unfortunately, it's pretty complicated to put on.

My head snaps to Tweek and _him.  
_

"Well what are ya waitin' for? GET OUT AND GIVE ME SOME DAMN PRIVACY!" They immediately leave, and I kick the door shut. The _nerve_ of those two. Are they not fucking _gentleman_ by that age? God. I rip the horrible white dress off, bend down, and open the box. I see a lovely chemise made of silk waiting for me. I put it on, and it fits perfectly. As it always did.

"Ha, in all the years I've lived as a fairy, I haven't grown the least bit. I'm the same as when I died." I say to myself, shaking my head in disbelief. I feel naked without any fucking underwear, since they weren't even thought of in those days, and I'm not wearing the damn shit they wear these days either, so I fish around my bag and find some. Good thing I buy essentials that you don't find here. I slump onto the floor in despair when I see the dress includes a corset. I've always hated them. My mother had _just_ started making me wear them when I died. From the short time that I remember I wore them, I know they weren't pleasant. Tweek comes in, looking slightly curious.

"Are you alright? Craig says you didn't take this long to get dressed when you were human."

"Well, you can tell _him_ to go fuck himself." I snap at Tweek, getting up and holding the corset out in front of me. "You wouldn't happen to know how to lace up a corset would you?"

"I'm sorry. I can't even lace up shoes that well. I'm a bit fidgety with my fingers."

"Fuck."

"I know! I'll ask Craig to-

I cover Tweek's mouth and hiss: "You say one word about this to him and you can expect your doom."

"One word to me about what?" Craig asks, peeping his head around the doorway. I scowl at him; Tweek smiles.

"Ruby doesn't know how to lace up a corset."

"Huh? Does she need one? If you ask me, she doesn't have much of a figure…"

"THAT'S WHY I FUCKING NEED IT, DIPSHIT!" I scream at him furiously. Wow, the first thing I've said to him in years is this. He loses his temper just as quickly as me. Craig's a Tucker after all.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD A SEVEN YEAR OLD NEED A FIGURE!? STOP ACTING LIKE AN ADULT, IT PISSES ME OFF!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT PISSES YOU OFF! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M TWO HUNDRED AND ELEVEN YEARS OLD!"

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO YOU'RE SPEAKING TO!? YOU'RE DISRESPECTFUL TO BOTH KENNY AND I, AND I'M SICK OF IT! NOW LISTEN TO YOUR OLDER BROTHER!"

"YOU STOPPED BEING MY BROTHER THE DAY I DIED!" Craig steps back, stricken. He shuts his mouth tightly and looks away, as do I. Neither of us likes to remember the events of my death, and neither does Kenny.

"Um," We both begrudgingly look at Tweek. "Wouldn't it be best if we just got Ruby's dress on, and then you two will no longer have to speak to each other?" _He _nods at Tweek, and reluctantly takes a few steps towards me.

"Come on. Let's get this over with." I shake my head, backing away.

"NO! Don't touch me!" I turn around and try to run off, but I trip on the slippery wooden floor and fall flat on my face. My chemise flaps up, showing Tweek and Craig my underwear very plainly. I just had to pick the underwear that said 'ROCK ON!' on the back, didn't I? Tweek blushes. Craig immediately steps forward, pulls my underclothes down, pulls me up by the back of my collar, and turns me around to face him.

"Look, you want to get thing on, am I right?" I slowly nod. "Then either I'm doing it, or no one is. Now grow up and let's get on with it." I reach for the corset and give it to Craig quietly. He puts it around me and laces it quickly and without discussion. It doesn't even hurt like it did when I was human and he did it for me. Has this human – I look at Tweek – made him a gentler person?

"Am I not to receive a 'thank you'?" Craig asks after he's finished, offended.

"I think not. This mere corset is the least you could do to atone for what you did." I pull on my black stockings and the blue dress, with Tweek and Craigwatching silently. I look perfect, apart from my scraggly hair. It's untied for starters, which makes me feel self-conscious, and it's got dirt in it from falling onto the ground practically head-first.

"Tweek it's getting late. You need to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep today, Craig."

"Well tough, because you are."

"Please, Craig, no." Tweek starts to shake as Craig walks towards him. "PLEASE! NO!"

"Tweek, I'm sick of this. You'll die if you don't sleep."

"But… But-

"But what? Tell me, what prevents you from sleeping?"

"N-Nothing."

"Then go to bed. If you don't right now, I'm going to be forced to manipulate your emotions." Tweek wavers and obediently gets in bed, looking frightened.

"Now it's easy. Just close your eyes and drift off."

"That's easier said than done." Tweek says, paranoid. I notice Craig slyly take out a feather and make Tweek look at it. "I'm going to be able to sleep…" And yet… Tweek falls asleep right then. Craig face palms at the irony, but not for long. He remembers I'm here and glares.

"You look like you've been sleeping in a nest."

"HUH!?"

"Your hair. Look, there's a fucking twig in it." Craig reaches to get the miniature stick out of my hair, but I lean away furiously.

_"Don't_ touch me." Craig scoffs and leaves the room. I follow shortly, closing the door quietly after I get out. Craig grabs my arm and starts to pull me downstairs, but I shake him off. "What the hell…?"

"I need to comb your hair, stupid. If you go out like that, then it'll be a disgrace to both of us."

"Why's that?"

"Because everyone knows you and I are related! Now shut the fuck up and sit down over there. He points to a chair in the kitchen. I half heartedly do as he says. He takes out a comb and my best hair ribbons. He must have snatched them out of my room when I wasn't looking. The sneaky bastard.

"First of all, need to get this damn twig out." Craig gently takes it out and flings it away carelessly, out of sight. I stare at him.

"Why the sudden kindness? You normally act like I don't exist."

"It's better than glowering every time I see you, isn't it?" Craig grabs a tuft of hair and starts to comb it.

"No, it isn't. The opposite of love is apathy, not hatred. It would be better to hate me than to act like I don't exist."

"Are you hinting that you want me to be closer to you?"

"Don't say such a thing. I just wanted to prove you wrong, since you're a fool. Now, back to my first question. Why the sudden kindness?"

"Is it a crime to comb my sister's hair?"

"I'm not your sister. I told you."

"How's that?" Craig asks, getting a ribbon from the table and spreading it out in his hands.

"We are no longer related by blood. And a brother would never do what you did." He ties the ribbon into a lovely pigtail. He repeats it with the other ribbon.

"Ruby…" I freeze from him saying my name for the first time in almost two centuries. "You have no idea how much I regret what happened."

"That doesn't change the fact that it did happen. Say, how did you die anyway? Did they shoot you as well?" Craig takes a while to answer.

"No… I-

Craig gets interrupted by Tweek's scream. We both jump and go to Tweek's room (Craig running, me flying) as fast as possible. What can I say? I like to fly.

"TWEEK! WHAT IS IT!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" Craig shouts, looking around the room in alarm. Tweek breathes heavily, his hand resting on his chest.

"I had the same nightmare. There was so much blood…" Craig puts his arms around him, sighing in relief.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Craig puts his arms around him, sighing in relief. "It's the nightmares that are preventing you from sleep?"

"Y-Yes. They occur every single time I sleep."

"But…" Tweek and Craig both look at me. "That means a 'Nightmare' fairy is around here somewhere. Because it has to touch Tweek for nightmares to work. And the window is locked from the inside. So then it's still in here somewhere."

"SUCH AS OVER THERE!" Craig shrieks suddenly, grabbing Tweek's candle and throwing it hard at the said target. It barely misses the fairy that was hiding behind the door. The fairy is wearing a hood, as many nocturnal fairies do, so I can't see his face. 'Nightmare' fairies tend to be boys.

"RUBY! GRAB HIM!" Craig shouts. I hesitantly reach for the fairy as it runs out the door, but pull back my arm in fear at the last second. The 'Nightmare' fairy escapes quickly and easily. I listen to him running away outside in shame. Craig doesn't look angry, but disappointed.

"You've changed… I remember the days you used to be so committed to things and never give up. You were brave. Even though you're wearing the same outfit, and you haven't aged a day, all I see is some coward with wings."

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

I know Leopold told Tweek he hates me, but I'm not going to talk to him about it. It's better not to look like a sap and complain about everything he says. Even though it hurts my feelings. A lot.

"What is _with_ you? You're so quiet." Leopold says as we walk up the stairs in his house.

"…"

"Oh, whatever. Look, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." I fake smile.

"Aww, do you want me to come and tuck you in." I tease, trying to get him to smile. Leopold instead narrows his eyes and closes the door in my face. My smile disappears, replaced by a dejected frown.

"Come on, Kenneth, grow up…" I mutter to myself as my eyes start watering. I wipe them with the back of my hand, sniffing. "Don't be such a baby…"

_No, I _hate_ him. I wish he didn't exist._

_I wish he didn't exist…_

_**I wish he didn't exist…**_

As I get downstairs, my emotions get the better of me. I burst out crying for the first time in years. Yes, I cry every now and then for little things, but this isn't a _little_ thing. This downright hurts.

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

Unlike Pip, I'm actually organized. I get up at 6.00am and pack for the stupid camping trip. In fact, by the time he finally wakes up, I'm washed, dressed, packed, and ready to damn _go_. Pip stares at me, rubbing his eyes.

"Where's your fairy? Kenneth, I think it was?" He asks, sounding nervous.

"How should I know?" Come to think of it, where _is_ Kenneth? Wouldn't he come and wake me up by now? It's almost eight… and I have to be at the school by eight thirty. "I'm going to go have breakfast. You'd better be ready soon, or I'll leave without you." I leave Pip rushing to get ready and go downstairs. I take a double take when I see Kenneth sitting at the table, his head in his arms.

"What are you doing sitting there like that? Get up." Just as I'm about to push him off the chair, I realize Kenneth's asleep. I stand there and stare at him, shocked. It's strange seeing him so vulnerable. He's always so organized and alert. I didn't even know that he was this exhausted, let alone that fairies can sleep.

"Kenneth? Come on, you need to wake up now." I reach down to shake his shoulder, but his arm shoots up and grabs my wrist before I can succeed.

"I'm awake now. Just don't touch me. You shouldn't want to, since you _hate_ me, am I right?" Kenneth says in a hard voice. I flinch, slightly taken aback. What's with all these sudden changes? First having to sleep at the kitchen table, and now he's speaking to me in the exact opposite way that he usually does.

"You heart that?"

"…" Kenneth frowns at the wall, not answering my question.

"What's wrong?"

"Leopold, I _hate_ you." I frown, puzzled. Where'd that come from?

"As I though, it didn't affect you at all. Why? Why is that, Leopold?" Kenneth stands up, glaring. "What is wrong with you? Why aren't you affected by words like that? Do you even have a heart?"

"…" I don't answer, but instead look at ceiling knowingly. No one understands me. And from the looks of it, no one ever will.

* * *

"Leopold! Why didn't you wait for me?" Pip runs up to me, panting. I'm standing alone outside the school, a small distance away from everyone.

"Frankly, I forgot." Pip looks slightly hurt, which makes me feel guilty. "I'm sorry. I was a bit distracted, you know, past memories."

"What memories?" I consider telling Pip; until I see Kenneth (who's decided to leave me and talk to Craig) look my way, obviously eavesdropping.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, then that's alright." Pip smiles reassuringly. I feel somewhat better. Now that it's come to this, I realize Pip isn't such a bad person. Maybe a coward sometimes, but overall a good person to be around. Ever since I've met him, which wasn't long ago, he's risked his own well-being for my own, even though he was scared. He was thinking about me all along.

"Pip- I mean, Phillip?"

"Yes?"

"I'm… I'm sorry for how I've treated you so far. I never listened to you. You were wrong about things, but I should have considered how you felt more. I haven't exactly been the ideal step brother."

"Well, no. Not really."

"Exactly. So I just wanted to make amends. Will you, er, be my friend?"

"Of course." I feel a wave of relief wash over me. "And, if you want, you can call me 'Pip'. I'll make a special exception for you."

"Thank you so much. I-

"_RUBY~_! Wow, you look so sweet! Oh, the memories!" Kenneth exclaims, picking Ruby up and spinning her around like a little child. She doesn't look amused. But I have to say, the blue dress she's wearing does look really nice on her. "You look wonderful. It's been so long since I saw you in that dress." Ruby smiles shyly, noticeably enjoying the compliments. Kenneth and I accidentally make eye contact, which makes both of our smiles disappear. Pip notices my brooding expression.

"Did you and Kenneth have a fight?"

"Not exactly a fight, per se, but some hurtful words were said. Yes, let's put it at that."

"Oh…" Pip stares at Kenneth thoughtfully for a few moments. "Well, he seems to be acting very cold to you this morning."

"So he should. Anyway, can we stop talking about this? The teacher's coming."

"Oh no…"

* * *

I now understand why Pip said 'oh no'. "Now, does anyone want to know the history of this magnificent tree?" The teacher asks, pointing to the plainest looking tree I've ever seen in my life. I highly doubt any of us would want to know about that shrub after walking up hills and through thorn bushes for about … for about seven _hours_ now without any breaks.

"I'd like to know about it." A small boy with glasses says, raising his hand. Everyone sighs. I hear Eric mutter 'stupid fucking Dougie.' The teacher starts to drone on about the dumb old tree, making us all look up to the sky in despair. After the teacher finishes, he points to a clearing through the trees, not very far away from us.

"We camp there." We all sigh in relief at eventually setting up camp. Pip and I giggle at Eric and Stanley trying to set up a tent for the two of them.

"This is bull crap." Eric mutters, frustrated. I see Kyle shaking his head at the two of them, arms folded. Does he think he's a prince or what? I look around and see Kenneth, Ruby, and Craig together, talking. They look fairly happy.

Pip and I soon finish up. It's funny because we aren't even used to doing things such as this, and yet Stanley and Eric have barely started, even though they now have Kyle's guidance.

"Say, Leopold?"

"Yes?"

"Want to know a really nice spell?"

"I suppose. What is it?"

"How to meet your guardian angel?"

"But I don't even believe in guardian angels…"

"_What_?"

"I'm not that religious, Pip."

"Yes, but… haven't you learnt about them in school?"

"When I was very small. They're meant to be angels that specifically chose you to watch over, am I right?"

"Yes… well anyway, what you do is this. You calm yourself down, allow your heart to open up, and then you close your eyes and wait for thirty seconds." I stare at Pip. Does he actually think that would work?

"What's supposed to happen when I open them?"

"Your angel will be next to your right side."

"Have you ever done this?"

"Yes, but it didn't work for me. I don't think I was able to open up my heart enough."

"Mmhm. Well, I'll try it, for your sake." I sit down, relaxing myself. I do as Pip says and try to open my heart to everything around me. What I really do is I just daydream. Though I'm only daydreaming, I do feel like I'm being watched very closely, by something other than Pip. I close my eyes and count to thirty. When I open them and look to my right out of pure curiosity, I see a sight that nearly makes me have a fit. I see a blurry vision of a girl in a loose white dress. She has the most beautiful angel wings I ever could have imagined. I can't see her face that well, but I can tell she's saying something, and I know it's kind.

"Leopold? Leopold, can you see it?" I vaguely hear Pip ask.

"…Yes. She's here." I answer quietly, not breaking my gaze away from her. The spell is fairly brief. I panic when the spell starts to fade away. But before the girl completely disappears, she leans forwards and wraps her arms around me. Her warmth is the most loving thing I've ever felt in my life, and it brings tears to my eyes. This beautiful person chose someone like _me_ to look after and love with all her heart. And no matter what, I'll love her the same. Nothing brings more comfort to my heart than that fact. Even if Kenneth leaves me like Damien is doing to Pip, I'll still have her. I think I now know that is the true purpose of a guardian angel.

"Leopold! Leopold, what's wrong!?" Pip asks me frantically, shaking my shoulder roughly.

"W-What?"

"You're _crying!_ Did something bad happen?" I see Kenneth, Ruby and Craig standing over me. Even though Kenneth is angry with me at the moment, it doesn't hide the concern in his eyes.

"No… no something good happened. Something really, really good happened."

* * *

After an hour of literally sitting in agony around a campfire with that crazy teacher, we're all allowed to go to sleep. Except no one is sleeping. Everyone is with their friends, chatting. The teacher is most likely passed out in his tent from all the whiskey he drank. Pip told me he can't go through on day without a bottle. It's no wonder he's so mean, he's drunk half the time.

Ruby dragged me into Tweek's tent, so I'm cramped up in here with Tweek, Craig, Ruby, and of course, Kenneth. I haven't been listening to any of the conversations so far, but something Ruby says to Kenneth catches my attention.

"Come to think of it, you always did want to be a doctor, didn't you?" She asks Kenneth.

"Um… yes. I really did want to be one."

"Well, being a 'Healing' fairy is pretty fortunate then, huh?" Ruby smiles genuinely.

"I guess… but I didn't plan on dying so young, so I didn't really have much time to…" Kenneth stops talking and looks away. Tweek and I shuffle uncomfortable at the three silent fairies.

"A-Anyways, Craig, what did you plan to be?" Tweek asks, trying to revive the happy mood.

"I hadn't decided on anything. I wasn't interested in much."

"What about you, Ruby?"

"Me? I wanted to travel! Hence my new job!" Ruby points to herself proudly.

"Wait…" Everyone looks at me. "You're allowed to choose your job?"

"Well, not really, but you're given a job that would suit you. And that you'd be happy doing. So they mostly give us jobs that are similar to the ones we would have wanted when we were alive." Ruby explains. I nod understandingly, but then remember Pip's fairy, who hasn't been mentioned.

"What about Pip's fairy? What did he want to be?"

"Damien?" Craig, Kenny, and Ruby all exchange glances. "Well… his past is a bit hard to explain. It's a long story." Craig says.

"Then explain it. I think Pip would want to know about his fairy, and I intend to tell him about this."

"Well… he certainly lived a long time ago. I think it was about 400BC when he was born? I don't know the exact dates." Craig frowns, trying to remember the details.

"He's been a fairy for that _long?!"_

"Not exactly. You see, Damien was part of the Roman Republic. He was part of a royal family and always strived for excellence. I think he died because some servant poisoned him. He had so much hatred in him that he was reborn as a negative fairy immediately. I think he was a 'Curse' fairy then. But he refused to do his work, since he wasn't being rewarded for it, and he was primarily executed by the elder fairy. That's one of the only ways a fairy can die. So down he dropped into hell."

"But how-

"LEMME FINISH! Ahem, Damien was made a demon the day he feel down to hell, as everyone is. Satan can't have children, he has to pick an heir, and Damien was the lucky little duck that was chosen by him. And thus, he became Satan's son. I'll be damned if he wasn't the best Devil apprentice ever, with the way he acts now. And the way he acts now is the _kinder_ side of him. Anyway, one day Satan decided that Damien was becoming too soft, and made him come here as punishment."

"You mean he was punished by being forced to repeat his time served as a fairy?" My mouth drops open in shock.

"Yes. And by God he hates it. Though he wants to prove himself to his 'father', so he doesn't rebel like he did the first time he was a fairy. He does his work perfectly, and he loves his job because he gets to kill humans, which he isn't very fond of, since he remained a demon in hell for a damn long time."

"Is that why he wants to kill Pip? So he can die as well and then go back to hell?"

"I suppose. He hasn't really told me." Craig shrugs.

"But then why doesn't he just stop doing his job and get executed again?"

"It would hurt his pride, I suppose. Plus, he would never pass up an opportunity to hurt a human."

"I see."

* * *

After a while of listening to the three fairies (and Tweek) speaking to each other, I start to feel very nervous. Like everyone is judging me for something. Then everyone starts to talk about parents.

"Ours were really rich. I remember we lived in this big house, though not like fucking Cartman's." Craig says, shaking his head and smirking.

"What were your parents like, Leopold?" Ruby asks, sounding kind as possible.

"I…" I recall my parents. "I…" I remember the same memories as I did a few days ago. Memories that a small child should never have stamped forever into his mind. The nervous feeling is getting worse, and I'm starting to sweat from anxiety. I finally snap when I see the way Kenneth's looking at me. "WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME IN THAT WAY!?" I shriek at a surprised Kenneth, standing up abruptly, which makes the whole tent collapse on the five of us. As I crawl out, I hear the whole camp go quiet. Pip peeks out from his tent, rubbing his eye.

"Is something wrong, Leopold?" I ignore him and stare Kenneth (who's just emerged from the fallen tent) out.

"I hate the way you've been looking at me, as if I'm some kind of demon! Stop scaring me! You're making me think I'm insane, so stop it!" I don't even know what I'm saying. Am I going mad? Kenneth is just angry at me, so why am I having a fit over nothing?

"Leopold, calm dow-

I shove Kenneth away heatedly, not wanting to hear anything he says. I don't even notice Pip come up behind me. He puts his hand on my shoulder, and I turn around and hit him in self-defence. He puts a hand to his bleeding lip, quivering, and looks at me the same way everyone else is. Well, that's what it looks like to me. I don't see the teacher and that exorcist (yes, the teacher actually hired one) come running from behind me. They grab me either side by my arms and pull me down.

"Leopold, the nice exorcist has felt some frightening things around you, so bear with us." The teacher says, trying to stop me from struggling. I scream and pull away when I see the exorcist pull out a cross. Knowing those religious fanatics, they're going to try and cleanse me or something like that. Before they manage to grab me again, I sprint into the woods. No one follows me, not even Kenneth. Not that I care. The only thing I'm concentrated on is saving myself. And the only one I know that actually loves me right now is my guardian angel.

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

I watch Leopold bolt into the woods, shocked. Has he gone mad? What was with all that screaming and struggling? Has he finally snapped over something he's been keeping bottled up for a while?

Psh, I highly doubt it.

"Tweek, are you alright?" I hear Craig ask Tweek in the background.

"I'm fine, but is Leopold-

"He's taken off into the woods. There's no need to worry, he'll turn up." I say drearily, though inside I'm just about having a heart attack with worry.

"How can you say that about your own human?" Ruby accuses, busy tying a ribbon into her hair since it fell out. She finishes at looks at me directly.

"He's being a drama queen, acting like he has so many problems, but really he's just being a stubborn-

"HOW MUCH TO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT HIM!?" Ruby shouts, pointing at me judgmentally. "You don't even know what his past has been like? I've seen his past, just like I've seen just about everyone elses' on my travels! Are you a fucking fool? It's pretty damn obvious that he's had some psychological damage done to him when he was young! Maybe, just maybe, he's closed himself to the world like this because he's scared of being hurt by someone! Have you ever even thought that!? He's built a wall around him for protection! And just when he started to try to open up to people, you treat him like this! You've made a grave mistake, Kenneth McCormick!" Craig approaches Ruby.

"Ruby, it's not like th-

"AND _YOU_! GOD'S KNOWS HOW MUCH I HATE YOU! THANKS TO YOU, MY LIFE ENDED BARELY AFTER I'D STARTED LIVING! SO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HE! DAMMIT I'M PISSED!" Craig steps back again, looking intact. "My God, Kenny! What are you waiting for!? GO!" I realize what she means and hesitantly start to go after Leopold. "FASTER, RETARD!" Ruby yells after me, making me start flying, just to get away from her. That little girl is scary when she's angry. I think she's having some rough times with accepting Craig's mistakes, and she just wants to get her anger out. Though I know all she's said is true. That girl is smart.

I become conscious of Craig following me, but I don't acknowledge him. After an eternity of almost crashing into plants, I eventually see Leopold in a tree, with his back to me. The closer I get, the more my mouth drops open. That is one _giant _tree.

"There you are! What are you doing all the way up here?" I ask Leopold, hovering a few feet behind him. He ignores me. I frown and fly to his side, so I can see his face. He has his eyes clenched shut, as if he's scared of something. "Leopold? Look at me!" Leopold shakes his head fearfully. "Are you afraid of me?" He gives me a small nod, which makes my heart sink. I notice the presence of an 'Authority' fairy approach Craig and I, and turn around. He's no doubt here to punish us because we haven't been doing our work today.

"Kenneth McCormick, Craig Tucker, you have both not been doing either of your jobs today."

"Yes, yes, we know, just give us the damn punishment." Craig says, irritated.

"The elder has proposed a new system of punishment, first used on Damien not long ago. You are to remain in your human forms, no flying, no invisibility, for one whole day. Twenty four hours, no negotiations."

"What, are you going to force us?" Craig laughs.

"Yes." The fairy grabs my wrist in a flash and clamps a golden bangle around it. My wings disappear and I luckily land on the end of the large branch that I've been hovering above. Before he can escape, Craig gets a bangle as well, except he's not so lucky. He goes hurtling down towards the ground. "Pheeeeeew~ bshhh!" I whistle as I watch him go down. Thank God he's a fairy, because if he fell form this height when he was human, he'd be dead in an instant. I look down, smiling when he gets up and curses.

I remember Leopold.

"We need to go, Leopold. You'll get sick if you stay up here tonight. Not to mention you need to sleep."

"No… I'm staying here."

"Why? Can you not get down? Come on, I'll help you. I'm not angry anymore, it's alright."

"No, I don't need help. Just… I just need to think."

"About what to feel like right now?" Leopold finally looks at me. "You don't need to force yourself to act a certain way. Just act on your true feelings."

"…"

"Ruby told me that you don't like to get close to people because you're afraid of being harmed. Is that true?"

"…" Leopold nods briefly. I sigh, not sure what to say. I don't want to apologise for my actions today because I had my reasons, but then again Leopold has his reasons for his actions as well.

"You know, I did that as well when I was human. I once liked this girl, and I told her very personal things, but it turned out she didn't like me at all, that she was just having her fun. Stupid of me, correct?" I smile sheepishly. Leopold doesn't say anything. "I know, I was an idiot then. And then, she started to tell everyone what I said, about my past, about my family, about my feelings, everything. People would repeat what I said in front of me. I ignored them, and pretended to always smile because I didn't want people to think I was rude or mean. Though when people started to try to make closer friends with me, I'd slyly push them away. I'd avoid them, and, if it came down to it, I'd downright ignore them. The only ones I was close to at the time were Craig, Ruby, and my sis-

I stop talking and look away. Leopold seems to notice my not wanting to talk about the topic.

"Your sister?" He asks, finishing the sentence for me. I nod, laughing sadly. Karen is the last person I'd ever want to talk about. "What happened to her? She cannot still be alive."

"No… no she died a long time ago." I close my eyes an exhale. I tend to cry when I think about my sister, and I wouldn't be able to live it down if I did it in front of Leopold.

"Did she die before you?"

"I would prefer not to talk about it. Anyway, the bottom line is, you don't have to worry about me trying to get close to you. I'll let you do it at your own pace. Even if it takes until you're as old as eighty."

"But won't that hurt your feelings greatly?"

"It will, but I've decided I care about your feelings more than my own. So, Leopold, just try your best to let me into your heart, and be a special person in your life."

"I'll try. And Kenneth?"

"Yes?"

"I… I don't hate you. What I said yesterday, it was the first lie I've ever told in my life." And that's that. The most relieved I've ever felt in all my years. I know Leopold doesn't truly hate me. There's nothing else to really say, except to know about each other. And that's what we do. We just talk like regular people do when they're trying to make friends. For a long time.

…

"Um, how do we get down?" Leopold asks after a while of pointless chatting. The realization dawns on both of us that neither of us knows how to climb down a tree. Wonderful, we're most likely going to be stuck up here until I'm able to fly again. Which is about twenty two hours now.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME VIOLENCE. DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE STUFF LIKE GUNSHOTS.**

* * *

_**~Pip's P.O.V~**_

I watch in total fear as Ruby speaks sternly to Kyle about something that I know involves my step brother. It's no surprise, since Leopold just had a complete _breakdown_ and ran away into the woods. Kyle finally nods at Ruby and looks at Eric & Stanley.

"You two, we need to go. Let's go look for Leopold. Come on." He grabs Eric's arm and drags him off, whilst Stanley just follows obediently. It takes me some time, but I eventually gather up all my courage and grabs Ruby's arm pleadingly.

"Wh-What's happened to Leopold?" I ask timidly, not wanting her to hurt me. She looks at me indifferently, as if she didn't know I existed. But when she realizes who I am, she smiles shyly. After looking closely, I can see that she's bewildered by me, though she's doing a fairy good job of hiding it.

"Say, how can ya see me? I went into my invisible form as soon as I came outta the tent." She says while smiling gently, as if she's exhausted from all her earlier shouting.

"I don't know, but-

"Leopold'll be alright. Kenny's gone off to find him." Ruby fiddles with her fringe, trying to distract herself from something.

"But for me, that's precisely the problem. And why are you so comfortable with it? You just yelled at him. And you did the same with Tweek's fairy."

"Well, 'Tweek's fairy' is a total _douche_, and I have plenty of reason to yell at him. But Kenny… I was just real annoyed at him for somethin'. He was being a little selfish; and I finally said somethin' about it. Oh sorry, I started to speak in a modern way. Did you still understand?" I nod, though I didn't actually understand that well. I don't even know what a 'douche' is.

"I understand…"

"Oh, thank goodness. Hey, come to think of it, is Damien here?" It takes me a few seconds to understand what she means.

"No, he isn't." I tell her miserably. I'm definitely the last person Damien would ever want to be with. Ruby reads my expression without any effort.

"Don't worry about him. He's never nice to anyone. Even Craig, uh, Tweek's fairy, who's friends with him, he doesn't particularly like. It's nothing _personal."_ I know Ruby is lying about the personal part, but I'll play along.

"But… I want to have the same relationship with him as Tweek does with _his_ fairy."

"Well, you'll have to somehow teach him to be kind. Because he sure as friggin' hell isn't right now. I mean, he wants to kill _you_, his own hum-

Ruby stops speaking abruptly in mid-sentence as I take in what she said. Damien plans to kill me? _Kill_ me? I frantically grab Ruby by her shoulders.

"What are you talking about? He hates me that severely? Is it true? Is it really, honestly, true?"

"I-I'm sorry, Phillip. It's true. I didn't mean to tell you. I'm so sorry." Ruby looks dismayed at herself, but what's done is done.

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many times has he tried to…?"

"Oh! I didn't see either of the attempts, but according to Kenny, er, Kenneth he attempted to stab you while you were sleepin', and he also attempted to poison you." I remember Eric throwing his tea all over me. Was he trying to save me? Did he really mean to save my life? Ruby suddenly gasps, looking upwards to a bush resting on the steep hill of the mountain.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask in confusion, leaning towards her and trying to see what she's seeing. She notices what I'm doing and pushes me away with her small hand, not wanting me to catch a glimpse of what she saw. The fairy is surprisingly strong.

"Don't fret about what I saw. But listen to me, I want ya to go to that exorcist dude," She points to the exorcist that the teacher hired (who's busy speaking to the teacher, no doubt about what to do about Leopold). "And I want you to stay by his side, okay? Seriously, don't go anywhere. I gotta take care of some dangerous people. Stupid fucking Damien…" She mutters the last part to herself, but I hear her anyway. I stand there, not sure what to do since I barely understood a word she just said, apart from the last part. Ruby sees that I don't know what to do and ushers me to the man, before quickly scampering off and flying into the air upwards, towards the top of the sloped hill. I come back to my senses and cling to the exorcist urgently.

"Sir! There's something dangerous lurking around!" The man looks me at seriously.

"What is it? Where did you hear this from?"

"A young fairy told me! She said there's something dangerous lurking around, and went off to-

"YOU SPOKE TO A FAIRY?!" My teacher screams at me, looking surprisingly frightened. All the children in my class stop their conversations and peek outside their tents, wanting to witness the apparently interesting commotion.

"Y-Yes."

"WHY!? HOW COULD YOU!? I HAVE TAUGHT YOU ALL FROM A YOUNG AGE TO STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

"But, she was-

"_SHE_!? IT ISN'T A HUMAN; DON'T REFER TO IT AS A 'SHE', EVEN IF IT HAS A FEMALE FORM!" I realize I've been referring to the fairies I know as 'she' and 'he' without even noticing when I started to do it.

"It warned me! It told me to come to you!" I look at the exorcist in distress. "Please, sir! Protect me from it! It's dangerous here!"

"Dangerous? What do you mean 'dangerous'?"

"I think my fairy is trying to kill me! Please, just- **AH**!"

I'm interrupted by the exorcist, who pulls out his personal pistol and plants it against my forehead.

"Your _fairy_?" He hisses, suddenly changing from a man that was concerned for my well-being to a man that's read to kill me in seconds.

"Please, please don't kill me! It wasn't my decision to have a fairy, I swear…" I look at my teacher desperately. "Tell him! Tell him it isn't my fault for such a thing to occur!" The teacher doesn't, merely shaking his head. Unbelievable, a man I've known since I was three is treating me like this. I'm about to beg even more for the other man to spare my life, but shut my mouth when I hear the distinct click of the revolver. It's so unfamiliar to me. Something I only ever read in books. But to actually be faced with a fate such as this…

"You should know well, boy. A person caught having such acquaintances with a fairy… for all of our sakes, needs to DIE!" I hear the sound of a gunshot, but in a flash, something appears in front of me and blocks the bullet. At the same time, someone has tackled me to the ground to dodge the shot. I open my eyes and see a sight that would shock anyone.

* * *

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

"That's it, him there." I tell Christophe, the 'Assassin' fairy I've hired. He's a professional shooter, and I'm well acquainted with him. So I'm luckily free of charge. Phillip is speaking to Craig's sister, and has his back to us. A perfect target.

"Vere at?" Christophe asks, in his ridiculous French accent. I asked him why a French fairy is in England, he just said 'my-e awn matters'.

"The back of his head." I tell him, narrowing my eyes when Craig's sister catches a glimpse of us hiding behind this bush. She visibly gasps, making Christophe and I quickly spin around and hunch down. I wish fairies didn't have such good eyesight.

"Sheet (Shit)." Christophe mutters, clinging to his rifle. After a little while, I turn around and peek through the leaves at Phillip and Craig's sister. Ruby or something like that. She's ushering him towards an exorcist. You can tell he's an exorcist because he dresses like a complete freak. I curse when I see her running to the bottom of the hill, at which point she starts to fly up to us. She quickly lands and approaches the bush we're hiding behind. I sigh, giving Christophe an exasperated look.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" Ruby demands, waving her fists like a small child.

"What do you _think_?" I ask her sarcastically; irritated that she interrupted the killing.

"You're trying to kill Phillip again? Damien! That boy loves you! If you do this, then you're not only going to hurt him, you're gonna hurt yourself! Don't be such an idiot!"

"…Did you say that he loves me? Don't be so _stupid._ He just wants a friend out of me. Like everyone did when I was a human!"

"What!? Are you blind? He obviously feels for you romantically. Oh, whatever! Either way, you're getting this thing on you." Ruby pulls out that golden bangle she used on me a few days ago, but before she can put it on me, she's interrupted by Phillip's scream.

"**AH**!"Ruby and I both look at Phillip. That exorcist has him at a gunpoint. Ruby's look turns murderous; she immediately turns and flies into the air to save him. Before I can even think, my body is jumping out of the bush and tumbling down the hill towards the humans. I land with a large thud, but I don't have time to brood about my unfortunate landing. I see Ruby clamp the bangle around her own wrist and put her hand on the end of the gun to block the bullet; meanwhile, I tackle Phillip down to _dodge_ the bullet. The bullet goes off as we simultaneously succeed in our tasks.

The bullet appears to go right through Ruby's hand and drops in mid-air (just before it hits her chest) to the ground, making a small clink as it lands. I stare at the ground next to Phillip's head, unable to believe what I just did. Only a few minutes ago, I was basically doing the opposite. Ruby pulls her hand away from the barrel of the gun and lets it fall to her side, dripping blood everywhere. How she's able to live with such pain (in a human form) without even acknowledging it, I'll never know. I edge off of Phillip, not wanting to embarrass myself any further.

"What are you _thinking,_ girl? Getting in the way like that!" The exorcist shrieks, dropping his gun and tending to her hand without hesitation. The child has a dark look in her eyes, as if she's dead. She looks at the exorcist vaguely and dully, before violently punching him in the stomach. It instantly knocks him out, and he drops to the ground like a rag doll. The teacher freezes. Without one word, Ruby takes off the golden bangle and clasps it onto _my_ wrist. Phillip watches in astonishment as my wings vanish and my eyes turn brown once again, like they were when I was still human. I glare daggers at Ruby.

"You deserve it." She tells me in a monotone voice. It's almost as if she's the female counterpart of Craig. Phillip clearly notices she has her wings back, and that the wound on her hand has automatically healed, what with her going back to fairy form. She's still visible to humans, by the looks of it. Ruby picks up the gun and points it at the teacher. "Gather every child in this camp and line them up horizontally facing me." She tells him hardly. The teacher nods and looks around himself.

"Y-YOU HEARD IT! LINE UP!" All the children, including Craig's human, creep out of their tents and line up. It seems that Ruby is getting ready to erase all their memories.

"You line up too." Ruby commands the teacher, gesturing to the line of children with the gun. The teacher complies, looking angry as to why Phillip doesn't have to line up as well. Once she sees everyone lined up, Ruby grabs Phillip's hand and leads him away from the clearing, behind a bush. I discreetly follow. There could be some trouble if I'm seen. Ruby then swipes her hand through the air, which makes everyone blink for a few seconds, before asking each other what's going on. None of them seem to remember what happened in the last few minutes.

I shake my head and start to make my leave, but, unsurprisingly, Phillip stops me.

"Wait a second! I… thank you so much Damien. You saved my life."

"Correction: Craig's sister saved your life. I didn't do anything."

"But, if she wasn't there, then you would have saved me anyway. Thank you so, so much, Damien. I'm so touched."

"Don't be so stupid. I'd never save the likes of you." I tell him, backing away. He looks disappointed at my response.

"You're going to kill me soon, aren't you?" My mouth drops open and I look at Ruby furiously.

"You little motherfucker. You _told_ him?" Ruby shrugs smugly, making me want to rip her apart, even if Craig and Kenneth would most likely never forgive me. Phillip looks appalled at my cursing. "Listen to me, _Phillip_. I want to die. And no matter what I do, the Elder fairy, for some fucking reason, will not allow me to be executed. The only way for me to die is for _you_ to die. Not to mention you pissed me off mighty good the first time we met. I have plenty reason to end your life, and nothing is going to stop me. So don't even try to convince me otherwise." I'm soon taken aback by Phillip smiling calmly.

"I already know that. You're my fairy after all." I watch Phillip for a while in disbelief, before shaking my head and running away, back to Christophe. He's just relaxing, smoking a cigar, and drifting off into his own twisted, fucked up world.

"Christophe, it's off. You no longer need to shoot that human."

"Huh? Are zu goin' to du it yorezelf? And vat happened to yu?"

"I'll see. And I'm like this because Craig's younger sister is a little shit."

"Vait… yore considering letting heem leeve?"

"Consider letting him live? No! Of course not. I'm just not sure how to kill him without… hesitating."

"Iz zat why you hired me? Because you coold not du it yourzelf?" I snap my head towards him defensively.

"Is there a problem with that? It's your job." Christophe shakes his head and continues smoking.

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

"Well this… this is _fun_." I say sarcastically, looking into the distance. It's almost morning, judging from the small rays of light peeking over the horizon. Kenneth looks at me tiredly.

"Being sarcastic isn't going to help. And I cannot believe you climbed all the way up here without knowing how to get down. Heh, did you expect me to come and find you? And then carry you down?"

"No! I… I wasn't expecting anything." Kenneth and I both slump at being reminded of how we were previously treating each other.

"Leopold, I really _do_ lov-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO _DOING!?"_ A familiar voice yells, sounding puzzled.

"Clyde, what…?"

"Are you two alright? Huh? Where are your wings? Oh, so this is Leopold? Such a cutie! You hit the jackpot, Kenny, you-

"Will you be quiet? God… you never cease to amaze me with your irritating habits." Kenny face palms, but 'Clyde' takes no notice.

"So why are you two up here?"

"Leopold had a bit of a breakdown and ran away. Craig and I found him up here, and then, suddenly, some 'Authority' fairy appeared out of nowhere and clamped these strange bangles on us." Kenneth shows Clyde the bangle. "And now I'm stuck as a human."

"So where's Craig?"

"Oh, he fell down a while ago. I have no idea what he's doing."

"A great friend you are, Kenny. Anyways, do you want me to help you down?" Clyde snickers, which makes me even more agitated.

"If you're able to. What with those puny arms." Clyde's smirk ceases to exist. Nevertheless, he nods to me in greeting and puts his arms around me.

"This is going to scare the absolute crap out of you, but you'll have to live with it." Clyde lets us drop to the ground. I scream all the way down. Just before we smash onto the ground, Clyde slows us down with his wings. I drop down onto a patch of grass, shaking. Clyde laughs at my cowardice.

"Where's Kenny?" I hear Craig ask, and turn around to see him leaning against the huge tree I was just on. Unbelievable, he stayed here all this time. As Clyde flies back up to fetch Kenneth, Craig comes up to me and gives me an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you're alright, kid." Craig realizes what he sounds like when I look at him with my most questionable expression. "I'm sorry. It seems that I've been spending too much time around my sister and her newly modern ways."

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

"Pity you aren't a girl." Clyde mutters as he puts an arm around me.

"Well, I'm sorry for being born a male. But for your information, if I was a girl, I think I would be smart enough to see through a person such as you, which is in love with a different girl every day."

"Shut up, Kenny. It's my job."

"Mmhm. Say, how is it going with your human?"

"He's great. A person that actually understands me."

"Interesting. So does he like you?"

"Kenny, he's my human. Of course he does."

"Just because he's your human doesn't necessarily mean he likes you."

"What, doesn't Leopold like you?"

"Not in particular, but he's getting better." Clyde and I stop our conversation as we land on the ground. Leopold and Craig are standing there, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Craig? You actually stayed?" I ask, stunned.

"Yes. You owe me one. Now, can we get back to the camp? I left Tweek alone much too long for my liking."

* * *

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

I'm still debating on the 'Phillip issue'. Part of me wants to kill him as quickly as possible so I can go back to hell and prove myself to my father, but the other part obviously doesn't want that. Refusing to harm Phillip and tackling him to the ground in order to protect him is proof enough. There's just one question.

"Which part of myself do I listen to?" I ask myself quietly. I suppose the crueler side would be the best option. What would I possibly benefit by letting Phillip live? If I kill him, then I would at least go back to hell. But then again, why _do_ I exactly want to go back to hell? Is it to get revenge on my father? Is it to somehow make him proud? Is it just to live undercover there?

…I suppose it's because it's the only place I truly know. I only spent fifteen years living as a human, and three years as a fairy. And now, this is only my tenth year as a fairy here. That means I spent over two thousand years in hell. Hell, whether I like it or not, is my home. I've never considered the Roman Republic my home. I liked neither my mother or my father, and I had no siblings. Or friends.

* * *

**Age 4:**

_"Damien! Where do you think you're off to?" I turned around and saw my mother glaring at me, outraged._

_"I thought I would go and play with the children over there…" I answered quietly, pointing to a group of children around my age playing across the road._

_"Don't be ridiculous! That will do nothing but waste time."_

_"But… But I want to make a friend-_

_"A friend? How will a friend ever benefit you? All they do is entertain you for ten, maybe twenty years, and then they move on with their lives and forget all about you." I was intelligent, even as a small child, so I knew my mother wasn't a very social person._

_"But you don't know what having a friend would be like…" I didn't mean for her to hear, but she did. I expected her to hit me straight away, and hunched up. She was much meaner than that._

_"Don't fool yourself into thinking someone would ever want to be friends with you." She said nastily, looking me up and down as if I was some sort of disgusting monster. She left then, most likely to complain to my father about my 'attitude problem'. I took the short opportunity to have a short cry. But unfortunately, my father came soon after, and even though I'd stopped crying, he saw the tear stains on my cheeks and banished me to my room for the rest of the day._

**Age 10:**

_"Damien, how are you're studies coming along?" My father asked solemnly, drinking some wine leisurely._

_"I wouldn't know, sir."_

_"Do you think you're making some progress?"_

_"I hope so. I wouldn't want to taint your precious pride, sir." My mother looked back and forth between the two of us nervously. She was always extremely afraid of my father, and his short temper._

_"A wise choice. Now, back to the subject of your engagement." I stiffened. "I'll need you to decide on one of the fiancées I've chosen for you. By the end of the day."_

_"Father, I really don't want to think about marriage at this point. Shouldn't I focus more on…" I was interrupted by my father throwing his wine on me. It was red._

_"What did you say?" He didn't give me an opportunity to answer. "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME? IS THAT WHAT YOU TAKE ME FOR? A FOOL? YOU THINK YOU CAN SPEAK TO ME IN THIS WAY? LIKE YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A CHOICE? YOU WILL GET MARRIED, AND THAT'S FINAL!"_

_"…" Since I was too frightened to say anything, my father assumed I was ignoring him. He tipped the whole fucking table over, which spilled a good amount of fod on the floor. My mother jumped up immediately, shaking like a leaf, but I stayed seated where I was. My father stormed off after that, presumably to work. My mother told me to go and wash my face. I did as I was told._

_When I came back, passing the dining hall to my room, I glanced in and saw a group of female servants cleaning everything up. They were gossiping among themselves, buzzing their words to each other like a swarm of bees. One sentence caught my attention, and made me stop walking in mid step._

_"I think it's ridiculous how we have to clean all of this up."_

_"I know! Why shouldn't Damien have to do it?"_

_"He should. He made his father lose his temper, so he should be the one to do this."_

_"Talking back to him like that. The nerve of that child."_

_"That boy should atone for what he did. Helping us would be the least he could do." I lost my temper._

_"FINE THEN! I FUCKING WILL!" I screamed at them, storming into the room furiously. They all jumped and looked at me, frightened._

_"S-Sir-_

_"GET THE HELL OUT! IF YOU WANT ME TO CLEAN THIS UP, THEN I WILL! I'M NOT ONE TO DISAPPOINT!" They all stared at me, shocked at my angry side. "WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GET OUT AND LET ME DO WHAT YOU ASKED!" They all scurried out immediately, leaving me alone in the partly destroyed room. I actually planned to clean up like I said, but in reality, I just made everything worse by smashing things. Almost everything in the room was destroyed by the time a couple of male servants came and restrained me._

**Age 15:**

_I had this cousin. He was a year older than me, but nowhere near as intelligent or respected. I was wanted by all the ladies, all the nobles, all the senators. Everyone liked me. He was obviously jealous of both my looks and popularity, not to mention talent for academic accomplishments._

_He visited one day, along with my uncle. I was allowed wine for the first time that night, and it was red. A perfect liquid to hide poison in. of course, he'd purchased a bottle of Mercury and put it in my drink. One sip was enough._

_I died very quickly, after suffering for about an hour. No one was particularly worried about my death. I remember the last thing I thought as I died._

_'I'm all alone. No one loves me enough to stay by my death bed.'_

* * *

_When I awoke, I expected to be in my room, where I was when I died. I was instead in the middle of the woods, staring up at a person with wings that looked about thirty. I've forgotten what his name was, but I didn't like him from the start. He was the one that revealed to me that I was now a 'Curse' fairy and my purpose was to plant curses on the sinful. My job was what is now known as 'karma'._

_I refused to do my job outright. I never spoke to anyone, and spent most of my time stalking my cousin and watching how great his life had become after my death. I hated him more than anyone, but I was also partly thankful for him ending my terrible life. Nevertheless, I made sure to appear in my human form and plant a powerful curse on him. I made sure he saw me, to scare him._

_He was the only assignment I completed as my first time being a fairy. I was finally executed after three years of doing almost nothing to fulfill my new purpose._

* * *

_The next thing I knew, I was dropping down, down into hell. It was like dropping through a large black hole, and it getting hotter and hotter the further you fall. The only moment I was truly scared was when I got to the bottom of the hole, which was the gates to hell. Though, to me, it looked like a large fire that I was going to roast in. But I just feel through the fire, and dropped onto the rough, rocky ground. It was so hot that any human would've receive a fourth degree burn from merely touching the ground for a second._

_I liked hell as soon as I saw it. I was part of a large crowd of people being ushered through the 'gates' (really just being a large fire). Everyone that was around me had red eyes, and I presumed I was given a pair of my own. Satan came to greet all the new arrivals, and warned us that he was keeping an eye out for the someday-to-be Satan. I spent all of my time glowering at him. I'd been taught growing up that he was the most absolute enemy of humanity. He made eye contact with me and smiled evilly, knowingly. He saw the hate inside me._

_"I'VE CHOSEN!" He declared loudly. "THAT BOY," He pointed directly at me, and even through that, I remained impassive. "WILL BE MY HEIR!" Everyone pitied me for my new status as the devil's heir, but I wasn't even fazed. I'd already been a famous noble, and I didn't want to experience it again._

_I was taken aback at how Satan treated me. He explained that I was now his son, and that I could do anything I wanted. I told him I didn't care about doing anything, so he took advantage of that and made me assist in him torturing particularly evil people that have now gone down in history._

_I soon changed, became the evil person that I am today. When Craig's sister first saw me, she openly described me as 'psychotic, merciless, and hate's physical form'. I recall once (around a decade ago) having a vision about a boy (that I suspect was Phillip). It was a montage of various times I will most likely spend with Phillip, and they were fairly happy looking. It surprised me, and I couldn't understand why I would have a vision of a human._

_I hesitated in stabbing a person that was a vicious serial killer. I was afraid that he was somehow the human I envisioned, and wanted to make sure he wasn't. My 'father' was unfortunately watching._

_"What was that? You hesitated."_

_"…Father, I had a vision. I was distracted."_

_"A vision? What of?"_

_"I was with a human boy. I was… happy."_

_"AHAHAHA! What bullshit did you dream up, Damien? You're good at lying. Great quality."_

_"I'm not lying. It happened."_

_"Then… then that means you're thinking about a boy you saw. Is that it? are you softening up to a boy you've met?"_

_"No, I'd never seen him before."_

_"Nonsense. This is a sign, my son. You're starting to let your emotions get the better of you. You're starting to like humans."_

_"Like humans? Father, that's absolute bull-_

_"Damien, you need to remember what those creatures are like. How weak and pathetic they are."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"You're going to be a fairy. Again."_

_"WHAT!? NO WAY, YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS!" But alas, my father shook his head disgustedly and grabbed my arm, forcing me to the gates of hell. He made a guard hold me in place, while he spoke to another guard about what to do with me. The other guard nodded at Satan and looked at me. I grimaced at him; father came over and took off my collar (everyone in hell receives a collar with a large spike lodged on the inside; so that when you put it on it basically sticks into your throat. The poison in it is supposed to sedate you so that you don't struggle or cause too much trouble). When it came off, leaving a hole about the size of a marble in my throat, I felt so light, so free, so pure, that it almost made me sick right there and then._

_My 'father' then grabbed me by the wrist and flung me through the gates, but instead of going down, down, I was going up, up. The sensation was too cold for my liking. I don't remember what happened after that, but when I opened my eyes, I was kneeling in front of that Elder fairy, feeling lost and unsure what to do. I noticed that I once again had wings. Craig helped me up out of boredom as the Elder explained what my job was, and that in about a decade I would be given a human. I didn't really listen though. All I thought about was how much I hated Satan for doing this to me, and wonder how long I would have to be here for._

_Craig was the only one who didn't care who I was, or fear me for it. He stayed by me regardless of what others said to him about how dangerous I was, and is the only person I would ever consider calling a 'friend.'_

* * *

But other than that, I have no one, and nothing to exist for. All thanks to my lovely 'father', Satan. He made me like this. I was previously similar to Craig, impassive, uncaring. But Satan has made me into an even worse being. Evil, merciless, cruel. And there's no going back. I'm staying like this. One cannot change after two generations of acting a certain way.

It's decided. I'll need to kill Phillip. Going back to hell in my only option. A person of my sort belongs there, and there's nothing anyone can do to change that. Phillip is merely a pawn to get me there.


	10. Chapter 10

_**~Pip's P.O.V~**_

After sitting alone for hours, waiting and waiting, I finally spot Leopold emerge from the large array of trees, not without Kenneth, Craig (I _think_ that's his name), and another fairy I don't know. I leap up and run to Leopold, hugging him in relief. He's surprisingly calm, which is the exact opposite of how I last saw him. "Are you alright? What happened?" I ask, making sure he wasn't injured by these fairies.

"I'm not hurt, Pip. I ran and hid in a tree, and these two found me." He points To Kenneth and Craig. "They both unfortunately got trapped in their human forms, and Kenneth and I didn't know how to climb down the tree. And Craig dropped down to the ground, so that was no help."

"But then how did you get down?"

"This fairy, Clyde, came and helped us down." Leopold gestures to the unknown fairy. He's distracted by a fly that's hovering above his head. I'm not very impressed, however I am still very grateful.

"Um, thank you very much-

_"Tweek!_ There you are! Are you alright? Did something happen last night while I was gone?" Craig runs towards Tweek, practically tackling him. Tweek waves him off reassuringly.

"I'm perfectly fine. Nothing happened after Leopold ran off. Everyone was just a bit shocked, that's all."

"Then how do you explain that?" Kenneth points to a small dried puddle of blood. I freeze; remembering that Ruby's hand was bleeding a lot after that bullet went right through her palm. I'm about to make up a lousy excuse, but Ruby beats me to it.

"A child tripped and scraped their knee fairly badly. This is the result." She says, back in her chirpy, normal attitude. I'm somewhat disturbed by the change of mood. Does Craig act similar, since he was her brother?

"Don't lie to me, Ruby. If a child hurt themselves, then I would have been automatically informed to allow them to heal. Do you remember that's my job, or have you forgotten?" Ruby scowls, irritated that Kenneth saw straight through her lie. "So what really happened? I know it was you who was injured, since I'm _not _automatically informed if a fairy is hurt, even if they're in human form."

"I'm telling you, nothing happened." Ruby turns her head away childishly, making Kenneth even more frustrated. Craig narrows his eyes at Ruby and looks at Tweek.

"Tweek, what happened while we were not here?"

"I-I don't know. I don't recall _anything_ happening that involved Ruby getting hurt!"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember Leopold running off, everybody confused as to why, I saw Phillip speaking to Ruby, then… and then…" Tweek trails off, struggling to remember the rest. Craig's expression suddenly turns lethal. It's a good thing he doesn't have a knife. He turns around and shoves Ruby roughly. She hits the ground, but quickly jumps up, at the ready. She has the same brutal look as Craig now.

"You erased my human's fucking memories!? What were you thinking!? What was going through your head!?"

"It wasn't exactly my choice! I had to erase everyone's memories! What they all saw was too traumatizing!"

"Then why didn't you erase _his_!?" Craig points at me judgmentally.

"Because he deserves to know what happened! He deserves to know that if I wasn't there, Damien would have saved his fucking life!"

"He did _what_?" Kenneth, Craig and Clyde all ask at once.

"That exorcist was going to shoot Phillip, so I changed into human form with that new golden bangle and blocked the bullet with my hand, but Damien also ran up to Phillip and pushed him down so he wouldn't get hit." Ruby explains, looking waving her arms frantically.

"That's absolutely shocking." Clyde remarks, and I feel slightly defensive. Damien cannot be that cruel to everyone, can he? "I didn't know he was able to do something that wasn't for himself or that father of his."

"Well, believe it." Ruby looks at Craig. "I trust you understand why I did what I did. Tweek didn't need to know what happened, and neither did anyone else; with the exception of Phillip." Craig reluctantly nods, obviously not that willing to accept that he wrongly accused Ruby of doing something bad for no apparent reason.

I notice Clyde looking around curiously. "So where's my lovely Kyle? Surely he isn't too busy irritating people to not be around? He usually sticks around you, Kenny."

"Not much these days, but he _did_ come here with his humans. Ruby, do you know where he is?" Ruby turns around and looks at Kenneth, in the middle of re-tying one of her hair ribbons.

"He went off ages ago with Eric and Stanley to look for Leopold." I remember Kyle going off with Eric and Stanley. Are they actually still looking? How stupid of them.

"And they still haven't come back?"

"Doesn't seem so." Kenneth sighs in aggravation.

"We'll have to look for them. Come, Clyde." Clyde nods. But just before they leave, Kenneth remembers something.

"Ruby, can you take this off? I figured you would be able to. You're special to the Elder." Ruby nods. She takes out a key and unlocks the bangle. It falls to the ground loudly. Craig holds his arm out expectantly, and Ruby does his as well, scowling. Just after Kenneth and Clyde fly away, pushing each other playfully, and Tweek & Craig go off to speak to each other, another fairy appears in front of Ruby. I shriek and hide behind Leopold. There's no telling what that heartless looking fairy is able to do.

Ruby blinks at the stranger boredly.

"Something you wanted, Gregory? A lovely 'Authority' fairy such as you surely has something better to do than visit me." He frowns at Ruby, giving her a piece of paper without breaking the mutually loathing eye contact.

"The Elder asked me to give your assignments for today. I present you all the countries and years you have permission to travel to today."

"And what else are you here for?"

"…I've been informed that you put Damien in human form?"

"He was trying to kill his human. I have the Elder's consent to put him in human form for one full day whenever that happens."

"Yes, well, the Elder has shortened the punishment from one whole day to six hours. You put him in human form at 1.07am. It is now 7.08am. He has officially been allowed out of human form for one minute already. Make it happen." Gregory flicks Ruby on the forehead and flies off. Ruby holds up her middle finger at him. I wonder what that means. Ruby takes her eyes away from Gregory and reads the small sheet of paper she just received. After which, she grins excitedly.

"SCORE! I CAN GO TO 1989 JAPAN!"

"_Japan_?" Leopold looks dumbfounded.

"Yup! I've got an identity in almost all the countries in the world, and one for almost every decade. A lot of names to remember, but that's pretty much the only down side. I can do anything, and be anyone!"

"But why are you so excited to go?" Leopold asks.

"'Cause I'm part of a class in Japan during 1989 that plays baseball almost every day for physical education. I _love _baseball, but I almost never get a chance to play it."

"Baseball?" I've never heard of such a thing.

"Oh, yes. I used to play that a lot when I was younger. It's a fairly new sport to England, I think." Leopold nods to himself, obviously reminiscing.

"I'm sorry, you two. I'm meant to be keeping an eye on you, but I really need to go. I can't stand waiting for it. Be careful, 'kay? I'm just gonna put Damien back in his normal form, and then I'll be on my way." Before we can even nod, Ruby flies off, eagerly looking for Damien.

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

"Leopold, my man!" Pip and I turn around to see the majority of our class looking at us expectantly. The boy that called my name speaks again when he knows he has my attention. "You seem a fairly entertaining person. Why spend time with someone such as Pip?"

"Why need you know?" I ask, not caring if I'm being rude. These children are about as worthless to me as flies. Being polite to them isn't exactly at the top of my priority list.

"It's out of pure curiosity."

"…He's my step brother. Whether you all like it or not, it's a matter that cannot be avoided."

"Then let us make an arrangement. If you can prove to us that you're as fun as you appear to be, then we've all decided that we're going to make a friend out of you."

"I could not visualize anything more thrilling." I comment with much sarcasm in my voice.

"You speak much like an adult."

"I do? Wow, the education quality in England is surely deteriorating then." All the children immediately take offense, except the boy speaking to me. He just laughs.

"Do you accept?"

"Oh alright. I've got nothing better to do than prove myself to you poor things. But, where's the teacher? I don't need even more trouble from him."

"He and the exorcist have assigned us to take a hike using this map." The boy holds a map up. "But while we were doing that, we saw an enormous tree that had fallen over a river. Like a bridge. If you can cross that, then you've earned our respect."

"That's fine by me. Show the way so we can get this over with." Pip looks at me as if I've lost my mind.

"Leopold, what are you _thinking?"_ He hisses as the small crowd of kids start to lead us to the destination.

"Pip, don't worry. I'm sure it's a tiny little river that I can cross blindfolded."

* * *

I was just a tiny bit wrong about that. Seeing that river is easily the most jaw-dropping moment I've ever had in my life. It's the biggest, most fast-moving river I've ever seen. Not to mention the tree that I'm supposed to use to cross it is high. Very high. And also looks fairly slippery since it's early morning.

"You are _not_ going to cross that." Pip says irresolutely, having paled quite a bit.

"Yes, I am." I tell him firmly, letting my determined side get the better of me.

"You will _die_."

"The last time you said that to me, I ended up perfectly fine. Who are you to talk?" I snap at him for trying to stop me. Pip doesn't say anything, but his expression is absolutely the most pleading I've seen of him.

But I ignore it.

Helped on by two surprised (that I'm actually going to do it) looking girls, I start to slowly make my way across the bulky log. I hear the knocking of around of wood behind me, and turn carefully to see Pip trying to climb onto the fallen tree and follow me. I shake my head persuasively, trying to silently tell him to stop. He shakes his head back, and I get the message that he isn't going to stop. I turn and continue my way, trying to do it as quickly as possible so that Pip will stop following, and thus, putting his life in danger.

"Leopold! Please stop and come back here!" I glance around at Pip and see him standing shakily, barely able to balance at the _start_ of the log.

"No! Go back before you fall."

"Please, don't throw your life away!"

"I'm not going to die! I'm already two thirds of the way, for God's sake!" I point to where I'm standing.

"And how are you going to get back? You could slip and fall just as easily on the way back!"

"I won't! Now stop following me! Go back already!" I shout, turning back around and continuing with my careful steps. I cannot describe the fear that rushes through my body when I hear Pip cry out fearfully behind me. I spin around quickly and see him in the middle of falling off the log. His fairy that I saw in the street, Damien, is hovering behind him; then it immediately becomes clear to me that he pushed him.

"PIP! NO!"

* * *

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

As I'm still thinking of how to kill Phillip quickly and without hesitation, Ruby appears in front of me, looking rushed.

"Damien, your punishment has been reduced to six hours. You've served your time in human form." She says quickly, pulling out a special key and unlocking the damn bangle.

"Why so hurried?"

"Baseball, can't fuckin' wait to play! Gotta go!" Ruby then disappears right there and then, obviously eager to play her 'baseball'. What the fuck is that anyway?

I hear a large array of mindless chatting, and see a bunch of children walking nearby, I stop pacing around and watch them. I hysterically fly upwards into a tree when I see Phillip and Kenneth's human walking slightly behind the crowd. Phillip looks anxious, but Kenneth's human looks confident. I cannot help but wonder where they're all going, and what they're going to do. Unbeknownst to them, I silently follow. Maybe this could be a chance to dispose of Phillip. They get to a large river, and it doesn't take long for me to understand that Kenneth's human has been dared to cross it on a large fallen tree. What a fool. Does he not know that if he slips, he's dead? A human cannot survive a fall that high. I raise an eyebrow when I see Phillip climbing up the log as well. What is he _doing_? Is trying to save him?

"Leopold! Please stop and come back here!" Phillip pleads, standing up shakily.

"No! Go back before you fall." Leopold responds, similar to how Craig would.

"Please, don't throw your life away!"

"I'm not going to die! I'm already two thirds of the way, for God's sake!"

"And how are you going to get back? You could slip and fall just as easily on the way back!" I realize that Phillip is already about halfway across, and it would be the perfect spot for him to fall from. I jump up and fly towards him, making sure he doesn't notice me. I need not worry. He's much to distracted with Leopold. I'm luckily invisible to the other humans. With the exception of Leopold.

"I won't! Now stop following me! Go back already!" Leopold shouts, turning back around and continuing his way. I take advantage of Phillip's distressed state and shove him off the log. I vaguely hear the crowd of children's gasps, who think he merely slipped on the damp bark. Phillip seems to know who pushed him almost immediately. In the midst of falling, he briefly makes eye contact with me.

"**Why**?" He asks in a barely audible voice. I instantly forget about going back to hell, seeing my father again, everything I'm striving for. Right at this moment, all I care about is Phillip's safety. I follow my instincts and try to grasp Phillip's hand, but it's much too late.

"PIP! NO!" I hear Leopold shriek desperately, sprinting up (seemingly no longer caring about the danger of it) and trying to grab him. He almost falls himself. As he stumbles, I put my hand on his shoulder, stopping him from receiving the same fate as Phillip is about to.

"Are you a _fool?_ Do you want to die yourself?" I ask angrily, frustrated that there's nothing I can do to save Phillip now.

"SHUT UP! YOU JUST KILLED MY STEP BROTHER!" Leopold screams at me, making me cringe with guilt. I notice the stares of the group of children that aren't far away.

"I know. Kenneth will go insane if you die too, so come on." I put my hands on his shoulders and guide him off. He jumps off at the end; and then drops to his knees in grief. I witness the children trying to comfort and apologize to him. A realization hits me hard.

I have not perished yet. It's been too long since I pushed Phillip. And there's no possible way he survived that fall. Unless he was caught by something. Or someone.

* * *

_**~Pip's P.O.V~**_

Just before I make impact with the cursed water, something grabs me around the waist and stops me from falling. It knocks the wind out of me, but that's the least of my worries. Who has caught me? They pull me up to proper ground, letting me sit down and catch my breath. I cough, attempting to inhale.

"Oh my God, Phillip!" Tweek exclaims, putting his arms around me. He sounds relieved. "I thought you were going to die." I blink, astonished. I see Craig looming above Tweek and me. I don't believe it.

"You… saved me?" Craig 'hmphs' carelessly, but any fool can tell that he's extremely proud of himself. "Why would you do that?"

"I figured a measly apology wouldn't atone for what I did the first time we met, so I figured saving your life would."

"Don't be silly, Craig! Phillip, he was just as worried as I was! We were strolling by the river and we saw Damien push you, and I screamed 'Oh my God!' and in a flash, Craig jumped off the edge of the path and flew to you the fastest I've ever seen him fly!"

"He did?"

"Yes! Do you see now? Craig really is a kind person!" I do see. More than you realize, Tweek. I cannot even describe the change of heart I've had.

"Th-Thank you so much!" I spring up and bow my head down to Craig.

"Raise your head. You don't need to be so thankful to a person such as me." Craig says, shaking his head. "Now, come. We need to drench you in water. They'll all need to think you actually survived the fall."

* * *

"This is going to be cold." Craig warns, before tipping an entire bucket of water on my head. It drenches me from head to toe. And by God, it is cold. No wonder, it's been raining for a while now.

"Craig, he's going to catch a cold!" Tweek scolds him.

"Perhaps. But with Kenny around, it's no risk." Craig shrugs. I start to shiver, so Tweek immediately takes of his coat and puts it around me. Craig sighs and does the same.

"Thank you, to you both. You're so kind." Tweek smiles kind-heartedly, and Craig flushes from the flattery. He seems to actually be a very modest person, deep down. How can he have ended up having such a cruel job?

"Craig?" He looks at me. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but how did a person such as you become a negative fairy? Leopold told me something about the difference between them, and I know you aren't a positive one with a job such as yours."

"It's simple. I committed one of the worst sins possible." Craig sees my curious expression and sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I… took my own life."

I gasp. "Wh-Why?"

"Because I didn't listen to Kenny. End of story."

* * *

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

I've managed to get the grieving Leopold back to the camp, but he flopped down on a large rock at the edge of the clearing, while everyone else went off to eat an early lunch since there isn't anything else to do. The teacher and the exorcist are nowhere to be found. Everyone within a kilometer radius seems to be in a contagious, brooding mood. Including me. this is the first time I've felt so much regret, and I really don't like the feeling.

"How is it possible that you still exist?" Leopold finally asks quietly, after a long period of deafening silence.

"I don't know. Either Phillip is still alive, or the philosophy that 'if a human dies, their fairy dies as well' is really just an unidentified theory, and the Elder fairy tricked us all into thinking it was real."

"So you're saying there's a chance Pip's alive?"

"I-I suppose, more or less." I silently curse at myself for stuttering. I'm really not used to feeling so helpless. Not only is it very obvious that I'm not going to hell, now Phillip is most likely gone forever as well. Craig drops from above right next to me, wearing only his white shirt and black waistcoat. He looks fairly irritated at me.

"What are you staring at with that face?" I snap. "Where's your jacket? In fact, where's your human? Are you so angry at me that you don't know where he is?"

"You'll see. You'll see where he is." Craig replies tiredly. "Was it really fucking necessary to push him?" I realize he's now referring to Phillip.

"How do you know about that?"

"I _saw_ it." I step back, surprised.

"Does that mean you were the on-

"EVERYONE! IT'S PIP! HE'S ALIVE! PIP'S ALIVE!" Leopold and I's heads snap to the direction of where the voice came from. Leopold immediately gets up and sprints over to the crowd of children that have supposedly surrounded Phillip. They all look so bewildered that he's alive. I sigh in relief. Craig pats my shoulder.

"Consider yourself lucky, Damien. You won't ever get a chance like that again."

"I know… I know I won't." I say coldly and peek behind a tree and watch Leopold reach Phillip. Phillip has Craig's coat around him, and he's soaking wet. Clever of Craig. Making it seem that Phillip actually survived the fall. "So you were the one who caught him?" I ask Craig. He nods, leaning against a tree and folding his arms. In the midst of smiling at Leopold and reassuring him, Phillip makes an unfortunate eye contact with me. I narrow my eyes and hunch down. I won't know what to say to him. If he was a normal person, then he would hate me with all his heart.

But he isn't normal.

I spin around and start to run when I see him coming towards me. As I pass Craig, I give him a nasty look for putting me in this situation. He could have at least warned me. I speed into the forest, almost running straight into a tree, which a barely dodge. I decide to start flying after stumbling several times. Nevertheless, it soon tires me out (flying is _just_ as tiring as running), so I make a quick decision and retreat into a tree. I hear Phillip's footsteps chasing me not far off.

"Damien! Please come out! I know you're near!" He shouts. He's almost right below the tree by now. "If you don't, then I'll just have to track you with the chains that Leopold told me about! They'll lead me straight towards you!" Knowing that he's right, I jump down, landing right in front of Phillip. It startles him that I was so close-by.

"What is it?" I ask hardly. Just because I didn't want this person to die doesn't mean I _like_ him. It just means I'm not as cruel as I used to be. It just means I've actually recovered the thing they call 'emotions'.

"I just wanted you to answer a question I have."

"Well then ask me." I tell him harshly, clearly expressing to him that I want to leave here as soon as possible.

"I saw you try to pull me back up at the very last second when I fell. I want to know why." I cackle with laughter. What a ridiculous question.

"_That's_ what you wanted to know? How stupid!" I continue laughing, until I catch sight of Phillip's still serious face. I smirk at him. "It's such a simple answer. I regretted pushing you."

"I know that! But _why_? Why did you regret it?"

"I didn't want to go back to hell." I lie. This should work, since I have a talent for lying. I really, desperately don't want Phillip to think I actually care about him. I truly, honestly, don't.

"You're lying to me," Phillip states, sounding shocked that I lied to his face.

"I'm not." I try to hold back the wonder with how he knew I was lying. Nobody has ever done that before.

"I know you are. I'm not stupid!" Phillip accuses, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Believe what you want. But let me tell you this, you are one fucking lucky boy. Had not Craig been there to catch you, then you would've dropped straight into hell. Into the fire. And believe me, it is hot down there. And believe me, my father would not have been happy to see you, what with you being my human. So consider Craig saving you a miracle."

"H-How do you know I would have gone to hell?"

"For being a homosexual. Pah, the look on your face! Yes, I'm now aware of how my lovely stalker feels for me. But don't worry. I've decided not to kill you. But my feelings haven't changed. Stay away from me. I don't want to see your face again anytime soon. Remember that. I cannot kill you, but I can still do things damn close to it."

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!? WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THE ENTIRE DAY! IT'S GETTING DARK OUT!"

"I don't know, Clyde. But shouting and cursing is _not_ going to help. We need to hurry, because that class of kids are going back to the village today." I sigh, and half-heartedly continue looking around for the infamous trio of Kyle, Stanley, and Eric. Clyde and I are exhausted from flying everywhere, so we've ended up walking for the past few hours. I flip my watch open and take a peek. "It's already 8.02pm. I think I should head back to my human."

"Heh, you act as if he's an object of some sort." I glare at Clyde. He backs off, though still chuckling.

"I won't be blamed for caring about my human."

"Oy! I care about Token just as much as you care about Leopold! Though not… in _that_ way."

"You don't seem to be in much of a rush to be getting back to him."

"Well excuse me for taking one day to come and visit you all! I'll have you know that Token lives way in the country away from the village."

"That's because he's coloured."

"Exactly! So don't blame me for wanting to take one day to come here and see you all again."

"It's only been about a week since we've seen you…"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYHTING!" Clyde snaps loudly. A small flock of birds fly out of a tree in fright. Clyde and I watch them momentarily. Clyde sighs shakily, looking sheepish. "Sorry, it's just about Token. Yes, he likes me, but we had a bit of a fight, so I decided to come here today."

"What was the fight about?"

"He accused me of being a racist."

"Clyde, you _are_ a racist."

"I am not!" Clyde looks outraged.

"I'm sorry, who's the one who has always steered clear of Asians, fainted when he was hugged by a Latino, and absolutely flipped out when he was assigned to break the heart of a black girl?"

"That's all true, but I changed when I met Token. I realized that colored people are just the same as every other person."

"Then what set Token off?"

"I just referred to Africans as 'your people'. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh my _God_! What is wrong with you?" I facepalm. "Clyde, you can sometimes be just as thick as a board."

"Does that mean I'm stupid? Well, I'm… I'm deeply offended."

"Oh, cry me a damn river."


	11. Chapter 11

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

"_There_ you are! Where have you all been?" I exclaim, quickly running up in front of Stanley, Eric, and Kyle. Clyde follows shortly, by now very irritated.

"Oh thank God. Someone who knows the way back." Stanley murmurs to Eric, looking relieved. Eric nods in agreement. I blink in confusion. Stanley sees me and explains. "We got lost, so Eric and I had to spend today sleeping on the ground since we didn't sleep last night."

"Because we were too busy doing a favor for _you_." Kyle snaps.

"_Me_? How is this my fault? I didn't ask you to go and look for him, Ruby did. Craig and I had it under control anyway."

"Then where's Craig now?"

"He's most likely back at the camp. We found Leopold absolutely ages ago, and when we got back, _you _three were gone, and Craig was in a too bad mood to look for you. Clyde came because he wanted to see you, Kyle. Be more thankful."

"Well, you two needn't have bothered. We were just on our way back."

"Stanley just said you were lost." I frown at Kyle. I'm surprised he's a positive fairy, what with his pride. Does he not know pride is one of the seven deadly sins? Fool.

"Well, he was wrong. I knew _exactly_ where we were going."

"Um, no you didn-

"Shh!" Kyle hisses at Stanley. I roll my eyes and turn around, angrily starting to walk back to the campsite. Kyle is the most_ un_thankful person I've ever met. I spend all day looking for him, and _this_ is what I get? I could've made a much better use of my time by staying with Leopold.

"Wait, Kenny!" Kyle yelps, trying to catch up with my infamous speed walking, while also dragging Stanley by his sleeve, who's dragging _Eric _by his tie. Not to mention Clyde is also tailing behind everybody. What is this, 'Follow the Leader'?

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

This may sound ridiculous, but I've gotten lost in a hedge maze. I know it's a dream and all, I'm just that smart, but still, I cannot help but want to find my way out. It's scary in here. I pass various people, some I know, some I don't. I glimpse a pair of blue eyes watching me through a gap in the hedge. Kenneth's eyes.

"Kenneth! Thank God!" I grab him through the bush by the arm and pull him through. The person drops down on me, and we both tumble to the ground, but it isn't Kenneth. It's a young brown haired girl with Kenneth's face and eyes. If Kenneth was female, younger, and had brown hair, this girl would be his clone, no doubt. I recognize her shape, her hairstyle, her white dress.

"You're my guardian angel!" I exclaim, pointing at her openly. My loud statement would have normally made people stare, but the people around here don't even glance at me. It's as if they're all in a trance. The girl smiles sheepishly and shrugs. She has a wonderful smile. Similar to Kenneth's.

"Yes, I am." She sounds so young, just as she looks. It doesn't matter. I'll still respect her more than anyone.

"But… this is just a dream. You don't really look like this, do you?" I wish she did, though.

"On the contrary, I _make_ your dreams. All guardian angels do. I purposely put myself in this one, so I could properly meet you. I don't think you saw me that well yesterday."

"No… I didn't." I stare at her closely. Her resemblance to Kenneth is taking a toll on me.

"Is there something wrong?" The girl asks, smiling kindly. Her smile is literally identical to Kenneth's now, since she's showing concern, which Kenneth frequently does.

"No, of course not. You just look… so similar to…"

"To Kenneth?" She answers for me, not looking surprised.

"H-How did you…?" I facepalm at myself. Of course she would know who Kenneth is. She's been with me for literally every second of my life.

"Kenneth, or Kenny, I should say, was my brother in life." My head tilts in disbelief.

"_You_ were Kenneth's sister?"

"Yes, I was."

"But then how are you an angel before him?"

"I was executed before Kenny. Though, I wasn't a fairy for very long. Kenny hadn't even died yet, he was still human when I was executed. I became an angel because I was much to innocent to go to hell."

"So that means you're his not his older, but younger sister?"

"I was seven when I died. Kenny was thirteen."

"How old was Kenneth when he died?"

"It was his fourteenth birthday."

"Oh…" I look down. It's unfortunate that Kenneth died at such a young age. And on his birthday!

"I'd really appreciate it if you referred to Kenneth as 'Kenny'. He would be very happy."

"O-Of course, if it would please you."

"This isn't about me, this is about Kenny. Remember, now that you're his human, your life is dedicated to him, and vice-versa." I cannot argue with her. She sounds too gentle and helpful to fight against. I just nod in shame.

"I'll try to call him that."

"I know you will. I think it's time you woke up now. Goodbye." The girl puts her hand on my shoulder comfortingly and vanishes into an array of sparkles.

* * *

When I open my eyes and awake from the dream, Kenneth is leaning over me, and looking me straight in the eyes. I yelp and try to sit up, crashing my forehead into his. I curse and hold my forehead, but Kenneth seems immune to the pain.

"Did you just get back?" I ask, rubbing the bump that's forming.

"Uhm…" He stares at me in a daze for a few seconds before regaining his composure. "Yes. I apologize if I frightened you, I was checking if you were actually asleep."

"N-No harm done. Did you… did you find Kyle and them?"

"Yes, they're fine. They just got lost, though Kyle refuses to admit it."

"Oh." An awkward silence forms. Kenneth eventually breaks it, to my relief.

"So what was your dream about?" It takes me a few seconds to understand that Kenneth, as my fairy, should be able to know if I was dreaming or not. He has to know me better than anybody.

"Oh! Um, I met my guardian angel."

"In your dream? How… strange." Kenneth looks impressed.

"I thought so as well. But she said that guardian angels create dreams. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is. So what was her appearance like? Was she young, old, charming, ugly?"

"She was really, _really_ beautiful. Young as well. She… looked very similar to you." Kenneth laughs.

"How so?"

"She had your face and eyes. I couldn't understand why, but then she also told me she was your sister." Kenneth tenses, gasping under his breath. I waver at the sight. Kenneth's sister is obviously not a subject of his liking. What a fool I am, I should have known that already! He clearly didn't want to speak about her while we were in the tree.

"D-Did she honestly tell you that?" Kenneth asks, sounding dreadfully panicked.

"Yes, she did."

"Then tell me what she looked like."

"What?" I frown and my mouth drops open in disbelief.

"You heard me."

"You don't _believe_ me?"

"Answer my question, my patience is wearing thin, and I don't want to get angry at you." I open my mouth to retort something back in defense, but I hold myself back and decide to just answer Kenneth's question.

"She looked about seven or eight. She had shoulder length brown hair, and like I said; she had your face and eyes. And she also had a lovely, gentle voice."

"…"

"Kenneth, say something."

"…"

"Kenny, speak to me!" Kenneth, er, _Kenny's_ head snaps up, astonished. "If you really don't believe me, than that's fine. I understand. However, it doesn't change anything between you and me. I-

Kenny shuts me up by slowly leaning over and wrapping his arms around me.

"I know, Leopold, I know. I was just… surprised. I would never have expected her to be your guardian angel. _You,_ of all people." I sigh, closing my eyes and waiting for Kenny to let go of me. He eventually does, but then does something even more surprising. "Leopold, can I sleep next to you?"

"Um, a-alright. But why? I thought fairies didn't need to sleep."

"I just feel like sleeping today." Kenneth says, dazedly staring to his right. After an eternity of me just watching him, Kenneth… Kenny snaps out of his little trance and takes off his jacket.

"This thing is mighty uncomfortable to sleep in. Expensive."

"Where do you get your clothes? I've noticed that you, Craig, Kyle and Damien always wear the same outfits."

"We only have one outfit. You're born with it as a fairy, and cannot change it. It doesn't need to be washed or anything. Ruby is a rare case who has to change her outfits frequently." A huge gust of cold night wind comes in.

"U-Uh huh…" Kenny notices my shivering and grabs my sheets.

"Let's wrap you as if you're my Christmas present." He says as he pulls them around me.

"Don't you need any?"

"No, I don't get cold from weather." Kenny smiles reassuringly. I waver as he's practically glowing. "Is something the matter?"

"No… no, I've just never seen you so happy."

"Well, you called me by the name that people only close to me call me. So how can I not be happy?"

"So then you're close to Craig and Ruby? And Kyle?"

"Well, Kyle's special, in a way. He's only been a fairy for eight years, so he isn't that used to it. In the beginning, I was the one who helped him through all of it. I suppose it seems we don't like each other much, but that's not so." I nod in understanding, staring upwards. "And, I've said before, I was with Craig and Ruby when we were all human. My parents were always… busy. So I tended to spend more time with Craig's family than my own."

"Were Ruby and Craig close then?"

"Yes. Though I have to say, I was most likely closer to her than Craig was. Craig was a bit… shy, I guess you could say. He didn't open up to people easily. Then again, neither did I. Ruby was one of the rare people that didn't have to work to gain my trust, since I've literally known her since the day she entered the world. I remember when she was born, she didn't stop crying for four hours straight. She was the noisiest baby ever." I smile at Kenny's irritated face as he remembers. "But still, I loved her very much."

"What about your own sister? What about my angel?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about her, Leopold."

"Well, tough! She's my guardian angel. I have the right to know about her."

"…Her name was Karen. She was born a few months before Ruby."

"So they were the same age?"

"Yes. They were best friends."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes… I loved her so much. She kept me going after my parents died."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm so glad… I'm so, so glad that the person I love has someone like her to look after them… so glad…" I relax when I hear Kenny's steady breathing, indicating that he's asleep. Like the first time I saw him sleeping at the kitchen table, he looks so vulnerable. What with his relaxed face, his hand resting on his chest, his arm sprawled out next to me.

* * *

"Leopold?"

"What is it?" I mumble, angry at being awakened.

"Would you kindly… get your arm… off of me?" I open my eyes, squinting at the bright light that's called morning. I realize that I've flopped onto my stomach in my sleep and sprawled out my arm on Kenny's chest.

"Oh, Lord! I'm sorry! I-

"It's alright. It's fine, Leopold. Calm down." Kenny chuckles at my alarmed state, though I think it's no laughing matter. Kenny and I both hear the footsteps speedily approaching the tent.

"Leopold! Leopold, we need to go!" I hear Pip hiss while standing outside the tent.

"I'm taking my leave." Kenny says, waving before he suddenly disappears. I blink. I didn't know he could do that.

"Come on! Everyone's leaving! Literally, they're starting to walk away!" Pip comes in, trying to help, making me shoot up and reach for my jacket and tie. I frantically put them on, while trying to get my legs untangled from the sheets. Some Christmas present, _Kenny_. Wait, where's Pip's fairy?

"Pip, where's Damien?"

"I don't know. But hurry _up_, will you? They've most likely all left already!" I spring back to action and grab all my things, shoving them into a rucksack. When Pip and I burst out of the tent in haste, I realize we still have to pack the tent away. Pip sees me pondering about it and shakes his head at me profusely.

"No, Leopold! There's no time."

"Then what are we supposed to do? Leave it?"

"Yes! Now come on! Quickly!"

"But I-

Pip ignores me and grabs my hand, dragging me to the small crowd that is our class. Thankfully, Pip and I were fast enough to catch up with them before they completely left the clearing. I cannot describe the sadness that courses through my body when I figure out that the teacher is most likely going to stop every few meters to 'teach' us about something.

"Leopold! Phillip!"

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

"Craig! Craig, wait for me!" I shout, waving at him as I run. He turns around and narrows his eyes. I've obviously interrupted a conversation between him and Tweek.

"Tweek, go on and catch up to the rest of the class. I'll be with you in a minute." He tells Tweek. Tweek smiles and nods, doing what he says and catching up with the rest of the children. I observe him; it interests me, since Leopold wouldn't do anything I ask him to.

"Something puzzling you, Kenny?" Craig asks, smirking. He's obviously proud that his human listens to him so easily.

"You can wipe that smirk off your face, Craig!" I snap, fiddling with my bow. It came undone, most likely while I was sleeping. "Cursed thing!" I growl when it gets in a knot. Craig sighs and helps me.

"You're simply hopeless sometimes." I scowl at the sky, impatiently waiting for Craig to finish tying the damn thing.

"Oh, what a surprise. Kenny once again needs help to tie his bow." I cringe when I hear Kyle's voice approaching, especially as it is regarding my bow. Recap: Kyle has never let me forget the fact that he needed to teach me to tie a bow once. _Once_.

"Will you shut up about the bow? That was years ago."

"I honestly cannot believe you didn't know how to tie one. It's ridiculous."

"Well I do now!"

"Only because _I_ taught you."

"Will you two fucking stop it? Kyle, boys our age didn't even wear bows in the sixteenth century."

"Then how did you magically know how to do them?"

"Because Ruby always wore her hair in bows, every single day, and guess who the lucky duck was that had to tie them? Me!" Craig frowns at the memory. Reminiscing about Ruby's human life always disturbs him a bit.

At that very moment, Ruby comes speeding out of the sky, and lands next to me loudly. She gets up quickly, since she's used to such rough landings. As she's dusting herself off, I notice her outfit.

"OH MY LORD! RUBY, GET CHANGED INTO SOMETHING ELSE RIGHT THIS _MINUTE_!" I scream. We all gawk at her bizarre outfit.

"What…the hell… are you wearing?" Craig seethes, clearly feeling protective of her.

"A Japanese girl's gym uniform! A white t-shirt, bloomers, socks, and sneakers!"

"Well take them all off! It shows way too much!" I snap, voicing Craig's thoughts. Kyle's walks away, shaking his head.

"What, do I not have a nice body?" Ruby puts a hand to her chest, offended.

"You _do_, you've always been beautiful since the day you were born, it's just… God, you know you cannot show that much in these times. You'll look like a child prostitute!"

"Well no one's gonna see me!" Ruby sticks her tongue out, and looks to her side, seeing Leopold and Phillip frantically emerge from the tent.

"Leopold! Phillip!" They look at her and their mouths drop open at her clothes. She smiles and runs towards them gleefully.

* * *

_**~Pip's P.O.V~**_

"Pip, did you ever have any siblings?" Leopold asks, trudging with me after the class in this damn long grass.

"I don't believe so."

"What about your parents?"

"My mother died when I was two. And so did my father."

"Do you remember them?"

"I have vague memories of my mother. She was very beautiful. And kind."

"And your father?"

"I don't recall anything about him. The only thing I know about him is that he's dead." We watch Ruby playing 'it (tag)' with Kenneth slightly up ahead. She squeals when he picks her up and puts her on his shoulders. Craig looks slightly envious, and I see Tweek pat him on his shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"I suppose it would've been great to have siblings. Especially one such as Ruby." Leopold remarks. I nod in agreement.

"ALRIGHT! NOW TO LEARN ABOUT THIS BUSH!" The teacher declares loudly, turning around and halting us with his hand abruptly. Everyone groans and curses to each other. "This bush is very special. It's gone down in history because…"

I shake my head and put my hands over my ears, no able to bear more bush talk. I slink away from the group of students and walk towards a small orchid of apple trees nearby. I look downhill and see two small hooded children there. One is in a tree, picking apples as she chomps on one. The other child is at the base of the tree sleeping. I shriek when the child in the tree loses their footing. I step forward to try and run to it, and as I'm remembering where they are is downhill, I fall down and tumble to the bottom. I open my eyes to see two girls looming above me, staring. They still have their hoods on. The one girl looks tired and lazy, while the other seems much more interested, and is still munching on the apple. I notice they both have red eyes, and shoot up in alarm. I've seen these girls before.

"It's you two again!" They both look confused.

"What do you mean, boy?" The one girl asks, with her mouth still full.

"I've seen you two before! About a week ago, do you not remember? You found me lying in the woods, and I slapped you since you scared me. Again, I'm extremely sorry for that…" I bow my head in apology. When I look up, the two girls are exchanging glances. It's almost as if they're having a silent conversation. The eating one throws her apple stalk to the ground and stomps on it, looking murderous, and I suddenly feel uneasy.

Her face changes into a smiling, happy expression once the core has been crushed completely.

"You're Phillip, correct?" She asks, getting another apple out of her basket and taking a bite.

"Y-Yes."

"Damien's human." The other girl states casually.

"Hmmm~" The eating one ponders to herself. "What should we do?"

"I'm not sure. Do you think we ought to kill him?" I gasp in fear.

"Wh-What?" The girls look at me.

"Sorry, but we were sent here to keep an eye on you and Damien. Our master is still pondering on whether to kill you or not." The sleepy one says, sounding slightly regretful, like she doesn't want to tell me.

"Your master? Who…?"

"We've said too much. I think it's best you leave. We'll let you go, since we have no direct orders to harm you. Yet."

"What are you? Why are you after me?"

"We can't tell you. Now _go!_ Before we get caught speaking to you! Hurry up, damn it!" The lazy one says roughly, shooing me away.

"Why are you warning me?"

"Because you don't deserve to die! Look, there's more that look like us! If you see them, run! Especially the proud one! Consider me the lazy one, consider her," She points to the apple eating girl. "The hungry one! I'm telling you, run if you see any girls that look like us!" She calls as I get to the top of the hill. When I look back, both of them are gone. What was that all about? If those two supposedly aren't the girls I saw after Craig attacked me, then that means there are _four_ girls with black hair and red eyes. Are they all demons or something similar?

"God help me…" I say to myself, staggering back to the class. The poor things have been listening to the teacher talk about the bush this entire time.

* * *

"Well this fucking sucks. We get home, it's already dark, and now it's too dark to walk home. So Phillip and I are stuck in the village."

"Leopold, don't curse!" Leopold sticks his tongue out at Kenneth. I sigh. Tweek, Leopold, Kenneth, Craig, Ruby and I are standing outside the Tweak residence, dripping wet from the rain.

"Well, you're all going to have to stay here, either way." Tweek says, sighing. He looks at all the fairies. "I think it's best if you all went into human form, since it could be troublesome if one of us accidentally gets caught speaking to nothing. Oh wait, not you Ruby. Your clothes…" Ruby rolls her eyes, and Kenneth & Craig begrudgingly change into their human forms. "Alright! Let's all go in, and remember, when in front of my parents, don't speak to Ruby!"

Tweek opens the door and we all practically sprint in, eager to get away from the cold. Even Kenneth and Craig. Tweek's mother comes out from her bedroom, and gawks at all of us.

"Tweek! Are you alright? We expected you back yesterday."

"I'm fine, but it's terribly late and my friends aren't able to get home. Would you mind if they spent the night here?"

"No, not at all." She blinks at us. "Who are these people? I've met Phillip, but…"

"Oh, of course. This is Leopold, Phillip's new brother, this is Kenneth, and this is… this is…"

"Robert. My name's Robert." Craig answers for him. Why didn't he just use his real name?

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you all. Tweek, you all can do what you want, but try to keep the noise down."

"Yes, mother." Tweek answers, clearly respecting her. The woman goes back to bed, obviously eager to sleep. Tweek leads us all to the kitchen, and starts rummaging in the cupboards. He turns back to us miserably.

"There's no food."

"What!? We haven't eaten all day!" Leopold scoffs. He's just cranky because he's so hungry.

"Well, nothing edible's open now, so I guess I'll have to time travel." Ruby says, sounding happy that she can go to another time.

"Ruby, no. You don't have permission to go anywhere, do you?" Kenneth shakes his head at her.

"Shut up! I do so! What am I, a child?"

"If the shoe fits…" Ruby holds up her middle finger and grabs me.

"C'mon, Phil. We don't need these bums. Anywhere you wanna go?" I _cannot_ understand what this child is saying.

"Wh-What?"

"Is there any place you want to visit in particular?"

"Oh… um, the hospital." It's time I visit Stella. She needs someone to speak to.

"TO THE HOSPITAL! LEOPOLD, YOU'RE COMING TOO!"

"Me? How did I get into this?" Leopold gapes at Ruby, arms folded defensively.

"You're my buddy! Now come on!" She takes hold of Leopold's arm with one hand, mine with the other, and pulls us out of the house. "SO WHERE'S DA FRIGGIN' HOSPITAL!?" Ruby asks loudly as we start walking the dimly lit streets, staring straight ahead with a smile. Leopold and I look at each other, alarmed.

Just what have we gotten ourselves into?

**I don't usually put this message these days, but, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I'm so thankful that the people who do review my stories are all very kind and inspire me a lot. I feel so sorry for authors, and I've seen this a lot, who get flamed for their hard work. And I brought this all up because I read one of my friend's stories and this absolute dick flamed her and said her story sucked and stuff. And the thing that pissed me off the most, they put 'no offence' before the message. JUST BECAUSE YOU PUT 'NO OFFENCE' BEFORE SOMETHING DOESN'T MEAN IT WON'T OFFEND THEM! So just keep in mind out there that even if you're just stating your honest opinion, make sure to consider the person's feelings first. Even something like 'it was pretty boring' can make a person upset. Some people are very sensitive and even if others say that the story is great, one negative review can make a lot of difference. I'm not saying you people are like that, but I just wanted to say something for my friend, 'cause I felt really bad for her. I know she works hard on her stories.  
**

**So anyway, sorry for my little rant, but just keep in mind that if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all, even if it's your true opinion. **

**AND BTW… MERRY X-MAS! :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: There's some violence in this chapter from Ruby going psycho.**

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

"Stella, I'm going to come and visit you again very soon, alright?" Pip says to the young girl. She's clearly very sleepy, since it's very late. And she's most likely been sedated. I'm surprised the hospital's even open. Well, it isn't actually meant to be. Ruby went mad and rammed on the doors until a nurse opened them, and then the crazy girl just went in without consent. Not to self: apologize to nurse.

Ruby is beside me, shuffling her feet. She looks all fidgety and nervous, similar to Tweek. We thankfully made her change into some real clothes on the way. She was irritated that she had to go into an alley and rummage through her bag for clothes, but at least she did it.

"Do you not like hospitals, Ruby?" I ask, bending down slightly to see her face properly. She's handing her head so low that her fringe is covering her eyes. She catches a glimpse of me and looks up, unfazed. She's very good at acting, this girl is.

"Not in particular. It's just that once I made a friend in the 1970s, and she got hit by a car. She sort of died in the hospital, and I was at her death bed. It was real sad. So yeah, I don't have the best memories of hospitals." I nod, not understanding quite a few words. In fact, barely understanding anything at all. All I understand is that her friend died in hospital.

"What's a car?"

"It's like a horse carriage that doesn't need horses." Ruby answers casually.

"Whoa…" I cannot _imagine_ such a thing.

"But my _God,_ this hospital is crap. I mean, look at this hellhole. Need friggin' candles to light the damn place." Ruby looks around disgustedly. I raise an eyebrow.

"How _else_ would you light it up?"

"With electricity!" Ruby exclaims, as if it's the most logical thing in the world.

"Electricity? What's that?"

"You've seen lightning, right?" I don't understand what she's asking, but I know what lightning is.

"I've seen lightning."

"Electricity's that, basically. What they've done in the future is that they've got electricity from resources and controlled it. So made it into like a power source. And they use it for lights and TV and computers and stuff."

"Com-pu-ters." I break down, not knowing what on Earth that word is.

"A computer's like… imagine a box with a glass screen. Imagine stuff inside the box that makes it do this; it creates images on the screen. Wait… that's more like a TV. Well, a TV's for watching movies and stuff. And computers are for working on. And now they're mostly for the internet. Sorry, I can see you don't understand me. I'll try to speak normally now. Sorr- er, forgive me."

"It's quite alright. It's interesting to hear about the things from the future. Even if I mostly don't understand a word you're saying." We watch Pip finally finish saying goodbye to Stella. He turns around, smiling.

"I'm glad I came to see her."

"Is she alright? That carriage must have broken her to pieces." I remember how much she was bleeding on the street, and shudder.

"She's got a lot of broken bones, but she'll be fine. She just needs to stay here for a long time."

"That's good." Ruby chips in. "She's even younger than I was when _I_ died." The same nurse comes and practically chases us out of the hospital, since we weren't even meant to come in in the first place. I didn't get a chance to apologize to her for the intrusion, but oh well. Ruby holds up her middle finger to the hospital and trudges down the steps. Phillip and I exchange glances and shortly follow. As we start walking back to Tweek's house, I ask Ruby what holding up the middle finger means.

"It can mean a lot of rude things, but it most commonly means 'fuck you' or 'fuck off'." I'm glad to hear that Ruby is speaking normally for now. I study the female fairy closely. She really is, or _was_, young. She's childishly trying not to step on the lines between the tiles of the road, holding her arms out for balance. She may be two centuries old, but I can see that she has the heart of a little girl. How could someone possibly hurt her?

"Ruby, how did you die?"

"I was shot in da head." Ruby says, continuing with her little tile game, as if the question didn't affect her at all. Either she really isn't disturbed, or she's continuing to be a damn good actress. I sigh at her colloquial accent.

"Who shot you?"

"A soldier."

"Why?"

"'Cause I stole somethin'."

"What did you steal?"

"HEY, THERE'S DAMIEN!" Ruby yells, purposely changing the subject. Pip and I look across the street. Sure enough, Damien's standing there with a large paper bag clutched to his chest. He scowls at us. Since I'm still looking at Damien and not watching where I'm going, I walk straight into someone. The person falls to the ground and their hood falls off, revealing a young girl with black hair tied in a perfect, high bun. I blink. It's unusual for a girl her age to have her hair in a proper grown up style. She holds her hand out, glaring at me from under her long fringe. I frown because she looks similar to Damien. Her face is the same as his.

"Are you going to help me up like a proper gentleman?" She asks. I comply, but just as I'm about to take hold of her hand, Pip pulls my arm back.

"Pip, what-

"Leopold, we need to run! Girls with black hair and red eyes are dangerous! Come on, we need to run away!"

"What are you talking about? She doesn't have red…" I stop talking when I see that the girl does indeed have red eyes.

"WHAT THE F-

"Come on! We need to go!"

Pip turns around… and runs straight into a lamppost.

* * *

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

"Weekly chocolate, I love you…" I whisper into the bag of chocolate I just bought. I think it'd be better if I bought it at night from now on what with my stalker and all. The shop was closed when I got there, so I just kicked on the door until they saw me and opened. They know I'll give them a shitload of money for chocolate, the cheap fuckers.

"HEY, THERE'S DAMIEN!" I hear Ruby yell from across the street, making me stop dead in my tracks. I turn my head towards the voice to see Ruby, Leopold, and Phillip. I scowl at them. Leopold isn't looking where he's going and walks straight into a hooded child. She crashes to the ground, and her hood falls off. I almost drop my chocolate when I see her face. She has exactly the same face as me, not to mention hair and eyes. How is that even possible? She holds her hand out to Leopold expectantly, looking aggravated.

"Are you going to help me up like a proper gentleman?" I hear her ask. Just as Leopold is about to take her hand, my human pulls his arm back. I narrow my eyes. What is he doing?

"Pip, what-

"Leopold, we need to run! Girls with black hair and red eyes are dangerous! Come on, we need to run away!" I frown hardly. What does he mean? Has he encountered more girls that look like that, or the same one?

"What are you talking about? She doesn't have red…" Leopold shuts up when he sees the girl once again.

"WHAT THE F-

"Come on! We need to go!" Phillip turns around and runs straight into a lamppost. It hits him smack bang in the middle of his forehead, and knocks him unconscious. He falls to the ground like a ragdoll. My mouth drops open and I run across the street, almost being hit by a carriage. A man yells at me to be careful, but I don't even acknowledge him. The streets are surprisingly busy at night. When all the bars are open. Many people are staring at Phillip.

"OH MY GAWD! THAT… THAT IS A BLEEDER RIGHT THERE!" Ruby shrieks, covering her mouth in shock. I get across the street and drop to my knees next to Phillip. He hit the lamppost so hard that his forehead is bleeding.

"Jesus! Pip! Pip, are you alright?" Leopold starts to make his way over to Phillip, but the girl grabs his sleeve and pulls him back to her. I stare in disbelief at her strength. She barely even moved her arm, and Leopold has been brought to his knees.

"Are you going to help me up, or not?" She hisses at him, still sitting on the ground.

"What?! Did you not see my step brother run into that pole!? Let me go!" Leopold tries to pull away from the strange girl, but she keeps a firm grip on his sleeve.

"Not until you help me up! And apologize to me for the inconvenience!" I stand up and look at her with my highest authority.

"Girl, will you just stop with your pride? This boy is obviously in more trouble than you. You're problems no longer matter in such circumstances." I tell her, showing how irritated I am. She reminds me of a fly; nothing but a pest.

"Shut the fuck up, Damien! You have no idea who I am, so now you ought to apologize to me as well!" My mouth drops open. How does she know my name? And who the hell does she think she is, speaking to me in that manner!?

"You little bitch…" I curse at her. "Shut the hell up and leave before I kill you. Haven't you been taught to stay away from _fairies_?" I ask while smirking, expecting her to run away when she figures out what I am. She does the opposite.

"You fool! I'm not human either, I was born in 371BC!" The girl smiles smugly. She must be a fairy as well, the little nuisance.

"Well, I'll have you know I was born in _387_BC! I'm sixteen years older than you! You were born one year after I died!"

"I know when the fuck you were born! My mother was-

"Shut up! Why the hell do you have the same face as me? Answer me, you witch!" The girl suddenly jumps up and punches me in the chest.

"FUCK!" This girl… is strong. No normal fairy is capable of that strength. "What the hell are you? You are _not_ a fairy." The girl smirks maniacally.

"Maybe you should try and figure it out yourself. It won't be that difficult for the former son of Satan." My eyes widen. How the hell does she know who I am? "Now, apologize to me. Both of you." I ignore her and grab the collar of her cloak, ripping it at the top. She blinks in shock. Leopold gasps at the violet collar around her neck. She steps back abruptly, covering her neck.

"As I suspected."

"You fucker…" She glares at me so hard that her red eyes almost start glowing. "You're going to perish soon. You _and_ your human." She runs off, clutching her collar. I watch her go, wondering why she was so adamant on convincing Leopold and I to apologize. Refusing to admit she was wrong. It was like pride was the only thing that mattered to her.

"Leopold, I'm sorry, but I have to go to the 21st century and get a proper first-aid kit." We both turn around, having forgotten about Ruby. She stands up and looks at me desperately. "Please, can you take Phillip to Tweek's house? I'm begging." I eye her.

"I cannot let him die." The girl should know what I'm really saying. I'm telling her 'I'll make sure he's safe.'

Ruby smiles at my answer and disappears into thin air. I sigh and look at Leopold. "Hold my bag." I order him, holding out my bag a chocolate. He takes it, and when I let go, he almost drops it. I pick up the unconscious Phillip and reluctantly start walking. Leopold staggers after me.

"What is _in_ this?" He asks, almost dropping the bag.

"Chocolate."

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

"What the…?" I hear Craig say when the door opens. I frown and turn around, wondering what's wrong. I just about have a heart attack when I see Damien come in with Phillip hoisted over his shoulder, and Leopold staggering after him with a large paper bag in his arms. I run over immediately and help him carry it, since it looks as if it weighs about ten tonnes.

"What is inside this?" I hiss under my breath. Leopold answers me, exasperated.

"Chocolate, apparently." We all watch Damien toss Phillip down on the table.

"There. He's safe. I'm done here."

"Wait! What in the hell happened?" I shriek at him. Everyone looks at him expectantly.

"Leopold should be able to tell you."

"No I want _you_ to tell me. Now stop trying to run away." Damien sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing but trouble, as always, Kenneth. It's simple. I'd gone to get some chocolate," He gestures to the paper bag. "And Ruby pointed me out from across the street. Leopold was stupid enough not to look at where he was going, and knocked a girl to the ground. Phillip was scared of her and tried to run away, and smacked into a lamppost. I carried him home. End of story."

"Where's my sister?" Craig demands.

"She went off to another time. Said something about a 'first-aid kit'." Craig and I exchange glances. What in the world in a 'first-aid kit'?

"W-Why was Phillip afraid of the girl?" Tweek slyly asks.

"…" Damien doesn't answer. Leopold decides to do it for him.

"She had red eyes. The same as Damien. In fact, she even had the same face as him." I looks at Damien, outraged.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Don't act as if it's somehow my responsibility! I don't know who the hell she was. All I know is that she isn't a fairy and most definitely isn't a human. And she somehow knew my name."

"Then what the hell is she?" Craig asks. I frown in thought.

"If she isn't a human or fairy, then there's five alternatives. An angel, a demon, a soul reaper, a ghost, or a god."

"She was most likely a demon then, if she had red eyes. Any fool would know that only demons have red eyes." Craig remarks, shrugging.

"She's definitely a demon." Damien suddenly says, completely sure of himself.

"Whoa, whoa, Damien. We cannot be completely sure yet." I tell him.

"She is. I ripped her coat off partly and saw her collar."

"As in… a hell collar!? The ones they use to restrain demons?" Craig looks surprised.

"Yes. It was most definitely one of those."

* * *

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

I watch boredly as Phillip finally opens his eyes, taking a few seconds to stare at the unfamiliar ceiling. He soon notices me kneeling beside the bed, watching him closely.

"Did you carry me home?" He asks quietly.

"Perhaps." He instantly takes it as a 'yes'.

"Thank you."

"Mmmm." I growl hatefully, not liking the phrase. Phillip smiles sheepishly at me, as if he finds it _sweet_.

"Do you love me now, Damien?" He asks. I stare at him impassively.

"No. I just don't feel the need to kill you."

"So then you at least _like_ me?"

"I never said that."

"But you _do_ want me around?"

"Will you stop with your petty questions? I don't want to answer them."

"But you must care a bit, since you carried me here."

"I wasn't going to let you die. End of story."

"But you stayed until I woke up." I manage to look unfazed at his statement, though my tone is otherwise.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"…?" The boys gives me an inquiring look.

"You were afraid of that girl. You said girls that looked like her were dangerous. Explain to me how you got that result."

"Well… after Craig attacked me about a week ago-

"He did _what_?" I tense angrily.

"It's fine, it's fine! He's made up for it! Anyway, I was left lying in the woods, and I heard to girls talking about me. They came over to see if I was dead, and they said things as if they'd never seen a human before, or at least not for a long time. I saw the one girl's red eyes, and slapped her since she scared me. I quickly apologized and ran away. That was my first encounter with them. Now that I think about it, both of them looked similar to you. And just today, on the way back from the camping trip, I got bored during a lecture and snuck away. I saw two girls in an orchid and approached them. They both had red eyes, but they didn't seem to have any recollection of me."

"So they were a different pair of red-eyed girls?"

"I think so. Though, they didn't look like you like you. But what struck me was that one of them, this lazy, sleepy one, ushered me away and warned me that there were more of them. She said to run away from any girls with red eyes. Especially the 'proud' one." I think back to how the one I encountered wouldn't let go of her pride.

"It seems the one we encountered of the street was the 'proud' one."

"W-Was she?" Phillip's voice trembles.

"Go to fucking sleep." I snap suddenly, making him flinch. "I'd rather that than watch you being a trembling little coward."

"Damien… will you stay here?"

"No. I just wanted to ask you those questions."

"B-But-

"SHUT UP!" I scream, losing my temper. Why can this child just not be quiet? All this talking back, all this lovey-dovey nonsense, it's driving me mad! Can he just not do that, for once? Can he not listen to me, do what I say!? "LISTEN!" I point directly at him. "As my wife, you're going to goddamn respect me, and never talk back again! You're going to stop begging me for the impossible, and you're going to go to fucking sleep!" I storm out of the room, infuriated. I slam the door for good measure.

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

Craig and I are just peacefully sitting at Tweek's kitchen table, chatting, when we both hear loud shouting, and the slamming of a door. We both glare at Damien when he comes down, looking agitated.

"Are you mad?" I hiss. "You're lucky you didn't just wake everyone in the house up."

"Shut the fuck up, Kenneth! I'm not in the right mood for your shit." Damien barks, sitting down. Craig gets up suddenly, looking frustrated.

"Damn, I need a drink…" He mutters, rummaging through the cabinets.

"What? Craig, why…?"

"Kenny, I'm in human form. Humans get thirsty. Live with it. AHA!" Craig gets excited when he finds something. I wonder what it is.

…I feel like slapping him in the face when he pulls out a huge bottle of _scotch_.

"Craig, no. Don't even think for one second I would let you-

"Come on! Be a sport! I'm thirsty, and I've never tried it." Damien chuckles and shakes his head.

"Craig, Kenneth's right. Just don't do it. Especially if you haven't had it before."

"Have you?"

"Yes, and it wasn't very pleasant. Don't." Damien stares at the bottle blankly.

"You two don't know anything. I can do what I want." Craig finds a glass and slams it down onto the table. Damien and I watch him pour some of the scotch in it. He sits down again and takes a quick glance at us before taking a gulp of the liquid. As expected, he chokes and starts to cough. What I cannot believe is that he managed to swallow it _all_.

"Tastes like burnt corks…" He manages to say, having been brought to his knees.

"Come on, Craig. Get up." I grab his collar and drag him off the floor, rolling my eyes. I deliberately make eye contact with Damien. "You can have some, if you want." Damien nods and takes the bottle and glass, pouring some. He drinks it as if it's water.

"It's much nicer when you're actually used to it."

"Shaddup, Damien! Ya can only drink it 'cause you're in fairy form!"

"Unbelievable. You're drunk after only one shot's worth." I facepalm.

"I'M NAWT DRUNK!"

"SSH!" I hiss quickly, not wanting Tweek's parents to wake up. Craig scowls at me and reluctantly sits back down. Damien casually finishes the bottle as Craig and I glare at each other. Our silence is broken by the slamming open of the back door, making Craig and I jump. Damien continues sipping leisurely; and Ruby comes running into the room. She drops a tonne of paper bags and a metal box onto the table, looking very proud of herself.

"I'm back!" She declares smugly, but her smirk vanishes when she sees the three of us.

"Where are the humans?"

"They went to bed. A long time ago." Craig answers.

"What!? Phillip's still injured! And I bought a shitload of McDonalds! You have any idea how much it cost?" She sighs, shaking her head. "Honestly… you guys will have to eat it all. Oh! And Kenny?"

"What's wrong?" Ruby gives me one of those golden bangles used to trap fairies in human form. I remember she still has a few from the other day.

"If something happens, use this, m'kay?" She winks at me. What does she mean? What could happen?

"I am not eating this." Damien states, frowning at the bags.

"What is it, Ruby?" I ask.

"I said, it's McDonalds! Burgers, chips, coke, I even got nuggets!"

"Yes, well-

I'm interrupted by two identical screams. Leopold and Tweek.

"Tweek!" Craig shoots up in alarm and starts to run to the stairs, but remembers Tweek's parents. He sprints to their (downstairs) bedroom door and leans against it, preventing them from opening it.

"Tweek? Tweek, is that you? Allow us out at once!" Tweek's mother says firmly from the other side of the door.

"S'not Tweek, ma'am! It's… Robert! I'm sawry for the racket, but Leopold, Tweek and Phillip seam to be having sum nightmayres, but we shall take cawre off it!" Craig gestures upstairs to me with his eyes. "Pleese, go bayck to sleep!"

"Robert, are you _drunk_?!"

"Naw, ma'am!" I shake my head and trudge up the stairs hurriedly. Ruby follows shortly. Damien continues drinking from his precious glass of scotch. I slam Leopold and Tweek's door open (they had to share a bed since there weren't enough rooms) and see a hooded 'Nightmare' fairy standing over them. He steps away from them when he realizes I'm here.

"Who in the hell are you!?" I growl, fairly ticked off.

"What happinned!?" Craig asks frantically, running into both Ruby and I. We both crash to the floor. Craig quickly apologizes and helps us up. Through Ruby and Craig's childish bickering, I hear the 'Nightmare' fairy open the window and jump out.

"Damn it! He ran away!" I shriek; but my anger fades when I see Leopold. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but… that was by far the most frightening nightmare I've ever had."

"It's alright, the fairy's gone now." I reassure softly. Leopold glowers at me.

"Stop speaking to me as if I'm a small child!" He snaps. As Craig is reassuring Tweek as well, I notice Ruby staring out of the window in a trance.

"Ruby? Are you alright?" She turns head towards me dazedly.

"Craig… you called me a coward last time this happened," She says. Suddenly, she gets a fierce, passionate look on her face. "Well, NOT THIS TIME! I'M NOT A COWARD!" She pulls a contraption out of her large bag. "It's a good thing I brought my motherfuckin' baseball bat!" She proclaims, before jumping out of the window.

"RUBY!" I quickly jump out of the window as well, changing into fairy form in mid-air, and land on the ground, running after her. My mouth drops open when I realise how far she already is. This is by far the fastest she has ever ran; human _or_ fairy life. I struggle to catch up with her. "Ruby, what are you doing!?"

"I'M GONNA TEACH THAT FAIRY A FUCKING LESSON!" She shouts, glaring straight ahead. I've never seen her so determined before; it awes me tremendously. "THERE HE IS! OH NO, NO WAY IS HE FLYING AWAY!" Ruby jumps up and flies behind the 'Nightmare' fairy, who's just taken off in an attempt to get away. With Ruby chasing him in this state, he has no chance. She uses her 'baseball bat' to injure his wing. He crashes to the ground instantly, and Ruby lands on her feet next to him. She chuckling evilly.

"You're fucked." She says, not taking her eyes off of him. I turn away when she starts to beat him with the bat. How can Ruby do such a devious thing? When she was human, she scolded me when I swatted a _fly_. Unable to bear the sounds any more, I turn around and grab Ruby's arm in mid-swing. She looks star-struck.

"Stop it, Ruby! What's happened to you?" I scold her, slightly afraid. She suddenly bursts into tears. I waver at the sudden mood change.

"I just wanted to make him proud of me! I wanted Craig to praise me!"

"Have you gone insane? How can he be proud of this? Somebody such as Damien could be proud of it, but not Craig!" I yell angrily, trying to pull her arm away so that she'll drop the bat. Her arms are as strong as metal, and they don't budge.

"What would you know…?" She says quietly. "YOU CAN'T EVEN GET YOUR FUCKING HUMAN TO LIKE YOU!" She screams, suddenly reverting back to her wrathful side. Once she sees she's struck a chord in me, Ruby shoves me away roughly, making me go crashing to the ground. I don't believe it.

_Ruby…_

She slowly lowers the bat and steps towards me shakily.

…_you would never…_

She glares down at me. I take notice of her now red eyes.

…_**hurt**__ me…_

She lifts up her bat with both arms and, with a ghastly smirk, prepares to bring it down.

…_would you?_

I dodge the bat at the very last second, and stand up, quickly moving away from her. Ruby grits her teeth and lifts the bat off of the ground, turning around to face me. She doesn't look conscious anymore. She's either possessed, or this isn't even Ruby. I suddenly remember the golden bangle she gave me earlier. Did she predict this would happen? I shake my head, deciding this isn't the time to debate with myself about that.

Ruby calmly lunges at me, but I once again dodge to the side. I swiftly grab her wrist and clamp the bangle on it. She doesn't even blink when her wings disappear. Her eyes stay red, which scares me. I grab the bat with one hand, her shoulder with another; and separate them. The bat goes clanking to the ground next to the unconscious 'Nightmare' fairy. Ruby eyes suddenly widen and she lashes out at me angrily, unlike before. She continues trying to claw at me, shrieking hysterically. I eventually resort to kneeing her in the stomach, knocking her out. I sit on the ground in exhaustion, panting.

"Kenny! There you are! We've been looking everywhere!" I hear Leopold shout. I glance around and see him, Craig and Tweek running towards me. Tweek has to help Craig since he's drunk. "What happened? What's going on?" He asks. Unable to even find the strength to utter the words, I hang my head in shame.

Ruby suddenly opens her eyes and tries to attack Leopold, I grab her arms just in time. Ruby thrashes about furiously, kicking me several times. I stand up, and Leopold, bless him, grabs one of Ruby's arms and helps me drag her away. I notice Craig staring at the unconscious 'Nightmare' fairy and narrow my eyes.

"Come, Craig. We're going now." Tweek says kindly, clinging onto his arm and gently pulling him away from the scene.

* * *

Ruby has stopped struggling and gone back into her calm state by the time we get back to Tweek's home. Tweek quietly opens the front floor and we sneak Ruby in. Leopold stumbles and I move to help him up. As I take hold of Leopold's perfectly shaped hand, I want to say 'Keep in mind that Ruby is visible now to humans' but I still cannot manage to speak (most likely from shock). Leopold looks over at me, astounded.

"It's alright. I know." He says, referring to my thought. It doesn't faze me in the least that Leopold just read my thoughts. Humans should be able to read the thoughts of their fairies, and vice-versa, as long as they're physically touching. I've just never felt the need to _use_ that ability. Damien peeks around from the kitchen doorway, and freezes when he sees Ruby. He hurries over and holds her chin up, making her look at him. He turns her head, examining her.

"You'd better sit her down." He suddenly commands, looking troubled. We pull Ruby over to the kitchen and sit her down on the table. She remains in her zombie-like state, staring ahead with half-lidded eyes. She might as well be dead. Well, she is… but…

Damien observes her, obviously knowing something.

"Wh-What's wrong with her?" Tweek asks anxiously.

"Someone put a spell on her, allowing my father to possess her."

"Why is she like this, then? Until a few minutes ago, she was lashing out at all of us!" Leopold says.

"It seems she's trying to internally fight back. That's what's stopping Satan from trying to killing you all. There should be a marking somewhere." I bend Ruby's head down, brushing the hair away from the back of her neck. I gasp, making everyone except Damien crowd around me. On her neck, there is a bold, black symbol that looks like a six-sided star inside a circle. There are also some other symbols next to it.

"It says 'wrath'. Not surprising, since my father is associated with that sin." Damien remarks. "Kenneth, dispose of it." I look at him questionably. "You're the purest one out of us all. The opposite of this spell. Just take out your cross and put it on the mark. That's all you need to do." I nod, and pull my cross out of my sleeve (all positive fairies carry a cross) placing the tip of it onto the back of Ruby's neck. The symbols fade away. Funny, I would have expected the whole ground to suddenly start rumbling, or something similar. I lift Ruby's head up, to see her red eyes turning back into their normal greyish-blue.

She blinks, registering what's happening. Holding her hand up in front of her face, she realizes she's back in control of her body, and sighs thankfully.

I sink to my knees and beckon Leopold over. He complies, crouching next to me. I gesture for him to hold out his hand. He holds out his hand as instructed, and I place my palm on his.

_You wouldn't ever hurt me, would you?_

Leopold looks surprised that he's able to hear my voice without my having to open my mouth. But then, he takes my question into consideration, and shakes his head.

_**No, I wouldn't.**_

I smile sadly, not knowing if he's being completely honest. Leopold smiles back, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tiny lil' warning: There's a few sexual references in this chapter. Small ones.  
**

_**~Special #4: Ruby's P.O.V~**_

I smash onto the streets of New York. "Fuck, that hurt." I quickly clamp on a golden bangle and get up, looking around. I should probably stay in human form for now. I start to get distracted and stare in awe at a helicopter, but come to my senses and slap myself. A lady stares at she walks past me. Damn, I already forgot I've allowed myself to be visible. It's gonna be embarrassing as fuck walking around in these clothes, but oh well.

Ok, ok, ok, I have to friggin' hurry. Phillip's hurt, and he needs a first-aid kit. Concentrate, Ruby, concentrate…

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! THERE'S A MCDONALD'S!" I scream and point to the shop in delight. Screw the first-aid kit, Phillip can wait for all I care. This is _McDonald's_.

"Uh, kid, this is 21st century New York. You see a McDonald's at least once every mile you walk." A passing teenage boy says, frowning at my outfit.

"SHADDUP! I AIN'T HAD IT IN A WHILE!" I snap at the teenage boy walking by, relieved that over here I'm finally able to speak colloquially. The boy stares at me as if I'm psycho.

"Alright… just sayin'." He walks away, shaking his head. I stick my tongue out, embarrassed at my actions. I mean, I'm already embarrassed enough as it is, with this stupid dress Phillip and Leopold made me put on in a fuckin' alley. I would _normally_ go back in time and erase what just happened with the teen, but I don't have time now. Damn it.

"I guess I can come back later, but first, the kit…" I look around. Where do I live again? In despair, I pull out my address book (except it ain't the addresses of friends, tehehehe), and look flip through the pages. "New York, 2001-2010… AHA!" I find the address and skip on my merry way, following the streets easily. Many people doing their lovely midnight shopping stop and stare at me, but I don't care. I probably won't see 'em ever again. Probably. I manage to find the flat I rented, and it's actually still in pretty good shape. Hope no one broke into it. I find the correct label on the billions of keys I have and stick it into the door, fist pumping when it opens. It's pretty sad when none of the keys I have work. Have to go to the friggin' locksmith and blah blah blah…

I start rambling to myself, kicking open the door and putting my stuff down in the doorway. I also make sure to kick my stupid, uncomfortable black shoes off. Out of all the homes I own, this place is not my favourite, but it's decent. I run through the hallway and skid on the wooden floors in my frilly white socks, laughing gleefully. As I'm looking for my first-aid kit, I catch sight of the cuffs on my sleeves. They're all dirty. I look down and see that my dress is as well. No freaking wonder, I spend half my time in the 1700s kneeling on the ground, not to mention it rains a shitload. I'll have to take a shower.

I trudge into the bathroom, and strip off the damn dress, corset, all of it. God, I hate how people dressed in my time. Ridiculous shit. I turn on the shower and feel the water temperature, hissing as the cold water shoots down onto my hand. So I'm stuck standing naked like a retard while I wait for the shower water to heat up. I chuckle to myself successfully when it's finally hot enough, and jump in like an excited little kid. I sigh in bliss at the water hitting my back. God, I've missed this. I grab the soap and start to wash myself, singing a song I love.

"_Only you are here with me_

_I'll continue singing this song to you_

_To not let you see the cruelty of the outside world_

_That is what I wish,_

_I call you 'Levania'_

_You call me 'my owner, Karen'_

_You, who cannot walk, I care for with all my heart_

_I spoil you with beautiful dresses and colourful hair ribbons_

_Ruby comes to visit the two of us_

_Kenny works for our heavenly medicine, we're all a family_

_Mother and father aren't here at the moment, but we'll see them someday,_

_Only you are here with me_

_I'll continue singing this song to you_

_To not let you see the cruelty of the outside world_

_That is what I wish,_

_A colourful room made just for us, with a large window_

_That is the entire world visible to both you and me_

_I always make sure to pamper you_

_And to make you not worry about what's out there,_

_In this small, decorated room_

_I laugh with you_

'_We are the same, staying in this beautiful room',_

_La la la, la la la la~ I sing to you_

_As if no one else can hear me_

_I sing for you and you alone_

_Because I love you with all my heart,_

_You can never say anything, but I know you live_

_You wonder, 'Why do we stay in here?'_

_Neither of us can leave,_

_For cruel people will hurt us, _

_But don't worry, my brother will protect us both~"_

I sigh at the memories of Karen's death. She wrote that precise song for her beloved doll, Levania. I once visited Karen and heard her singing it. She told me that as long as I didn't tell anyone, she'd teach me the song. She taught Kenny too, but I've never personally heard him sing it. I asked him about it once, but he told me to forget about the song. Pah, as fucking if. It's my memento of Karen. Even now, even two centuries later, I know it all off by heart. I don't particularly like the lyrics, since it reminds me of how sad the last few years of Karen's life was, but I like the melody. I suppose Karen had hallucinations from all her fevers, because she believed her doll was alive, and that it sang with her. Karen was such a lovely singer. I just with that her lovely voice wasn't entirely devoted to that stupid doll of hers.

I shake my head out of my thoughts and grab a towel, turning off the water. Ok, I have to hurry now, PHILLIP IS IN TROUBLE! I quickly rummage through the chest of drawers in the bedroom, and find a yellow dress that's more or less suitable for the 18th century. I take out the golden bangles (for trapping fairies in human form) from the pocket of my old dress, and put them in my new dress. It's good to have a couple of 'em handy. I then skip to the bathroom and blow dry my hair, enjoying the sound since I haven't heard it in a while. Man, it's so useful to have electronics. I quickly tie my ribbons into my hair, smiling at myself in the mirror. Now, to find that dreaded first-aid kit. After much rummaging, I catch sight of it on top of the fridge. I resort to climbing onto the counter like a little kid to be able to reach it. I grasp the top of the metal box with my hand and pull it with all my might. This damn thing is heavy. It hits me on the head, but I ignore the pain. I need to fucking go; I've taken my time already. I quickly put on a new pair of cute, white, frilly socks, and my black shoes. I fish out a wad of American dollars from my bag and leave some of it in an envelope for the gas and shit. Bills, bills, bills, fuck 'em.

I leave dirty laundry and stuff I've used already behind, and put new clothes and supplies in my bag. I'll come back later to wash the dirty stuff, assuming that I remember. I rush out the door hurriedly, taking care that I lock it. I rip off my golden bangle and jump right off the second floor terrace, starting to fly to prevent myself from falling. Just a note: people may think that fairy's wings flap gracefully like a bird's or something; they fucking don't. They're like the wings of an insect. That's right, an insect. Moving so fast you can hardly see them. It's no wonder flying is so tiring. I scan the streets, reversing my journey to the apartment from McDonalds. I easily find the fast food restaurant. Fluttering down to the front of the place, look around, making sure no one is watching. I quickly go back into human form. The cashier stares when I stroll in reading the menu.

"Dewd… why da hell are you wearing dat?" I glare at the woman. I know her type. A fat, mean, stupid bitch who is so dumb that their only option is to work at McDonalds, where you make like four or five dollars an hour. God, what a cow I'm stuck with.

"I go to _school_."

"So?"

"There's this thing called school plays! But I guess you wouldn't know what that is, since I doubt you went to school yourself. You know, having to work at McDonalds and all…" The woman glares at me with her slimy, pursed lips, fuming. I smile sweetly. "I'll take six big macs, six cokes, six servings of fries, and two servings of nuggets. On the double, ma'am!"

"You need to pay for it first." I pretend to look confused.

"I'm sorry, is this not a restaurant? In restaurants, you pay after you get what you want. Gawd…" The woman gives me a dirty look and turns around, setting off to do her job. I take notice that there' s no one else working in the back.

"Pfufufu, I bet no one wanted to work with her fat ass." I smirk. The woman comes back with four bags.

"A little greedy, aren't ya?"

"Pah, right back atcha! Naw, this is for my friends. It's called doing a _favour_." I toss a bunch of money on the counter, not caring if it pays the food off or not. She can't sue me with how poor she is, so fuck it. I disappear into 1782 as soon as I step outside the McDonalds. I don't really care if people saw me this time. It's not like they're gonna tie me to a cross and try to burn me down, like those other dicks did. I flap my wings rapidly as the city fades into an old fashioned village. Thank God, the rapid wing flying slowed me down a little, so when I land, I actually land on my _feet_. I put everything down, huffing. Damn, flying is so fucking _tiring_! Stupid job, stupid Phillip running into the pole, stupid everything!

I start to stamp my feet angrily, but stop when I witness a girl appear out of nowhere; looking straight at me. Like the girl that crashed into Leopold earlier, she's wearing a black cloak and has red eyes. She has similar features to Damien as well; but not the same face. She's a different girl.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask angrily. Her calm face suddenly turns vicious, and she runs over and hits me in the face. It takes me right off my feet, and I crash onto the road in shock. Thank God the streets are quiet now, or else I would've been hit by a carriage, and that would have fucking hurt, fairy form or not. "What the fuck? I just asked a question." The girl suddenly travels so fast in front of me that it almost looks like she teleported.

"You'll have to do. Stay fucking still." She orders me, and I freeze. There's this hot, prickly feeling at the back of my neck where her hand now is. What is she doing? The prickly feeling turns into a tingle, and the tingle into a string, and the sting into a downright burn. When it gets too agonising to bear I suddenly comes to my senses and shriek angrily, pushing the girl away.

"Father will enjoy using the body of a cute little girl." I get the sarcasm in the girl's voice. The pain suddenly gets so unbearable that I'm brought to my knees.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ARRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream, clutching the back of my neck. It feels as if it's on fire.

The girl walks away, laughing like a maniac.

* * *

It eventually stops hurting so much. I open my eyes, staring at the empty road. Deciding there's not time to just lie here, I stand up, brush the tears away from my face and pick up my things. I think I'd better keep what happened to myself for now. It still hurts, but I'll have to play it off. As I stop outside of Tweek's house, I plaster a fake smile on my face. If Kenny or maybe even Craig notice what's on my neck (there has to be a goddamn marking if it was that agonising), they will flip the _fuck_ out.

I slam open the back door, making Craig and Kenny jump. Ha, LOL! I run into the room quickly, dropping the McDonalds bags and the first-aid kit onto the table. I pretend to be my smug, arrogant self, though I'm really actually not in the mood to be a bitch right now.

"I'm back!" I announce self-righteously. My happy act vanishes when I see none of the humans are around. What. The. Fuck. What. The. _Fuck_!

"Where are the humans?" I ask, disappointed. Not that I hate Kenny or anythin'… I just hate Craig and Damien.

"They went to bwed. A loooooong thyme ago." Craig says, answering my question. I frown; he sounds a little drunk. Just a little.

"What!? Phillip's still injured! And I bought a shitload of McDonalds! You have any idea how much it cost?" I sigh, shaking my head pitifully, though I actually don't give a shit how much the food cost. "Honestly… you guys will have to eat it all." A searing shoot of pain much larger than the last few ones travels through my neck, reminding me of the mark. "Oh! And Kenny?"

"What's wrong?" Kenny looks up tiredly. I pull a golden bangle from the other day out of a pocket and happily give it to him.

"If something happens, use this, m'kay?" I give him a playful wink. He sure doesn't know what I mean, and that amuses me greatly. Good ol' Kenny, making me laugh with his idiocy. Naw, just kiddin', he's pretty damn smart.

"I'm not eating this." Damien states, frowning at the bags.

"What is it, Ruby?" Kenny asks.

"I said, it's McDonalds! Burgers, chips, coke, I even got nuggets!" I try to act defensive, though the pain is taking a toll on me. It's getting hotter and hotter, and hurting more and more. It's really freaking hard not to cringe.

"Yes, well-

Kenny gets interrupted by Tweek and Leopold's screams.

"Tweek!" Craig shoots up in alarm and starts to run to the stairs, but stops abruptly. He sprints Tweek's parents' bedroom door and leans against it, preventing them from opening it. How daring.

"Tweek? Tweek, is that you? Allow us out at once!" Tweek's mother says firmly from the other side of the door.

"It's not Tweek, ma'am! It's… Robert! I'm sawry for the racket, but Leopold, Tweek and Phillip seam to be having sum nightmayres, but we shall take cawre off it!" Craig gestures upstairs to Kenny with his eyes. "Pleese, go bayck to sleep!"

"Robert, are you _drunk_?!"

"Naw, ma'am!" Kenny shakes his head in wonder and starts to go up the stairs. I follow closely. Kenny slams a door (where I assume Leopold and maybe Tweek must be sleeping) and we both see a hooded 'Nightmare' fairy standing over the two humans. He steps away from them when he takes notice of us.

"Who in the hell are you!?" Kenny growls, pissed off.

"What happinned!?" Craig asks frantically, running into us. Kenny and I both crash to the floor. Craig immediately apologizes and helps us up.

"You fuckin' blind?" I ask, glaring. The mark on my neck is still hurting immensely, though not as bad as before. But what's changed amazingly is the temperature. It's so hot, like a billion fevers put together.

"Nowe! I just dint realise you too were both standin' riyet there!"

"Oh, just shut up, you achoholic!" I snap.

"Why yuwe-

"Damn it! He ran away!" Kenny shrieks angrily; he quickly wavers when he sees the quivering Leopold. "Are you alright?" He asks him gently.

"I'm fine, but… that was the scariest nightmare I've ever had." I frown when seeing Craig go over to Tweek. I'm all alone now… ALL FUCKING ALONE! AND NO ONE CARES! FOR ALL THEY CARE, I'M THE DELIVERY GIRL THAT GETS THEM FIRST-AID KITS AND SHIT!

I stop my inner rambling, astonished at myself. What was that? Why was I suddenly so furious? Of course they care for me, they're just busy helping each other… what's wrong with me?

_Why do I feel…?_

I suddenly lose my sight. All I see is pure darkness. I hear nothing, feel nothing, smell nothing, _taste_ nothing. But then, like the fires from hell, I see small flames starting to brew in the distance. Then, they start to get bigger, get closer, to the point where I start to feel the heat on my face. The fear is settling in my stomach; the kind of fear you'd feel after falling from a great height, the fear you'd feel when a knife wielding stranger holds up his weapon, ready to stab you… the kind of fear I felt when I heard the deafening click as a soldier pulled the trigger of the gun next to my head.

The flames make a form of the thing I'd never want to see. The devil. He looks ready to consume my tortured soul any second. My eyes, they burn, as if the fiery colour red is being carved into them.

_He's coming, HE'S COMING! HELP, HE'S COM-_

"Ruby? Are you alright?" The flames go out at the sound of Kenny's voice. I turn my head to Kenny, though not willingly.

_What's happening? I can't fucking move!_

"Craig… you called me a coward last time this happened," I suddenly say, unable to stop myself. "Well, NOT THIS TIME! I'M NOT A COWARD!" I unwillingly bend down and pull my baseball bat out of my bag. I inwardly gasp. "It's a good thing I brought my motherfuckin' baseball bat!" With that, my body automatically turns around and jumps out of the window.

"RUBY!" I hit the ground running, and I hear Kenny land not long after me.

_Dear God Kenny, stop me before I do something terrible!_

"Ruby, what are you doing!?" Kenny frantically asks, struggling to keep up with the speed my legs are travelling. I've never ran this fast.

"I'M GONNA TEACH THAT FAIRY A FUCKING LESSON!" I shout, glaring straight ahead, though inside I'm almost crying. I see the 'Nightmare' fairy ahead and inwardly brace myself. Shit's gonna hit the fan. "THERE HE IS! OH NO, NO WAY IS HE FLYING AWAY!" I jump up and fly behind the 'Nightmare' fairy, who's just taken off in an attempt to get away. I injure his wing with my bat, and he goes crashing to the ground. I land right on my feet, chuckling evilly.

"You're fucked." I reluctantly say, smirking down at him. The fire suddenly comes back, and I scream as loud as I possibly can. But it falls on death ears. Kenny just turns away as my arms spontaneously rise up and bring the bat down on the injured fairy. Unable to bear the fact that I'm hurting someone like this, I start to claw at the flames around me. It works for a few seconds. I weaken my arm enough for Kenny to grab it. One less swing for the poor 'Nightmare' fairy. I stare ahead, stricken. Have I managed to regain control of my body?

"Stop it, Ruby! What's happened to you?" Kenny scolds me, looking slightly afraid. I burst into tears from the trauma. This is all too much. The 'fire' takes advantage of my weakness and once again consumes my inner self.

"I just wanted to make him proud of me! I wanted Craig to praise me!" It makes me say.

_I'm not crying because of that! Kenny, don't listen to me, PLEASE!_

"Have you gone insane? How can he be proud of this? Somebody such as Damien could be proud of it, but not Craig!" He yells angrily, trying to get me to drop the bat. I've gotten to strong now for a mere fairy to move my arms.

"What would you know…?" I say in a barely audible voice. "YOU CAN'T EVEN GET YOUR FUCKING HUMAN TO LIKE YOU!" I innerly gasp.

_How can this thing make me say something so fucking cruel!? Kenny, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…_

I shove Kenny away to the ground. The pain in my eyes has come back, and it's excruciating. In my subconscious, I scream in agony, clutching my eyes with my hands. I pull them back and see red streaking my palms, which makes me scream more. My eyes are bleeding. I lower the bat and step towards Kenny, almost stumbling. I glare down at Kenny, the feeling in my eyes unimaginably painful. I smirk and lift the bat up, preparing to strike Kenny.

_NO! _

Kenny dodges the bat right before I hit him, quickly standing up and stumbling away from me. I grit my teeth in feigned frustration and put the bat up again, turning around to face him. By now, my inner is fighting furiously with whatever that fire is, so it's distracted a little. That's probably why I'm not being made to say anything.

But that doesn't mean I have control of my body back.

I'm forced to lunge at Kenny, but he thankfully dodges once again. As I'm still lunging, he quickly grabs my wrist and clamps on the golden bangle. He manages to separate me from the bat.

_Yes, Kenny! You've done it!_

I grin inwardly, but suddenly, the fire becomes larger, and I hear a demonic roar so loud that it shakes my body. What Kenny just did obviously angered it. I lose control of both my voice and my body, and start to claw at Kenny, shrieking like crazy. I eventually see him knee me in the stomach.

The next thing I know, I open my eyes and see Leopold kneeling there, next to Kenny. I inwardly scream.

_NO! DON'T HURT HIM!_

But alas, my body shoots up and tries to attack him, but Kenny restrains me in the nick of time. I angrily lash about, trying to kick him. Leopold sees Kenny is struggling and takes hold of one of my arms. They start to pull me away from the scene.

* * *

I've managed to innerly fight back enough to regain my voice and partly my body by the time we get back to Tweek's house. I cannot move, but the demon (or whatever it is) can't either.

Leopold trips on a floor board, and Kenny helps him up. As they hold hands, I watch as they stare at each other for a few seconds. It's like they're communicating without even talking.

"It's alright. I know." Leopold says. HA, I WAS RIGHT!

Damien peeks around from the kitchen doorway, and freezes when he sees me. He runs over and holds my chin up, gazing into my eyes. I try to show my desperation through them, but he sees nothing. He my head sideways, and then to the other side, examining me like a sick person.

"Sit her down. Quickly." He suddenly commands, looking troubled. They drag me over to the kitchen, and Leopold sits me down onto the table. I look around anxiously, afraid of what's going to happen, but to them, I'm probably like a zombie right now.

"Shit, she needs to be cleansed." Damien says to himself.

"Wh-What's wrong with her?" Tweek asks, looking afraid.

"Someone put a spell on her, and my father has possessed her."

_Satan possessed me!? Holy shit, that's what this fire is!_

I continue fighting back at the fire that is the devil, stomping on it furiously.

"Why is she like this, then? Until a few minutes ago, she was lashing out at all of us!" Leopold says.

"It seems she's trying to internally fight back. That's what's stopping Satan from trying to kill you all. There should be a marking somewhere."

_My neck! The back of my neck!_

Kenny bends my head down, luckily seeing the mark after brushing some loose strands of hair out of the way. He gasps when he sees it, making everyone gets curious and crowd around me.

"It says 'wrath'. Not surprising, since my father is associated with that sin." Damien notes. "Kenneth, dispose of it." I stare at the floor, internally quivering as I continue trying to fight back to Satan. I wonder if this is going to hurt. "You're the purest one out of us all. The opposite of this spell. Just take out your cross and put it on the mark. That's all you need to do." I hear Kenny pull his cross out of his sleeve. I feel him place the tip on my neck, and it feels amazingly cold compared to the temperature of that mark. I can't describe the relieving feeling that consumes me when the mark fades away. The fire goes out, and I feel like my outer and inner bodies are connected properly again.

Kenny lifts up my head and stares into my eyes. The pain in them has vanished, so I'm assuming they've gone back to normal. I blink to test the theory out, and find no pain occurring when I move them. I hold my trembling hand up in front of me, and sigh gratefully at the virtue that my body has gone back to normal.

"You alright?" Craig asks, pretending not to care.

"I'm good, I'm good." I say, hopping off the table. I try to take one step and fall flat on my face. I hear Damien snicker. Leopold leaves Kenny and comes to my rescue, putting his arms around my shoulders and hauling me up.

"What happened? Are you-

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little weak."

"I beg your pardon? I cannot hear a word you're…" I frown and repeat myself, trying to be a little louder. A pain shoots up my throat; I clamp my hand over my mouth and start coughing hysterically. Everyone watches me. After I've finished, Leopold blinks at me, concerned.

"Are you internally bleeding?" I shake my head at the absurd question. I pull my hand away from my mouth and see it has flecks of fresh blood on it. Leopold looks like he's seen his first horror movie. I had the same face after watching _The Shining_ and _It. _Well, I've seen scarier shit, but still, they were my first horror movies, and… and I'm getting off track.

"It seems I've lost my voice a bit from shouting while I was possessed. Don't worry." I say quietly.

"But Ruby, you've coughed up blood!"

"Yeah, well, I shouted pretty damn loud during my possession."

"Were you _conscious_ during the time you were possessed?" Craig asked.

"Uh… yeah. Yeah, I was. I saw everything."

"That's normal, Craig. It's meant to torture the victim, having to watch everything they're doing." Damien states. I frown. Damn, all the paranormal movies have got it wrong! When you're possessed, you don't _forget_ about it! Dumbasses.

"Ruby," I look at Damien. "Who put that mark on your neck?"

"Heh, who d'ya think? A hooded girl with red eyes. She didn't have the same face as you, but she was one of 'em, no doubt. She-

I suddenly feel immensely sick. I quickly stand up and stagger over to the table, where the untouched McDonald's bags still sit. I empty the contents out of one just in time. Everyone watches as I puke into the bag.

"She fucking did this to me. I can barely speak, and now…" I cut myself off and puke again. Damien watches me pitifully. I stop puking and glare. "I asked her who she was, and, as fucking fast as lightning, she sped over and slapped me in the face. Then she grabbed my neck and put the mark on it. And I'll tell ya, it _burnt_!"

"You've gotten ill from it." Damien observes, looking as if he's trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I have. But whatever, I'll just change into fairy form, and I'll be fin-

"NO! Don't do that!" Kenny yells, standing up and coming over to me. Whenever there's something medical involved, he tends to spring into action, whether it's his business or not. I refuse to look him in the eye. What I did and said to him, even unwillingly, was unforgivable.

"Why not?"

"Because whenever you need to change back into human form, you'll still be sick."

"Then heal me."

"I don't think that would be safe. We don't know what could happen with the sudden changes."

"Really? 'Cause I thought you just healed me and I'd be fucking fine!" I snap, immediately regretting it when I finally look into Kenny's eyes. He looks the most bummed I've ever seen him. I see Leopold next to him, looking uncomfortable. I remember the cruel words that came out of my very own mouth:

_YOU CAN'T EVEN GET YOUR FUCKING HUMAN TO LIKE YOU!_

"Kenny, I…" I'm not going to act like it didn't say those things. 'Cause deep down in my dark, unforgivable heart; I know I was thinking them. I would just never be harsh enough to voice them. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I was wrong to think that, I was so very wrong," I tell him quietly, unable to speak very loud due to the soreness in my throat. Kenny shakes his head, as if it doesn't matter, but it does. It matters so very much.

I leap forward and grab Leopold by the collar, pointing to his and Kenny's red chain.

"You see that red chain? Ya see it?" I hiss at him. He nods shakily. "Tweek and Craig's chain is glowing. Yours fucking isn't. Can you guess why? I'll give ya a hint; red chains represent 'love'."

"…"

"It's because the feeling isn't mutual. Craig and Tweek _mutually_ love each other. You and Kenny don't. So put in an effort, and make it happen. Kenny has been waiting for you for two hundred years, and _this_ is what he gets. Be damn considerate."

"Ruby, it isn't his fault. He has psychological dama-

"It is his fault. How he treats you is _his_ decision. You know that. This isn't about him, it's about you." I tell Kenny sternly.

Phillip suddenly comes wondering down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. He's fully dressed.

"Why are you fully dressed?" Leopold asks.

"It's morning… and I heard commotion downstairs so I got up early and came to look." We all look out the back window and see, it is indeed, morning. Barely. "What's going on?"

We all sigh.

I spring into a fake happy mood. "Nothin'. Nothin' in particular happened. And Phillip, I got you a first-aid kit! You need a band aid, I mean look at the blood on your face!" Phillip nods slowly, deciding not to argue with me. Smart boy. I stand up and go over to the table, opening the box. I take some disinfectant spray out.

"What on earth is _that_?" Phillip asks, beginning to look nervous. Leopold comes over and sits next to him, followed by a clingy-looking Kenny.

"It's disinfectant spray. We don't want the cut to get all infected now, do we? Oh, damn. The cut on your cheek hasn't healed either. I'll need to disinfect that too."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just healed his cuts?"

"What, and then all my trouble of going to New York goes to waste? I don't _think_ so. Now, Phillip, this is gonna sting. Jus' a lil' bit." I hold up Phillip's fringe and spray the disinfectant onto his forehead. He hisses in pain, staring at me with wide eyes.

"It's ok. The sting means it's working." I repeat the same thing with the cut on his cheek, but he stays silent this time. Is he scared of me or somethin'?

"There. All good. Now let's put the band aid on your forehead. Your fringe can cover it, so no one will notice. I'll take it off in a few days, ok?" Phillip nods, looking awkward. I guess he isn't used to people doing things for him like this. Damien suddenly gets up, grabs his precious paper bag, and storms out of the door. We all stare at the hanging door; then Phillip suddenly goes after him. Aw, how sweet.

* * *

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

Alright, it's time. It's morning, and that damn library better be fucking open. If it's not, some shit is going to happen. I'm not in the best of moods, I tell you. Having to carry Phillip to Tweek's home, then wait for him to wake up, then watch Craig and Kenny being fools, and _then_ there was all that 'Ruby getting possessed commotion. God, worst night ever. All I wanted was some goddamn chocolate!

…And now my day's starting to worsen.

"I know you're there." I say, without even turning around. Phillip creeps out from behind his 'hiding place' (a lamppost) and walks to my side shyly.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not a fool. What do you want?"

"I feel lonely without you. I like being around you better than being with all of them. I feel left out."

"Well that is not my problem. Did I not tell you to stay away from me? Don't take the fact that I don't want you to die as proof that I like you. Because I don't."

"Then why did you call me your wife?"

"…Figure it out yourself. Ask Craig's sister, she should understand why." I see Christophe standing on the other side of the road (obviously waiting for me), and frown at him. What does he want?

"Phillip. You've greatly caused me trouble. Atone by going to that chocolate shop and buying me some of those little bite sized, cream filled chocolates." I shove a bunch of money to Phillip's chest. "On the double then!" Phillip runs off, looking determined.

I sigh, shaking my head at his stupidity. Such a gullible brat. I walk across the street to Christophe, minding the fact that there are many humans around, setting up their stalls and shops for the day. Or going to work.

"What is it? What's with that smirk on your face?"

"Heh, zu steel haven't keeled him?"

"I don't plan kill him. Not anymore."

"Vhy not?"

"Because I don't want to go back to hell."

"Nize exquse. Vat's the reel reason?"

"That _is_ the real reason." I snap, though Christophe glares at me, seeing right through my lie. I glare back. Christophe slowly looks away, though not without a 'fuck yew' under his breath.

"Yore 'vife', hmm?" He says after a while, smirking.

"Yes, my fucking wife."

"How za hell is he yore vife?"

"If you don't know the answer with your own knowledge, then you don't deserve to know at all."

"Vair enuff. Does he know he'z yore 'vife'?"

"He knows, but he doesn't understand the meaning of it."

"Yore partner iz jhust a child, after all." Christophe comments, finally deciding to leave. I watch him walk away, shaking his head. Is he right? Phillip doesn't understand things I tell him, because he's still a child?

I shake my head and turn around, continuing my way to the library. I need to know why that girl had my face. Is she possibly a dead ancestor? Or descendant? She has to be related to me, somehow. I find the library and go in, regardless of whether it's open or not. I've gotten too determined. I have to know today. I find books on Romans, and pick out one that says 'The Romans That Have Gone Down in History'.

I flick through it, and, sure enough, find an old portrait of my father, my mother, and me. I look about ten years old. I read through the content and see that it says I died from being _stabbed_, not poisoned. Fools. But what really shocks me, is that then I turn onto the next page, I see portraits of two girls that have my face. Or more correctly, my mother's face. They look the same.

No doubt, the girl that Phillip, Leopold, Ruby and I encountered in the street is one of the girls here.

I narrow my eyes and read the details about them. They were daughters of my mother and father, making them my biological sisters. It says they were twins. They must have been born after I died. I remember the girl I saw saying she was born sixteen years after me. So one year after my death. It's no wonder I didn't know about them.

"What are you reading?" Phillip asks, popping his head out from behind me. I jump, slamming the book shut. This child doesn't need to know any of this. It will only cause confusion and problems. I remember the chocolate, and frown when I see nothing in his hands. He jumps when my arm suddenly snakes out, grabs his arm, turns him around, and restrains him by wrapping it round his neck. He flinches when my other hand starts to feel through his pocket.

"AH! Wh-What are you doing?" I 'tch' when I don't feel anything in his pockets, and exhale into his shoulder. I decide to ask him telepathically, and take my hand out of his pocket and hold his hand.

_Where the fuck is the chocolate I asked you to buy?_

"I-It's in here." He quickly reaches into his _waistcoat _pocket and pulls out a little paper parcel. I snatch it away and finally release him. He drops to his knees, huffing. I notice the dark blush on his face, and leer at him knowingly. I put a hand on his trembling shoulder, and crouch down next to him. "Aren't you an innocent little thing? Getting excited over such a small matter?"

"I-It's not that at all, you just shocked me…" I frown, unable to tell if he's fibbing or not, and stand up. I pull Phillip up with me.

"How did you find me?" Phillip looks at our chains, and I mentally slap myself. I've got to remember, no matter where I am, this boy _will_ find me.

"What were you reading? I saw portraits of girls that looked the same as you…" I step back and allow Phillip to flick through the book. He gasps when he sees my apparent sisters. "They… I've seen them."

"Yes, one of them was the one we saw last night." I roll my eyes at his horrified expression.

"No… I've seen both of them!"

"Oh yes. You did mention that. So these are the ones you first saw?"

"Yes. here's the proud one, and I don't know how this one should be described." I raise ann eyebrow and look at the page carefully, trying to spot a difference between the two girls. They look exactly the same, almost as if they're clones of each other. Same loose hair, same eye colour, same faces, same height, same shaped fringes, same _everything_…

"How did you spot the difference between them?"

"You can tell by their eyes. See, this one looks confident and proud, and this one looks unhappy and selfish." I lean closer to the page, trying to see what Phillip is seeing.

"I see nothing."

"Well, it's there. These two… they were your sisters?"

"Supposedly."

"I cannot help but wonder, who were those other girls I saw?"

"I don't know. They aren't related to me."

"Hmm, I wonder how many of them there are." A theory strikes me. It can't be…

"Phillip, tell me what they're called again. The girls you've seen."

"Oh! Um, the proud one, the lazy one, the hungry one, and the selfish one."

"Hmm… and the one Ruby mentioned to me. Anger; wrath, proud; pride, lazy; sloth, hungry; gluttony, selfish; greed." It seems that I'm correct.

"What are you talking about?"

"There are seven of them. There are seven red eyed girls."


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Implied abuse, violence, trauma, etc.  
**

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

_Well, it's starting to look as if there's no hope for me here. I'm surrounded by nothing but black. I can't even see myself. I wonder around, trying to find out where I am. This isn't easy.  
_

_**Worthless.**_

_The word makes me stop dead in my tracks. _

_**We all hate you.**_

_I shakily turn around and see a group of small children. I remember who they are immediately. They're children who bullied me to the point of near insanity. They went to my school, so there was no escaping them. Unfortunately.  
_

_**No one likes you.**_

_I wonder as to why they're all looking down at me, and look down at myself. I'm no longer twelve. I'm a small child no older than six. The oldest boy steps forward, staring at me with a pitiful expression, though it's simple enough to see that he's also trying not to laugh._

_**Why don't you just die?**_

_The hurtful words pierce though me akin to a bullet. I stare at the ground in fear, as I always did when I was small. I just eyed my feet and allowed their words to hit me. I didn't know what else to do._

_**Look, he's too scared to even look us in the eye! **_

_**What a coward.**_

_**He's a waste of space.**_

_**Why does a person such as him even exist? **_

_Unable to bear the insults anymore, I snap out of my spineless state, turn around, and run away. Though it's a weak move, at least I won't have to listen to their spiteful words any longer._

_**Ha, he's running away!**_

_**He's really **_**is**_** a coward.**_

_**Good riddance.**_

_As I'm running, I see myself turn from a small child into my normal self. Getting too tired to run any more, I rest my hand on a dark wall, huffing. I look behind me, but see nothing but a dim, grey hallway. I look ahead again and see the hallway leading to a door. The door is bright red, which allures me towards it, since the rest of my surroundings are such dull colors. I open the door to see myself; when I was about three. My young self is merely staring into a mirror, looking heartbroken. _

What is wrong with me?

_I freeze when I hear the young child's thoughts. My younger self is wondering why everyone hates him so much. I remember doing this countless times when I was smaller. As long as I can remember.  
_

Did I do something bad? That I wasn't meant to?

"_No, you didn't." I tell him. He seems to hear me, and smiles at himself in the mirror. Suddenly, another door to the room bangs open loudly, and we both look at the culprit in horror._

"_Sir…" The smaller me squeaks, hunching up frightfully. I also waver at the sight of my father. He's clearly had too much to drink, and had an argument with mother. He grabs the defenseless young me's arm and starts pulling him out of the room. As he's being pulled out, my three year old self makes brief eye contact with me. I'm shocked at the damage in his eyes. Is that what Kenny sees… whenever he looks at me? The red door is suddenly slammed in my face, and I fall over backwards in surprise. I hear horrible screaming on the other side, and put my hands over my ears, closing my eyes. I walk away from the door, back down the hallway, trembling. When I finally open my eyes, I see another red door in front of me. I don't want to open it, if it means I have to see something like that again. I hear people coming up behind me, and suddenly I'm being pushed forward._

_**OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN IT! **_

_Children scream at me; the same children I saw earlier. I do as they say, afraid that if I don't, they'll do something horrifying to me. When I open the door, I see my old classroom, from when I was about seven or eight. A younger me is standing at the front of the class, trying to answer an equation on the chalkboard. His hand is shaking, and the teacher is standing nearby, impatiently tapping his foot. He folds his arms, shaking his head at my old self. _

"_Leopold, we all went over this earlier. Were you not paying attention?" Lots of children snicker. The younger me sniffles and looks towards where I am in despair. He cannot see me, it seems. I flinch a the reminder of what I used to look like. I was beaten daily by both my mother and father, not to mention my insane grandmother. As a result, I had many bruises, wounds, and bandages all over me. My clothes weren't of the best quality either. It doesn't take a genius to see eight year old Leopold is fighting off the urge to cry. When I see the teacher reach for his cane, I step into the room to intervene, but as soon as I do, everything in the room turns to black. There seems to be no floor beneath me, so I immediately fall._

_There is a loud sound of glass smashing to pieces. I feel myself suddenly sitting on the ground, and hear the sound of large lights switching on. I open my eyes to see nothing but white, and remnants of (what I would presume to be) a broken vase in front of me. I stare at it in horror. Hearing footsteps approaching, I look up - and see Kenny standing there. He initially looks skeptical at the fragments, but then smiles painfully and kneels down, starting to put them back together._

"_Kenny, why…?" I trail off when I realize he cannot see me. I look at my hands and realize that I'm now transparent. I'm merely a soul. Is the vase supposed to be the broken me? It must be.  
_

_**Leopold…**_

* * *

"LEOPOLD!" Kenny snaps me out of my dream-like state. "Are you hurt? Do you feel sick?" He looks into my eyes, desperate for an answer.

"Wh-What's going on?" I ask, blinking confusedly. Was it all a vision? I wasn't asleep, so it couldn't have been a dream.

A voice says inside of me: _It's alright, Leopold. Calm down._ Karen's voice. _It was only a vision I sent to you. Please, please think about it._

"I don't know! Ruby asked us to pick up the 'McDonald's' bags, we did as we were told, and then you suddenly dropped them and zoned out. We've been trying to snap you out of this state for almost ten minutes! Don't scare me!" I look at Kenny, opening my mouth to apologize; but my voice deteriorates and I merely look at the floor in shame.

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

"I cannot help but wonder where Pip and Damien went off to…" Leopold remarks while looking around cautiously. I honestly don't see what he thinks of as a danger over here. This village is practically the safest place on earth. The police basically get paid for nothing. And yet, all of us fairies work constantly and receive absolutely no payment. It isn't fair. I eye my human nervously; afraid he's going to have another session of staring into space suddenly. He seems fine, but I'm still not sure if he's completely alright.

"Will you two _step_ on it? God, you're slow!" Ruby turns her head to face us angrily. Karma immediately hits her, and she trips on the step as we're finishing crossing the road. As cruel as it is, Leopold and I hide our urge to laugh. Sometimes, people need to obtain some discipline. And that person just happened to be Ruby. Craig and Tweek keep walking ahead as if nothing happened, since they're always in their own little world. The lovey-dovey saps. How I envy them… no wait, that isn't good. Envy is a sin, and a sin is the last thing I would want to commit.

"Why are we actually doing this?" I ask tiredly. Honestly, all I wanted to do today was walk Leopold to school, do my work, maybe visit Clyde, walk Leopold home, give my report, and go to my tree. All I wanted to do.

"'Cause I ain't letting this food go to waste. So we're gonna go to the 21st century and reheat it, whether you like it or not. I mean, you guys are hungry, right? And besides, I'm gonna piss myself from all the coke I drank, because _some _people didn't wanna drink it. And I'm not gonna pee unless it's in a freaking toilet. You idiot! Why did you have to make me stay in human form!?" I blink, trying to comprehend her speech.

"I understood approximately 10% of that. Why do _we _have to come?"

"It's pretty obvious! I need you to help me carry all the stuff. Especially as we've now got one bag less 'cause I'm sick."

"You seem to be doing alright now."

"Shut up! I'm _dying_ inside."

"Yes, dying so badly that you don't need to help us carry things." Ruby turns her head back around, fuming and with fists clenched. It's so simple to wind her up. Though, after a while of watching her walk in front of Leopold and me, I start to feel sorry for her. It isn't particularly difficult to see that she's struggling to stay upright. Just as I'm about to offer to carry her, she stops us all.

"Ok, this is far enough. Now, Craig, Kenny, you guys got your golden bangles on?" Craig and I nod, frowning with effort to understand her question. "Good. You guys need to stay in human form the _entire_ time we're there, clear?" We nod once again. "Alright. You guys can see me now 'cause I've just made myself visible, in fairy form. But when we get there, I'm gonna quickly change into human form, so don't mind if people see me. Now the issue with all your clothes…" Ruby looks us all up and down in disdain. Who does she think she is? Craig and I wear the best clothes in the world, as all fairies do, and both Tweek and Leopold dress fairly respectably as well! Ah, it's to be expected. Ruby's always been vain as a peacock, even when she was a human.

"What's wrong with our clothes?" My human asks for all of us, clearly puzzled.

"People will stare at you. Seriously, even I'll be embarrassed by that. So do me a favor, all of you, and take of your jackets, waistcoats, ties, and ribbons, whatever. Just leave your white shirts on." The four of us exchange glances and do as she says. I take care not to look at Leopold, for I fear that I'll receive a nosebleed from merely seeing him take an article of clothing off. I have to say, when I had to change him from his night clothes that morning I was afraid Damien would come and hurt him, it took all my strength not to attack him.

"This looks ridiculous." Leopold bluntly states the obvious, looking at himself miserably. I completely agree with him, as do Tweek and Craig.

"Oh believe me, there's more. Now, unbutton your top two buttons, all of you. Go on! And _untuck_ your shirts while you're at it. For God's sake, you guys look retarded, just like everyone else in this damn century." I scowl. Says the person who used to admire the dress of every woman that walked past. Ruby was always showing off her new dresses and shoes, since she was spoilt rotten by her parents. As was Craig. And in my opinion, the humans in this century look much _better_ than the people in my time. "…Meh. You guys look passable. People might gawp a little, but we'll have to live with it."

"Wonderful, because all we think about is pleasing those abnormal beings who consider letting a young girl run around half naked _normal_." Craig says, folding his arms and glaring at the ground. He's obviously in a bad mood. To be honest, I'm not my best today either.

"Shut your mouth, Craig! Believe me, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you guys. I doubt anyone else is ever gonna offer to take you over two centuries to the future." Well, that is true. I'm slightly more intrigued with the idea now. It will be interesting to see what humans have done to the world. "Alright!" Ruby claps her hands together excitedly. "When we get there, hold hands with your partner. And when I say partner, I mean your human or fairy." YES, RUBY YES! YOU'VE GIVEN ME AN EXCUSE TO HOLD LEOPOLD'S HAND! "And try not to act like you're on another planet. People will think you're nuts. And don't speak if you can help it. God, this is gonna be harder than I thought…" Ruby sighs, but bounces back to her happy bubble in less than a second. Well, I figured after two hundred years of doing that, she'd get the hang of it. "Now, unless you wanna be left here, you'd all better connect these to each other. They're special handcuffs I got made by an 'Inventor' fairy. So sweet of her." She gives us four pink pairs of short shackles. How the metal got to be pink, I'll never know. I put mine on and chain it to Leopold. Leopold chains his to Tweek, Tweek chains his to Craig, and Craig chains his to Ruby. Ruby clanks hers onto my left wrist and winks. I frown, unable to comprehend what she means. Suddenly, our background, the things that surround us; all disappear. They're replaced by a beautiful morning sky… over large buildings that I thought weren't even possible to build. Then gravity takes it's toll.

"GYAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leopold, Tweek, me, and yes, even Craig scream as we start falling. Craig and I are stuck in _human _form, what can we do now? Ruby quickly flutters her wings as fast as she can to slow down our fall; but it doesn't do a thing. We all go crashing down to what I would guess is a park. We weren't _that _high, so it doesn't hurt too badly. Not life-threatening. The 'handcuffs' we're all using rip apart instantly. I wouldn't be surprised if we all have cuts on our wrists now. Opening my eyes, I find that I've landed in a large fountain. My wrists are both bleeding slightly, and I'm now soaking wet. There's a small child with his mother standing at the edge of the fountain, and they're both staring at me with gaping mouths and wide eyes. The small child drops a coin into the water, still in shock. I stand up and rub my head, trying to see straight. The boy soon recovers from his initial surprise and says to his mother, "Wow! A superhero fell from the sky! That was wicked!" The mother quickly drags him off by his hand, but the boy manages to turn his head and flash me a final smile. I watch him go, studying his outfit. How strange.

I suddenly remember Leopold.

"Leopold! _Leopold_, where are you?" I call, feeling frantic. I follow our chains with my eyes and find that he has fallen into a large sandpit. I hurry over to him desperately. He groans as I help him up, obviously in pain. "Are you right? Can you stand? I can carry you if you want." Part of me dies inside when I see his wrists are bleeding even worse than mine. Though, it doesn't look life threatening.

"No… No, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting to land in a shallow lot of _sand_." He answers, rubbing his nose since he landed face first into the sandpit. As I steady the unbalanced human, I glance around. Young children (that have most likely been playing in the plastic objects nearby) are staring at us. They suddenly start clapping and laughing gleefully, as if we've entertained them greatly. I waver and pull Leopold away from the play area. The humans here are odd, unusual. It scares me.

"Is… Is everyone alright?" I call out, listening carefully for someone to answer me.

"I-I'm fine! My wrists are just bleeding a bit!" Tweek cries from up inside a tree, obviously not able to get down. I vaguely remember him falling into it.

"Yes, same!" Craig says loudly enough for us to hear. He's appeared to have landed in a bush that I now suspect has thorns in it.

"Yup." Ruby says, raising her hand up so we can see her. She's lying on her back, having smashed a bench in half as she landed on it. Thank goodness she was in a fairy form, or she would have most definitely snapped her spine in half. Leopold walks over to Craig and pulls him out of the bush. Craig staggers towards the tree Tweek is in, and makes a move to start climbing it, but I stop him. Craig's wrists are bleeding by far the most out of us, and some of the blood drips onto my arm. Wonderful, ruined white shirt…

"It's alright. I'll do it. I think you should pull out all the thorns stuck in you." Craig flushes from embarrassment and starts to painfully yank the thorns from his body. God, I haven't climbed a tree in years. Yes, I frequently sit in my own tree, but I always _fly_ into it, not _climb_. I almost fall a few times, but I manage to get to Tweek unharmed. He clings to my arm for dear life, and I sigh. The journey down isn't going to be easy with a twelve year old boy holding onto me. As expected, I soon lose my footing and we both go crashing to the ground. We weren't that high, thankfully.

"My apologies, Tweek."

"No, no! It's quite alright! Thank you for getting me down, Kenneth." Tweek smiles at me in gratitude.

"Kenny, we need to help Ruby." Leopold says hardly, frowning.

"Oh, yes." I stand up and start to move towards where Ruby is still lying. She's got bleeding scratches everywhere, not to mention many splinters.

"Oh my _God_! Is she ok?!" A bunch of girls come running. I would guess that they're about sixteen or seventeen. How can they see her? Oh yes… she's gone into human form.

Leopold and I are unable to answer the girls, shocked at their looks. They wear their hair straightened, loose, and obviously coloured. What shocks us more is how baggy their tops are, and that they're wearing _pants_.

"Ow, it hurts so much!" Ruby cries out, putting on a distressed face. One of the girls lifts her out of the crushed bench, looking remorseful.

"What happened?"

"This bench is so weak! All I did was run into it, and it _broke_."

"What the hell!? That's screwed up! Here, sweetie, are you ok?" Another girl pulls out some shards of wood from her leg. "Why are you dressed like that?" Ruby feigns a look of hurt.

"Do you not like my dress? My mommy said people would make fun of me for wearing it, but I didn't think that they really would…"

"NO! No, of course not, it's real pretty. So pretty that I've never seen it before. That's why I asked."

"Oh, ok then." One of the girls glares at us.

"Well, are you guys with this girl, or are you just watching like a couple of retards?"

"No… we're with her. She is my sister." I answer the girl, trying to speak the way they do.

"Well, you should take her home right away. And be more careful next time. Jeez." The girls walk away, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Quite the little actress you are, Ruby." I murmur, watching in abhorrence as she pulls out all the splinters and brushes herself off without effort.

"Kenny, remember, over here I'm merely a seven year old. I can't act like I normally do. And the same goes for you and Craig. Kenny, you are a fourteen year old boy, Craig, you are a _thirteen_ year old boy. No more, no less. Got it?" I nod, barely able to see her point. This new sort of language is going to be difficult to get used to.

"Um, yeah."

"There we go! Ain't that difficult. Now, let's go. Screw the McDonald's, I can just make something. Let's go to my house, get some good clothes, and go to the grocery store. Come on, let's go." Ruby suddenly has a coughing fit. I have to grab her shoulders to prevent her from falling.

"Do you really think you'll be able to do that?" Ruby smiles slyly.

"As long as ya carry me the whole way, then yeah." I narrow my eyes, but pick her up anyway.

"Oh hell naw! Piggyback, Kenny, piggyback!"

"No. As punishment for being sneaky, you're being carried like a little princess."

"Meh, whatever. Just friggin' carry me. AND REMEMBER; HOLD YOUR PARTNER'S HAND!"

"How am I meant to hold Leopold's hand? I'm carrying you!" Ruby sighs irritably and looks directly at Leopold.

"Cling onto Kenny's arm. Act like his lil' bro. You're small enough."

"…?" Leopold tilts his head in confusion.

"TAKE HOLD OF KENNY'S ARM AND ACT AS IF HE'S YOUR OLDER BROTHER BECAUSE IF YOU'RE LEFT HERE THEN I'M FUCKED!"

"Oh… understood." Leopold slyly holds onto my arm, and I cheer internally.

"OK! Last thing; Leopold is Butters here. Alright? And Kenneth is Kenny. People will make fun of your real names."

"Butters? That ridiculous name Kyle made up?"

"Yup. He told me about it the other day. I think it's a cool name. Kenny, if I hear you call him Leopold even once, then you're gonna regret it." I glare down at her. If I didn't know her since the day she was born, then I'd absolutely hate her by now.

* * *

"Ok, up these steps." Ruby instructs me, pointing upstairs. "Down this hall…" We all walk down a hallway, staring at the doors. "And this door!" She says quickly. I sigh in relief and put her down. My arms feel as if they are going to fall off. "Please be the right key, please be the right key…" Ruby pulls out a key, looking triumphant when it opens the door. "You have no idea how lucky that was, dude."

Ruby suddenly clambers off of me and sprints to a room, despite her sickness. I follow her, peeking into the room, only to see her rummaging through a chest of drawers. She pulls out shorts, some kind of shirt; make that two, and some (what I would presume to be) undergarments.

"There!" Ruby sees me staring and points to the clothes one by one. "Top, undershirt, short shorts, underwear."

"Ruby, how can you wear those?"

"It's common here. So don't stare at girls who do it, alright? People will think you're a pervert."

"The only person I dedicate to romantically is Leopold."

"_Butters_. And yes, that's true, you know that, I know that, but they don't know that. So no staring. And try not to act like you're in a different dimension."

"Alright… but don't expect any miracles. Don't you think those clothes are too short for a poorly person?"

"No, I'll be fine." Leopold comes into the room, looking dazed.

"You okay?"

"Yes. This is just… so fancy."

"Meh, this place is pretty decent." Ruby shrugs her shoulders. "And you guys…" Ruby scampers to her cupboard, closet, whatever she calls it, and pulls out a huge pile of clothes. Clearly too big for her.

"Who are those…?" My question is answered when Ruby takes a 'hoodie' from the pile and holds it up in front of me, comparing the size.

"This should be ok for you, Kenny, but I got the same size for everyone, so it might me too big for Butters… and maybe Tweek too."

"Good. I don't want to wear that." Leopold says, scowling at the clothes.

"Aw, come on! Kenny," Ruby gives me some of the clothes. "Put these on and show Butters how hot you'll look in it." I sigh, snatching the clothes from her. Ruby guides me to the 'bathroom' and practically locks me into it. I have to knock on the door when I'm done so that she'll open it. When she does, her eyes widen immensely as she sees me. "_Fuck_… you do look hot!"

"What does 'hot' mean?" I ask, unsure.

"It means you look _fine_! You look good! You look, like, amazingly handsome!" I flush at the compliments and look down at myself. Though unusual, it does look strangely good.

"Man, I knew orange would suite you. The light blue you normally wear is cool and all, but that's my colour! Orange is way better on you. And the black jeans look great with it!"

"Um, thank you."

"Let's see, let's see." Craig gently pushes Ruby out of the way and looks towards me. He nods approvingly at the outfit. "I'm impressed." He states, baffled. Tweek is behind him, staring in admiration.

Leopold comes, and his mouth drops open when he sees me. He quickly looks away, embarrassed. I'm a little bit disappointed by his reaction, but at least I can clearly see that he thinks I look nice.

"Ok, see Butters, he does look nice. Now, all of ya, you guys gotta wear it too." Ruby gives each of them a change of clothes, slightly different in color and style. When they come out, one by one, I can see Ruby has a talent with these things. The clothes suit each of us perfectly. "Now, Tweek, Craig, you guys are coming with me. You can't be trusted alone here without me helpin' ya. So you'll be coming with me to the drug store. Kenny, Butters, I'll have to trust you in the grocery store."

"Grocery store?"

"You're gonna need to buy food. I'll write down what you need to get, but try not to wonder like two blind guys in a mine field."

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

"God…" Kenny and I gawp at the huge shop in front of us. This isn't going to be easy. "It's so strange to see that they sell _everything_ in here."

"No, I think it's just mainly food." Kenny corrects me, looking agonized. I feel his pain.

"Ruby gave us a _biiiig_ list."

"Yes, yes she did. And if we don't buy everything on it, all hell is going to break loose. So let us go." I nod and cautiously follow him into the mysterious 'grocery store'. Since Ruby literally ordered me to hold onto Kenny's arm, and if she sees me not doing it, I'll probably die, I have to awkwardly have my hand wrapped around his right arm. Many people stop and stare at us, especially me. What is _wrong_ with the people here? They stare at you for almost nothing…

"What on earth is oregano?" Kenny suddenly asks, looking at me miserably.

"I think it's a spice… or maybe a herb? One of those."

"Oh. I thought it could have been a vegetable." Kenny smiles at me sheepishly, but I don't smile back.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." I frown in confusion. Is something wrong with me?

"I see…" Kenny sighs knowingly.

"What is it? Tell me what you know." My fairy shakes his head, silently telling me he doesn't want to explain.

"Kenny, please."

"You know," Kenny suddenly turns into an aisle with lots of herbs in it. Or at least, I _think_ they're herbs. "If a vase falls and breaks, whether it was accidental, or someone pushed it and pushed it until it fell, it will still break into pieces. And yes, you can glue the pieces back together, but it will never be the same. The scars will always exist, no matter what." Kenny sees that I don't understand and continues. "I mean, a vase is the same as a person. Whether people accidentally hurt them, or they purposely did it, a person can fall and break." I remember my vision. Falling and breaking after being reminded of my traumatic childhood.

"When you say 'break', what do you mean?"

"Breaking is the most your mind can take. It's the limit. And it can be triggered by anything sad. A tragic event, bullying, abuse…" I see where this is going.

"Are you saying I'm similar to a broken vase?"

"Yes. I'm saying I can see the damage in you, just the same as I would be able to see the cracks in a fixed vase."

"But… but a vase doesn't always have to break if it falls. What if it landed on a carpet, or another soft surface?"

"…Are you saying a soft surface is something to help you after the fall? Such as friends or family?"

"Yes!"

"That may happen in many cases, but tell me, did it happen with you? Did you have a soft surface to land on once you fell?" Well, Kenny's done the inevitable. He's left me speechless.

"No, but…" I try to think of the correct words to use. "There is one person who found that very vase, and I think they've made very good progress fixing it by now." Kenny nods and starts looking for the infamous 'oregano'. I glance to my right and surprisingly see Karen standing there. A man sees me looking at her and also tries to see her, but obviously cannot. He walks away, baffled. Karen is smiling at me approvingly. This is my first time seeing her properly in real life.

"Leo-I mean, Butters, snap out of it. Come, we need to go." Kenny waves a hand in front of my eyes. I blink, trying to see Karen just a bit longer, but alas, she has vanished.

"Alright, next on the list, onions…" Kenny starts pulling me towards a section with lots of fruits and vegetables in it. As he's rummaging for some actual good looking onions, I think of an interesting question.

"Kenny?"

"Mmm?"

"If… you had a chance to bring Karen back to life, but I would have to die, then would you take it?" Kenny stops rummaging through the onions, staring at the list in silence.

"If you died, then I would as well." He says eventually.

"But say you wouldn't! Say you wouldn't perish if I did. Would you take the chance?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"Is it really necessary to ask me that question?"

"I'm sorry, but I was just curious-

"I mean," Kenny looks me directly in the eyes. "Don't you already know the answer?"

"You… would choose your sister?"

"No, you fool! I would choose _you_."

"But why?"

"Listen to me. You are my human. Ever since that day I first saw you, whether we wanted it or not, we were chosen to be together. You are, as my human, more important to me than myself. I care about you more than Craig, Ruby, and even Karen combined. _That_ is my answer."


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: There features scenes in this chapter which are set in the 1500s. Yeah, I know people spoke all Shakespeare then, and I **_**am **_**actually able to write like that (due to those dreaded English lessons), but honestly it's a pain to write, and I'm worried readers won't be able to understand it. So I wrote those scenes in normal, sophisticated language that I use for the people in the **_**1700s**_**. **

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

Leopold and I silently watch in awe as Ruby comes storming into the 'living room', shortly followed by the nervous duo of Tweek and Craig. Ruby looks completely outraged; fists clenched, teeth grinding together, the entire package. Leopold slyly shuffles slightly closer to me, an anxious expression practically stamped onto his face. I internally cheer in victory. Things such as this do not happen often. In fact, I think it's a first. Ruby stomps over to the couch opposite us and sits down, folding her arms and pouting. Tweek and Craig meekly do the same, making perfectly sure to keep a safe distance from her. Smart move. Seeing that clearly no one else in the room is going to ask, I open my mouth.

"So what happened to buying the medicine?" Ruby concentrates her venomous glare from the floor to me. I flinch a tiny bit, but I don't think anyone notices.

"I'll tell ya what. The chemist took one friggin' look at me and said to go to the doctor. Absolutely refused to sell us anything. Now I have to stay here even longer for tests and shit."

"So have you gone already?"

"No, but he made me promise to 'get my parents' and go today. And you know as well as anyone, Kenny, I don't break my fucking promises, dammit!" Ruby looks up at the ceiling in frustration.

"Ruby, I thought you preferred it here to the present time."

"Yeah, but I _hate _going to the doctor. I have to make up so many stories, I have to act like I'm an orphan, I have to take care of everything, and it's pretty difficult!"

"Well… how about I act as your legal guardian?"

"You're too young!"

"Well… then pretend I'm your older brother, and that our parents are away on a holiday. And that your sickness is an emergency."

"Not to ruin the plan, but shouldn't I be the one to do that?" Craig asks sternly, pushing into the conversation. "I definitely look more similar to her, not to mention I wouldn't even be lying. I am her brother."

"You ain't my brother…" I hear Ruby mutter under her breath. Unfortunately, we all hear. Well, Craig is the unfortunate part. A deafening silence immediately forms, and this time, I'm _not_ going to be the first one to speak. Leopold, seeing my inner decision, does it for me.

"Ruby, I don't understand why you treat Craig in that manner. I haven't seen him do anything wrong to you."

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN BORN YET!" Ruby snaps loudly, giving my human a dirty look. Leopold surprisingly looks away, hunching himself up as if he's bracing himself from an array of arrows and bullets.

"Ruby, if you're going to take your anger out on someone, then take it out on Craig and I. Craig caused your death, and I failed to stop what happened. You have every right to have a grudge against the two of us. But my human has done nothing to you. Don't you dare speak to him in that way again. If you know your place, then you'll listen to me."

"What are you, my father?"

"No, but I am basically your other older brother. So if you don't have anything nice to say to Butters _or_ Tweek, then I would be much obliged if you held your tongue." Ruby gets up and leaves, going into her bedroom, making sure to slam the door for extra good measure.

"Is she alright?" Tweek asks, looking at the door in uncertainty.

"She's absolutely fine. She's just always been a bit stubborn." I reassure him, shaking my head and smirking. Leave it to Ruby to storm off when she doesn't have an argument to come back with. Craig sighs, leaning back on the couch (which I must say are very comfortable).

"Remember those days when she was the same as me?" He asks me, clearly reminiscing. I nod, chuckling at the memories.

"What are you talking about?" Tweek questions Craig, looking curious. Of course, Craig has the natural instinct to instantly answer.

"Ruby was previously almost identical to me."

"In short, she was a dull, boring, emotionless person." I chip in with a shrewd smile, earning myself a glare from my childhood friend. "The only person she acted happily with; the way she does now, was with my sister." My voice cracks faintly at the word 'sister'.

"Then why did she change?"

"She didn't want to be like Craig."

"Pfft, she needn't have bothered. Everyone found out easily that we're siblings." Craig remarks, rolling his eyes at the thought.

"What exactly happened at the time of her death?" Leopold suddenly asks; much too soon for Craig and I. We both open our mouths to begin explaining, but (also at the same time), stop when we remember the details of the event.

"I'll tell you, but... it isn't a pretty story."

* * *

_**~Special #5: Human Kenny's P.O.V~**_

"Kenny, wake up." I turn over, ignoring the person who's interrupted my slumber. Than can go and rot in hell, for all I care. I just want to be alone. "Kenny, I swear to God, if you don't get up and go to work one of these days, then you're going to starve to death. Now get _up_!" Craig rips the blanket off of me. I sit up and glare at him with slit eyes. Was that honestly necessary? Craig winces at my current state.

"Jesus, you look as if you've been tied to a horse and dragged by it."

"Thank you, for your lovely words of wisdom." I mutter, standing up and hissing at the sunlight that streams though the window.

"You sound similar to one of those bloodsucking things, whatever they're called." Craig laughs. I rub my eyes and look again, managing to see what's beyond the outside of the window. I turn to Craig.

"What time is it?"

"Well, it's the middle of the afternoon, that much I know. That's why I came looking for you. You haven't shown up to work in almost two weeks!"

"If _your_ sister died, then I think you would do the same thing."

"Well, Ruby isn't going to die anytime soon. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

Craig eventually manages to convince me to come outside, but not without mutual cursing, a wrestling match, and several threats. As soon as I step outside, my waist is attacked. I stiffen, but look down and see it's only Ruby hugging me.

"I thought you were going to stay in there forever." She says quietly, looking up at me. This girl has always had a talent for manipulating me to feel guilty for almost anything. But by God, I love her.

"I'm sorry. I needed time to recover." I tell her gently, trying to force a smile. She doesn't smile back, as she almost never does. I've known this girl since the day she was born, and still, I've rarely seen her smile. Even Craig smiles more than she does, and he has a fifty meter pole up his behind. "Give us a smile, eh?" Ruby shakes her head, not taking her eyes away from mine. "How about for Karen? I'm sure she'd love you to smile." I struggle to say the words, and Ruby sees that. She quickly steps back to give me a good view, and grins as if she doesn't have a care in the world. "There we go. You should do that more, Ruby. You look so beautiful." Ruby nods, obviously flattered at the comment. She definitely isn't a modest person, sure enough.

"Let's get to the damn village." Craig says, sighing and ruffling Ruby's hair. She flushes, scowling up at him. As we're walking, Craig stumbles on a small dent in the ground, and scoffs. "Explain why you're even out here, Kenny? If Ruby didn't know that that abandoned shed was you and Karen's hideout, then we would have never found you."

"My home burnt down, I wanted to be alone. Where else is there to go? And by the way, it is not a shed. It's a small, old house."

"It's a shed." Craig states.

"It's a shed." Ruby copies, trying to sound grown up. I frown at her.

"Watch your mouth, young lady. Craig is allowed to say those things to me because he's my age. Don't think so highly of yourself." I scold the girl.

"I'm plenty old, thank you very much." Ruby says, folding her arms and nodding to herself proudly. She accidentally steps on the hem of her dress and trips over. She falls down the small hill next to us, and straight into a pond. She stands up, looking at herself, and Craig bursts out laughing. I manage to hold my giggles in, but cannot hide a smile. Ruby trudges back up the grassy hill, giving her mini umbrella to me. She calmly takes off her little white gloves - and then starts to stomp on them in fury. "They were brand new!" She shrieks, extremely angry. Craig and I watch in slight fear as she destroys her ruined gloves. I soon sigh and put a hand on her shoulder, making her stop.

"Ruby, calm down. Craig," I shoot him a daring look. "Will buy you some new ones." I hand her the umbrella and take her hand, pulling her away. I like to hold Ruby's hand. It makes me feel as if I'm trust-worthy, as if she needs me. Ruby usually doesn't need anybody.

* * *

"Well, that's that. They sacked me." I mutter miserably to Ruby and Craig, who have been waiting outside for me.

"It isn't that surprising. You haven't shown up for a long time. I heard the boss saying about how you're 'on thin ice'." Craig laughs as we start to walk away from the building. I give him a dirty look.

"And yet you said nothing in my defense."

"What can a thirteen year old boy do? Nothing. Now stop whining and let's go hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Well, you can't buy food without a job. So we'll get you food."

"I know an easier way to get food!" Ruby exclaims, stepping in between us excitedly. Craig and I exchange glances.

"And what is that, Ruby?" I ask, trying to sound interested.

"We could just take it."

"You mean _steal_?" I stare at her as if she's lost her damn mind. Craig just shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Yes! It's simple enough, I saw a boy do it yesterday."

"Ruby, stealing is wrong. You must never do it, you hear me?" I tell her strictly, making sure that she understands. It doesn't look as if she does.

"But I want to be able to help you. It'll make you feel better."

"Believe me, I'll feel a million times better knowing that you'd never steal. Please, Ruby, don't do it. If you're caught, they'll…" I look away, not wanting to tell her such gruesome things.

"God, Ruby, are you stupid? You'd never get away with it anyway." Craig laughs at her once again. Ruby finally snaps.

"SHUT UP! STOP TEASING ME!" She shouts at him, waving her fists about. Craig and I gape in silence. It's very disrespectful to do something such as this to your elder. Especially if they're family.

"Ruby, I will _not_ allow you to speak to me in that mann-

"JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I HATE YOU! I WISH KENNY WAS MY REAL BROTHER AND NOT YOU! JUST DISAPPEAR!" Ruby storms off, clearly not wanting to argue for any longer. And I have a hunch she has nothing more to say. I reach out and sincerely pat Craig's shoulder

"She doesn't mean it, Craig." I tell my friend, trying to reassure him. He doesn't say anything. "She was just upset. Of course she wants you as her brother."

"No, she meant it. She doesn't have any problem with voicing her true opinions, you know that. She'll be sorry later."

"You're going to forgive her, correct?"

"Perhaps."

"Craig!"

"It's just that… sometimes I wish she wasn't around. She's like a puppy dog; fun and loving at first, but then just gets plain irritating." My mouth drops open in disbelief.

"Craig, what a terrible thing to say about her!"

"Enough with this Ruby talk. Like I said earlier, we're going hunting."

* * *

"Just our luck." Craig mutters as we walk into the village with our rifles. "Seeing nothing… what bull! I wish we could have stayed out longer; we would have eventually have seen something!"

"I highly doubt that. Bad luck seems to follow me everywhere these days."

"You've got to get yourself back on your feet, Kenny. I know with Karen gone it's been very painful, but still, my family only makes enough to feed four."

"You could feed a hundred if you and Ruby weren't spoiled so. Ruby has never worn a dress twice, I dare say."

"That is _not_ true!"

"Yes, it is, and everyone in the damn village knows it."

"Pfft, whatever you say, _Kenneth_." I glower at him. I hate my full name so much.

_**Kenneth**_

A voice says my name in my head, and I stop walking immediately. In my mind, I see a boy a bit younger than me. He looks as if he's trying hard to smile, but I see much sadness in his eyes. Who is this person?

"Leopold…" I say to myself automatically. Craig looks at me strangely.

"You alright? Oy, stop daydreaming!" He snaps a finger in front of my eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Amazing. I've already forgotten.

"I'm not sure. My memory's faltered a bit." To my surprise, Craig nods understandingly.

"The same thing happened to me this morning. I don't know, I suppose I had a vision of some sort. I forgot what it was almost as soon as I had it." Craig and I jump when we see a _soldier_ walk by. Soldiers have no business in a small village such as ours. Craig instantly stops a man in the street. "Excuse me, sir, but do you have any idea as to why there are soldiers lurking around?"

"Oh, them men. Said somethin' about gathering peasants to serve her majesty." The sleezy man answers, looking tired. He must have been working all day.

"Thank you. Good day." Craig quickly grabs me by the collar and drags me into an alleyway. "Kenny, if they realize you're homeless, then you're done for. They'll take you away."

"They won't. Stop fussing. I'll be-

"THIEF! STOP HER! _THIEF_!" Craig and I peek around the corner and see Ruby whizzing through the street. She sees us and fearfully approaches. I take her hand and protectively position her behind me. Please, God, tell me she didn't actually…

"Step aside, young sir. That girl is a thief." A police man says, motioning for me to move. I stand my ground, glaring boldly.

"Do you have proof? I don't see anything on her person. Nothing in her hands either. I think you have the wrong culprit."

"No, it's definitely her."

"Did you see her do it?" I ask defensively.

"No, but according to the shopkeeper," The policeman, gestures to a frowning man not far away. "She came and stole several vegetables from his stand." Ruby peeks from around me.

"And you're going to immediately believe him!? The nerve you have, good sir-

A small potato drops from Ruby's puffed sleeve as she points at the man accusingly. The police man angrily rips off her dress, leaving Ruby in only her black stockings and smock. She squeaks and clings to me, blushing. Craig and I watch in horror as many small fruits and vegetables drop out from the dress.

"There! Now I think we see the real culpri-

"Is there a problem here?" A soldier says, coming out of nowhere. I see about five other soldiers behind him. Oh God, have mercy.

"This young girl was stealing food from this man."

"I see," The soldier frowns at Ruby. "Is she a peasant? Stealing food, and yet she wears such a fine dress…" I see the risk of a misunderstanding, and step forward.

"Sir, this girl is no such thing. I am a peasant. I tricked her into stealing food for me, so please, let her go and take me instea-

"Kenny, don't talk of such nonsense," Craig interrupts me, smirking as if I'm stupid. I gawp at him in shock. What is he doing? Does he want her to be taken away?

_It's just that… sometimes I wish she wasn't around. She's like a puppy dog; fun and loving at first, but then just gets plain irritating._

But… surely his words were a joke to scare me? Craig would never actually do this, would he?

_Would he?_

"Sir, this girl stole on her own will, and yes, she is a peasant. She even stole that dress from my sister a few days ago." I stare at Craig in disbelief, open mouthed. Ruby doesn't say anything in her defense, but I can clearly see the pain and hurt of betrayal on her face. This is the only moment where I've truly wanted to hit Craig.

"Then that's that. You seem like a responsible young man, and I'll take you're word for it. Albert!" Another soldier quickly comes to the first soldier's aid. The first one tries roughly to push her down, but she doesn't budge. "Come on, girl, on your knees." Oh, God, they're going to chain her. She really is going to be taken away. Ruby does as she's told and gets on her knees. Craig and I watch in horror as the second soldier brings out his special royal rifle.

"Thieves are of no use to her majesty." The soldier states, readying the gun.

"_**DON'T**_!" Craig and I scream simultaneously. But alas, we were too late. The bullet goes straight though Ruby's head, and she flops to the ground the way a doll would. Many people in the street gasp. Craig stands there with his hands held out, having gone silent from shock. Me, not so much.

"You…" I growl at the soldier who shot her. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU SHOOT HER! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG! IT WAS FOR ME!" I scream, trying to claw at him. I'm ready to kill. I'm ready to do _anything_, so long as it justifies Ruby. Two men have to hold me back as I try to attack the soldier.

"Kenny." I stop at the sound of Craig's voice. His small, meek voice that I've never heard before. "Please, just stop." I feel like screaming at _him_. I feel like killing him now. He caused this, and I doubt I'll ever forgive him.

But he's still my friend. My true, kind, best friend.

"Could everyone just…leave us alone with her?" I ask, trying my hardest not to burst into tears. The first soldier nods, respecting my regained, mature attitude. He orders his men to leave, and shortly follows them. The cop and the shopkeeper leave too, along with everyone on the street. No one wants to see a dead girl.

"R-R-Ruby…" I turn around and see Craig on his knees, caressing her cheek. I kneel next to him and watch. I flinch when I see her dead, lifeless, eyes. They're widely open, and she still has a fearful expression on her face. Seeing that Craig is too distraught to do it, I reach my hand out and gently close her eyes. Seeing her now sleeping face, Craig breaks down. I waver, finally comprehending the situation. This must be terrible for him. He didn't mean to get her killed. He just wanted her to be away. He was just hurt from their argument.

"We… w-we need to bury her." I eventually say, wiping my face. "And tell your parents." Craig shakes his head, staring at his dead sister. I narrow my eyes. What is he up to? I watch his arm slowly reach for his rifle. Realizing what he's thinking, I quickly stand up, snatch the rifle from his reach, and smash it in half. I hastily do the same with my own gun. "There! No more rifle! No more shooting! Craig, no, don't even think about it! I felt horrible for not being able to save Karen, but I lived through it! And you can live through this as well!" Craig shakes his head at me dejectedly. It all seems to happen in a split second. Craig's hand shoots out and pulls out his own personal pistol from his belt; and he shoots _himself_ in the head. I'm left standing in shocked silence. I'm… I'm the only one left?

* * *

"Rise, Kenneth, rise." I hear a man say in my ear. When I open my eyes, I see many people staring down at me - only they aren't people. They have wings.

"OH GOD, FAIRIES!" I yelp shooting up and trying to run away. But what strikes me is how _good_ I feel. When I last closed my eyes, I was sure I was dying. And yet now, I feel completely healthy and energetic. I don't think I've ever felt better. Shaking, I glance around my shoulder, and jump when I see my own pair of wings.

"Kenneth McCormick, you have died of starvation on May 22nd, 1578, aged fourteen. You are now a fairy that serves for humanity. You must learn all the rules along the way. You have been appointed as a 'Healing' fairy. Fairies are paired with humans every few centuries to strengthen the bond between the two species. You will be given a human in 1782." This is all so sudden, but I'm no fool. I understand that this is now my fate, and I have no choice but to accept it. I frown.

"But that's over two centuries away!"

"Well, yes. Let me correct myself; you'll be given a human in 1782, considering that you'll be here by then. As long as you behave yourself."

"Kenny! Kenny, you're here!" I hear a familiar voice shout. I turn around and am tackled by Craig. I blink at his desperate clinging to me; as if he's been waiting. Craig pulls away and studies me up and down. "Did you die of starvation?" I nod, unable to comprehend the fact that he's actually here, standing in front of me. I suddenly remember.

"Where's Ruby? She's here, isn't she?" Craig's relieved face immediately turns to one of grief and darkness. I silently observe at his suddenly saddened expression. He suddenly stands up and starts to walk away. I quickly follow, puzzled. Is she not here? "Craig! Craig, come on, speak to me! Is she not here? Did she not 'behave'?" Craig shakes his head miserably.

"She's never going to forgive me." I see he's talking about the events of her death. "She acted like I didn't exist. Kenny, you have to talk to her. Please, you have to do something."

* * *

It takes some time, but I eventually see Ruby while wondering in the forest. As soon as I do, I sprint up to her. "Ruby, it's you! It's actually you!" Seeing that she hasn't turned around yet, I put my hand on her shoulder and spin her around to face me. I gasp when I see her. The lively, happy, kind person has vanished. Replaced by a dead, lifeless, apathetic person. Just by looking into her dull eyes, I can see that. "Ruby…" I start to shake her, unable to grasp the fact that she isn't going to change. "Ruby, please, don't do this to us! Craig didn't mean it, he's regrets it so much! Please, please, forgive us! We'll do anything!"

"I can," I flinch at her voice. It sounds so flat compared to what I'm used to. When she was human, she didn't exactly have a bubbly personality. But this is ten times worse. "I can forgive you. But I cannot forgive him. Never, never will I forget what happened. He can do anything, but I won't care. But you, please, would _you_ stay by my side?"

"But Craig-

"Who is this Craig you speak of?" Ruby suddenly says, looking at me intently. I see. There's no reasoning with her. I've let Craig down immensely.

"I refuse." Ruby blinks, unnerved.

"What?"

"I refuse to stay with you. I refuse to speak with you, unless you change. If you smile, then I'll stay. But if you continue to be like this, I cannot bear to lay eyes on you. At least do that much." Ruby suddenly smiles.

"Alright then, if that's what you want!" She says happily, though I know she's faking.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: There's some sexual references.**

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~ **_

"Oh my God!" Tweek exclaims when I finish explaining Ruby's death. Leopold also looks fairly taken aback. Craig has his head hung in shame. Considering I've just had to relay the events of what happened then, he isn't my favorite person right now. Tweek looks at him in shock. "Craig, how could you?!"

"I don't know, I just don't know. I was hurt, I was angry, and I merely thought they were taking her away to work. I didn't think they would actually do something so horrible. Neither of us did." Craig looks ashamed, as he should, but I also feel ashamed as well. I was the very reason Ruby stole in the first place. I should have been stricter when I was telling her that stealing is wrong. But I wasn't, and Ruby payed the price. Heh, speak of the devil.

Ruby is standing in the doorway, a stuffed bunny dangling by her side. She is biting the nail of her index finger, deep in thought. I cannot help but wonder if she heard my recount of her death, or if she's just come out to apologize to us. "I think…" She eventually says to all of us. "I think it's best I took you all back to the present. I know you're all still hungry, and I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't stay here any longer. It's for the best." In Ruby language: 'You all need to get the f*** out of here so I can be alone and cry in the corner because that's just how sappy I am.'

"Ruby, I'm not going back until you see a doctor." I tell her firmly.

"Fine, whatever, but Butters has to go back, sorry."

"But I cannot-

"Leave Butters alone, I know. He's going back either way, so either you go with, or stay here. No alternatives."

"Kenny, I'll be fine. It would only be for about a day." Leopold says, irritated that I don't trust him alone.

"…Alright, I'll stay. But Ruby, as soon as you get back from dropping them all off, I'm taking you. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go, come on everyone." Ruby pulls out several pairs of those pink 'handcuffs' (I have no idea where she keeps getting them, since the other pairs all ripped apart earlier), and clamps them onto the other three. Without exchanging any more words, they all disappear within an instant, leaving me alone.

* * *

_**~Pip's P.O.V~**_

"Damien, please, is this absolutely necessary?" I ask.

"Shut your mouth, human." I sigh, knowing nothing is going to change his mind now. Ever since about an hour ago when he found out there are seven red eyed girls (one for each deadly sin, which makes sense), he's kept me at his side as if we're glued together. Arm tightly around my shoulders, no hesitation. Don't get me wrong, I'd normally be over the moon about this, but it's just… people are starting to stare. "Damien, please, I beg you, people are looking at us."

"Let them look. They cannot bring any harm to you with me here."

"But people will realize that we're homosex-

"I'M _NOT_ A HOMOSEXUAL!" Damien declares loudly, making everyone stop what they're doing and look at us strangely. Damien pulls me into another street and slams me onto a shop window. "Listen, you don't have a choice. Either we continue with this and risk people thinking you're one of those, or you'll have to cross dress."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Cross dress. Dress up as a girl. Are you a fool? God, you bring me to shame with your ignorance. You're despicable." I hang my head in shame, knowing Damien is telling nothing but the truth. I'm not particularly smart, I don't have any talents or social life, and now all I do is pester him until he can finally take a stand and stop my childish whining. Though, Damien surprisingly doesn't flinch or pull back when my head hits his shoulder, which is a nice feeling. But, our peaceful moment is shortly broken by a familiar voice.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Ruby demands, looking as if she's in a very bad mood. Behind her are Leopold, Tweek, and Craig. They're all brushing themselves off, as if they've been lying on the ground. Damien smirks at Ruby knowingly.

"Aren't you moody? What's wrong, did you accidentally touch Craig or something?" Ruby narrows her eyes, and I immediately know it actually does has something to do with Craig. "What on earth are those pink shackles?"

"They're handcuffs, dipshit. Unlike you, a _kind_ fairy made them for me, and I can use them to take people with me when I go time-traveling. And they LUCKILY didn't rip apart this time!"

"Time-traveling? You took these three to another time?" Ruby nods, taking all the pink 'handcuffs' off the three of them, plus herself.

"Yup. Kenny's are still there, so if you will kindly excuse me, I have to go and-

Ruby is suddenly pushed into the ground roughly by another fairy. We all step back abruptly. Ruby glares up at the culprit, even though she's being held in a headlock. "What the fuck are you doing? Damn it all, you 'Authority' fairies are nothing but trouble."

"Ruby Tucker, you are hereby arrested for two offences of time-traveling without permission, and for the assault of a 'Nightmare' fairy."

"But I have to go and get Kenny! I can't just leave 'im in 2008!"

"A new time-travel fairy will be appointed soon. They can fetch him. You no longer matter." Ruby's eyes suddenly widen, and she nods obediently. As she's pulled up, and her hands are bound together with a strange metal thing, I try to reason with them.

"Ruby, that isn't fair! Please, have mercy on her!"

"I've done some bad things that weren't allowed, Phillip, and now I need to pay the price. I need to atone, and this is the right thing to do."

"But-

"You. Be silent." The 'Authority' fairy suddenly says, pointing at me strictly. He then glances at Damien. "Learn to keep your human quiet. And tell me this, Damien, how does he see us?" Damien shrugs, looking casual despite the fact that he's speaking to a fairy with apparent importance.

"Just leave the child alone." Ruby snaps at the fairy. "He hasn't done anything worth getting angry over. Just fucking take me away." The fairy glowers at Ruby for a few seconds, but then nods, pulling her away. Just as she passes Craig, I hear her whisper to him, "History repeats itself, huh?" Craig looks appalled, but doesn't do anything to stop her being dragged off. Tweek puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to question him.

"What are you standing here for? Craig, you have to do something!"

"What can I do? This isn't the same, Tweek. I cannot change what's going to happen to her."

"But… but you need to try! Otherwise, Ruby will feel even more betrayed. And if she's that full of hate, she'll most likely end up in hell!" The word 'hell' makes Craig stiffen.

"Alright. Tweek, I want you to go home. You hear me? Go home. I don't want you to see what the outcome is. I'm… sorry." I have no idea what Craig is apologizing for, but Tweek nods in understanding, leaving in the direction of his house. "Leopold, I would recommend that you go home too. Your parents must be worried about you." Leopold shrugs and also leaves, flashing me a 'be careful' look. A loud, screeching whistle sound suddenly cuts through the air like a knife. It almost makes my ears bleed. We all look up and see a fairy up on the top of a building, indeed holding a whistle.

"Attention, attention!" He shouts, making many people look up at him. But most other people continue their way. I realize the people that have heard are merely fairies in human form, disguised to walk here without being noticed. So there were always this many fairies lurking around, and I never knew it? "Ruby Tucker is due to be executed within the next hour. Gather in the clearing, and view this event. If you do not arrive within ten minutes, then you shall be forcefully taken there by my co-workers and I. That is all." The fairy disappears.

"Pft, stupid 'Authoriry' fairies. Think they control everyone." Damien remarks, frowning at the sky. He suddenly rests his eyes on me intently. "You need to go home as well. Go on." Damien tries to wave me off, but I remain standing there. "Did you not here me? Go!"

"N-No!"

"What did you say?" Damien looks outraged.

"I said no! I'm coming with you to this gathering! I need to know what happens to Ruby!"

"I'll tell you what's going to happen, you little whatsit!" Damien grabs my collar and pulls me closer. "They're going to execute her! They're going to behead her, and she'll disappear, only leaving a lovely little feather behind!" Damien pushes me away. "Now you know. So go home and stop being such a nuisance." He shoves his hands in his pockets and starts to walk away. I stand there, motionless. Is that actually Ruby's fate? Are they all really going there to watch that? Can I not do anything to save her? I have to at least try…

"Damien, I do not care what you say, I'm coming with you!" I run up to the said person and cling to his arm determinedly. He lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Enough of this shit. You are," He suddenly hoists me up over his shoulder. "Going home no matter what, you hear me?"

* * *

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

"Damien, really, you can put me down now." Phillip says, trying to sound cheerful.

"No, you're being carried there. No negotiations."

"I'll buy you some chocolate tomorrow! And I'll even go to school so I won't be bothering you." Damn, this boy is a tough one.

"Done." I immediately set Phillip back on the ground. Phillip smiles, grateful, and I look away. We both glimpse a small girl, no older than four or five, pleading with a male fairy that looks about seventeen.

"Please, can you not stay longer?" She asks, looking hurt that he has to leave, obviously for Ruby's execution.

"I wish I could, Sophie, but I'm afraid it's very important. Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow. Why don't you go and find your mummy, hmm? That will keep you busy."

"A-Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sophie." The fairy kisses her on the forehead and flies away. Phillip and I watch, though Phillip seems much more interested.

"Heh, what a sap. The poor bastard will have to wait about a decade for a girl such as that one."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean for her to be his wife."

"Girls can't marry at fourteen! Or fifteen!"

"I don't mean marriage."

"But… you said 'wife'!" I sigh.

"You really don't understand the meaning behind it when I say 'wife' do you?"

"Do you mean he has to wait for sex?"

"Yes, basically."

"So they're romantic ones?"

"Most likely. I'm merely stating a fact. That poor thing has to wait for a long, long time."

"…Do you still intend to wait for _me_?" I freeze. I never would have thought Phillip would be asking that so soon.

"We shall see, won't we?" I eventually answer, trying to look unaffected. Phillip seems to see though my facade either way. He has a way with those things, seeing how people feel, convincing others, things such as that. Almost a gift.

After a while of trudging on the small road, Phillip suddenly stops walking. "What is it?" I ask him, stopping as well. He looks up at me, slightly confused.

"I just suddenly… felt so healthy! Best I've ever felt; as if I'm immune to sickness." My eyes widen.

"That certainly is strange." I tell him, feeling skeptical. After a while, Phillip opens his mouth again.

"Will they actually marry though? That fairy and that girl?"

"Most likely so."

"So are fairies and humans allowed to marry?"

"Yes, but if the woman gets pregnant, or has a child before the marriage, then the fairy, whether it's the man or woman, will be executed. And regarding humans, if the fairy is found out, then the human will be killed. The gender still doesn't apply."

"That reminds me, Damien, do you know who my parents were?"

"What?"

"Well, according to my aunt, they both died when I was very young, so I never knew them. I vaguely remember my mother, and I know absolutely _nothing_ of my father. And they must have been, or still are, fairies, so I was wondering…" I manage to prevent my mouth from dropping open in shock. Is Phillip… is he _that_ child?

"No, I don't know who they are." I stare at Phillip as we walk, for a long time. "Could it be… no, it cannot be." I shake my head at such a ridiculous thought. Phillip is a human, and that's that. I watch as about three 'Authority' fairies appear in front of us. "My time is up. This is where I stop walking you, Phillip." I state as they start to pull me away. "Now for God's sake, go home."

Though, inside, I know Phillip is going to follow me as soon as we're all out of sight.

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

When I get to my home, I try to sneak through the back door, as to not be heard by my 'parents'. No such luck. They're practically sitting there waiting for me. As soon as he catches sight of me, my 'father' stands up and storms over to me. He grabs my collar and starts shouting.

"Where have you been!? We expected you and Phillip back nearly three days ago!"

"It was delayed a day due to some incidents, ask the teacher. And when we did arrive back, it was too late in the evening to come all the way here from the village." I fight the urge to say my very own new word, 'towllage' "So we stayed over at Tweek's house. Sorry for worrying you."

"But it's nearly sunset! What have you been doing all day!?" Time traveling.

"Um… we were helping a friend of mine's sister." Not a lie.

"Which friend?"

"You, um, don't know him."

"What is his name, Leopold?" Damn, Craig told Tweek's parents his name was Robert. Damn it all. Still, I cannot bear to lie.

"Craig." 'Father' raises an eyebrow.

"Craig Tucker?"

"Yes."

"Leopold, that boy was well known is this village. And he also died two centuries ago. You dare lie to me, you sly little fox!" He claps me on the head, and 'mother' stands up.

"I think that's enough. Leopold, go to your room." 'Father' ignores her.

"You're useless, absolutely _useless_!" I cringe at the word. Oh, how many times have I heard that very word?

_**Useless**_

I do as 'mother' says and run up to Phillip and I's room, slamming the door to convey to them that I'm angry. But nevertheless, a few minutes later, 'mother' comes in, gently shutting the door behind her. I suddenly take note of how pale and young she looks. She does always act a bit fidgety, and is always nervous around her husband. Very similar to my own mother, only this woman is much prettier, and much younger.

"Leopold, I know your father got a bit carried away, but you actually did scare us greatly."

"I know."

"But don't take what your father said to heart. Believe me, he went easy on you, since you're the favorite. Wait 'till Phillip gets home."

"The favorite?"

"Yes, we consider you our favorite."

"…Why? You've only known me for a few _weeks_. Do you not like Phillip? Why can no one accept him for who he is? I've seen the way villagers treat him, and the children at school!"

"It isn't for who he is. More, _what_ he is."

"What do you mean? What is he? I don't understand."

"It's best if you don't know. Or else, you'd shun him as well."

"Mother, how old are you?" She looks surprised at my question.

"Twenty three." My mouth drops open. If this person is Phillip's aunt, and she was eleven when Phillip was born, then how old was his mother when _she_ had him? 'Mother' sees my face and explains.

"Yes, she was very young. A disgustingly young age to have had Phillip."

"How old was she?"

"Fifteen. And she paid for it, believe me."

"Did they… hang her?"

"Yes, and his father was disposed of too. Pah, they weren't even married! Absolutely despicable, if you ask me!"

"Is that why she was hung?"

"No, she was hung for an even worse reason. But still, parents that were not _married_!"

"Phillip told me that you never speak of them."

"Yes, well, it's not the sort of topic I would prefer to speak about."

"Phillip told me they died when he was two… so his mother was only _seventeen_ when she died!"

"Yes, and the poor thirteen year old me had to watch. Think of that!" I am thinking. I'm thinking that Phillip's parents are very suspicious. Just who were they?

* * *

_**~Pip's P.O.V~**_

As soon as Damien and those other fairies are far enough not to notice, I begin to trail them. It won't be difficult with Damien's chains leading the way for me. Though it seems that it takes forever, I eventually get to a large clearing in the forest. I peek behind a tree and see what I would guess to be every fairy in the forest gathered to witness the execution. Some are in trees, some are leaning on trees, some are standing, and some are sitting on the ground or on large rocks.

What I would guess to be the mysterious 'Elder fairy' steps out in front of everyone. All the fairies immediately cease their chatting and look at him. "Fairies, one of our very own has betrayed us. She has repeatedly time-traveled without permission, and has done one of the worst things possible. She violently assaulted a 'Nightmare' fairy. The punishment for such offences, as you all know, is to be passed on to the next life." Ruby is suddenly brought out by the same 'Authority' fairies I saw before. She's been dressed in black. Despite how lovely black looks on Damien, I do not like the way Ruby is dressed. She looks miserable, lifeless. She glares up at the Elder when she is forced to stop in front of him.

"I have to say, it's a pity to lose you. You had such a great job, and until recently, were as obedient as a lamb. Any final words, Ruby Tucker?"

"Let's get this shit over with." Ruby declares loudly. Many fairies gasp, and others laugh. No wonder, there is a large mix of positive and negative fairies here.

"Very well." The Elder replies to Ruby's statement. He snaps his fingers and the 'Authority' fairies slam her down onto a large stone in the center of the clearing. One remains holding her down, but the rest then back away, not wanting to be anywhere near her. I can see why. A large, bulky fairy comes out, his face covered. He's carrying a large axe that would scare anyone. "Off with her head, already!" The Elder calls to the large fairy, clearly wanting this to be over. Ruby braces herself, closing her eyes and waiting for the end.

"_WAIT_!" Someone suddenly shouts. We all turn surprised eyes on Craig. I don't believe it. He takes a few steps towards the Elder, looking determined. "Execute me instead. Please, I beg you, do not end this person's time as a fairy just yet. She does not deserve it."

"Craig Tucker, you have heard the offences she has committed, and yet you still stand by your statement?"

"It… it wasn't her! _I_ was the one who hurt the 'Authority' fairy."

"Then show us some proof."

"That fairy, I knew him when I was a human! His name is Thomas, and I was a friends of his from ages 6-9! I stopped being friends with him because he told me he was having romantic feelings for me! And now, he was pestering my human out of jealously, so I assaulted him."

"…Yes, it is true that he did live in the same time frame as you."

"My story makes perfect sense, so kill me instead and let my sister go!"

"NO, CRAIG! YOU HAVE TWEEK! IF YOU DO THIS, TWEEK WILL…" Ruby shouts from her position. Craig hesitates, but stands his ground. I can see how he feels immensely. He is torn between Tweek and Ruby. Ruby is his dear sister that he needs to redeem himself to, but Tweek is… Tweek is everything. I can see it all so easily, as if it's written on him. How do I manage to do this?

"If what you say is true, Craig Tucker, then you will _both_ have to be executed." Many fairies gasp. As 'Authority' fairies take hold of Craig and slam him down next to Ruby, I (unable to bear merely watching this anymore) run out in front of everyone.

"Please, stop! They did nothing wrong!" I shout, stopping in the middle of the clearing. I stand in front of both Craig and Ruby, holding my arms out protectively. The fairies of the forest gasp, and the Elder narrows his eyes. I continue begging. "Please, sir! They are completely innocent! They do not deserve to be executed!" I look at him pleadingly. He is trapped into my gaze for a few seconds, before he suddenly steps back and snaps his fingers again. A fairy that is standing next to the Elder suddenly runs towards me and tackles me down. I'm pinned to the the ground on my stomach, facing the elder. He slowly steps towards me, studying me face.

"Sir, how does he see us all?"

"Hmm," The man studies me closer, and then suddenly backs away, 'tching'. "He does look similar to 'that person'. Though, Damien, I was sure I ordered you to kill him when he was still small." Damien ignores the remark. I continue to look at the man desperately, trying to convince him that what he is doing is wrong. His look suddenly turns to one of disgust. "HOW _DARE_ YOU! ONCE AGAIN TRYING TO USE YOUR POWER ON ME, JUST AS YOU DID A MINUTE AGO WHEN YOU CAME OUT!" He shouts angrily. I blink, confused. Damien stands up properly, looking prepared to kill. The Elder turns around, facing the majority of all the fairies.

"It seems we have a strange being in our midst, everyone. Behold, a very rare specimen, a half-human, half-fairy!"


	17. Chapter 17

_****_**Warnings: Some violence. And adult themes, I guess you could say. **

**Note: I completely made up the names of Pip's parents.**

* * *

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

_I remember that day so clearly. It was a unique day, a day something that doesn't usually happen, happened. The day Phillip's parents died._

_I was just minding my own business, doing my job, when suddenly, I heard loud, angry shouts outside. It was unusual for this peaceful village, so I quickly finished cutting the victim off from the flow of life and rushed to the window, peeking my head out in curiosity. I saw a parade of people following someone, shouting things such as 'you witch!' and 'kill the child of that disgusting creature!'. I frowned in confusion and opened the front door, leaving the house I was in, and making sure to go into human form. Who were the humans shouting at? I stopped a young girl, determined to find out._

_"What is going on?"_

_"Lydia had a baby and managed to hide it for two years! And she didn't marry the father!" The girl says in excitement, obviously happy to witness such a rare occurrence of events._

_"But they said to kill the baby. What does that mean?"_

_"They want to kill the baby because the papa is a _fairy_!" The girl exclaimed, happily proceeding with her chase, as many other humans were. My mouth dropped open. A fairy and human had a child without marrying? The fairy was definitely going to be executed then. And the human was as well, though not for the same reasons, I presumed. The fairies were unhappy about the non-existent marriage; the humans were unhappy because of the relationship with the fairy in the first place. A deafening whistle sound went through the air, and I knew what it meant._

_"Attention all fairies! John Barlow is to be executed in one hour. Please attend this event, or else in ten minutes, my co-workers and I will have to take you by force. That is all!" I rolled my eyes and started to make my way over to the forest. Those damn 'Authority' fairies._

_When I got there, the execution was still waiting to start. I sneaked my way over to Craig. He didn't even blink when I calmly stopped next to him, but he knew I was there. He knew. After a few minutes, he finally said something._

_"You were in town just now, correct?"_

_"Yes." I detested having to tell the truth._

_"Did you see what happened to the mother?"_

_"No, all I saw was people chasing her. She most likely ran into the forest."_

_"I see."_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Well, I heard Ruby speaking to Kenny about the child."_

_"Your sister?"_

_"Yes. She said something about you as well. I just wanted to know where the child is. The mother most likely has him with her."_

_"What did they say about me?"_

_"I don't know, Damien. Ruby knows all kinds of shit from the future. Heh, maybe the baby is going to be your human. It's only ten years now, after all." He laughed. I glowered at the unamusing joke._

_"Don't even joke about such a ridiculous thing." Craig continued chuckling to himself until the execution. The execution itself was nothing special. The only thing that really caught all our attention was what the man said before his sentence was carried out. The Elder had asked, "Do you have any last words, John?". The accused man said, "I have no regrets. I love my fiance and my boy, and I won't be forgiving you if you do something to them." The Elder merely laughed at his words, since there was no way John could do anything in the afterlife. Then again, both demons and angels were, and still are, very powerful._

_The Elder stopped me as we were all leaving. "Damien, I want to make a request."_

_"What the fuck is it?" I snapped, still angry from Craig's little joke._

_"I need you to dispose of the half fairy child. The child of 'those two'."_

_"I'm not your errand boy. Ask Craig's sister if you want to boss someone around."_

"You_ need to do it."_

_"And why the hell is that?"_

_"Because I know you will have no problem with it. Wouldn't you like the opportunity to cause a human's death, and not just allow them to die? It's a rare opportunity, Damien." I took it into consideration and nodded._

_"Fine, I'll do it. Just stop pestering me."_

* * *

_After the execution, I wasn't in a very good mood. I decided I wanted to be alone, and went very deep into the forest. I sat next to a tree and leaned on it, closing my eyes. Though very soon, the sound of hurried footsteps approaching made me shoot up._ Could a human be here, so deep in the forest?

_Apparently._

_A young woman appeared, carrying a very small child, perhaps only one or two. It didn't take me long to figure out that she was the woman that everyone was looking for. She somehow saw me. I don't remember if I'd allowed myself to be visible to humans, or if she was just special, but she saw me either way. She ran over to me, and I grimaced at her. She did not look a good sight. Yes, she was very beautiful, and Phillip has inherited her blond hair and blue eyes, but she was in a complete disarray. Her hair was in knots, she was sweating profusely, and her clothes were torn from sharp branches. Though the baby looked completely unharmed._

_"Please," She begged. "Please take care of my child. I beg of you." I leaned back, shaking my head almost fearfully. What did someone such as I know about raising children? I was better at killing them, not the _opposite_! Not to mention this child was a half-fairy, half-human. I didn't know what a half-fairy could do, or what they were capable of. This woman had chosen the wrong fairy to take care of her son._

_"No, I cannot-_

_"Please, he'll die if you don't!" I remembered I'd been assigned to kill the boy. It would be a hell of a lot easier if the mother wasn't there to interfere._

_"Alright, give him to me." The woman immediately handed her son to me, but not before and long hug and kiss goodbye._

_"I love you so much…" She whispered to him, finally letting him go. I watched her run away, and heard her screams as she was finally caught and dragged back to the village. I took the opportunity to take a look at the boy. He was still longingly watching the area where his mother had ran off to. I almost dropped him in shock when I recognized his face. He was the boy I'd seen in my visions! He was the reason I'd been chased out of hell! But for some strange reason, I held no ill will towards him. He was just a small, baby boy, and I didn't feel the need to kill him. If it meant disobeying the Elder, so be it._

_"Mother…" The boy said slowly, still staring at the empty space. He suddenly clutched onto the fabric of my waistcoat, looking at me desperately. "Mother! Take to mother!" I realized he wanted to see his mother, and, out of pity, I indeed took him. The humans were setting up the hanging of his mother. I frowned at the sight, and before I could stop him, Phillip has struggled out of my arms and ran into the crowd of people. I quickly changed into human form and followed. The boy had managed to get himself to the front, and was looking up at his mother. She didn't see him. "Moth- _

_I quickly covered his mouth before he could say the word. I scooped him up, keeping my hand over his mouth, and hissed quietly. "Listen, if one person here finds out she's your mother, then you shall die as well. Do you want to die?" He shook his head, presumably only understanding the last question. "Good." I glowered as they started the execution. "Young eyes such as yours do not need to see such things." I said, whirling him around and taking him away. I do not know what came over me. I just knew that the child was special, and I didn't hate him the way I normally hated children._

* * *

_By nightfall, the child had learned my name. I didn't care to learn his name, since it didn't matter much. The Elder suddenly came by, and I hid Phillip behind a tree quickly. I put my finger to my lips, telling him to be silent, as the Elder noticed me and came over._

_"So have you done it yet? Finished the job?" He asked smugly._

_"Yes. Long ago." I answered boredly, trying not to look fidgety._

_"Well done. Though I do think it's strange that he hasn't shown up as a new fairy yet."_

_"He was _half_-fairy. Who knows what happened to him after he died?"_

_"Very true, Damien. That is all." The Elder then left, smirking to himself. I went back to a confused Phillip. I sat down and positioned him on my lap, sighing. What was I doing? Such an absurd situation for me to be in. I noticed Phillip studying me closely._

_"Where is Damien's mother?" He suddenly asked. I was surprised at the question._

_"She's dead."_

_"Is _my_ mother dead now?" He looked hopeful that she wasn't. I decided to lie._

_"No. She cannot take care of you anymore."_

_"Will Damien care for me?" I didn't answer. Phillip suddenly gasped, and I looked to my left to see Craig's sister standing there._

_"What do you want, Craig's sister?"_

_"I am _not_ his sister. And I have a name!"_

_"Whatever, Craig's sister. Run along."_

_"I ain't a lil' kid anymore! Jeez!"_

_"I have no idea what you just said, but I think it'd be best if you got the fuck out of here."_

_"With pleasure. So long as you give me the kid."_

_"Do you mean this child?" She nodded. I laughed at her stupidity. "No. You are _not_ taking this child off to his death."_

_"Why would you care about him?" I glared at her. Was it any of her business? "Meh, it doesn't matter. Rest assured, I won't kill him. On the contrary, I'm gonna take him to his family."_

_"What family? His parents are both dead!" Phillip whimpered, and I realized I'd indirectly informed him about his mother's death. "Damn, how does this boy understand so much? He's only two!"_

_"It's 'cause he's a half-fairy, half-human! Someone like that doesn't belong with you! So give 'im to me!"_

_"Again, what family does he have?"_

_"He has an aunt by blood, and she has her parents. They will have to take care of him. He cannot stay with you." The words hit me like a brick, and I immediately understood what she meant. Who was I kidding? I could never have raised a child that young._

_"Alright." I picked Phillip up and started to give him to Ruby, but he held on. I looked into his desperate eyes, actutally feeling guilty. Ruby saw my troubled look and spoke again._

_"There's no need to feel guilty. I'm gonna erase his memories of you, so he won't even know you exist. I'll also erase the memories of his father, and of me. He doesn't need to know who he is yet."_

_"Just take him." I told her coldly, turning my back to her._

_"Fine. But believe me, you'll see this kid again. In time."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked miserably, still not turning around._

_"Naw, it'll be no fun if I tell ya." I then heard her fly off with Phillip. I started to walk away, trying to come to terms with the fact that he was already gone._

* * *

_I don't know why I didn't recognize Phillip when I first noticed him stalking me._

_It was _hell_ when I received my wooden block from the Elder. I initially acted as if I didn't care, but I did. I calmly looked at the piece of wood and said 'tch, whatever.', but I was furious on the inside. Was this some kind of sick game by God? Why did the stalker have to be my human!?_

**Why?**

* * *

_**~Pip's P.O.V~**_

My heart stops at the sound of the Elder's words. What does this fairy mean? Is he saying that one of my parents was a _fairy_? "This mysterious person's fairy side has finally awakened! He has now been revealed to be an 'Emotion' fairy, as Craig is as well! He is a threat to us all, this unknown creature! Who knows what he could do to us, or the humans?!"

"Leave him the hell alone! He cannot hurt any of us!" Ruby yells in defense, coughing from her sickness. Craig nods, agreeing with her.

"Damien." The old fairy suddenly says sternly, looking at him. Everyone else freezes and look at him too. The fairies start to murmur to each other nervously. I cringe, unsure of what's going to happen. Damien honestly does not like me, so there's a good chance he would hurt me. But then again, he was very protective after he found out who those red eyed girls are. "You have my very special permission. Go on, you can kill your human. You want to go back to hell, don't you? Go on, do it." I glance at Damien in alarm, breathing heavily in fear. The audience watches Damien, waiting for him to attack me. He doesn't. He merely stands there, looking at the ground and ignoring the command. "_Damien_." Damien finally looks up, scowling at the Elder fairy. "What's wrong? Is there something stopping you? Do it, Damien. _Do_ it." Damien ignores the Elder again and looks straight at me. He doesn't say anything, but his eyes say so much. He's silently reassuring me. I sigh in relief, slumping. Many glance at me in confusion.

"I'm not going to kill him." Damien states quietly, folding his arms.

"What did you say? Repeat yourself." Damien refuses to do so, but his venomous stare says everything. All of the fairies gasp at the realization, and once again murmur to each other. Even the old man looks taken aback. He suddenly laughs to himself.

"Unbelievable. Damien Thorn doesn't want to kill a human. For what reason is this, Damien?" It's obvious. He doesn't want to go to hell.

"For personal reasons." I blink in astonishment at his answer. He sees my reaction and immediately looks away. "E-Either way, I'm not going to kill him. So don't fucking touch him." He says calmly to the Elder, though his glare is as sharp as a knife.

"I see…" The Elder's calm face suddenly turns murderous when he lays eyes on me. "Then I'll have to do it myself!" He lunges at me, and I quickly dodge, since the cowardly fairy holding me down doesn't want to be in the way of the Elder. I realize the the midst of all this, the fairy that pinned me down has tied my arms up. The Elder looks at the 'Authority' fairy that's holding Ruby down. The fairy immediately nods in obedience and comes at me; with a knife. I brace myself, since he's too close to dodge this time.

"PHILLIP!" Damien shouts, trying to fly over to me. Since I haven't felt anything, I open my eyes and gasp in shock. Ruby (who is now free to move) has leaped up and ran to my aid. Without thinking, she has just taken a knife to the chest, clearly fatally. It's a good thing she's a fairy, or else…

My heart sinks when I see a large golden bangle around her wrist. An 'Authority' fairy must have put it on. The one who stabbed her is clearly in shock, as most of us are. Damien regains his composure and quickly runs over to me, pulling out an expensive looking dagger from his pocket and cutting off the ropes. He pulls me away from the scene slightly not wanting me to be in the reach of danger. The fairy who stabbed Ruby pulls out the knife and stares at the blood, almost regretfully. Ruby steps back and doesn't say anything. I voice my thoughts.

"R-Ruby! What are you doing? Take off the bangle!" I yell, now at a distance from her. She looks at me, distraught, and I know that she isn't able to take it off. It must be a special bangle. I watch in confusion as a fairy suddenly comes forward and throws a strange grey ball onto the ground. A huge array of smoke suddenly bursts into the air, and I hear Ruby say quietly, "Thank you, Esther."

Damien suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me out of the clearing. I cough, having inhaled some of the smoke. Damien drags me all the way to the edge of the forest until we stumble out on a large path we use as the main road. I glance behind me, still coughing, and am surprised to see Craig following behind, carrying Ruby. As I turn back around, Damien crashes into somebody. Leopold soon regains his balance, holding a lantern up, since it's very dark now.

"Pip, where have you _been_?" He hisses. "They sent me out to come and look for you! Do you know how scary it is out here without Kenny with me? It's damn scary!" He frowns as Craig stops beside us with Ruby, panting.

"What's going on?"

"This is no time for explanations! If Ruby isn't healed soon, then, in this condition…" I also look at Craig.

"But she's already dead. What could happen to her?" Craig stays silent. Damien decides to answer for him.

"If a fairy 'dies' in human form, the fairy basically turns into a lifeless doll. It does not happen often."

"I don't wanna be a vegetable!" Ruby says in a raspy voice. For the past day it has been raspy because of her sickness from her possession that Damien told me about, but it's even more raspy now.

"What _happened_ to her?" Leopold asks, puzzled.

"A fairy tried to stab me, but Ruby got in the way!" I explain helplessly.

"What!? Ruby, why-

"This isn't the time! We need to get to Kenny, fast!" Craig interrupts.

"But… But he's trapped in the future now!" Leopold exclaims. The realization dawns on all of us. There is no way to get to Kenneth. The only audible noise is Ruby's wheezing.

"There… is… one… way." Ruby eventually says, coughing.

"What is it?" I ask. She gestures over to Leopold. He immediately comes over, and she holds her hand out. He takes it, and jumps.

"What's wrong, Leopold?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"I can hear her thoughts. I do not know how. She cannot speak that well, so she's asking me to be her voice. She says…" Leopold listens carefully. "'You need a different 'Time Travel' fairy, but there aren't any others. Though, I do know one person who is destined to be a 'Time Travel' fairy after she dies.'"

"Who is it?" Craig asks impatiently. Ruby looks at me almost remorsefully, and I know who she means.

"No…" I say quietly. "NO! NOT STELLA!"


	18. Chapter 18

_****_**Warning: More sexual references and such.**

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

"Pip… there's no choice." I try to make him realize that this is the only option; if Ruby is going to be saved, that is.

"But… no! She's too young! She'll never forgive me for letting this happen!"

"She will, there is no need to worry! Look, we need to hurry. Whether you want it or not, we'll have to end her life. SOON!"

"You mean kill her! How sickening!" I look down in shame. Yes, when it comes down to it, we are killing her.

"Yes, but it's for the right reasons! You will see Stella as a fairy constantly! Either that, or Ruby will never speak to any of us ever again! Is that what you want? Is it?"

"No, but-

"Enough of this! We need to get Ruby to Kenny! Now! Phillip, Ruby saved your life, the least you could do is help to save her." I nod in agreement, knowing this is what has to be done. "Butters, take me to where that child is. We need to see her." Craig says.

"F-For murder!" Pip shrieks.

"Damien… could you…?" Damien scowls at Craig's implied request, before silently grabbing Pip and dragging him away, presumably to our home. I hope he remembers to go into human form, because our 'parents' will go insane if they see a person such as Damien with Pip.

"PLEASE, LEOPOLD! DON'T TELL THEM!" Pip shouts desperately, but I merely wave him off. Frankly, Ruby is much more important to me than that other girl is. Even I can admit that.

"Alright, we need to get to the hospital. She was hospitalized, correct?"

"Yes. Let us go."

* * *

"Should I quickly go and fetch Tweek?" I ask as we pass Tweek's house, stopping for a second, but carrying on when I notice Craig continues walking.

"There's no need for him to come." I raise a brow skeptically.

"But would you not enjoy his company?"

"Of course I would. I just wouldn't want to trouble him." Craig states simply, avoiding eye contact. I frown. Even Ruby, who is barely even conscious, looks puzzled.

"Did you two have a fight? You seemed fine together earlier."

"No, nothing such as that happened. I just wonder…" Craig shakes his head, clearly not wanting to explain. Tough.

"What is it?"

"I just wonder how things could have turned out. I was so close to letting him die. I was going to sacrifice him. In the end, I chose Ruby over him."

"What are you _talking_ about? Just what happened when I wasn't there?" I waver when Ruby holds up a hand, making Craig stop. She gestures for me to come over, much the same as earlier, and holds her hand out. I hesitantly take it, and my vision suddenly deteriorates. After a few seconds, I see a clearing in front of me. Ruby must be relaying the events to me to save Craig the trouble of explaining. When she finally finishes showing me, I stare in confusion at her. "How do you do these things?"

_We're fairies, dude. We can do a lot more than you think._

Even if she's physically weakened, there is still absolutely nothing wrong with this girl's mind. We arrive in front of the hospital. A drunk man bumps into me.

"Watch where you're going!" He shouts, waving his bottle angrily. I give him a dirty look, not caring if I'm being disrespectful. The man thankfully ignores my lack of manners and staggers away, bothering a woman.

"We should…" Craig motions to the doors, and I nod. As soon as we step in, a nurse confronts us.

"Dear God, does she need help?" She asks, talking about Ruby.

"Um… yes, please, if you could bandage her." The nurse quickly nods and takes Ruby from Craig, who reluctantly lets go of her. He glowers at me.

"Why in the hell did you say _yes_?" He hisses, trying to be quiet considering the setting we're in.

"How could I have refused? She was stabbed in the heart for God's sake! Go and distract the nurse while I look for the girl." Craig suddenly sighs in frustration, obviously troubled. Seeing my questionable look, he explains.

"Damien is not here. We need him to kill the girl. If we're going to be humane about this, then it would be best if Damien killed her without harming her. He would just simply make her heart stop."

"Well… we'll think of something. The important thing is to find her. Now go after Ruby while I do just that!"

"You cannot go on your own! If something happens to you Kenny will send me straight to hell!"

"Don't _push_ me. I haven't slept in almost two days." Craig reluctantly nods and runs away into the direction of where Ruby was just taken, almost crashing into a doctor. I shake my head and go upstairs, remembering exactly where the girl's room is. When I go in, her bed is empty, and I gasp. The other patients look at me strangely. I cover my mouth in shock. Is it possible that she has died already?

"May I help you?" A doctor says behind me, concentrated on reading a piece of paper.

"Um… I think I may have the wrong room. Would you happen to know where a girl of the name Stella is residing?"

"Oh, that girl. She died last night."

"But we visited her last night!"

"Well, it must have been afterwards."

"How did she die?"

"We're not completely sure yet. All we know is that her heart merely stopped." I remember Craig's previous words.

_He would just simply make her heart stop._

Did Damien kill her? No, that couldn't have happened. We saw him almost immediately after we visited her. And he was with me the entire time until morning. So he could not have done it. I don't understand. Damien is the only one who can do it. Pip said something about him having special scissors.

Just what is going on?

I suddenly recall the frightening, devilish red eyes of the girl I knocked down. "It was you, was it not?" I say to the empty space in front of me. No one answers, or course. Feeling someone approaching behind me, I fearfully scream and turn around.

Craig has his hand out, a second too late to put it on my shoulder. He lowers it, taken aback. "Are you all right? Did something scare you?"

"No, I'm just being silly." I try to reassure him, breathing heavily and quivering. Craig decides to ignore my unusual behavior.

"Did you find the girl?"

"She died last _night_, apparently."

"What!? How did Damien not notice?"

"I don't know, but-

"DAMN IT ALL! THAT LITTLE WITCH STOLE MY SCISSORS AS SHE HIT ME!" A voice screams behind me. I turn to see a very angry Damien.

* * *

**_~Damien's P.O.V~_**

"Please, please, Damien! Take me back! I cannot let them-

"Do you _ever_ shut your mouth? Ever since I met you, you've been doing nothing but begging me for things. Just stay quiet for once!" I snap, losing my temper very quickly. Perhaps I should reconsider going back to hell.

"AHHH! AHHHHHH!" Phillip screams, and I immediately turn around, accidentally letting go of Phillip's wrist in the process. A red eyed girl lunges at him, looking hateful. Within seconds, she has pinned him to a tree, and is about to slit his throat with her sword. Before I can stop her, someone else does.

"What are you _doing_?" Another demon girl appears, laughing in disbelief. Neither of them look a bit the same as me, apart from the black hair and eye color, and they both look about ten, the same as the other girl. The new one is very pretty and dazzling. "Whoa, whoa! No need to _kill_ the boy! He is such a cute fellow, Satara!"

"D-DAMIEN! SAVE ME!" Phillip fearfully shrieks, afraid for his life. Honestly, I am just as worried as he is. But is isn't as if I care about his well-being. It's just…going back to hell…

"Let him go." I tell 'Satara' strictly. She ignores me and looks at the other red eyed girl.

"That's all you fucking care about! Looks and sex!" She shouts at her. I frown. The newly introduced girl must be the lust one. And the one trying to kill Phillip is most likely the wrath one. The one that caused Ruby to be possessed.

"Well, yes. Since nothing else actually matters, of course." The lust girl shrugs smugly.

"Asilynn, you are such an ugly cow." 'Asilynn's' expression immediately turns from a look of flattery to one of brutality.

"You're the fucking cow, you short-tempered _dog_! None of the seven of us even wants you as a partner! The only reason I'm even here with you is because Levania, _my_ partner, is busy with her personal affairs!" Satara takes her sword away from Phillip's neck and leaps at Asilynn. They roll around on the ground, clawing at each other murderously.

Phillip quickly flees from the tree, clinging to my arm in fear. I take hold of Phillip and bitterly wait for them to stop fighting each other; but when they don't, I warn Phillip, before stomping my foot on the ground as hard as I can. It makes the ground shake, and the two demon girls stop attacking each other and look up.

"Who are you all, and why are the seven of you here?" I ask, not bothering to be polite and introduce myself. Being kind to one girl who just tried to kill my human, and another one who is trying to flirt with him; both are not my top priorities.

"Why the fuck should we have to tell you!?" Satara shrieks angrily, trying to get away. Asilynn winks at Phillip, also trying to run off. But, too bad for them, I grab both of their cloaks and rip them off. They gasp and turn around, both automatically shooting up one hand to their necks in order to hide their collars.

"Don't bother with the cover up. I know what you are." They both frown and lower their arms, revealing Satara's red collar, and Asilynn's dark blue collar. Satara is wearing a blood red dress that is very boring, and looks fairly easy to move around in. Her hair is up in a messily-done pony tail, most likely to keep her hair out of the way as she attacks people. Asilynn is another story entirely. She may have made herself look cute and perky, but upon closer inspection, I notice she isn't particularly good-looking. She isn't ugly, but is still fairly plain. Her dress isn't fancy or anything, but it is nothing like Satara's. It looks cheap, with many custom frills and bows sewn onto it. It is a nice sapphire blue color, and a bit on the short side. Her hair is clasped into a loose bunch with some hair pins, but it strangely looks grown up. Despite some flaws, this girl has succeeded in making herself look attractive. She must have had much practice when she was a human, to be this effective. Perhaps she was a child prostitute.

Asiylnn smile slyly, admitting defeat. "Alright, you've caught us, dear Damien. I'm terribly sorry for allowing this monstrosity " She sends a dirty look to Satara. "To attack your lovely Phillip."

"One of your _companions_ threatened me last night."

"Oh, silly Lucia," So the proud one's name is 'Lucia'. "She wasn't in a very good mood last night." Though Asilynn is acting very polite, the flirty smirk on her face tells me all. Though I don't think she intends it, she has automatically started to sweet talk me in order to get into my pants. "I'm afraid that you'll need to be careful from now on, Damien. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you or this little gift." She smiles at Phillip in a sickeningly-sweet way. "Darling Phillip, please take this as a token of apology for Satara's foolish actions. Be careful, every rose has it's thorn." She pulls a beautiful blue rose out of nowhere and gives it to him. As she pulls away, she whispers in my ear, "There's a lovely aphrodisiac in the flower. Just have him sniff it." I grimace at her. Asilynn suddenly blinks in astonishment and takes several steps back, looking at the two of us properly. "My God…" She breathes deeply. "You two make a _brilliant_ couple!" She says, putting her hands to her cheeks in shock. Her mouth is in a ridiculous '0' shape. I frown, flushing slightly in embarrassment. I don't want to be thought of in that way with _Phillip_!

"No thank you for the compliment. Phillip, let us go. You need to get home." I pull Phillip away from the girls, not wanting him to be anywhere near them. Especially Satara. She seemed to want to attack Phillip for no reason. And what the hell did Asilynn mean about me having to be careful from now on? Is she implying a warning? These red eyed girls are going to be trouble, and I know it. "Listen to me, Phillip. If you ever see one of those girls again, and I'm not around, run. Understand?"

"But Asilynn was so kind…" Phillip actually looks hesitant.

"She was kind because she wanted to rip off our clothes then and there, alright? Now look, those girls are demons from hell. They are dangerous and cruel, and I do not want you going near any of them. Especially since they seem to be after me. In other words, they are after you as well. Do you hear me?"

"Yes…" I notice Phillip is walking slower than usual.

"What's wrong now, you pathetic human?"

"No… it's just all coming back to me. The events of today, the fact that I'm half-fairy…" Phillip covers his mouth. "I'm going to be…" I immediately understand and guide him over to the side of the road. I impatiently tap my foot as I wait for him to finish being sick. But after a short while, unable to bear the sounds of his pain, I walk over and hesitantly pat his back. As he starts coughing as a result of the vomiting, I finally realize Phillip is crying.

"Huh? What are you crying for, you _weakling_?" Phillip cries harder, and I instantly understand that putting him down isn't going to stop this pathetic wailing. "Would you just stop? It's irritating me!"

"My lovely mother and father died protecting me, and now… I have no one! No one loves me!" I frown, seeing that he is clutching the rose so hard that his hand has started bleeding. Snatching the rose from him, I see his blood on it.

"Will… WILL YOU STOP IT!?" Phillip looks at me, sniffling. "I detest it when you cry! Now come, you need to get home, and go to damn bed!"

"…" Phillip still looks heartbroken, and I know I'll have to say something kind to make him feel better. You may ask 'Well, why do you care whether he's sad or not?' The answer is simple. Would you prefer a moochy, unhappy, soppy little boy, or a upbeat, happy, logical young man? I would have chosen the former a decade ago, but since I need to have this child by my side these days, the latter would be the least irritating option. So I'll have to say something that'll make him happy. Think, Damien, think…

"When Asilynn said that thing," Phillip looks at me inquiringly, still crying slightly. "That thing where she said that we make a good couple," Phillip nods, bracing himself for criticism. "When she said that, I was actually… slightly happy." I quickly walk ahead as I see Phillip's surprised face. He runs after me, trying hard to keep up.

"Did you honestly just say what you think I said? What did you say? Repeat yourself!" I shake my head in embarrassment, shoving my hands in my pockets and closing my eyes miserably. What pisses me off is the strangest thing has occurred. When I lie, a feeling of satisfaction always passes through me. But right now, all I feel is resentment. And the strangest thing of all is… I only feel resentment when I tell the truth.

* * *

As soon as Phillip steps through the door, he is confronted by his frantic aunt. I notice him brace himself for a lecture.

"Phillip! Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I-I'm sorry, I was-

"You were what? Walking around in misery the way you always do? Why don't you find some friends? What you do is always so-

"What he was doing was finding out what species he was, ma'am. You no longer need to lie to him about his parents. Come along, Phillip." I grab him by the back of the collar and drag him up the stairs, not letting him explain to his aunt who I am. She isn't worth my time, as far as I'm concerned.

When we get to his room, Phillip immediately finds a small vase and puts the flower in it. "I'll have to get some water for it later."

"You're actually going to _keep_ that flower?"

"Yes, of course." I frown in disbelief.

"But… that _thing_ gave it to you."

"Yes, and it is very pretty, so why let it rot and go to waste?" Phillip's words remind me of Asilynn herself, but I'd rather not say anything. Why not let Phillip be his gullible self and believe she is a kind, innocent person?

"Your hand is bleeding." I observe, gesturing towards the hand he was clutching the rose with.

"Oh. I did not even notice." Phillip smiles sheepishly and finds a bandage in his drawer. I snatch it from him, calmly unfolding it.

"I'll do it, so just sit down, half-breed."

"Is that what you're going to call me now, instead of 'human'?"

"Yes. That, and 'the stalker'." I meant to offend him, but Phillip just chuckles. He looks at me with one of his genuine smiles, and I avoid his eyes.

"What do you use to end a person's life?" He asks, seeming sincere.

"I… use a pair of special scissors to cut a string." I asnwer, concentrating on wrapping the fabric around his wounded palm.

"A string?"

"God gave you life. You have a string attaching you to him, which is allowing you to live. I have to cut it when the time comes for every human." I explain bluntly, giving the final knot an extra good tug.

"I see," Phillip nods in understanding, then suddenly sends me a glance of great interest. "Are you able to see _my_ string?"

"Ah," I take extra care in looking for it, since Phillip is a special case. Fairies are not among the living, so they do not have strings. Since he is half-fairy, I'm not completely sure if he has one. But there it is between us, clear as day. "It's here. Right in front of you."

"Am I able to see it?" Phillip asks, squinting. I almost laugh at him trying so hard.

"No."

"Um… _could_ I?" I solemnly stare at him, before sitting down next to him and taking hold of his unhurt hand. I have to touch him for it to work.

"Here it is." I declare, reaching out and pulling it with my finger. Phillip's eyes widen at the sight.

"It's so pretty!"

"Yes, well, you are still a child. It'll get more grey as you grow."_ If you grow, that is, half-breed. _I feel like slapping myself for thinking such a cruel thing, but ignore it. What I think is true. There is most likely not even one being who knows the life span of a half-fairy.

"Damien, what were those collars?"

"What?" I snap out of my thoughts and look back at Phillip.

"Those collars that Asilynn and Satara were wearing. What were they?"

"Oh, those. They were collars that all demons have to wear when they go to hell. Humans change into demons once they enter hell."

"What is their purpose?"

"There's a spike lodged on the inside of it. They have a poison in them that prevents rampages from new arrivals. Their purpose is basically the same as a dog on a lead."

"Did you wear one when _you_ were in hell?"

"Of course."

"So they took it off? Did it leave a mark?" I don't answer, but instead undo my tie and begin to unbutton the first two buttons of my black shirt.

"What are you doin- oh my God! Did it hurt?"

"When I first got the collar stuck in it was unbearably hot. But over all the years I grew used to it. Can you imagine the cold I felt when it was ripped off? I can tell you this, it hurt more than anything." I hiss, preferring not to remember.

"So then a yes." I growl at Phillip, but he laughs it off. I quickly grab his wrist as he reaches out to touch the dark black hole where the spike was.

"Do you want to lose a damn hand?"

"N-No." I shove him away, standing up and putting my tie back on. "Just go to damn bed."

"I cannot in these clothes!"

"Well then fucking change them!" I snap, folding my arms arms a swiveling around. Phillip does as he's told. I turn back around when I hear him getting under the covers.

"Will you stay here with me?"

"No." I answer simply, preparing to leave. Phillip grabs my jacket as I attempt the escape. I look down to yell at him, but his pleading eyes have me in three seconds flat.

"Oh, for God's sake. This is a one time thing. Remember that you promised me earlier today you would buy me some chocolate. And go to school." I tell him grouchily, sitting cross-legged next to the bed.

"Yes, I remember." I silently wait though all Phillip's tossing and turning, until I finally hear steady breathing, indicating that he is asleep. Hearing something appear, I murderously pull out my dagger and prepare to attack the stranger.

"Whoa, Damien, it's me!" The person shrieks. Or actually, not a person at all. It's Alastair, a demon that I knew while in hell, and one of Satan's most loyal servants. We were never very fond of each other. "Long time no see."

"What do you want? I see you have a lovely human body now."

"I merely came to see what you were doing. Your father's watching you very carefully, you know."

"I assume he's using those seven girls as tools for that."

"Ha, so you noticed them!"

"Be quiet. And yes, what fool _wouldn't_ notice those loud abominations."

"Hmph, well, they have their reasons. But tell me, what is this child to you, Damien?" I glower, not completely sure if I should answer.

"…My wife. It's my wife."

"Your _wife_? What nonsense!" Alastair cackles at my answer and makes a move to stab Phillip with a knife. In a flash, I've grabbed the blade of the knife and prevented it from touching Phillip. I glare hatefully straight ahead of me, not even bothering to look at the thing I'm directing my hatred at. "**I would really fucking prefer if you refrained from doing that.**" I say quietly, using the darkest voice I have. The voice I used to use in hell.

"What has happened to you, Damien? You previously would have _loved_ this opportunity."

"…Times change."

"Oh, bullshit. Go on, Damien. Kill him. No one's going to stop you." Well, what do you know? This is the second time today someone has said that very thing to me.

"…"

"Kill him, Damien." I hold my knife and raise it above Phillip's chest; Alastair smirks at the sight in accomplishment. Little does he know my true intentions. I grip the dagger with all my strength and stab Alastair right in the chest. He gasps, mostly from shock, and falls to the floor. With one hand over Phillip's ear, I speak quietly. "You can go and tell my father what you want when you get back to hell. There's only one thing I want you to make sure you tell him. I'm not going to fucking kill this boy. And nothing will change my mind." I smile evilly at his quivering, afraid body. "Oh dear, are you afraid of me?" I ask, preparing my knife.

"N-No, please, forgive me for-

"You know me, Alastair. I never forgive."

* * *

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

"Damn it all, that took longer than I thought…" I glare at the demon's dead body, straightening my clothes. "Oh fuck it; at least I made no mess. He'll disappear soon enough. And Phillip didn't even awaken." Just as I say that to myself, Phillip starts to whimper is his sleep. I glance at him in irritation. Even in his sleep he's a burden!

"Ah… AHHHHHHHH! _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _! _HELP_ _ME_! **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Phillip starts to scream, clutching his sheets. The volume of his voice makes me jump in fright. Damn it all. That stupid Alastair must have given him a vision or nightmare of hell. In his sleep! I stand there in absolute agony, forced to watch Phillip scream in fear. I don't know what to do; I'm usually the one _causing_ these kinds of things. But seeing Phillip suffer like this makes me sick, and I don't know what was going through my head in hell when I smiled at the torture of others. It doesn't make sense at all.

The boy suddenly jolts awake, cutting his screams short. He sits up, breathing heavily, and it seems even his eyes are quivering. I hear dripping on the floor, and look down. A few drops of water are in the floor in front of my feet. I frown in confusion and look up for a leak in the roof. There isn't one.

No fucking way.

I shakily raise a hand to my face and tenderly touch my cheek. Seeing Phillip tormented made me cry. It's been a long, long time since I've done that.

"_Phillip_! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" His aunt opens the door and quickly runs over to Phillip. Thank God that bloody demon's body has faded away. She holds him at arm's length to check if he isn't injured, then gratefully embraces him. He remains staring at me in shock.

"Damien…" I avoid Phillip's longing gaze, trying to compose myself. Phillip's aunt looks towards me, and I actually forget to make myself invisible. She can see me, plain in front of her eyes.

"Phillip, what is it?" She asks, surprisingly pretending to be oblivious.

"D-Damien! Please, let me go, mother! I need to be with hi-

"You're hallucinating! There's no one there!" It's not difficult to see that Phillip's aunt is in denial; she _must see_ that I'm the boy that was with Phillip earlier. "You need to sleep. You've had too much happen to you lately." As his aunt is tucking Phillip back in, I quickly escape through the window to clear my thoughts. If Phillip knows what's good for him, then he won't follow me.

I still cannot comprehend the fact that I've shed tears for this person. Is it actually supposed to hurt me so much to see him in that position; so much that I start weeping? Much too extreme for a mere human… half-fairy, whatever the fuck he is! Either way, he irritates me a great deal. I don't understand why I keep him around. "If only he wasn't my 'human'. If only I could just…" I reach for my scissors to study them, but I feel nothing through my pocket. I stop walking immediately and pull the pocket open widely, peering inside. THE DAMN SCISSORS ARE GONE! How!? Phillip couldn't have taken them.

An image of a particular demon girl flashes into my head. That cunning little witch! She must have taken them without me even damn noticing! Fuck…

* * *

Knowing Kenneth's human, as well as Craig and Ruby, are off to get to Kenneth, I decide to join them. I'm not ignorant; I have a vague idea of what's going on. Asilynn (the lust girl) mentioned earlier that her partner in crime 'Levania' was busy doing her own things. All seven of their jobs are to watch me. So there must be quite an important reason for this 'Levania' to take some time off to settle her affairs. Craig has mentioned many times that Kenneth's younger sister had a doll with the very same name; Levania. I wouldn't be surprised if that doll had a soul before it was destroyed. I've heard many stories of dolls producing a soul and such; though not many people believe in that. Craig has also mentioned that Kenneth smashed the doll in rage after his sister's death. If that is true, and Levania is indeed that doll, then I would imagine she isn't very fond of Kenneth. Lucia must have taken my scissors for a reason. To kill someone. Ruby mentioned that there was a girl 'destined' to be a 'Time-travel' fairy; but she needed to die first. Kenneth is in a different time, Levania wants to get to him, and Lucia is able to grant that very wish.

It isn't difficult to figure out the rest.

Phillip's little friend, 'Stella' is definitely in the hospital, so that's where I'm going to. As I'm flying above the streets, I glimpse a few other demon girls. Not ones I've seen before; they should most likely be the sloth and gluttony ones. Maybe the greed one. Whoever they are, one of them is looking up at me almost pityingly; the other one is too busy eating a cream puff from a bag. I come to a quick conclusion and blank them. Arriving at the hospital, I hastily switch into human form without anyone noticing. As I enter the hospital, a small child bumps into my leg. He's broken his arm, and he only seems about three. He nods in apology; I fix my gaze on him threateningly. He cringes, afraid of me, and his mother pulls him away. I glare at them as they walk out.

Remembering what I'm here for, I run to the front desk. "Is there a 'Stella' still here?"

"No, she died last night of unknown causes. Funny, a group of other children came in looking for her not very long ago."

"Is there any chance they're still here?"

"Yes, upstairs." The woman points upwards. I nod and run to the end of the room past an array of waiting people, and open the door to the stairway. I almost crash into a doctor as I trudge up the stairs, but I don't apologize.

Seeing Leopold and Craig, I immediately exclaim, "DAMN IT ALL! THAT LITTLE WITCH STOLE MY SCISSORS AS SHE HIT ME!" They both look at me in shock, not expecting me to be here.

"Wh-What?" Leopold asks, confused.

"The girl that made my nuisance run into the pole! She grabbed my scissors without me even noticing! She used them to kill that little friend of Phillip's!"

"But why!?" Kenneth's human looks skeptical.

"Because one of those other red-eyed girls wants to do something to Kenneth! They needed to get to another time!" Leopold's eyes widen.

"What are they going to do to hi-

"What in the hell?! Ruby?" Craig exclaims in alarm. I frown and turn around, and Leopold peeks over my shoulder. Our mouths drop open when we see a small fairy, about three or four, pulling an unconscious Ruby across the floor by the arms. I look around for a doctor, seeing no one. Having no other option, and being the closest one to her, I change into my normal form, lunge forward, and try to hit the girl. As if by reflex, she ducks down in an instant, and I slam into the wall. Leopold and Craig watch in shock.

"Oh my God," Leopold takes a step back and shakily points at the fairy. "You're that Stella girl!" Craig quickly speeds past us, probably to the room Ruby was just in. He most likely wants to find out what happened to the people treating her. "Why are you doing this? What happened to you? It's me, Pip's friend, Leopold!" Leopold tells the fairy, stepping closer. She doesn't even acknowledge either of our existence; she continues dragging Ruby towards the stairway. Is she trying to get her downstairs? How ridiculous,

Craig comes back, panting. "She… She knocked them all unconscious!" He says, looking bewildered. The three of us watch in amasment as Stella doesn't pull Ruby down the stairs, but _up_. The rooftop? I notice the flickering red in her eyes. Just like Ruby, she's obviously been possessed. After a few moments of astounded silence, Craig suddenly regains his senses. "What are we standing here for? After her!" Leopold nods and follows Craig up the stairs. Neither of them take notice of me. Pulling out my watch, I open it and send Pip a silent message: 'You're little friend has been possessed and is up to something. Thank you for all the trouble you've caused.'

I pull myself up and look up at the cieling, seeing that 'Lucia' girl (I think Asilynn called her that earlier) crouching there upside down. She jumps down in front of me, flashing a dazzling smile. She smugly hands back my scissors, and I snatch them away furiously. How did this brat get the better of me?

"You were once my sister. But still, would you mind properly _introducing_ yourself?"

"Oh, you caught that, did you?"

"Cut the crap and answer my question. I'm not in the mood for mind games." She smiles again, in a sickly sweet sort of way.

"Certainly; I'm Lucia Thorn. Satan chose me to be your replacement, along with the other six. He sent us all here to be fairies."

"Why?" Hell, I already know the damn answer. I want to see if she's got the nerve to lie to me.

"To keep an eye on you. Father was informed that you're softening up to a human child, and he wanted us to check." Good, she had the sense to tell the truth.

"I'm doing no such thing." Lucia smiles becomes bigger.

"Then why haven't you killed him?"

"I'd go straight to hell if I did that. I'm sure you know better than anyone that I'm not welcome there."

"You're lying." Damn it, she knows. She knows I could never kill Phillip. "Why haven't you killed him?"

"…He's my human. It isn't easy to kill him without killing part of myself."

"So you do care for him?"

"Don't be stupid. I feel no such thing for him. It's just natural for me to automatically have him in my heart somewhere."

"If you even have one." Lucia says, smiling knowingly "Honestly, you've surprised me, Damien. I would have never expected you to be so careful and calm. Father doesn't seem to know how much you've changed from your old self. The self that lashed out at everything without thinking, that is." I narrow my eyes, making her giggle. "I can't tell you how much I enjoy these little chats of ours, but I have a job to do. That little girl isn't very good at taking initiative." Lucia snickers again when I don't answer. She steps around me leisurely, tracing me with her eyes as if I'm some sort of exhibit. I calmly keep an eye on her, though I do admit I feel very suspicious that she's going to do something. I freeze when she slowly traces her index finger on my wing. It sends a chilling feeling down the nerves in my wing and down my spine. "So sensitive you are, Damien." She looks at me again, as if expecting me to comment on what she's doing. I stay silent, and she continues. "Your wings are so pretty. Much nicer than other ones I've seen." She leans close to my ear and whispers, "Means they're worth tearing off."

"You'd better be careful. They're very sharp." Lucia smiles, getting my hinted message through my tone of voice. I clearly want her to _stop _touching me.

"I'm afraid you were a little too late in warning me, brother." She holds up her finger, which has a little bit of blood oozing out of it.

"Didn't you say you were leaving?" I ask sharply, trying not to look provoked, though I have been for some time now.

"Oh, yes. Well, another time, brother!" I remember the situation. Before she can fully get away, I grab Lucia's wrist.

"What are you going to do to Kenneth?"

"Whoa, you're very smart! You pieced it together already!"

"Answer the question."

"I'm simply doing a favor for one of my peers. I'm not going to do anything to him. Ask _her_ that question." With that, Lucia tries to run off, up to where the others are, but I chase her. As she slams open the door to the roof, I see Leopold is in the middle of trying to reason with that Stella girl. Lucia stops, enjoying the show. Craig glowers at her.

"Why are you doing such a thing? ANSWER ME, NOW!" Stella finally gives a small reaction by frowning. She looks like she's trying to think of something to say.

"You… were going to use me in the same way! It doesn't matter! Nothing matters anymore!" She shouts.

"But this is wrong! We were going to use you for good things, not bad!"

"I'm not wrong!" She suddenly exclaims. "I'm not wrong!" She repeats, more to herself than Leopold. "I refuse to admit such a thing!" She declares loudly, covering her eyes and weeping. Leopold looks away, puzzled. Lucia suddenly bursts out laughing and runs forward, swiftly puts an arm around Stella, and turns her around to face everyone. Leopold and I stand there in shock, as well as Craig.

"I told you I would spite you, Damien!" She laughs at me.

"What have you done to that poor girl?" Leopold asks her, staring at Stella's now completely red eyes.

"My lovely God Lucifer has possessed her! Isn't it wonderful? She obeys _everything_ I tell her!"

"Stella! Snap out of this! What you're doing is wrong!" Leopold tries to tell the new fairy. She ignores him.

"Don't even bother! Her pride is far too great now." Lucia smirks. "Come, our lovely friend is waiting for us." She tells Stella, who nods obediently. Stella lunges forward past Leopold and I and towards the still unconscious Ruby. A gunshot misses her forehead by maybe a millimeter. She stops and looks at the culprit. I won't be lying when I say where were all very fucking taken aback when we saw Pip standing there with a pistol at the ready.

"Pip, how-

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!? WHY DO YOU FEEL THE NEED TO FOLLOW ME EVERYWHERE I GO!?" I demand angrily. "How did you get here?"

"Damien," I glance at Leopold in irritation. He points at Pip. "Look!" I narrow my eyes and do as he says; my mouth drops open and I start to stutter in shock.

"H-H-How did you get… goddamn wings!?" I question Pip, unable to tear my eyes away from them. I glimpse the demon girl also staring in shock. Stella doesn't seem very surprised at Pip's state, but that's most likely because she's been possessed. Pip merely shakes his head at my question, looking distressed.

"Stella, if you continue this behavior, then I'll have no choice but to shoot you!" He shakily threatens, pointing the gun at her. She doesn't even blink. Pip keeps studying her closely, unable to believe what she is. It must be indeed different for him to see her dressed in pretty new clothes, after always seeing her in old rags.

"She's already dead, you idiot!" Ruby says groggily, trying to sit up. She's squinting at all of us. Craig tries to help her, but she holds a hand up to stop him. "If you want to save her, take out your fancy new cross and touch her with it. CHOP CHOP!" Pip nods and pulls out a detailed silver cross that all positive fairies have. Now I see. As a half-fairy, half-human, Pip is able to rotate between those two forms, just as normal fairies are. Except the human form is his true form, not the other way round.

* * *

_**~Pip's P.O.V~**_

By the time my aunt has calmed me down after that terrible nightmare, Damien is long gone. But suddenly, I feel so healthy. So _good_. As if all my injuries and sicknesses in the past have not affected me in the least. I stand up, pushing my distressed aunt away, and peer into the mirror. It's almost as if I'm…

"Phillip? Phillip, wh-where are you?" My aunt frantically asks, looking around worriedly. I look back in the mirror and see my normal self; apart from the fact that I'm wearing the cleanest, nicest looking outfit I've ever seen. It's the opposite of Damien, white. I nearly fall back in shock when I notice my newly appeared wings. They're very nice; but I don't exactly _want_ them. "Phillip!?" I turn towards my aunt, who is still searching around for me. All I do is think something on the lines of 'visible' and I'm immediately seen. My aunt just about faints in shock when she notices what I am. "You're a f-f-fairy? How? Why…?" She asks, unable to comprehend.

"My father's blood flows within me, I suppose." I explain insecurely, looking down at myself. I look back at my despaired aunt, and soon decide I need to go and help Damien, Leopold, and the others. I feel as if something bad is going to happen. "I'm sorry, mother, but I must go."

"Wait, don't!" She grabs me as I start to walk through the door. She feels my arm in sudden curiosity, surprised at how strong my body is. She snaps back to her senses soon enough. "Don't go. Please, if my sister was here, she would-

"Since when do you even care about her wishes?" I say nastily. "You've never respected her, in all the years I've been with you. You only put her down, the rare times you spoke of her." My aunt stares in silence at me, and I can tell what she is thinking by her expression. "Yes, I am the offspring of those two cursed people, but I'm proud of them. They stood up for what they believed in until they died, and even though I haven't met them, I love them more than God." I spin around and start to stomp down the stairs, afraid since I said such a daring thing. But all my aunt says is, "Please, at least tell me where you're off to,"

"I'm going to help my lover with his affairs, mother."

"_His_ affairs?" She chokes out the words.

"He's my dear fairy, and you cannot do anything to keep me away from him."

"Your fairy?" I sigh.

"You might as well know the truth, as long as you dare not tell father of this. Some humans are paired with a fairy for life. They are bound, and nothing c n destroy their bond. It may be romantic or just mere friendship. Mine is romantic, and I love him, mother. You met him earlier tonight; he was the 'boy' who came in with me."

"Is Leopold one of them?" I look at her inquiringly. "Is he one of those humans who have such a relationship?" I take my time before answering.

"Yes." My aunt is brought to her knees, weeping over Leopold and I. "But," She looks up immediately. "His fairy is unlike mine. His fairy loves him more than himself, and puts him before anything, whereas mine just wants me to go away. But, I still love him, and I'm going to his aid. Excuse me, mother." With that, I leave the house and start to make my way towards the village. I'm too afraid to fly, but this form gives me great stamina.

All of a sudden, one of those 'Authority' fairies I saw earlier appears on the road, and I instantly stop. He looks me up and down, nodding to himself slowly. "I see you've figured how to change into that form."

"Yes, sir." I frown at him skeptically. From what Damien told me, these types of fairies aren't very nice.

"Well, the Elder has decided you're too rare to simply kill. And since you now know how to switch forms, he decided you should be treated as a positive fairy. So," He hands me a decorated silver cross. "Here you are. Keep it with you at all times."

"Yes, sir." I put the cross away, keeping my eyes on the fairy. He doesn't seem to like me very much. Feeling that I need to, I frantically pull out my watch and open it. It says: 'You're little friend has been possessed and is up to something. Thank you for all the trouble you've caused.'

Knowing that Damien and them are in danger, I eye a small, silver pistol that the fairy in front of me owns. "I'm sorry." I tell him, before snatching the gun away, and running off. "I'M SORRY!" I apologize again as I'm running. He doesn't chase me; merely stands there in utter shock. Concluding that there's no time to run, I begin my attempts to fly.

So much for that.

I make it about a meter in the air, before slamming back onto the ground, face first. I lie there in despair. If I can't fly, then I can't help them. If Stella is indeed possessed, then they're in deep trouble. From what Leopold has told me, Ruby's possession was very dangerous. Unable to give up, I push myself onto my feet and try again. Honestly it's too fast and rushed to completely concentrate on the altitude. I fall once again, but not as badly. I try again, and manage to stay up longer; but after about ten seconds I fall. Eventually I get the hang of it and am able to fly without falling, though I need to keep low, and I can't stop myself from unsteadily hovering up and down. Concerned that people will see me, and my reputation will plummet even more, I keep mumbling 'invisible, invisible' to myself as I make my way to the hospital. I land in front of the doors, peeking inside. Everything seems to be fine, though I do notice a few nurses whispering to a doctor, who looks surprised. I wonder if something happened?

I hear shouting above, and look up.

"I told you I would spite you, Damien!" I make out a familiar voice say. It can't be…

I quickly begin to fly up to the roof, taking care not to look down. If I lose concentration this time, I'm as good as dead. I hear Leopold ask: "What have you done to that poor girl?" I receive my footing on the edge of the building and cling to the chain-linked fence, peering through to see what is happening.

"My lovely God Lucifer has possessed her! Isn't it wonderful? She obeys everything I tell her!" I knew it! The voice I heard was that red-eyed girl in the street Leopold, Damien, Ruby, and I saw.

"Stella! Snap out of this! What you're doing is wrong!" Leopold tries to tell her. My mouth drops open when I see she's now a fairy. Did they succeed in killing her?

"Don't even bother! Her pride is far too great now." Lucia smirks. "Come, our lovely friend is waiting for us." She tells Stella, who nods the way a soldier would. She suddenly lunges forward past Leopold and Damien, and towards a clearly passed out Ruby. Without thinking, I give into my instinct to save Ruby. I take hold of the pistol I stole, and shoot at Stella without even aiming. It barely misses her. Everyone finally notices me. Leopold starts:

"Pip, how-

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!? WHY DO YOU FEEL THE NEED TO FOLLOW ME EVERYWHERE I GO!?" Damien asks furiously. "How did you get here?"

"Damien," Leopold points at me. "Look!" Damien takes another good look at me; his mouth drops open when he comprehends my form.

"H-H-How did you get… goddamn wings!?" He demands, unable to keep his eyes away from them. I nervously shake my head at his question, figuring that I'll explain later.

"Stella, if you continue this behavior, then I'll have no choice but to shoot you!" I shakily tell the said person, gun at the ready. She doesn't seem very affected. It's so strange to see her as a fairy, dressed so nicely. I don't think I've ever seen her in fancy clothes.

"She's already dead, you idiot!" Ruby mumbles drowsily, trying to sit up. She squints at all of us, and stops Craig from assisting her. "If you want to save her, take out your fancy new cross and touch her with it. CHOP CHOP!" I nod immediately and take out my new cross, and try to get Stella with it. She takes a step back, and I miss. Turning around, I try to touch her with it again. She takes several steps back this time and finds refuge behind the red-eyed girl. I think Asilynn referred to her as 'Lucia'. Well, _Lucia _definitely isn't very happy to see me. Maybe she considers me a threat.

"Girl…" She growls (talking to Stella). "We're leaving. Levania will live without that one last little favor." She hastily disappears, and Stella flies away. I watch open-mouthed.

"Well…" We all look at Ruby, who's staring up at the sky. "That escalated quickly."

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

"Ruby, are you sure you're right to do this?" I ask skeptically. Ruby claimed she's 'well enough now' to take us to Kenny, since he's still in 2008. Pip wanted to track Stella down, but we all decided there was no time, and getting to Kenny was the first priority. Damien grumpily murmured what was going on a few minutes earlier.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Since that nurse bandaged me, I've been feeling much better, even though for most of the time I was out cold." Ruby answers, clamping handcuffs on everybody. "But seriously, one of you has to carry me when we get there. We've already chased Craig off since I didn't want him to leave Tweek alone here. So it's only the four of us."

"It's fine, Ruby, I'll carry you." I reassure her tiredly, dreading the moments to come.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go. Be warned; landing isn't gonna be great." Ruby closes her eyes, trying hard to time-travel.

"WAIT!" Pip quickly stops Ruby. "What if… what if we went to the time just after you left Kenneth? Like just a few minutes afterwards? Before that 'Levania' got there?"

"That would make things complicated. It's best we save the 'present' Kenny; exactly the minutes and seconds since we left will have passed when we get there." Ruby closes her eyes again, concentrating immensely. We're suddenly in the sky of 'New York' and falling fast. I manage to land on a street, next to a person on a bench. Thank God it wasn't that high. Still, the slam hurt me quite a bit.

"Whoa, did you like jump from behind the bench or something?" The young man says, looking surprised.

"Um… no." I answer, not actually understanding him very well.

"Huh? Are you from the south? You're accent's so cute? And what's with the clothes?" A young woman next to him smiles sweetly. They must be lovers, since they look so comfortable next to each other. The adolescent catches me staring at their proximity. "OH MY GOD! No way am I together with him, kid! We're just friends!" I don't answer. "As if I'd be with a slob like him, never going to his lectures!"

"Hey, I'm twenty-one! I have other things to do!" The two people get into some playful bickering; I quietly slink away and look around for the others. I spot Ruby trying to pull up a dazed Pip from a patch of grass, and not long after, see Damien emerge from a bush. He has little prickly pines all over him. I rush over to Ruby and Pip, while Damien also soon comes over.

"Are you both alright?"

"Just peachy. Pip's gone back to his human form by accident, but it's for the best. Damien, you too."

"Already have."

"Whatever. Look, we need to fucking get to my home, so Butters, you need to pick me up." I stand there, taking in her orders. "ON THE _DOUBLE_ THEN!"

* * *

By the time we reach her apartment, Ruby seems to have gotten it into her head that she can throw commands at me akin to a military general. "Walk more steadily, dammit! But not slower, buffoon! God, you can be so useless, Butters!" Ruby hops off of me and bangs on the door. "Kenny? Kenny, are you in there?" She opens the door, revealing that she left it unlocked the entire time. "Oops." We venture inside, and find Kenny sitting on the couch watching that 'tv' thing. Ruby peeks at what's showing on the contraption. I frown, seeing a crowd cornering a strange looking man. The man suddenly exclaims: "I am not an elephant! I am not an animal! I am a human being…!"

"Oh my God. That movie is some sad shit." Ruby remarks, shaking her head at it. She walks over to the kitchen and begins to boil some water. She takes out a 'tea bag' and puts it in a colored mug. Perhaps she thinks it will make her feel better. Tea is fairly soothing.

"Kenny, we were rushing here so fast. We thought one of those demon girls had come to hurt you, but here you are, perfectly fine." I laugh at such foolishness, and sit down next to the silent fairy. After a few moments, I speak again. "It's a bit amusing, don't you think?" My smile disappears when Kenny doesn't answer. "Kenny?" He turns his head towards me, still not saying anything.

I let out a blood curling scream when I see Kenny's now red eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: Yup_…_ there are more sexual references.**

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

"What's taking them so long? It's almost the middle of the night." I mumble to myself, looking at the clock. All Ruby had to do was drop them off! That would take an hour, _maximum_. Flicking through 'windows' (I think that's what Ruby called them, or maybe it was 'channels'; I can't remember) on the 'television', I hear a slam of the front door. Perhaps Ruby has been put in a bad mood. I get up and walk through the hall to greet her. I'm met with a shocking sight. One of those red-eyed girls is standing there, motionless. What shocks me even more is who she looks the same as.

"You're_…_ Levania!" I point at her shakily. She continues staring at me with her hateful glare, but gives a small nod.

"I-I don't understand, you were a doll! I destroyed you! How-

She is suddenly standing beside me, and I yelp, taking several steps back. She begins to walk towards me, but I run away. My attempt is unsuccessful, however, and she grabs my sleeve, tearing it easily. Before I can stop her, she grabs hold of my arm. It feels as if a million tiny poisonous needles are being stabbed into my forearm. I open my mouth to scream, but no sound comes out. I collapse on the floor, shaking. Levania steps over me and walks towards another room in the house, leaving me still quivering on the floor. Ruby says that in her subconscious, it felt as if fire was burning her. Me, it feels as if I'm being poisoned, and it is VERY painful. I lie there for a long time, maybe an hour. It feels as if my eyes have been slowly gauged out with pins and needles. Suddenly, I'm made to stand up, and walk back to the living room. Levania is standing there waiting for me. God knows what she was doing that entire time.

"Are you going to do as I tell you know?" She asks, almost sadistically. I stare at her, before unwillingly nodding. To be honest, I'm shocked by her appearance. She's suddenly so big; not a mere doll. She has real hair and real features, and a voice. It's all too strange for me to lay eyes upon. "Good. Sit down." My body immediately moves on it's own, and sits down as she says. "You'd better do as I say." She warns, walking into another room. I suddenly hear loud banging on the front door. Please, God, no_…_

"Kenny? Kenny, are you in there?" Ruby yells, and as much as I want to, I'm unable to answer. I hear the door slowly open, and Ruby say 'oops'. Footsteps approach, and out of the corner of my eye I see Ruby peeking over my shoulder, peering at the television. "Oh my God. That movie is some sad shit." Ruby remarks, shaking her head at something called 'The Elephant Man'. She walks over to the kitchen and begins to make some tea. I want to demand why on earth they took so long, but Levania isn't even letting me speak.

"Kenny, we were rushing here so fast. We thought one of those demon girls had come to hurt you, but here you are, perfectly fine." Butters laughs at the situation, oblivious to what's really happening. It's impossible to describe how much I want to jump up, grab him, and get the _fuck_ out of here. I do not care if I'm cursing; I'm afraid. Butters doesn't react to my silence at first, but after a few moments, makes an effort to strike up conversation again. "It's a bit amusing, don't you think?" I barely manage to see Butters' non-existent smile after I don't answer. "Kenny?" I'm suddenly forced to turn my head and glare at him with all my might. He screams immediately when he sees the possessed color in my eyes.

"WHOA! WHAT'S WRONG!?" Ruby yelps just after pouring boiling water into the mug, turning around. She suddenly clutches her chest in pain, almost dropping the mug. She must have a wound there, or something similar. Levania makes my arm try to shove Butters out of the way, but even if I am possessed, I would _never_ let such a thing happen. I manage to stop my arm enough to just gently move Butters out of the way. She also tries to make me say some very hurtful things, such as: 'I hate you more than anything' and 'You're a worthless excuse of a human being', but no matter what, I'm never going to let such words come out of my mouth. My human sees how hard I'm trying to not hurt him, and his mouth drops open in shock. I'm forced to walk towards Ruby. I quickly snatch the mug she's holding and fling the contents over my shoulder. It essentially was going to hit Phillip, but his fairy steps in front of him, resulting in the boiling splashing all over _Damien_. Who is in human form I might add.

"AHHHHH! SHIT!" He curses, in absolute pain. But not as much pain I'm in. Knowing worse is to come, I internally rip out enough nails and needles to regain my voice. And believe me, it is **agonizing**. But Butters is my first priority.

"Ruby_…_" I manage to say. She gets closer, trying to hear me better.

"Wh-What is it?" She asks in a shaky voice.

"Take Butters_…_ and lock him in a room. Before something happens!" She nods, glancing at Phillip. He understands and immediately drags Leopold into a room, while she runs over, fumbling with her keys before eventually locking it.

"LET ME OUT! I NEED TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON!" I hear Butters shriek from the inside, banging on the door loudly. We all decide ignore him. Ruby watches me steadily, waiting for something to occur, while Phillip tries to tend to Damien. Something happens when I catch sight of Damien. The 'wrath' girl did the same thing with Ruby. Dug out hurtful things that were true, deep in her heart, and made her say them. I've always been a bit envious of Damien, since Phillip likes him so much. Levania is using that to her advantage. I'm suddenly made to think things I would never think.

_**It's impossible to forgive them…**_

_**Those people who prance about with their business, not thankful for anything…**_

_**Not taking any notice of the people who hate them…**_

_**The ones who have everything I want…**_

_**I HATE THEM!**_

"You won't be forgiven for this Damien! YOU SELFISH SWINE!" I shout unwillingly, trying to claw at him. Ruby grabs onto my waist, holding me back. Damien clearly doesn't understand why I'm targeting him. Phillip is kneeling next to him, his hands on Damien's shoulders, glaring at me protectively. He looks deathly afraid, and yet_…_

_**What does Damien have that I don't? WHAT MAKES ME SO DIFFERENT!?**_

_**IT ISN'T FAIR! GOD MUST BE PLAYING ME!**_

_**I envy them all…**_

_**I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'M JEALOUS! I'M **_JEALOUS_**!**_

I lunge at Damien angrily, unable to control myself. Levania's going to make me go insane at this rate. Damien dodges barely in time and runs away, out the front door. I sprint after him instantly. I tackle him soon thereafter, and we both go rolling down the concrete steps. It hurts Damien greatly, but I'm not affected. Before I can manage to injure Damien any further, Phillip grabs my arm and pulls me away from him. I internally gasp at his form. Since when was he able to change into a _fairy_? And a positive one at that! HE HAS A DAMN CROSS!

Now much more determined, I regain enough strength to utter a few words. "G-Give me y-y-your cross_…_ to save u-us all!" Phillip looks at Ruby (who's he's been carrying) skeptically. She quickly nods at him, and he pulls it out. I roughly snatch it away. Levania tries to make me throw it off the building, but she's much too late for that. With great difficulty, I manage to rest it against my arm, where it says 'envy' most likely.

The feeling of purity that flows through me is the most relieving I've ever felt. It feels as if all the needle have been ripped out and healed without my knowledge. However_…_

I drop to my knees, coughing. I was possessed for a shorter amount of time than Ruby, so it hasn't affected me that badly. But still, my body now feels sore from the incident. I soon begin to sob at the things I thought. They were greatly exaggerated, but deep down, I did think things similar.

"Kenny_…_" Ruby pats my back comfortingly. "You didn't mean it." She begins to have a coughing fit, clutching her chest in pain.

"I thought such terrible things, Ruby." I tell her, trying to stop the tears.

"It wasn't your fault. You managed to stop this. You didn't even say that much. Calm down. You were possessed." Ruby looks me in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault." She repeats.

I suddenly remember Levania. "DEAR GOD! BUTTERS! NO!" I frantically turn around and begin to bolt up the stairs back to the apartment, but freeze when I see Levania slowly stepping over to me. Not caring whether I get possessed again or not, I regain my movement and grab her by the shoulders. "WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" I lose it when she doesn't answer. **"IF YOU DID ANYTHING, I'LL RIP YOU TO FUCKING SHREDS! WHERE IS HE?! TELL ME NOW!**" Levania closes her eyes and answers me.

"I didn't hurt him. Karen doesn't want me to hurt either of you, so I'm leaving. I no longer have any business here." She pushes me away, and I watch her continue walking. She pauses next to Damien, who has managed to pull himself up with Phillip's help. "I have no grudges against you, Damien. If you want your human to live, then you'd better watch your back. The 'greed' one, Madeline, and the 'pride' one, Lucia, are not going to have mercy on you or the child." She warns him, before disappearing down the stairs. I cannot believe it. She stopped what she was doing just because of _Karen_? Was Karen honestly that precious to her? She was only her owner!

I hurry over to the apartment, slamming the door open. Ruby follows shortly, with great difficulty for some reason. She gives me the key as we approach the room Butters has been confined to. I quickly unlock it and burst in. He turns to me, surprised. I slam the door on Ruby, not wanting her to hear our private conversation. I almost stumble from a jolt of weakness.

"A-Are you?" I nod, desperate. "Do you feel alright?"

"I'm just a little bit weak. But tell me, are _you_ alright?" I search him frantically.

"Perfectly fine. I'm just extremely tired. It's been two and a half days since I_…_" His eyebrow twitches irritably, and I laugh, patting him on the shoulder.

"You can sleep here, no worries. The beds here are much more comfortable." I remember what I wanted to ask. "What happened with the demon girl that was in here?"

"She_…_ suddenly appeared and was about to attack me, but she saw something behind me." I nod. It must've been Karen's spirit. "She suddenly almost started crying. She kept rubbing her eyes and lowered her head, murmuring 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'. I was about to question her, but she suddenly looked up and disappeared."

"I see."

* * *

_**~Butters P.O.V~**_

We've all just finished explaining to Kenny what's happened. "You've all gotten into quite some trouble in the past _day_." Kenny shakes his head, finished healing Ruby's chest. "But I have one more question. Ruby, if you've been trapped in human form this entire time, then how did you get back here in the first place?" We all stare at Ruby, wanting to know as well.

"Don't be stupid, Kenny. Positive fairies are able to use their gifts even when in human form. How else do you think Phil was always so good at manipulating people's emotions?" I decide to ignore Ruby calling Pip 'Phil'.

"But you aren't positive nor negative. You're a special case."

"Yeah well, I count as both!" Ruby says, covering her chest. "Now if y'all will excuse me, I'm gonna go put something comfortable on." We all watch her stomp off to her room, sighing. We hear a bunch on thumping, and Ruby cursing. She must've dropped some clothes. She comes back soon thereafter, wearing the shortest little dress I've ever seen, with _straps_ instead of sleeves. She's holding a strange jacket made of leather. "I'm fucking starving." She states. "I'm getting a shitload of pizza for everyone. Don't miss me too much." She grabs her 'wallet' out of her bag and leaves, slamming the front door loudly.

"Let's, um, let's watch some of that 'television' while we're waiting for her." Phillip suggests kindly. Kenny nods and picks up the 'remote'.

"Let's see what's on the other_…_ channels. Yes, channels, that's what they're called." Kenny switches do different 'channels', and eventually stops on an interesting looking one. Kenny presses the 'info' button, and information about the movie appears. "'Toy Story'," Kenny reads. "Made in 1995." We all gawp at the screen.

"How did people do this?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Ruby said something about 'animation'." Kenny answers, looking identically confused.

Thankfully, we're just at the very start of the film, so we're able to understand the story, more or less. Ruby comes back with a stack of boxes just as a crucial moment is passing.

"OH MY GOD! HE KNOCKED BUZZ OUT OF THE WINDOW!" I shout, pointing in outrage.

"But he didn't mean it!" Pip says, trying to stand up for Woody.

"He did it either way." Damien states. We all stare at him. None of us thought he was watching because he's been relaxing with his eyes closed the whole time.

"Oh_…_ Toy Story, huh?" Ruby smiles and shakes her head at us. "Eat what the hell you want. I got heaps."

* * *

"Are you alright, Butters?" Kenny asks me as the film finishes. I turn to him.

"Yes. Why?"

"Your eyes are drooping."

"He's tired, dipshit. And since when do you call him that?" Ruby asks from the other side of the room. Kenny shrugs. It's so unfair. Pip's been getting much more sleep than me, and yet he passed out of the other couch ages ago. Damien's staring at him, unamused.

"Butters, you can sleep in one of my spare rooms. Come on." Ruby points to a door. Kenny helps me over into the room, while Ruby's rummages through the cupboard in it. She pulls out some comfortable looking clothes. "Turn away. I'll help him." Kenny frowns and turns around, not allowed to watch as I change. I can tell it irritates him greatly. Kenny, actually still being dressed in modern clothes, gets in bed next to me, giving Ruby a 'you aren't stopping me' look. Ruby glares, switches the lights off, and slams the door on us. She's slammed a lot of doors today. Kenny and I both sigh.

_…_I have to say, it actually fairly awkward having to sleep next to Kenny, even though I've done it once before. I wonder if Tweek and Craig ever sleep with each other_…_ definitely. Those two are an ideal pair of a human and a fairy. Damien and Pip seem to be getting along all right lately as well, though I think Damien only tolerates Pip for his own reasons. But still, it's a vast improvement from what they were originally; stalker and demonic fairy, you could say. And as for Kyle, Stan, and Eric_…_ well, they_…_um_…_

"Kenny?" I glance at him nervously.

"Yes?" Kenny sounds tired, as if he was actually going to sleep.

"Do Kyle, and Stan and Eric_… _do they really all love each other?" Kenny frowns at the question and looks at me inquiringly. "I-I meant, they don't act very nice towards each other, and there's always tension between the three of them."

"Well_…_" He takes a moment to think.

"I don't understand what those three think of each other." I put simply. Kenny laughs at my statement.

"Well, they are a fairly complicated bunch, I have to say. Though it's quite simple, when you actually think about it. Stanley loves Eric, Eric loves Kyle, and Kyle's just oblivious. He merely considers them all very strong friends. I doubt he thinks of either of them romantically. But none of them actually _hate_ each other." I raise an eyebrow, unsure.

"Is that the truth?"

"I wouldn't lie. Though honestly, those three are a dramatic bunch. Much more tense then even we are. In fact, compared to them, we're an easy going pair."

"That isn't easy to believe." Kenny smiles sheepishly.

"I suppose it isn't for you, and I'm sorry."

"Do you remember when you took me out of school, just after we met?"

"Yes."

"You said you hated me." Kenny freezes, obviously reminiscing that moment.

"You're correct. I did say that. I said 'Don't worry_…_ I hate you too.'" Kenny eventually says. "I was angry that you were so disrespectful."

"But it wasn't a lie then, was it?"

"_…_It wasn't. A fraction of me really did hate you back then." Kenny doesn't bother to lie. "But, the very thought of saying that to you now_…_ is unthinkable. I don't deserve to have you if I said something like that."

"I've said much worse things to you, Kenny." I try to reassure him. I jump when he begins to cry. "Dear God, don't cry!"

"I just think, I used to think of you so presumably. I didn't think about the reasons; I just assumed you were rude and disrespectful, and nothing would change that. I'm a pathetic excuse of a fairy. I don't deserve you, Butters." Kenny says, rubbing his eyes. "You're right for not liking me the way I like you."

This strange, overprotective, caring surge of feeling runs through me like electricity. I have a burning desire to be with him. A longing to hear his voice, look into his eyes, kiss him, touch him, everything. This must be what Kenny has been feeling from the second he met me. I'm no fool. I know I'm starting to fall in love with Kenny. And nothing's going to stop it. The trigger has been pulled.

* * *

_**~Pip's P.O.V~**_

I open my eyes to see Ruby peering over me. I shoot up, and she dodges me just in time. "Jeez, you're jumpy." She says, going to the kitchen and getting something out of the 'fridge'. I look around for my fairy. I can't see him.

"Where is Damien?" Ruby points towards one of her spare rooms. I nod in thanks and walk over towards it. After opening the door, I peer around it cautiously, to see Damien lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "You look dead." I state, sitting next to him. He blinks slowly, before glancing at me.

"I am dead, you fool." He grumbles.

"Do fairies have a beating heart?" I ask. Damien shakes his head, suddenly grabbing my hand and putting it on his chest. The normal thumping I would feel isn't there. I frown, noticing that Damien's clothes are damp. I remember what Kenneth did.

"Oh no! You're in human form! The boiling water must have burned you!" I shriek in alarm.

"_…_" Damien doesn't answer, but begins to undo his tie.

"Oh, no, let me. It's my fault you've got this on you in the first place." I undo the tie for him, and he drops his hands to his sides. I also take of his jacket and waist coat without delay. I hesitate at his dark gray shirt. Damien sees my skepticism and gives a small nod of approval. I nod back and unbutton his shirt as well. I flush at seeing him completely shirtless for the first time, but when I properly look, my happiness fades. "Oh dear, you have some burns from the hot temperature of the water." I run my hand over one of the burns, unable to bear seeing it. I notice Damien stiffen, and see a blue-ish purple mist surround him. He must be thinking of me sexually. His chest is very warm. But not the type of nice-feeling warm. The sick, feverish, burning type of warm. It feels as if Damien is internally burning from the inside. He suddenly grabs my hand, to prevent me from touching him any further.

"Don't do that."

"Wh-Why? I'm trying to help you."

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get the fuck out. Now." Damien commands, pointing to the door. Why is he being like this? Is he afraid something is going to happen?

"Why? Are you worried about me?"

"In a way, yes. Now listen, I want you to leave, and come back tomorrow morning. You understand? Don't come back in, or else there could be trouble."

"Are you worried you might rape me?" Damien's face wavers, and I know the answer. It makes me laugh. "Oh silly you. I'm not completely human, remember? I can feel exactly how you have been feeling towards me for the past few minutes. You could have said so."

"Just get out before I attack you!" Damien points to the door, shuffling so that his back is to me. I notice him quivering ever so slightly. Shame, he's so shy when I comes to this.

"It's alright, it's alright! I can extinguish it all! It's my gift, remember?" Damien turns his back on me grumpily. I chirpily ignore his bad mood and get into bed. Damien suddenly turns around and pins me down.

"You asked for this, you stupid half-fairy." Damien growls, but before he can do anything, I manage to wipe out his current feelings. He sighs and lies down next to me, beyond irritated.

"I told you I would-

"Just shut your mouth. You are nothing but trouble. Get out of my sight." Having had enough of Damien's hurtful words, I finally snap.

"Fine then, I will!" I tell him angrily. "I detest the way you treat me, when I've been nothing but kind and accepting towards you!" I storm out of the room, beyond angry. He treats me as if I'm damn trash, and I'm sick of it!

I lay on the couch once again, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" We hear Ruby scream the next morning. Leopold, Kenneth and I sprint over to her room in a flash. I hear some strange beeping sounds, and she jumps of the chair, clinging to me once I enter her range of sight.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Kenny asks.

"HE POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"Who?"

"S-SLENDER MAN! HOLY SHIT, I SHOULDN'T HAVE PLAYED THAT CRAP!"

* * *

**Note: With the possible exception of Tweek, I consider the rest of the human characters to be too young for sexual interactions. I'm NOT going to include that stuff in this story, though it MIGHT be implied with Tweek and Craig.**

**Another note: Kenny's thoughts in his sub-conscious were inspired by the Vocaloid PV; 'Antichlorobenzene'. I watched it the day I was writing this and it inspired me greatly. Kenny's words were loosely based on some of the lyrics in the song.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**~Special #6: Ruby's P.O.V~**_

"Dear God, dear God, please don't pop out, man…" I whisper to myself, my hand quivering on the mouse. I downloaded 'Slender' in 2013 and put it on a memory stick, and now I've finally gathered up the courage to play it. "OH YEAH! Got a note!" I yell in triumph upon finding my first note on some truck. But as soon as I turn around, the fucker is standing_ RIGHT THERE_! "KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" I scream, leaning away from the screen in fright. I'm unable to take my eyes off that damn asshole! Kenny, Butters, and Phil come in, and I cling to Phil desperately.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Kenny interrogates me.

"HE POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE!" I shriek, staring at the screen and quivering.

"Who?"

"S-SLENDER MAN! HOLY SHIT, I SHOULDN'T HAVE PLAYED THAT CRAP!" I bonk myself on the head, annoyed. What in the fuck was I thinking, after all the YouTube reactions I've seen?

"Who is that?" Phil asks, looking tired and confused. Oh yeah, it's like six in the morning, tehe. Oops.

"Look, I can tell you guys later. Sorry for waking you. Butters, Kenny, BACK TO YOUR CHAMBERS!" I point to the door in a sickeningly passionate way. They stare at me for a moment before shaking their heads and walking out. I notice Phil still standing there, looking depressed. I take a moment to smile and put my arm around his waist, since I'm a lil' shortie. Don't laugh; I was seven, ok!? "What's going on, my little munchkin?" I ask, smiling slyly. My smirk soon disappears when I see Phil is legitimately upset. "Dude, what's wrong?" He shakes his head, NOT WANTIN' TO TELL ME! THE LITTLE PRICK! "You're tellin' me right now!" I put a hand on his forehead, accessing his recent memories. Pft, who knew my memory manipulation would actually come in handy? HA! I slump when I see what Phil's been up to. "Do you regret what you said?" Phil shrugs, not really sure himself. "You meant it, right?"

"…Yes."

"Alright, it's fine. I would've snapped about the second time I spoke to him anyhow. You've set a damn good record of being patient with that prick." Phil automatically shoots me a pissed off look, and I put my hands up in defense. "Ok, ok, he's not a prick, jeez…"

"Why did you treat me nicely? When you first met me?" Little Phil stares at me, suddenly asking such a weird question.

"Huh? 'Cause you were still alive. I mean, if I were you, I would've ended my life much earlier, what from all the ridicule and that." I notice how exhausted the kid looks. "Hey, don't ya think you should get to bed?" He shakes his head furiously, and I shrug. "Ok, I wasn't really planning on sleeping either. Wanna watch a movie?" Phil tilts his head in slight confusion. "One of those _film_ things?"

"Oh, yes, that would be lovely." Phil's voice is obviously strained, but I decide it would be best to ignore it. Taking hold of his hand, I lead him out of my room and towards the living room. Pulling out a copy of 'Forrest Gump', I put it in my DVD player and switch everything on.

…AHAHAHA! So much for that! Phil easily passes out on the couch again before we've even got to the 'Run, Forrest, run!' part. I shake my head at him, continuing to watch the movie. When about an hour has passed, I look back at the kid, just to see Damien standing over him. I just about crap my pants. "JESUS CHRIST! WHERE'D _YOU_ COME FROM!?" I scream. Damien glares at me for nearly waking Phil. Pft, as if; the kid's a notorious sleeper now.

"You overreact to everything." Damien declares, avoiding eye contact. I stick my tongue out. I do _not_!

"Tch, feelin' guilty about being mean to him? Too late now!"

"Who says?"

"It's common sense! Why do you care anyways?" I frown at him, slightly puzzled. Since when _would_ he care about how Phil feels? I giggle. "Did he hurt your wittle feelings, Damien?" I ask, as if addressing a small child. He actually doesn't answer. "Well?"

"…I'm not happy with his words."

"AW, SO HE DID!" I nod to myself in absolute triumph. Damien begins to walk off again. "AW COME ON, I ENJOY YOUR COMPANY!" I tell him sarcastically. He ignores me, slamming the door to my spare room. I stick the finger up at the door, before snuggling back down on one of my couches, and finishing 'Forrest Gump'.

* * *

After a few hours of randomly flicking through channels; about eight in the morning, I get up and make myself some tea. As I turn around to get the boiling water, I find Kenny standing right there. "GEEZUS! It's like you're all trying to scare the shit outta me, one by one!" I yell, smacking him on the shoulder and pouring the water in the mug. Kenny looks like he has almost no idea what I just said. "I said, you're all trying to frighten me!"

"What are you on about this time?"

"Shut up! Why are ya here? What d'ya want?"

"Butters is hungry."

"Well then make 'im eat something! I ain't some sort of personal slave!" I snap, throwing my tea bag away.

"Ruby, we don't know how to cook food in this time."

"Oh, grow up! You're smart enough, Kenneth; you'll manage. I'm off."

"Where to?"

"A DAMN WALK TO GET AWAY FROM YOU ALL! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Kenny sighs at my temper tantrum, and it makes me smile slightly. We did this a lot when we were still alive.

"Well, we're coming with you. What if something happens, and you aren't around? That Lucia still has the other 'Time-travel' fairy, you know."

"Oh my gosh, okay. You can some. Sheesh, no need for the big ass speeches."

* * *

Dear God, it took, what, _two_ hours to get everyone ready and fed before we could go outside. For _my_ damn walk! I had to help Phil and Butters to shower, since they had no fucking idea how. Butters wasn't even very keen on going, but Kenny seems to be in a pretty chirpy mood today, so he decided to endure it. Damien and Pip still aren't speaking. Right now, I'm with Butters and Phil, sitting on some grass. Damien and Kenny are on a park bench not far away. When I see them glaring at each other, I stand up. "Guys, I'm gonna talk about grown up stuff with those two. Carry on with your little conversation." I give them both a sweet smile, getting rid of it as I turn around. I stalk in the grass, towards the other two. "Heya, my best buddies!" I flop down between a pissed off Damien and an annoyed Kenny. "Just casually arguing about your humans, huh?"

"I was saying how unlucky he is to have a human that doesn't love him." I burst out laughing at Damien's words.

"Do you think what he says is true, Kenny?" Kenny gives a small, dejected nod. I laugh again. Have neither of them noticed? "PFT, HAHAHA! Kenny, oh my God! You can actually be thick now and then! Look at you and Butters' damn red chain! Look at it!" I gesture towards it, still giggling. Kenny immediately looks at the chain on his wrist, which is glowing a bright red.

"I-It can't be…" Kenny looks like he can't believe it.

"Believe it! You and him now mutually love each other! HA, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE!" Kenny looks beyond friggin' shocked, and that's makes it so great. I turn to Damien.

"And you! Do you like your human now?"

"…I'd prefer him over most things."

"And why's that?" Damien looks like it's a question that he shouldn't have to answer. He frowns and points at Phil convincingly, almost puzzled.

"Have… you not seen him? Look at him! He's perfect!" Kenny and I both squint our eyes at him.

"He's not anything special." I tell him, smirking. "It's cause he's your human, or more, half-human that you think like that." Damien glares at me, probably for catching him out.

"I don't want to take any lip from a stupid girl that doesn't even know what it feels like to have a human." My smirk deteriorates; I give him the finger.

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

Pip and I watch Ruby finally leave. I can now ask Pip the question I've been wanting to ask all morning. "So why aren't you speaking to your fairy?" Pip flushes, looking at the ground in shame. I watch him, intrigued.

"I'm too embarrassed,"

"Why on Earth would you have any reason to be embarrassed?"

"I scolded him for not ever being kind to me. But I think I was in the wrong. I mean, he was previously Satan's son, for God's sake. What was I expecting?"

"I see where you're coming from, but I don't think you're the wrong one, honestly." Pip frowns at me, and I explain. "Even though I have my reasons for not being completely welcoming to Kenny, I know it's no excuse to be ugly to him. It's the same with Damien. His past is no excuse."

"Tell that to him, if you dare." I laugh, patting the grass.

"I just wonder if… I wonder if he feels how I feel when nasty to you. Whenever I say something rude or unkind to Kenny, I feel guilty afterwards. I wonder if it's the same for him."

* * *

"Ok, we're all finally back! Ya'll dressed correctly?" Ruby asks, surveying each of us. Pip and I nod, but neither Kenny nor Damien bother. Ruby purposely made us appear right outside Tweek's home. The front door swings open and nearly hits me, but Kenny's arm shoots out and pulls me back.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry… Leopold?" Tweek's father looks unsure.

"Yes, that's my name. And it's quite alright." I give the man a respectful nod.

"If you're all," He stops for a moment and gawps at how many of us there are. "Looking for my son, he's in there with that Robert boy."

"Thank you, sir." Kenny says.

"Oh! And Phillip?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations." Tweek's father proceeds in walking away, most likely off to work. He might have only come home for his lunch break. Pip looks confused.

"Ruby! You're alright! Craig told me everything!" Tweek suddenly comes running out and hugs her. She blinks, having gone red from the sudden attention. Craig also comes out, at a leisurely pace. I slyly step towards him.

"So did end up telling him about how you almost…?" I whisper, trailing off about how he nearly sacrificed both of their lives.

"I didn't want to, but he asked." Craig shrugs. "He wasn't even upset. He said it would've been the right thing to do."

"Well, you're all alive, so it no longer matters." Craig nods in agreement. "And, I think… you've managed to patch up your relationship with Ruby."

"You think so?" Craig looks at his sister doubtfully.

"Definitely." Ruby catches Craig staring at her. Neither of them look away like they used to. "You are happy she's alright?"

"I'm over the moon." He says casually. I can tell he's very happy. Tweek whispers something in his ear, and he nods. "Ruby, we need to talk." She nods without any hesitation, and takes his hand. They walk off, God knows where. Craig gives Kenny a look just before they disappear. Most likely warning him to watch Tweek, or else.

* * *

Craig and Ruby are already there, waiting outside, by the time we arrive at Pip and I's house. Kenny gestures between the two of them silently, and they both nod. I notice that Ruby now has her wings back, and looks much fresher. She catches me staring.

"An 'Authority' fairy came and took the bracelet off. He told us that me, Craig, Phil, and Damien are free. No trouble anymore."

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought, since everyone has found out that I'm a half-fairy, that-

"PHILLIP! IS THAT _YOU_?!" Pip's aunt comes running out, unable to see everyone but Tweek, Pip, and I. "And Leopold! Oh, thank God, you're both alive!" She grabs the two of us. "Where have you been? Running around with fairies, I dare say?!" I nod, unable to lie. Pip stares at me. "What are you two thinking? And you, Tweek? Are you also a part of this?" Tweek hesitantly gives her a tiny nod, shifting his eyes away from us.

"Mother, I told you. We were given fairies! It isn't our fault if we're fortunate enough to have one," Pip pleads with her. She still looks skeptical.

"Then why didn't I have one?"

"I don't know, but-

"I know." They both look at me. "It only happens every two centuries, mother. You were nowhere near born the last time it occurred."

"But then why didn't I receive one when you two, erm, three did?" My 'mother' eyes Tweek, who shuffles uncomfortably under her sharp gaze.

"Because you're one of those people that doesn't have one during their human life. You will recieve a human when you're dead, mother." Before she can ask, I add quickly: "All humans become fairies after they die. And either heaven or hell after that." She paces around, sighing.

"Since you've never once lied to us, Leopold, I will put my trust in you."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Now come in, you naughty things. Oh, and you as well, Tweek. You must be starving, and it's gone dinner time." She means lunch; stupid English, calling lunch dinner, and dinner tea. Ridiculous. I remember all the fairies, and stop in the doorway. My 'mother' turns around, trying to usher me in. "Well, come on!"

"Where is father?"

"He's at work, love."

"Then, would you mind if we had some guests?" Tweek and Pip watch me intently, unsure of how she will react.

"Of course. Where are they? When are they coming?" I turn around, giving a shaky smile. All of the fairies exchange looks, before making themselves visible; in human form. My 'mother' shrieks when she sees them. "Are they…?"

"Yes, but they're very kind. In human form, to not alarm you." I introduce Craig as he walks in. "This is Craig Tucker, Tweek's fairy. He died in the sixteenth century. Aged thirteen. He's an 'Emotion' fairy."

"Hello." He greets her in a dull voice, nodding respectfully.

"And this is his younger sister, Ruby Tucker. She was seven. She's a very special 'Time-travel' fairy."

"Hi!" She says happily, patting my astonished mother's arm.

"This is Damien Thorn. He's Phillip's fairy, and was fifteen years old. In Roman times. He's, erm, a… 'Death' fairy." Damien gives her a curt nod, walking past. I have a feeling they know each other already. "And this person…" I think for a moment, gesturing towards Kenny. "Is my fairy. He was fourteen, and passed away in the sixteenth century as well. He's a 'Healing' fairy. His name is Kenneth McCormick, but we refer to him as 'Kenny'." Unlike the other three, Kenny is one hundred per cent polite to her.

"Hello, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shakes her hand respectfully. Plus, he gives her one of those irresistable smiles.

"Yes, hello…" She looks surprised at Kenny being so charming towards her. "Well... I'll go and make the food. Please, make yourselves at home." She disappears into the kitchen. Pip leads the others away, but Kenny and I remain in the entrance.

"Oh, let me." Kenny notices that the door is still open, and gently shuts it. I have to ask him now, to know what Pip feels right now with Damien.

"Kenny?"

"Yes?"

"What does it feel like… whenever I tell you I don't feel for you as you feel for me?" Kenny blinks and looks away, almost shaken. He laughs at himself.

"It feels as if… I might as well be dead." The words make me feel worthless, as if Kenny shouldn't have to put up with it.

I attempt to make up for it. "I'm terribly sorry," Kenny gives me a knowing look, and takes my hand. I temporarily forget that he can now hear everything I think.

_If only I could tell you how I truly feel now…_

_**Yes, if only.**_

I stop dead in my tracks, snatching my hand away. Please, dear God, tell me he didn't hear that.

* * *

_**~Special #7: Cartman's P.O.V~**_

Just after dusk, as I'm sipping a hot cup of tea, Kyle decides to slam the door to my dining room open, very loudly. "FUCKING HELL!" I almost spill the entire thing on myself, but I instead drop the cup and let the tea spill onto the new white tablecloth. Wonderful. "What's the damn hurry?"

"You two aren't going to believe this!" Kyle says, having just come back from an execution. I think it was that 'Ruby' girl. Stan, who was swinging on his chair leisurely, sits up properly.

"What is it?" He asks curiously.

"Phillip is half-human, half-fairy!" Stan closes his eyes and goes back to relaxing in the chair. I continue to read the paper, not surprised.

"Cartman, did you hear me?"

"Mmhm…" I frown at some flower girl in London being raped. Kyle loses his temper and snatches the paper away, tearing it in half. I look him up and down. "Jew, was that honestly necessary?"

"Will you listen to me? Neither of you are!"

"We're listening loud and clear, but frankly; we don't give a shit about what you're saying." I tell him, frowning at the torn pieces of paper. What a waste of a tree.

"Why not? Phillip is such a rare species!"

"Almost every human in the entire village knows what he is." I inform him, shaking my head. "You fairies are just clueless fucks."

"WHY YOU-

"Stan."

"Mm?" He doesn't open his eyes.

"Where the hell is my supper?"

"How would _I_ know?" He demands.

"You're second in charge here!"

"Oh, yes, I remember now. You sacked the cook this morning, you buffoon. She didn't even do anything wrong." Stan shakes his head at my actions.

"My boiled egg was raw!"

"Only a little bit."

"It was raw either way!" I snap, furious.

"Yes, well, now there's no one to cook for you, stupid."

"Why don't _you_ do it?!"

"Cartman, you and I both know that I cannot even make toast, let alone a square meal." Stan declares, a hint of aggravation in his voice. I look at Kyle inquiringly.

"Don't look at me! I'm busy!" He glowers, walking back out the door. I get up and follow him angrily.

"What the hell are you busy with?"

"Work." Kyle answers briefly. I'm not going to accept that as an answer.

"What kind of work?"

"You aren't a detective. Leave me alone to concentrate." Kyle says as we reach the top of the stairs.

"Tell me now!"

"No! You don't question Stan about _his_ work!"

"That's because I've known Stan since I was small." I tell him in defense.

"You've known me since you were small as well."

"No I haven't. Stop going on about that crap! Neither Stan nor I remember anything you claim to have happened!"

"Well then you two are completely thick. Now piss off." He slams to door to his office in my face.

"I HATE YOU, JEW!" I scream, beginning to walk back down the staircase.

"I HATE YOU MORE! YOU'RE A SELFISH PIG AND I WISH I WASN'T YOUR FAIRY!" I hear him shout instantly. I stomp back to the dining room, my feelings somewhat hurt. Stan is now sitting up, looking me in a disappointed way.

"What, you think he's right?! You wish you weren't around? You like him better than me?" My friend doesn't answer. "Fine, you can both fuck off and marry for all I care. I'll make food myself since no one else will do it!" I yell at him, stomping off, unable to contain my jealously.

* * *

It takes me a few hours, but I eventually manage to make a cake. Only I leave it a bit too long. "HOLY SHIT!" I stumble out of the back door, outside the smoky kitchen, coughing severely. I drop to my knees on the grass of one of my lawns, trying to catch my breath.

"Here he is! Right out here!" I look up and see some hooded girl pointing me out to another hooded girl. I narrow my eyes when I see that they both have Pip's fairy's face. Are they related to him? There another young girl with them, that has red eyes. She's a fairy. In fact, all of them have those strange red eyes.

"Who the in the hell are you? Get off my lawn!"

"So this is the child that saved Damien's human's life?" One of them asks. Huh? Are they talking about that time when I flung that tea all over Pip?

"Yes, this is him." The first one says playfully, glaring holes into me. I scowl at her. "He prevented our father's wishes of Damien coming back to hell; let's give him a little punishment, shall we?" The second one nods, running straight up to me and thumping me on the chest. It knocks the wind out of my system, and sends me coughing again. "Don't ever interfere with us again, you hear? That Phillip and Damien are both destined to die." With that, they all leave as quickly as they came.

"Cartman!" Stan says, running outside and kneeling next to me. "Are you alright? I've been looking everywhere for you. Kyle's been no help."

"As expected of… that… Jew." I snicker, still gasping for air. Stan decides to ignore my comment about Kyle.

"Don't worry about cooking, Cartman. I'll go to the village and find us something."

"No, Stan," I grab his sleeve as he tries to leave. "I'm not hungry, don't bother. Don't leave."

"Fine, fine. Look, are you alright? Did something happen? You're coughing madly." I consider telling him, but decide he can't do anything to help.

"No, I just choked on all the smoke in the kitchen. I'm in perfect health."

"…If you say so. Come back inside, for God's sake. We're going to get ill; you aren't outside often these days so neither am I."

"Fine, fine. You worry too much."

* * *

**Please review preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee etty please! It'll make my day :)**


	22. Chapter 22

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

Well_…_ this is the most awkward lunch I've ever had in my life. 'Mother' is looking back and forth between all the fairies cautiously, Kenny won't stop watching me with this dazed smile on his face, Tweek & Craig look as if their ripping each other's clothes off with their eyes, Damien is glowering at Pip, meanwhile the latter hasn't made eye contact with him even _once_. Not to mention Ruby is scoffing her food the way a fat pig would.

"This food is so good, ma'am!" She cries in glee, chomping on a piece of meat.

"Thank you, dear_…_" 'Mother' observes her, doubtful. "So, um, what exactly is the _relationship_ between all of you?" She glances at me for answers. I sigh and have no choice but to relent.

"Uh_…_ let me see_… _fairy and human pairs have to either have a romantic relationship, or merely friendship." 'Mother' pales slightly. "Tweek and Craig of course," I gesture towards them, who are still staring at each other in a trance. "Are romantic ones. They're, uh, very accepting of their situation. Ruby has no human. And, as for Damien and Pip, erm_…_" I silence myself and continue eating, unsure of what to say. Damien speaks up, seeing as I'm not going to.

"We're supposed to be romantic, but that is _not_ the case." Damien says, narrowing his eyes. He obviously expects Pip to weaken and completely protest.

"My thoughts exactly." Pip adds, not standing down. I raise an eyebrow. Damien is in the wrong, sure, but doesn't Pip usually ignore that? He normally just apologizes for everything. I'm surprised. 'Mother' mouths to me: 'Did they have a fight?'. I shrug, frowning at the table. It isn't any of _my_ business!

"And as for Kenny and I; we are a romantic type of fairy and human." I tell her, nervous to how she will react. "We're, um_…_"

"We're the same as Tweek and Craig, aren't we?" Kenny gives me such a genuine smile that all I can do is nod.

"Yes, quite." I agree, looking down at the table anxiously.

"I see_…_" 'Mother' nods to herself, actually _accepting_ it. "Then, I want to give you all a lecture about intercourse!" We all (with the exception of Ruby, who just bursts out laughing) immediately choke on our food and begin coughing hysterically. Even Kenny has to clear his throat several times, provided he has a large drink of water to go with it.

"Is this honestly the time, mother?" I ask shakily, not having the power to even look at Kenny.

"Well, since you're all linked romantically, I think now is the time to-

"_MOTHER_!" Pip and I both shriek, beyond embarrassed.

"Really, you two, I think it is necessary to talk to everyone about it! You're all only twelve; the _humans_ I mean."

"I'm thirteen." Tweek says proudly, as if it actually makes much difference. 'Mother' rolls her eyes.

"Twelve, thirteen, doesn't matter! If you all aren't careful, then-

The door front door suddenly slams open, and I hear a rushed array of footsteps approaching the kitchen. 'Father' comes in, looking as if he's in a hurry. He blinks at us of us.

"Who are these people?" 'Mother' opens her mouth before Pip can manage to lie.

"Phillip and Leopold have made new friends. They all wanted to come and have dinner." It's called _lunch_! And I'm actually surprised 'mother' has covered for us. Never would have thought.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt everyone, but it's urgent! Phillip must come to the town hall, now!"

"Why?" 'Mother' looks puzzled.

"He's being announced as an official half fairy now! No one will have to pretend, or be afraid of him! He's going to be accepted!"

"Truly? Oh, that's wonderful, isn't it?" Pip and I both nod, honestly not caring that much. "Well, let's get a move on then! It's in the town hall, correct?"

"Yes, and it's a ceremony! AND WE'RE LATE! HURRY ON, NOW!"

* * *

"Oh, here, here!" 'Mother' points to a bunch of free seats and makes Kenny and I sit down with her. Pip was dragged off my the mayor, and I think Damien followed them in fairy form, invisible of course. Tweek and Craig have disappeared to the other side of the building with Tweek's parents. Now I see why Tweek's father congratulated Pip earlier; he's basically getting both awarded and accepted for what he is.

Well, good for him, actually.

The lights suddenly begin to dimmer. "Ooh, it's starting!" 'Mother' squeals. I glance at Kenny anxiously. He knows I'm falling in love with him, or already have, so now I have to try and say it, the way _he_ has countless times. I cannot say that out loud! I just _cannot_!

"It's alright. You don't have to say it yet." Kenny suddenly reassures me. I stand up in shock. Is he truly _this_ wise?!

"HOW THE H-

"Oy, sit down!"

"Get out of the way, my girl cannot see!"

"Sit down, boy!" 'Mother' quickly grabs my sleeve and pulls me back down next to her. Kenny shakes his head at me, a little smile on his face. I grimace at being so humiliated.

"Alright, here he is! Come on out, Phillip Pirrup!" The mayor (after a long speech nobody was even listening to) introduces Pip to the audience and ushers him to come and greet everyone. The guest of honor awkwardly walks out, mesmerized by the entire towllage watching him. Heh, I seriously love that word now. _Towllage_. "Phillip, explain how you found out about your heritage. It was recent, was it not?"

"Um, yes. A few days ago."

"How did you acquire this knowledge?" I notice Pip is reluctantly holding Damien's hand, in order for them to communicate without opening their mouths. Well, I suppose Pip has to have a fairy around to tell him what's allowed to say, and what is not.

_**~Pip's P.O.V~**_

"How did you acquire this knowledge?" The mayor asks me. I hesitate in answering; Damien tells me what to say.

_**Tell him that the Elder told you. Nothing more than that.**_

"The um, leader of the fairies, the Elder, he informed me."

"Why so suddenly?"

**_Tell him it wasn't directly towards you, it was towards the other fairies, since they were wondering what you were. Don't mention the execution._**

"I_…_ interrupted a little gathering for fairies. They noticed I was there, and wondered why I was able to see them. The leader knew, and told everyone."

"Why were you at such a gathering in the first place?"

_**Do **_**not**_** say it.**_

I ignore Damien, roughly pulling my hand away from him. I can tell the mayor anything I want to. "I was there because- ARGH!" I yelp as Damien squeezes my wrist so hard that it reaches the point of severe pain.

"Is something wrong?" The mayor studies me up and down.

"I-I've just changed my mind. What you want to know cannot be said. Fairies have their own secret events, and I have no right to tell you about them, as a worthless half-breed." The mayor nods, shrugging.

"Understandable. Why the sudden change of mind?"

_**Tell him fairies are here in disguise.**_

_What!?_

I look at Damien in outrage. He glares at me for not understanding.

_**He needs to understand; or else they will all suspect you.**_

"Because there are fairies present," Many people gasp, including the mayor. "And I don't want to reveal secrets about them."

"C-Can we not see them? Are they invisible?" The mayor questions me, looking around.

_**Tell him about human-fairy bonds. Tell him right now, or your arm's as good as broken.**_

"Yes, they are invisible to the eyes of most humans. But, they also take the form of humans. You may be sitting next to one right this second, and have no clue." I almost laugh at basically everyone glancing to the people either side of them cautiously. "However, they will not harm you. It isn't allowed unless it's their job. But that is rarely the case."

_**Tell them about the **_**bonds**_**!**_

"And there's even more. Every couple of centuries, humans candidates are picked by random to have a fairy as their partner; it is impossible to break their bond. They will either be attracted by friendship," I glance at Damien. "Or romance."

"You're saying that there are humans and fairies that are in love with each other?"

"Yes." I answer. A little boy, about six, raises his hand and says very loudly: "I have one! He's a very nice friend!"

"I do as well!" A middle aged man shouts. "She is the love of my life."

"I'm the same!" I gawp at Leopold having such confidence. "I care about mine greatly!" Even Kenneth looks surprised at his words. The mayor speaks up.

"If you are bonded with a fairy, raise your hand now!" About a third of the entire village raises their hands. My mouth drops open. There were this many? I notice about half of my class actually has a fairy. Unbelievable. That poor exorcist bastard looks as if he's going to go out of business.

"Well, this is surprising! Phillip, you have revealed that fairies are safe, considering they are paired with a human! CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone cheers, whistles, and claps loudly.

"Well, that escalated quickly!" Ruby smiles at me from behind the curtain.

* * *

It takes a while for everyone to leave. I'm made to stand by the main door and say goodbye to each person. The mayor stops when he reaches me. "Wouldn't you want to leave with your aunt?"

"No_…_ I need to speak to someone first." I assure him, eyeing Damien, who's going backstage. As soon as the mayor finally leaves, I bolt through one of the side doors, rounding a corner in the large hallway, and stopping straight in front of where I know Damien is walking. He frowns at me finding him so soon.

"What is it?" He asks, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Was is necessary to almost break my hand off?" I ask, holding up my slightly bruised wrist.

"You weren't listening; you were saying dangerous things. Those 'Authority' fairies would have had you dead in less than ten minutes. Consider yourself lucky."

"Yes, but was there no other way? It hurt profusely!" Damien wavers, looking at my wrist almost regretfully.

"I see. I apologize." He says, sounding strange. He suddenly stiffens, and slowly looks behind him. "There is a paranormal force around, and it is angry." He explains to me, eyes widened fearfully. A large black figure suddenly rushes past us at a fast pace. I shriek. Throughout the fear, we both run off in opposite directions. I lock myself in some kind of dressing room, quivering. I feel a sharp force approaching me, and dodge to the floor just in time. It manages to rip a good amount of my clothes to shreds, leaving me shirtless. I fling and few wisps of left-over fabric off of me and cower in the corner, unsure of what to do. I've never been tormented by an evil spirit before; how would I possibly know what to do, where to _go_?

After about five to ten minutes, I manage to calm down enough to prevent further trembling, but I'm still petrified nevertheless. "Phillip." I hear Damien say vividly in the hall. "Pip, do you hear me?" He asks. I nod silently, knowing he cannot see me. "We need to run away_…_ NOW!" I don't answer, and I hear a rush of footsteps and a door slamming. Damien must be hiding in another room, afraid himself. Hearing growls and thumps outside my door, I begin to shake again. I slowly turn around, my eyes darting all over the place, looking for an exit. I catch sight of a different door that leads to an unknown room. Deciding it's the best option, I quickly slam it open and am immediately met with the sight of Asilynn (the 'lust' girl) sitting on a table, her arms around the neck of some pervert. I gasp, and they both separate instantly. I cannot describe how much horror flashes across Asilynn's face when she sees who I am.

"Good Ph-Phillip, what brings you here?" She asks, smiling in a paranoid way, glancing at the outraged man. I cringe in both fear and disgust upon seeing her. She was even younger than I am, and yet_…_

"I-I_…_" I look behind me, afraid. Asilynn jumps off the table and pushes the man away by the chest.

"Dear sir, we shall continue this lovely event later. My card," The skeptical man takes the card from her trembling fingers. "I humbly look forward to seeing you!" Asilynn gives a playful wink to him, but I can tell she's faking. The man puts his coat back on, walks to the main doors, and leaves, shaking his head. Asilynn turns back to me, her smiles now non-existant. "Where is lovely Damien?" She asks nervously.

"I_…_" I lower my head. "I have no idea." Asilynn watches me for a few seconds, chewing her bottom lip, before taking hold of my hand. It aches as soon as it comes in contact with her's.

"It's completely alright." She says, giving me a truly sincere smile. "I'll save you, it's completely alright." She sounds more as if she's reassuring herself than me. I suddenly feel a very dangerous presence, and flinch. Asilynn feels it as well, and pulls me towards the stage. She takes a shortcut around it and brings me backstage. A chair nearly slams into both of us, and I scream in absolute terror.

Asilynn helps me up, looking regretful. The lights suddenly blow out, and it's almost completely dark. Having no other option, Asilynn pulls me into a prop closet, and locks the door. Hearing ramming on the door, I begin to scream again. Asilynn quickly covers my mouth, equally afraid of the demon. It's not difficult to guess that she's not the leader of those seven girls; and that she's just as fearful of what they do as I am. I squeal into her hand, extremely frightened. "It's completely alright, it's completely alright," Asilynn keeps repeating, trying to comfort me. Once the banging has stopped, she takes her hand away from my mouth, and we both collapse to the floor. Her head soon snaps up again. "I sense something, kind Phillip. We need to leave right now. She's coming to check_…_" Asilynn hauls herself up, me along with her, and drags me outside again. Once we're about halfway down the fancily decorated hallway, a voice cuts through the air similarly to a sharp knife.

"Trying to escape with the child, whore?" Asilynn stops dead in her tracks, shakily looking behind us. I look as well, seeing another demon girl suddenly there, in the middle of the hall. My eyes widen at the sight of her. She looks exactly the same as Lucia, or more; Damien. She's of course, very beautiful, with two dark braids that rest on her shoulders, and a nicely cut fringe. She's the other girl that was Damien's sister. No doubt, I can tell that she's the greed one. So if she and Lucia were twins_…_ pride and greed, huh? So those two were those girls I first encountered. Damien's sisters.

"Madeline, how nice to see you!" Asilynn exclaims in a faux chirpy voice. She noticeably clings to my arm, pulling me closer to her. My arm begins to ache as well. 'Madeline' begins to pace around us, observing us as if at a play.

"So, what's been happening? First that stupid doll refuses to harm both Kenneth and Leopold, and now you're trying to save Phillip from me?" She smirks, as if it's the most ridiculous thing to do in the world. "Why is that, whore?" Although I despise girls such as Asilynn, who don't respect themselves and flaunt their bodies around carelessly, I'm beginning to get angry at Madeline repeatedly calling her a 'whore'.

"This child doesn't deserve harm!" Asilynn explains, trying to make it sound logical. "Why kill him? He's a fine boy!"

"You're one of Satan's seven daughters, you dog. Why protect a human boy?"

"Because_…_ I like him!" I'm taken aback. She definitely isn't lying. "He belongs with Damien, Madeline! You shouldn't try to hurt them in this way! This is wrong! You're being selfish, using him for your own gains!" Madeline immediately uses some kind of telekinesis to slam Asilynn against the ceiling and back down on the floor again. Asilynn sits up, wiping some blood from her mouth. She does speak again.

Madeline calmly stares at me. I suddenly feel my feet being lifted of the ground, and me being attracted the same way a magnet would towards Madeline's body. She pulls out a large knife and prepares to stab me, whilst Asilynn watches in pain, but two things stop her. The first one is Lucia grabbing her collar from behind and slamming her down to the floor forcefully. The second is Damien grabbing me around the waist and pulling me back to the ground hastily. I look at him, in shock. How did he _find_ us? He doesn't even give me a glance; he's too busy giving Madeline the dirtiest look I've ever seen.

"Madeline," Lucia says grimly, not even smirking. "What in the bleezing _fuck_ are you doing?"

"I'm killing the human." Madeline says hardly, glowering at the floor. She refuses to look Lucia in the eye.

"And when the hell did I give any order resembling that?" Lucia asks sharply, glaring with all her might.

"You didn't." Madeline answers confidently. Asilynn watches in fright, most likely knowing what's going to happen.

"THAT'S DAMN _RIGHT_!" Lucia suddenly smashes Madeline to the ground with her foot. Madeline gasps, losing her breath. She glowers at her former sister. "We have no official command to harm either of these people, and you come damn waltzing in here with a very powerful demon to kill them! Remove it immediately!" Lucia orders, kicking her in the side. Hard. "IMMEDIATELY!" She shouts. Madeline begrudgingly does as she says, doing a few strange motions. There is immediately rumbling in the ground, and a large roar, but after that complete silence. Lucia pulls Madeline up by the arm. "You do any of this shit again and you're done for!" She warns her, before pushing her arm away. I'm surprised. I never would have thought Lucia was the leader, or the most powerful of them.

"Lucia_…_" She turns around, smiling at Damien the way a maniac would. "That 'Levania' warned me that the two of you were going to harm us. Was she lying?"

"Levania, unlike these two," She glares at the other red-eyed girls around her. "Isn't _stupid_. She's good at her little predictions. Though, we aren't allowed to harm you two yet, it may be possible in the near future. I think it would be a very nice opportunity."

"You're wrong! We shouldn't allow it, Lucia! What you're doing is _wrong_!" Lucia's smirk disappears in a millisecond. She shakily averts her eyes from us to Asilynn, beyond outraged.

"What did you just say?" She asks softly.

"I SAID YOU'RE WRONG!" Asilynn yells at her. "I may be a disgusting person who tears her clothes off without a second thought, but, even I," She locks eyes with me. "Even I know this would have consequences! How can you be alright with doing something so terrib-

Asilynn is cut off by Lucia pinning her against the wall, ready to snap her neck. I don't think Lucia likes to be proven wrong_… _"You're going to regret that." Lucia says, pushing harder on her throat. Asilynn starts to choke. I intervene, pointing my gun at Lucia. Madeline watches, almost intrigued.

"If you kill her, then I'll pull this trigger." I threaten her. "I'll shoot you straight in the head, and all your plans are wasted. You shall go back to hell straight away." Lucia smirks and actually lets Asilynn go. She falls to the floor, gasping quietly.

"Whatever. I'm not actually allowed to kill these fools either way." Damien suddenly grabs my arm and begins to pull me away, towards the main back exit. "Hey, Damien!" Lucia calls out. "Just tell me one thing. Why won't you just _kill_ the stupid child, huh?" Knowing I would be able to tell if he was lying, Damien tells the truth.

"_…_I receive ten billion times more satisfaction from knowing this boy loves me, than from assisting 'father' in hell. I'd rather see him smile than a person's pained expression. I care more about Phillip than I care about hell." Damien proceeds to pull me out of the building.

"Damien?" I ask after a while. "Do you actually care about me?"

"More or less."

"R-Really!? Truly!?" I cannot help but smile.

"_…_Mmm." Damien look away. I glimpse a tint of pink on his cheeks, and smile.

"There's no need to be shy!" He glares at me.

"I'm not shy. I'm just embarrassed to be saying such stupid things to keep a little child happy." I smile playfully, but inside the words rip me apart. Damien seems to notice. "You're_…_ much less irritating today, though. Actually somewhat likable." My mouth drops open, and I look at Damien in gratitude. I'm even more taken aback when he doesn't even deny what he just said, the way he normally does. He stands by his claim! "However," I stiffen as we're walking. "About the issue with those girls_…_"

"Y-Yes?"

"I don't care which one of them it is. I'll tell you again; if you see one, run."

"But Asilynn-

"She worries about you, yes. But you saw what happened. Even though she tried to help you escape, you were almost killed. Just stay the hell away from all of them. You understand?"

"Of course."

"And I don't care who or what you are, this time, you'll listen to me." Damien warns. I nod, smiling peacefully. I have a feeling that things will be much better between us now. Damien shakes his head at me. "Fuck, just look what she's done to you!" I frown, indeed looking at myself. My mouth drops open, and I frown in absolute confusion. This must be why it ached whenever Asilynn touched me. Wherever her hand made contact with my skin, there is a strange, tinted black patch left over. It looks the same as dry skin that has been burnt to the point of blackness; though I hardly feels that way. Only a small hint of pain.

"What is this?" I ask, holding my arm up and staring at it in interest.

"Asilynn has been cursed. It seems that those girls do not entirely trust one another. Lucia must have put it on Asilynn to keep her away from you."

"What does this do?"

"I don't know. But-

"JESUS CHRIST!" Ruby shrieks, sprinting towards me. She touches my face gently, studying me. "What happened? Did one of them girl curse her or somethin'?" Damien nods, irritated. "Dude, I'm sorry to alarm you, but we need to go and see Esther. She was that 'Inventor' fairy I told you about, hmm? Come on, we need to get this off you, pronto!"

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

On the way back home, Butters suddenly asks me a very startling question. I stumble on the sidewalk, almost falling flat on my face as he asks it. "Why do you love me?"

"What?" I ask, laughing nervously. Is there a valid reason he would even want to know?

"You heard me." I try to think.

'Because_…_ because you're my human."

"_…_So the only reason you love me is because you have to. Because I'm your human."

"Butters, it isn't that way."

"Then explain to me why-

"Yes, when it comes down to it, I did originally begin feeling that way towards you because of that, but these days, it's different. I've gotten to know you."

"You're lying." He tells me, looking at the ground as we walk. "You don't even know me that well! I'm the genuine one, and yet you say you've gotten to know me? Do you have nay idea how difficult it was for me to open up towards you?!"

"B-Butters, I'm not lyin-

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I MANAGED FINE WITHOUT YOU, AND I CAN DO IT ONCE AGAIN!" He screams, sprinting off. I hold a pleading hand out, but it's no use. He's gone. Ah, hell, what have I gotten myself into?

My eyes widen as I see a flash of Karen walking past me, towards where Butters ran off to. I rub my eyes and try to see her again, but she too has vanished. I now don't think I'll ever forget the way she looked at me. Her expression was of nothing but sheer disappointment.

Disappointment that I'd been unable to keep Butters happy today. And for forgetting that today is her birthday.

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

OH MY GOD! WHAT WAS I JUST THINKING!? Did I honestly believe that Kenny doesn't actually love me for who I am? Of course he does! Why did I get so angry, all of a sudden? I hang my head in shame. I'm just a child looking for some attention. I wanted Kenny to list things that he loved about me. So much for that. Now he thinks I'm angry at him, and he's upset, and it's all my damn fault.

I dejectedly walk past an ice cream shop, and do a double take. An ice cream shop? We'd heard about that food called 'ice cream' back in America; but we haven't actually got it there. So it does exist. There's no way I'd pass something such as this up! I rummage through my little collection of coins, hoping I'll have enough. I quickly go inside and wait in the line, itching to eat some. The girl in front of me takes an enormous amount of time choosing, to the point where I have to peek over her shoulder to see what she is staring at. Money in her hand. "Oy, aren't you going to buy any? If so, then..." I trail off as I see who she is. That demon girl that managed to result in Kenny getting possessed. She nearly killed me as well. 'Envy'. The last time I saw her, she had red eyes, and was wearing a green dress. Today, she has violet eyes, and is wearing a white dress. This is her human form.

"I don't know how to buy things, but I wanted to try it." She explains, frowning at me. I glance behind her, at the impatient shop keeper.

"Um, if so, then I can buy you a bit." I step forward and do as I said. The girl's face lights up as she sees the ice cream cone. I'm just as excited as her. We hurry out of the shop, carefully balancing the precious food. The girl digs into hers, not hesitating. I stare at her, taking a few small licks. "What is your name?" I ask. She pauses with her ice cream scoffing.

"Levania."

"Why did you try to kill us?" I interrogate her.

"_…_I was envious, of course."

"Of what?"

"Kenneth. His relationship with Karen."

"With his sister? Why would you envy that? Were you friends with her?"

"_…_I was her doll," I almost drop my cone. "I was with her at all times. Karen even died trying to save me, a mere toy. And yet, Kenneth smashed me to pieces in a rage, and burnt the pieces. I had enough hatred in me to go to hell. I've been wanting to hurt him for a long time. I'd planned to hurt you as well, the person closest to him, however; Karen is with you forever, and she won't want it. I respect her wishes."

"Were the other demons girls angry with you?"

"Well_…_ Lucia, 'pride', was. She's our leader."

"Is she cruel to you?"

"Yes, but, Madeline, 'greed', is much crueler. She was Lucia's twin sister during life. Though, they detest each other now. Madeline has all her little nicknames for us. I'm 'the doll' and my partner is 'the whore'."

"That's terrible!"

"Yes, well, we are not able to stop it. Though Lucia and Madeline don't respect each other very much; they trust each other. Lucia's word is law, and she's said countless times that if she is away, Madeline is in charge."

"Why is Madeline so cruel to you? And Lucia?"

"_…_We're all cruel." Levania says, watching a bird in the sky.

"You aren't cruel, from what I've seen."

"Have you forgotten that I put your fairy in agony? Have you forgotten that I almost killed you?" I hesitate in my earlier words. That is true; but now she's_…_

"But now you're not! You left us alone!"

"Only because Karen didn't want you to be hurt."

"But say Karen didn't exist! Say she wasn't there!"

"If Karen didn't exist, then I wouldn't be after you in the first place."

"But why? Why do you hate us so much?" Levania licks at her cone, looking distressed.

"I don't hate you, you foolish boy. I hate Kenneth. And before you ask, it's because that person always ruined everything for me. While Karen was always playing with me, her doll, he would always come in and tell her to get back in bed and rest. And _then_, after Karen passed away, he smashed me to bits! AND _BURNT_ ME! HE WON'T BE FORGIVEN!" I watch as she clenches her fist so hard that she smashes her cone with her fingers. She looks down at the dripping ice cream, disappointed. I take her arm gently, and she stiffens, as if a vile troll is touching her.

"Come, let's wash your hand. Come on," I tell her softly, as if she's a wild animal. Levania begrudgingly goes along with me. Thankfully, there's a water tap at the edge of a house not far away, since we're almost at the edge of the towllage. Heh, _towllage_.

I steady Levania's arm and try to wash her hand as it hits the water, but she opens her mouth before my skin can make contact with hers.

"Don't touch me. Lucia has cursed both my partner and I. She cannot touch Phillip, and I cannot touch _you_."

"What would happen?"

"You would slowly die, depending on how much I've touched you. I'll do it myself," Levania washes her hand, flicking it in the air to get it dry. "Karen wouldn't want that. Especially since it's her birthday today." My head snaps up.

"It's what?"

"Her birthday. Karen's date of birth." Levania scowls, embarrassed that she provided me with such valuable information. I hug her thankfully. I can redeem myself! "Thank you immensely, Levania!" The said girl flushes at such contact. "It was nice to see the good side of you. I hope to meet again, under good circumstances." I waves to her as I run away, beaming. She shakily raises her hand, giving a small wave back.

* * *

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

"Ruby, are you sure you know where we are going?" Phillip asks her slyly, looking unsure.

"Hell yes I know where we're going. Piss off man, I'm not that stupid. Here, here!" Ruby pulls my human through a few trees, and we see a small cottage that looks as if it's been bombed. Esther must do a lot of work involving chemicals. "ESTHER!" Ruby kicks the door loudly, her arm around Phillip's waist. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Esther hurries to the door and opens it; Ruby almost kicks her in the hurry.

"What is i- WHOA!" Esther looks Phillip up and down, and I immediately know it's bad. "God, come in, come in right now." Esther ushers Phillip inside, not even having time to introduce herself. "You will begin to corrode if I do not get this off right this moment! Sit on the table, there!" I put my arms around Phillip quickly and lift him onto the table, while Esther rummages around in some cabinets. She pulls out a black bottle, that looks very ancient. "I used this once before on something similar. It should work." Ruby snatches the bottle from her and rips the cork out of the bottle. Esther springs to action as well, and grabs a clean rag from another table. Ruby practically flings the bottle at her, and she puts some of the liquid inside on the rag. Esther quickly pushes Ruby and I out of the way and start to wipe it onto Phillip. The black markings comes straight of as they are rubbed on with the antidote.

I notice Phillip flinching ever-so-slightly as Esther cleans the corrosion off of him. "Does it hurt?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"The liquid is just very cold." He says, smiling reassuringly. My chest gets a warm, tickly feeling inside of it. I feel my face reddening and look away. What in the _fuck_ is wrong with me?

"It's all off!" Esther exclaims eventually. She's ended up using about eight rags to get everything off. Ruby gathers them up for her, taking out one of those 'lighter' things. She takes them outside, presumably to burn them. Esther remains with Phillip and I, smiling in relief. "I never thought you''d end up with a human, Damien. Let alone care for him. You've surprised me." I nod in agreement, not wanting to hurt Phillip's feelings. But honestly, this is a very touchy subject for me.

"No, I'm just his wife." Phillip says stiffly as Ruby comes back inside. He sounds as if he doesn't want to say it. I glare at him, shocked. Grabbing his hand, I swiftly put my jacket over him and pull him outside, not bothering to thank Esther. Ruby can do that for me, if she wants to. She's not one for manners either, though_…_

As we get about two hundred metres away from Esther's lab, and onto the main forest path, I turn around and hold Phillip still by the shoulders. "What were you thinking back there?"

"Is it not true? You've said it a few times." More than a few.

"Yes, but," I look away. "I'd rather you not mindlessly blurt that out to strangers. Especially since they know the actual meaning of it." Phillip frown, curious.

"What _does_ it mean?"

"YOU NEEDN'T KNOW!" I let go of the child and fold my arms, trudging away.

"Oh, wait for me!" Phillip quickly catches up, grinning. "Where do you want to go?" He asks, still smiling.

"_…_Wherever you want. Providing that you've," I cough awkwardly. "Changed into some proper clothes."

"Alright! I want to go to the library!" Phillip totters along, ahead of me, humming happily. It's a good think I like reading. Hell, even if I _didn't_ I'd still go with him. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters to me_…_ when it concerns that child.

* * *

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I spin around, taken aback. Butters is sprinting up to me with a lovely fresh bouquet of flowers. I'm surprised by his presence. "I didn't realize it was her birthday, and I was being so childish." I look back at Karen's grave.

"It's fine. Put your flowers next to mine." Butters hesitantly nods and places his bouquet next to the one I bought, in front of Karen's grave. I bow my head down and pray for Karen. I hear Butters shuffle a bit, before doing the same. I tell Karen what I've been up to recently, and how much I miss her. I have no idea what Butters says, but he takes a much longer time than me. He finishes and gives me a shaky smile. I don't know whether to smile back or not. As we begin to leave the cemetery, he speaks. "Are you angry with me? I apologize! I was being stupid, I don't know why-

"I'm not angry, don't worry." I close my eyes and smile, patting him on the shoulder. No, I'm _not_ angry, but I am still a bit hurt that he didn't believe me about truly loving him for who he is.

"You are angry! I'm extremely sorry, Kenn-

"STOP APOLOGIZING!" I shriek, glaring at him. He takes a step back, trembling and looking down. Oh no, yelling at this boy has consequences, seeing how his past was_… _"Oh dear, I didn't mean that. I was just a bit frustrated." I try to reassure the affected child. "Now _I'm_ sorry." Butters makes some eye contact. I flinch at the cold look in his eyes.

"Do you truly love me because of who I am? Or just because you have to?" I narrow my eyes and put my arm around Butters, guiding him back to where Karen's grave is. "Wait! We've already visited her!" Butters tries to stop me, but I'm to determined to leave just yet. I stop with the boy, back in front of my late sister's gravestone. I position Butters in front of me, and point to him.

"My dear sister, this is the person I've chosen be my significant other! I _love_ him!" Butters' jaw drops open; he looks at me in amazement. "Your angel self knows him well, but the you I'm speaking to at this moment is still a human. This is Butters. He happens to be my human, but I don't care. I love him because he's the most perfect person I've ever met! The same as me, he hasn't had the best past, but I'm not going to let it interfere with us, and I know he won't either! I've been waiting for him for two centuries, and I've finally found him. He's the blessing I've been seeking for the entire time I've called my existence and he's finally here! Karen, I know this is sudden, but I hope to receive your blessing. I love him so, SO much!" I finish with my short speech and glance at Butters. He's struggling not to cry. After a few seconds, just as I'm about to pull him away from the scene, he runs forward and clasps his hands together hopefully.

"I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR BLESSINGS AND ACCEPTANCE OF ME, MA'AM!" He says determinedly, before standing to properly and turning to me. He then has a proper little howl for a few minutes. I stand there smiling, soon walking up to him and giving him a nice embrace, almost crying myself. After a few more moments, Butters steps back and wipes his eyes with his sleeve, before looking back at me vividly. "L-Let's go. I want to hear more about you, Kenny McCormick." He says, taking my hand as we leave the cemetery.

"Likewise."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I worked _super_ hard on this chapter, and it would really make me happy.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

It has been an entire month since our beloved Karen's birthday. I sadly still haven't mustered up the courage to tell Kenny anything remotely close to the words 'I love you', and our relationship is still not nearly as close or romantic as Tweek & Craig's is. But nevertheless, I'm happy, and I know Kenny is as well.

Speaking of Tweek and Craig, they're still as chirpy with each other as ever. It's difficult for me to believe that two people with such opposite personalities can be as close as they are.

As for Pip and Damien_…_ it shocks me. Damien not only tolerates Pip; he actually seems to be patient and caring with him. Kenny told me he'd asked Damien about a week ago if he thinks of Pip in a romantic way, and he claimed that Damien actually answered 'somewhat', though hesitantly. I don't care; he said it either way. I just feel happy for my 'brother'. So these days Damien is starting to feel exactly how I felt for Kenny at the beginning. Somewhat wanting to love, but doesn't know how. I just wonder if Pip knows that - I've learnt that he's a bit of an air head, if I do say so myself. It's a wonder how Damien even put up with him from the start.

"Dear God, how I loathe this rain," I grumble, trying to shelter myself from the dreaded droplets with my hand. I don't know where such a stupid idea came from. "Two thirds of the damn year, huh?" Pip smiles weakly, walking next to me.

He tries to make me feel better about the cursed droplets of water falling on my damn head - failing miserably. "You will get used to it, you needn't worry." I narrow my eyes, continuing to keep my line of sight straight ahead.

"Yes well, we'll see." I'm in a bad mood, most likely because Kenny isn't around. He knows now that I'm not a fool, and won't get myself into any major trouble if he leaves me alone. He's correct on that; I'm not gullible the way I previously was when I was very small, but I do make foolish choices a good amount of the time. But he trusts me all the same, so he's going to work this morning. Apparently there's many people in the hospital now with pneumonia.

"We'd better hop to it." Pip says slyly, glancing at me nervously. He's afraid I'll snap at him if he dares to command me around, since I'm obviously not very happy. "Or we'll be late."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. That teacher is never going to lay a finger on you, what with how special and respected you are. People would be at his throat." I declare boredly, not particularly caring about school.

"However true that may be, what about you?" I almost let out a loud array of laughter. Instead, I give Pip an 'are you serious?' look, snickering under my breath.

"Pft, he can expel me if he wants. I have no moral goals in life." I inform him, still smiling to myself.

"You shouldn't think that way! Come, we only have three minutes now!" Pip grabs my arm and basically drags me to the school house. All the students are standing outside, trying to get shelter from the rain under surrounding trees. Our prick of a teacher refuses to let us all inside until it's time for classes. I slink over to Stan casually, who's leaning against the side of the building. He looks frustrated.

"Is Eric not here today?" I ask, slightly curious. I've noticed that Eric hasn't been present for the past few weeks. I wonder if he's poorly.

"No. He hasn't been sleeping enough, so I've made him stay home." I fight off the urge to laugh again.

"For a _fortnight_?" I smirk and observe Stan's movements doubtfully, trying to trace the lie in him.

"Yes." Stan answers directly, looking me in the eyes, beyond serious. My smirk doesn't falter, but I'm still appalled. Either he's lying to my face, or he's actually telling the truth of such a strange thing.

"Is he that exhausted? What brought something such as this up?"

"What do you care?" He snaps at me. "It's none of your business. I know him better than anyone else, so I deserve to know what's wrong with him more than you do."

"Fair enough." I shrug, just as I hear the teacher open the door to let us all in. All the smaller children notice first, and rush in as fast as lightning, not even having the common courtesy to greet the teacher. Us older (and more reluctant) children begrudgingly enter as well, mumbling our hellos.

"Good morning, sir." Pip greets the man, giving him a charming smile (it's very strained). Stan merely gives him a curt nod. I stick my tongue out, and he narrows his eyes. I'd normally have the largest beating in the history of teachers hitting their students, but the man has realized that no matter how much he punishes me, I'm not going to stand down.

We do a lot of chemistry for most of the morning. I don't have any trouble with it, but my Lord, Pip is absolutely _hopeless_ at it. He doesn't understand anything, and I have to go through all of it with him countless times. He still doesn't understand, even after that. From the distressed looks he's been giving a supposedly invisible Craig, I can guess that Tweek doesn't understand much either. For the last half an hour before lunch, or fucking dinner as they call it, our teacher makes us all study a list of spelling words. I don't find any of them particularly difficult. Phillip seems to think otherwise; using the look-cover-write-check method for almost every word. The teacher sees that I'm not doing anything and frowns. I pretend to not see him, closing my eyes and relaxing.

"Alright class," He eventually says. "I'm going to call students up by random, and I will give them a word to spell on the board. First, James." The young boy stands up instantly; he was that boy at Pip's 'ceremony' that had the guts to admit he had a fairy first. "Spell 'accidentally'." James nods, takes a gentle hold of a piece of chalk, and reaches up, slowly writing out the letters. He ends up spelling the word 'accidentely'. I cannot help but feel some pity for him.

"Wrong. Diane, please spell 'necessary'." He commands a slightly older girl, about nine. She stands up and shyly walks over, taking the piece of chalk from James, who sleeks back over to his own seat, hanging his head in shame. Diane writes the word, spelling it: 'nessessary'. "Wrong. Leopold, get up here and spell '_discipline_'." He's doing this deliberately, to humiliate me. He thinks I didn't study the words at all, and I need to pay for it by writing the wrong word in front of the entire class. I lazily rummage myself up and take the chalk from an embarrassed Diane, writing the word on the board with ease. I throw the chalk down onto the floor, breaking it into two, and trudge back to Pip, restoring my place next to him. I put my feet on the desk to piss the teacher off even more. He fumes at me, unimpressed.

"Nice try, sir. You didn't catch me this time." I say carelessly, smiling at the ceiling.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, glaring. Pah, as if he doesn't know!

"Hey," I flinch when I notice Ruby next to me. She's smirking, still dressed in some strange outfit from the future, I would assume. "Say 'You know what I'm talking about, you fucking cockroach.' Jus' say it, trust me." She tells me, trying not to laugh.

"_…_You know what I'm talking about, you fucking cockroach." I tell the teacher, unsure of what I'm even saying. Is it meant to be a famous person's quote? Ruby bursts out laughing after I say it, pounding on my desk. I glance at her, oblivious to what's going on.

"Class dismissed for dinner." The teacher says grimly. "Leopold, remain." Pip shoots me a warning look and retreats, along with the rest of the shocked class. Craig just shakes his head at Ruby and I, walking past with Tweek. The teacher comes straight up to me after everyone excluding Ruby has left, slamming his hands on the table. I stare, waiting for him to say something. "Well?"

"What is it?"

"I'm waiting for my apology." He tells me expectantly. It takes all my strength not to hit him. Is he serious? An asshole such as him deserves no apology. Just as I open my mouth to say something, Ruby suddenly changes into her human form, making me shut my mouth again.

"Ya expect him to apologize!? Piss off, you wanker! You can kiss my arse!" Ruby says in a very strong British accent (it normally sounds more American, since she supposedly spends so much time there), sticking her tongue out. The teacher looks taken aback at both her clothes and her foul attitude towards him. "Come on, Butters. You don't need this guy for education. I can get you any education you want. I would just need some fake IDs." Ruby wraps her arm around my waist, since she only reaches past that by about thirty centimeters, and guides me outside. As we pass through the doorway, I hear the teacher come out of his shock and question me on whether she's my fairy or not.

"NO!" I shout, not wanting misunderstandings to occur. Rumors in this towllage spread at the same damn pace as wildfire.

"Shit, that was the most fun I've had in a while." Ruby declares, giggling to herself. I watch her as we walk to no particular place, intrigued. She's been much nicer to me the past month. She's usually somewhat sweet, but these days she literally takes care to make me feel happy.

"Ruby?" She gives a grunt. "You've been so kind to me, why is that?"

"Huh? 'Cause I knew you. Dude, I'd seen you several times in both the past and future. The reason you don't remember from when you were little is because I always took care to erase your memories."

"Yes, but, the past month_…_" Ruby's eyes suddenly widen.

"Oh, that! Well, your Kenny's human right? And you've finally got some good ol' romantic feelings for him. Of course I'd be impressed with you!" I give the girl a skeptical look. She sighs at my expression. "Dude, when you die, and Kenny's gone, you're gonna be all I have left. Craig's gonna be gone too. We're going to be together for a long time, Butters. Before you too go to heaven."

"I'm not going_…_" I mumble the rest.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going to heaven." I repeat to her, my voice shaking. The thought of going to hell, and being separated from Kenny, scares me more than anything. But it's my fate; I haven't been the most light person in the world.

"Ha, we'll see tomorrow." Ruby smirks to herself knowingly.

"What do you mean?" I ask, tilting my head in the midst of my confusion.

"You'll see."

"_…_I have another question."

"Spit it out. This old girl hasn't got all day. I wanna get to 1937, scat."

"What's wrong with Eric?" Ruby stops in mid step, the smirk vanishing from her face. She blinks ahead, nodding to herself slightly. "I'm expecting an answer," I tell her, leaning down to see her face more properly.

"You needn't worry. It isn't _any_ of your business." She eventually answers, looking straight at me. Though I can hardly believe it, Ruby looks afraid. She tries to smile, but it comes out as a frantic half-frown thing. "I don't care. Tell me right now."

"You don't know. Stan doesn't even know."

"But he-

"He thinks he knows; but he doesn't. And you shouldn't either."

"Please, tell me?"

"_…_He can't sleep at night." She finally says, pulling me into a large field array of fields.

"What? Why?"

"'Cause he _can't_. He's got an adult life, Butters. He's different to you guys. Even a joker like me knows that. He smokes, he drinks, he does work. The only reason he comes to damn school is because Stan wants to learn."

"But why can't he do those things during the day?"

"Because he sleeps during the day."

"But why can he not sleep during the night!?" I shriek, getting impatient.

"Because he's restless. The kid has nightmares and shit, now that_… _something has occurred. He wouldn't wanna worry Stan and Kyle, would he? They're out and about during the day, so they aren't around when that stuff happens." Ruby stops me from walking. "What I told you is confidential, you hear me? You aren't telling anyone. Not even Kenny. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. C'mon, there's Stan this very moment." Ruby points to him, smiling again. He's lying on the grass, looking at the clouds. "GOOD AFTERNOON, STANLEY MARSH!" She shouts loudly, making him shoot up. "Man, you don't like to be caught relaxing, do ya?"

"I-I should only relax if Cartman says so."

"Aw, you rebel!" Ruby flops down next to Stan, elbowing him playfully. He glares.

"Was there something you wanted?" He asks coldly, glancing at me. I frown at him. If he's so damn worried about Eric, then why doesn't he just go home? I voice my exact thoughts to him. "Because he told me to get out." Stan says bitterly, lying back down and turning away from us.

"Well isn't that too bad? You're so nice and loyal to him. He's just nasty to you all the time."

"You shut up about him!" Stan snaps, turning around and giving her a venomous look. I raise an eyebrow.

"Fine, jeez_…_ ANYWAY; wanna come with Butters and I? We're going to 1937 to watch 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' in the movie theater!" I avert my frown from Stan to Ruby. When in the hell did I say _I_ was coming?

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?" Stan looks unsure.

"Yup! A film! I've never actually seen it when it came out in the movie theater so I want to watch it there. Don't worry; you'll understand when we get there. It's just before World War II during that time though_…_ oh well! Just stick with me, and you'll be fine. I don't think there was much trouble then in America." My mouth drops open. World War II?

"Wait_…_" Ruby looks at me, smiling cunningly. "The whole world was at _war_? Two times!?"

"Yes, pretty much. Was a lot of chaos."

"THAT'S A LOT OF COUNTRIES!"

"Yeah well, most of 'em didn't wanna get involved, but shit happened. Anyway, never mind that horrible stuff, let's go! You guys are gonna both miss afternoon classes, though_…_" I shrug, still dumbfounded.

"It doesn't matter. I want to go home. I'm not coming to watch whatever you're speaking of." Stan pushes himself up and begins to walk away, but Ruby peadingly grabs his arm.

"Oh come on! You'll be so impressed with it all! You've never seen a real film!" Stan hesitates, though I'm very sure he doesn't even know what a film is.

"It had better be over with quickly. I need to get home."

"Yes, yes, it's only an hour and bit! Come on, please!"

"Fine." Stan sighs, regretting that he said yes immediately.

"YAY!" Ruby claps her hands together excitedly, acting like a true child. I brings a small smile onto my face to see her genuinely happy. It isn't a simple thing to do, but I can see that she spends most of her time pretending. I'm glad she's started to break out of her she'll and be kinder to others. Perhaps she'll be completely back to normal in only a short matter of time_…_

Ruby catches me watching her, and instantly snaps at me. "Whatcha looking at?"

_…_perhaps not.

Ruby sighs at me staring at her, shuffling uncomfortably. "You guys are just gonna need to do one little thing." We both shoot her curious looks. "Take off your waistcoats. People in the twentieth century don't really wear those. Other than that, you'll look alright." Stan and I exchange looks, before silently obeying her and shelling ourselves of our coats (it's starting to get damn cold here), jackets, and later waistcoats. We put the jackets and coats back on as quickly as possible, shivering from the cold temperatures. "We should be good now. Stan, we need to use these shackles to connect you humans to me, or else you'll be left here, in 1782."

"That would be nice_…_"

"Huh? Got something to say?"

"No." Stan mumbles, glaring at the ground. Ruby clamps one of the cuffs to him, eyeing us both suspiciously.

"You guys seriously need a nice disney film to light you up," She states. "Honestly, the shit you go through; you're too young for it all. Especially you, Stan." Stan eyes the ground, not saying anything.

"Can you just hurry up?"

"Pft, you'll thank me for this later." Ruby laughs to herself, finishing with the pink handcuffs. "Alright, 1937, NOW! HAHA!" The scenery around us changes from fields and nature to the middle of a futuristic city. It doesn't look as developed as in the 21st century, but damn, it's a vast improvement from what I grew up with in America. We manage to land on the street without falling on top of our faces, but it isn't soft. Stan stumbles and I almost trip, but Ruby somehow keeps her footing. "Come on, you sissies," Ruby giggles. "The movie theater's this way_…_ I think."

"You _think_?" Stan looks lost for words, staring around. I'm not as impressed as I was in 2008. Still, it's vastly different from 1782.

"Ok, I know. Jesus, you try to keep track of decades and decades all over the world! You have any idea how many identities I have? THOUSANDS!" Ruby speads her arms wide, trying to prove her point. A group of girls about my age giggle at her, and she flushes. Ah, I see now. She isn't a very confident person, despite the front she puts up. "Come on! Just a few more blocks." Ruby leads us around our first corner, frowning. Stan almost walks into a pole, and dodges quickly. I laugh out loud at his actions. Who knew a person that always acts so grown up could be so clumsy?

"Come now, why are you so upset? Even I'm in a somewhat good mood." I tell Stan, as we're waiting for Ruby to find the right currency and pay for our tickets. The person at the booth looks puzzled, but I suppose Ruby has learnt to ignore it.

"I'm just worried." Stan states, folding his arms and standing up more straightly. I smile at him doubtfully.

"Oh really?"

"I've told you before, Butters; it's none of your business."

"Well, I'll tell you now. Kenny is my human, and he's very close to Kyle. I gather that gives me enough connections to at least know why you're in such a terrible mood."

"_…_" Stan looks taken aback at me being such a smartass. "Hmm, since you have such courage, I'll tell you. It's simple, so I don't see why you made such a fuss; he has a secret that he doesn't want to tell me. He refuses to eat, refuses to sleep at night, and both he and Kyle refuse to speak to each other now. It's worrying me."

"What kind of secret is he keeping from you?" I nudge him convincingly.

"I don't know. Something must have happened, and it's obviously affected him, but he outright refuses to tell me. He hasn't told Kyle either." My smirk disappears as I remember what Ruby said earlier.

_You don't know. Stan doesn't even know._

_He thinks he knows; but he doesn't. And you shouldn't either._

If even Ruby doesn't want to let out someone's secret, then it must be serious. Not to mention Eric doesn't even want to tell Stanley and Kyle, the people closest to him.

"I'm sure he has his reasons. There were_…_ many things I didn't want to tell Kenny, about what's happened to me. It's most likely nothing at all anyway." My words are supposed to come out as reassuring and confident but instead they slowly trickle out of my mouth as nervous blabbering, sounding anxious and unsure.

"Come on, you downers. I've got the tickets!" Ruby puts her arms around our waists and guides us inside. As we travel to the big doors, there is a bored-looking man outside. He nods when Ruby shows him out tickets, and opens the door, allowing us inside. Stan looks amazed; to be completely honest, I am as well. This is my first time in a 'movie theater . My mouth drops open when I see how large the screen is. Stan hasn't even noticed it yet, he's too mesmerized by all the seats and how dark it is. "God, these seats suck, shit made of wood," Ruby mutters as she sits us down. Stan and I fidget childishly until the movie begins, at which point Stan is unable to take his eyes away from the screen. He looks astounded throughout the introduction. It intrigues me to see him so fascinated about something. Usually, he seems to not care about anything except Eric and Kyle.

* * *

"That was_…_ impressive." Stan eventually claims, as the film's credits begin to roll on the screen. I roll my eyes and turn to Stan to give him an 'Are you serious?' look, but then I see his smile. A smile so genuine and happy that cannot be ruined. He looks at me, the smile not ceasing.

"I suppose so. You should see 'Toy Story'." I mutter, standing up and straightening my jacket. Stan ignores my statement, still grinning at the screen.

"That was amazing." He says to himself, pleasantly pleased. Honest to God, his new found attitude is making me, as Ruby would put it, 'weirded out'.

"C'mon, I'm hungry. Stan, get that dumb look off your face. You can come back another time. In fact, I'll show you the way better movie theaters." Ruby takes a hold of his arm and gently pulls him away. I quickly grab his coat, since he literally forgot all about it, and tail after them in a hurry.

Outside the building, Ruby pats her stomach, searching around (no doubt for some kind of food). "What is it, Ruby?"

"I'm hungry," She declares, blinking ahead. "I want something to eat." I frown at the tone of her voice. She sounds exactly the same as the age she appears as. Seven.

"Well, what do you want? I have no clue what they eat in these strange times."

"I want some Oreos!" She yells, happily throwing her hands up into the air. My eyes widen in bewilderment. What_…_ in the _hell…_ are they? Stan seems to be wondering exactly the same thing, though he looks a bit more chirpy than me at the moment.

"Where would you find them, then?"

"A general store!" Ruby exclaims, after thinking for a few short seconds. She points down the street, having spotted one in her magical radar. "There's one there!" She sprints over, leaving Stan and I standing there. "Stay!" She shouts, pointing at us threateningly. We watch her trudge into the shop, smiling. For such a young person (what people think she is), she definitely has some energy.

Ruby manages to come back in less than a minute, shocking both Stan and I, who have barely even had the time to glance around at the scenery. She flings bottles to the two of us, and we barely catch them in time to stop them smashing onto the ground. I glare at her, holding the bottle tightly.

"Be more careful." I snap at her.

"What is this?" Stan asks, eyeing his bottle doubtfully. I raise an eyebrow at mine as well. I actually haven't seen this before. 'Coca-cola'? What on Earth is that? Some kind of beverage?

"It's a drink! Come on, I got a box of Oreos too!" Ruby holds up a long box with some kind of biscuit inside it. I'm unable to open my bottle, so she does it for me, as well as Stan. I take a sip, and flinch at a strange poppy, buzzing feeling on my tongue. Ruby sees my reaction and chuckles. "It's because it's a type of soda. It's a carbonated drink." I stare at her, as Stan takes his first sip as well. He coughs.

"Why would anyone want to have carbon-dioxide floating around in their refreshments? That's completely absurd!" I shake my head, taking another sip anyway. It actually tastes very good. "It does not taste too bad, though."

"Yeah, too bad it rots your teeth." Ruby smiles sheepishly at me immediately spitting the drink out. What did she just say? Stan decides to be a good sport and continues drinking it.

"What do you mean?" I hiss, rubbing at my front teeth with the back of my hand despairingly. Ruby shrugs.

"It's not gona kill you to drink one bottle. There's just a large amount of sugar in there, that's all. Calm down; I was joking around."

"Shut up and gives me these instead," I snatch the box of 'Oreos' from her, ripping the cardboard and wrapper open. I take one of the biscuits and eat it. Whoa_…_ THEY ARE DELICIOUS! After I get away with three more, Ruby takes them away, offering them to Stan. He only takes _one_.

"My God, Butters. You need to lighten up. First it was Stan in the crap mood, but now it's _you_. You'd better be in a good mood when you meet with Kenny, or else I'll kill you, okay?" I nod in agreement, barely understanding a word she's saying. "Good. Now both of you, finish your coke. I'm gonna scoff all these Oreos, and then we'd better get back."

* * *

_**~Pip's P.O.V~**_

Oh God, I hope Leopold wasn't punished too badly. The teacher looked even more angry than that day when he actually stood up and ran out of the building. In other words, Leopold must have had a damn good spanking, or whatever form of punishment the teacher had given him. As the teacher rings his little bell and signals everyone to come back inside for afternoon classes, I search around for Tweek and Craig. Craig insists that Tweek goes to school every day, so he can get a good job when he's older, but Tweek frequently sweet talks him into letting the former skip lessons after lunch.

"I'm here, Phillip," Tweek pats me on the shoulder, making me jump. "Craig and I had a little argument, so he's gone off to visit Kyle."

"Tweek, Phillip, if you two don't come here this very minute, you're both going to be unable to sit down for a week!" Tweek and I giggle at each other and quickly get inside, knowing that he's serious. As I sit down, I notice both Stanley and my brother aren't present. 'Where are Stanley and Leopold?' I mouth to Tweek. He peeks around the room, before shrugging and doing his work. After a few minutes of allowing us to do some mathematical problems, the teacher notices their absence and speaks up.

"Where are Stanley and Leopold?" He asks everyone, his hands on his hips. He glares at all of us intently. I notice Damien, in human form, behind the teacher, imitating him. I let out a small giggle, as much of the rest of the class does. The teacher turns around, but Damien quickly changes back into a fairy. "What are you fools laughing at? Stop being so ridiculous!" I burst out laughing as Damien imitates him again, mouthing the words in exaggeration. He doesn't look as if he's trying to make us all laugh; just as if he's actually mimicking the teacher out of irritation. It makes the entire class snort and snicker either way. "What is _wrong_ with you all?" The teacher asks, glancing back again. Damien quickly inverts back to his normal state. The teacher looks back around, baffled.

Damien continues to do this every few minutes for the rest of the lesson, to the point where the teacher gets so irritated that he has to take a moment outside. As soon as he leaves, the entire class busts out the loud laughs that have been suppressed.

"Oy, oy," I girl across the aisle from me gestures for my attention. I give her a inquiring look. "Is he your fairy?"

"Ah," I glance at Damien, and he nods carelessly, shoving his hands into his pockets and staring out the window. "Yes, he is."

"Whoa, you're so lucky! He's very handsome!" I stare, seeing the sincerity in the girl's voice. She isn't the type to lie, that's God's honest truth. I can tell just by looking at her. "You are a half-fairy, am I correct?"

"Oh_…_ yes." I'm unsure whether she would be impressed or mortified with my answer. To my surprise, she smiles at me approvingly.

"So do you have come kind of special skill?" She asks, genuinely curious.

"Oh, um, yes. I am able to see and manipulate emotions."

"That's impressive!"

"Well_…_" I've never actually thought about my gift. "It is very useful to tell whether a person is lying or not." I give her a sheepish smile.

"Ha! That must be wonderful. My name is Tammy, by the way. Tammy Warner. We've never really spoken, have we? Considering_…_ how you were previously treated. I'm sorry I avoided you."

"It's quite alright. You would've also been an outcast if you treated me nicely."

"I suppose. I'm sorry, nevertheless." Tammy gives me a warm smile, apologetic. I wave her off.

"It's fine, it's fine. Do not worry about it."

"Is your fairy in a romantic relationship with you?"

"Um, we're getting there." Tammy's mouth drops open.

"Despite the fact that you're both boys?"

"Well, ye-

"EVERYONE, BE SILENT!" The teacher shouts, coming back inside. "Class is dismissed ten minutes early. Leave at once, all of you!" We all spring up, and run outside, to freedom. Damien suddenly appears, grabbing me under the arms and carrying me like a small child behind a tree. He lowers me down and turns me to face him, not saying anything. I smile, striking up some conversation.

"That was great, how you imitated_…_" I instantly forget the words about to come out of my mouth, as Damien quickly wraps his arms about me, burying his head in my shoulder. I slowly pat him on the back, puzzled. "Is everything alright?"

"Be quiet." I nod, obeying him. Damien gets this way every now and then. I don't know him well enough to know why, but I hope to find out soon. He suddenly lets go of me, beginning to walk away. "Come. You want to go to that damn library again, don't you?" I nod, happily following him.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"_…_I have nothing else to do." He states, not making eye contact. All of a sudden, he reaches out and claps my hand tightly. I slowly squeeze back, skeptical.

"Phillip! There you are! I've been searching for you!" Tammy spots me and runs over, unable to see Damien. She sees my hand and smiles.

"Are you holding your fairy's hand?"

"Yes." Tammy nods towards where Damien is standing. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Good afternoon."

_Damien, manners!_

Damien sighs and makes himself visible. "Likewise."

* * *

**_~Kenny's P.O.V~_**

Damn it all. My human has disappeared; I don't even see our chains anymore. Which means he has to be with Ruby, time-travelling. He could have at least informed me! After an eternity of pacing around outside the school house, I finally see Butters arrive back with Ruby and unexpectedly Stanley. "Well, well, well," I glares at Butters for frightening me. "I should have known. Ruby, dragging him off again?"

"Yes, got a problem with that?" I sigh, putting my arm around Butters and steering him away from her. I hiss in his ear.

"I've told you not to go off so much, haven't I?" Butters doesn't answer, merely staring ahead. I avert my eyes from him to what's in front of us, and also begin to stare at Eric Cartman.

"You've lost weight!" Butters blurts out before he can stop himself. I frown at him with wide eyes. How rude! Eric thankfully ignores the comment, and glares over my shoulder in Stan's direction.

"Where the fuck have you been? You were due back nearly two hours ago!" He asks him icily. Stan, instead of being a spineless coward, glowers back with a passion.

"Aren't you meant to be in damn _bed_!?"

"I can do whatever I want! Answer me, where have you been?" Stan shuts his mouth tightly. Eric grits his teeth and grabs his arm, beginning to pull him away from the scene. Stan snatches his arm away, furious.

"I'm not telling you anything until you explain to me what happened to you. You're acting insane!"

"I'm not! I just_…_ want to do things my own way! If I want to stay up late, then I damn well can! You have no right to boss me around!"

"Kyle does, and yet you don't listen to him!"

"DON'T MENTION THAT ABOMINATION! HE HASN'T EVEN NOTIC_…_" Eric trails off, remembering that Butters, Ruby, and I are all still here. "We're going to talk about this." He warns Stan, grabbing his arm again and pulling him away. I frown at the pained expression on Stan's face. Something is definitely wrong. If Eric is suddenly acting that strangely, with such a weight loss, then he's either very ill, and refuses to admit it, or is starving himself.

_I think it's a bit of both_.

I glance at Butters. He's resting one of his hands on mine in order to communicate without opening his mouth.

"_…_Say, Butters," I speak after a few short moments, trying to act in a more lightening mood now. "You said you were meeting your mother outside that fancy place for supper. At six. Come, we only have an hour to get there."

"She isn't my mother." He declares bluntly, looking around for Ruby. It seems that she's flied off.

* * *

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

The 'Tammy' girl comes with us to the village, but we go our separate ways as we reach the library. She said something about tending to her family. To be honest, I was not listening, and I know Phillip wasn't either. He's too shocked at the fact that I'm willingly holding hands with him. I'm just in an extremely bad mood; it's the anniversary of my death today. "My goodness, it's hot in here." Phillip states, taking both his coat and jacket off. I don't blame him in the least. There must be about ten thousand fireplaces lit in here. I tiredly sits on one of the large tables, hanging my head back and closing my eyes. There's nobody else around, as usual. Except the elderly librarian, who's half deaf. In short terms, it allows Phillip and I to behave how we want in here, without disturbing others. "Are you alright, Damien?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem to be upset."

"_…_I died today. Many years ago." Of course, Phillip springs into a remorseful state in a split second.

"Oh dear, that's terrible! You should have told me! What a horrible day to remember!"

"It's doesn't matter that much." I shrug, irritated that he's exaggerating.

"Of course it does!" I grab the child's hand, pulling him down next to me.

"Stop overreacting." I order him directly, glaring into his eyes. He looks a little bit affected, making me instantly feel regretful. I pull the back of his head towards me, quickly kissing him before he can struggle. He's so shocked that all he does is hesitantly rest his hands on my shoulders, and gently respond. However, before I can go any further, Ruby separates us. _FUCK_!

"Alright, that's enough. Pip's a little young for the second part, huh, Damien?" She glowers at me protectively. I give her a venomous look, before getting up and walking away. On the other side of the building, near the entrance, I round a corner and nearly bump into Craig. He smirks at me.

"I thought you'd be here. Here with your 'wife'?"

"Mmm. Yes, I am. And you'd better tell your stupid sister to stop rummaging about in our business."

"_…_She's always been a bit like that. There's no preventing it." I sigh in aggravation folding my arms and leaning against a bookcase. "So, when you refer to him as your wife, what do you actually mean?" Craig asks slyly, trying to act as if he doesn't care.

"He is my wife in a way, is he not?"

"If you mean as if your fiancee of a sort, then yes, he is. But I'm not a fool, Damien. I know that's not what you actually mean."

"He means bitch. Are you that thick, Craig?" Ruby says loudly, her head popping out from behind a shelf. I decide to ignore her for now.

"What the hell is a bitch?"

"Damien's little servant. Though in times yet to come it s mostly sexual. But what Damien means is that he wants Phillip to be his swiveling little puppy. Something that will listen to him and won t question him. Something that is enough of a fool to care about him despite who he is. Because that's how actual wives were treated when he was human. Am I right, Damien?"

"I'm starting to not think of him in that way anymore."

"But it is what you mean by the word, correct?"

"_…_More or less." Craig's mouth drops open and Ruby nods her head to herself smugly. She turns to him, arms folded, tongue out.

"Papa didn't raise no fool!" She shouts in Craig's face, proud. He claps her on the head, laughing at her reaction. She holds up her middle finger to him. "You fucker! It's no wonder Tweek's pissed at you right now!" As the two start to bicker, I shake my head and start my way back towards where Phillip is. He's too engrossed in some book to notice me coming. I sit on a chair a small distance away, resting my hand on my chin and watching him. After about an hour, I notice the time on a large clock hanging near the staircase towards the second floor. I approach my human from behind.

"Phillip." I whisper in his ear, making him jump. I smirk at his reaction. He looks shocked upon seeing me amused. "You said something about meeting your mother for supper, didn't you?" Phillip's eyes widen in amazement.

"You remembered?" I ignore his question, spinning around and making my leave. Phillip quickly hurries after me, smiling.

"Listen to me, you mention to anyone about how I felt alright with embracing you, or that I tolerated holding your hand, or," I pause. "Or what happened on the table, then you're going to append for it. You understand me?"

"Yes, of course." Pip answers chirpily, not even listening to what I'm saying.


	24. Chapter 24

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

"There you are, Leopold! I've been waiting for twenty minutes!" Butters' mother exclaims, attempting to scold him. Butters shoots me an unsure glance before shrugging pathetically.

"Sorry." He apologizes simply, not knowing what to say. He enjoys being casual and rebellious with his new guardians, since his actual parents were anything but worrying and thoughtful.

"He's a bit tired, ma'am. Forgive him for being rude." I give him a look. His mother blinks in astonishment.

"Is what Kenneth is saying true, Leopold?" He doesn't answer, not wanting to lie. Even I will fib when it's necessary; but he refuses to. I think it's a psychological decision he's made, since his parents basically carved 'You will always tell the truth' into his brain. I wish I'd been there for him_… _"Well," Butters' mother tries hard to think of something to say. "Where's your brother?"

"He should be coming soon." Butters frowns, looking around for the said person. I feel a dark presence and flinch, catching sight of three of those demon girls passing by. One of them is Levania, I notice. She looks very quiet, staring at the ground. The other two are bickering with each other. I don't know which ones they are. Butters catches sight of Levania and (to my horror) waves to her kindly. She sees him out of the corner of her eye and hesitantly raises her hand, giving him a small response as she passes.

"Phillip, there you are! Where have you been?" Butters and I both turn and see Phillip standing there, alone.

"I'm sorry, I was at the library, and I_…_ I lost track of time."

"Is that so?" His aunt raises an eyebrow, and begins to interrogate him. As the questions begin to fly out of her mouth, I grab my human's hand, forcing him to face me.

_Why did you _wave_ to her!?_

Butters takes a while to come up with an answer.

_**Because I met her on Karen's birthday. We had ice cream together. She wasn't what I thought she was.**_

_Are you insane?! What did she say? Did she try to hurt you? Why did you not _tell_ me?_

**_Because I knew you would react this way! Stop being so stupid; I know what I'm doing!_**

I glare at Butters, roughly snatching my hand away. He doesn't waver; more, glowers back. Neither of us notice his mother come over and put her hands on either of our shoulders. We glance at her, still angry with each other. "Let's go in now, hmm? Kenneth, you're more than welcome to join us." It's a good thing that the woman has taken such a liking to me.

"Of course, ma'am." I mutter, finally breaking my gaze away from Butters'. I cannot say the same for him.

"DEAR PHILLIP!" A female voice shouts. Before Phillip can even fully turn around, he is practically tackled by a brunette girl. "I was _wondering_ if it was you! Ah, and here's Leopold. Oh, are you his fairy?" She asks me kindly.

"Yes_…_" She nods, noticing my distant voice and seeing that I'm a bit distracted, and begins introducing herself to Phillip's aunt. I study the girl up and down. Well, she's damn poor. Her dress is of average quality, but it's torn in places, and has a few barely noticeable stains. Her hair isn't pinned, plaited, anything; just loose. She also looks fairly tired.

"Tammy, what business to you have here?" Phillip asks.

"Oh_…_ I already made supper for my siblings, but I didn't make enough for myself as well. So I came here to get some biscuits for, um_…_" Tammy trails off, too embarrassed to speak further on the topic. I instantly feel pity for her; she most likely can barely afford to go to school. I was poor as well when I was human, so I feel sorry for people such as this girl.

"Then, why don't you come and have supper with us then?" I ask nicely, smiling. Butters stares at me, frowning in confusion. Phillip and his aunt also look taken aback.

"Oh no, I could never." Tammy smiles back reassuringly.

"I insist. Your supper_…_ shouldn't have to be some mere biscuits, don't you think?"

"Yes, but, I've been taught to never take handouts." Tammy glances at Phillip nervously.

"Well, you'll have to take it today, since I'm not the kind of person that lets a girl such as you leave with _biscuits_ for supper. Come along," I take the small package of biscuits from her and stick them in the pocket of my jacket, so she cannot leave.

"Mm, of course. Let's go inside." Butters' mother says, trying to sound upbeat. I know I've been terribly ill-mannered, but I'm going to stand by my claim; Tammy shouldn't have to live this way. As Tammy takes Phillip's arm in a friendly manner and begin chatting to him as we walk inside. Butters grabs my hand, fuming.

_**I cannot **_**believe**_** you invited her!**_

_It would be rude not to._

**_I'll tell you what's rude! You're a guest! _GUESTS_ DO NOT INVITE GUESTS!_**

I roll my eyes and snatch my hand away the same way as before. If it means Tammy is going to get a proper meal tonight, then so be it; I'll be considered the rude fool who invited her without the adult's permission. Tammy looks bewildered inside the restaurant. It looks like she hasn't been in one before. She flashes me a grateful smile as we sit down, but this time I don't smile at her, too distraught at the fact that Butters is extremely angry with me.

"Where's father?" He asks, snatching up a glass of water that the waiter just poured, sipping it.

"He had to work late. We're meeting him outside afterwards." His mother answers, looking uncomfortable. "Erm, so why were _you_ late meeting me, Leopold? Phillip seems to have a sound explanation." Butters puts his glass down and exhales, not wanting to lie.

"My apologies, mother. I, uh, was spending some time with Ruby. You know, Craig's sister; the 'Time-travel' one." I watch in silence as the woman's eyes widen to the point where they almost look as if they're going to pop out.

"Did you_…_ travel time with her?" She asks quietly. Tammy and Phillip watch anxiously, obviously afraid that she's going to make a scene. Butters shoots me a worried look as well, as if waiting for my approval. I frown at him, nodding. He doesn't need my _permission_!

"Yes. It was quite interesting." He informs her, hesitant. I can see that he isn't accustomed to telling parents the events of his day. Butters' mother surprisingly laughs, shocking the both of us.

"Was it? Where did you travel?" Her interest is so sincere and genuine that Butters has no choice but to tell her.

"To 1937. We watched a film."

"A film?" Both Tammy and the woman look puzzled.

"Erm, it's a series of pictures on a screen. Pretend that people have captured moments with a device, such as a play, and have been able to project it onto a large screen for people to watch."

"That's very intriguing. I wish _I_ could see!" Tammy exclaims, fascinated. I grin at her.

"Perhaps I could convince Ruby to take you as well next time. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Tammy's mouth drops open, and she immediately smiles and begins spewing out thank yous. One particular sentence catches me off guard.

"Kenneth, you are _so_ kind!" I remember the exact same words being said to me_… _by _her_.

_Kenneth, you are _so_ kind!_

There are very few people in this world that I hate, but she's one of them. That girl who made me for a fool, and stole my self-esteem. I'm glad that she died a long time ago. Butters sees my pained expression and whispers to me, "What's wrong? All of a sudden_…_"

"I'll tell you soon. After dinner." I murmur, eyeing Tammy as she chats with Phillip. I wish I had Phillip and Craig's gift. I wish I could know what was going on in her mind. Butters catches me staring at her and bites his lip, quivering from anger. I've never seen him this way_…_

* * *

As soon as the Butters finishes his supper, he asks to leave early. As soon as his mother gives a small nod to say yes, he grabs me by the fabric of my jacket and drags me outside with him. "What's wrong with you?" I ask calmly as we trudge through the cold streets.

"I don't like Tammy." Butters states, grinding his teeth together. I raise an eyebrow. I know where this is going.

"And why not?"

"You're too damn nice to her for my liking." I burst out laughing. Is he serious?

"Are you truly envious of her?"

"Would you not have approved more of me if _I_ was a girl?"

"_…_What are you saying? Your gender does not matter to me!"

"Well I thought it did! She would fit with you much better than I! I can see it!" He shrieks. My smile disappears.

"You were honestly that jealous of her?"

"YES! ARE YOU BLIND!?"

"_…_I'm only dedicated to you. You know that, don't you?"

"I've been having my doubts."

"You have got to be joking."

"Does it look as if I'm joking!?"

"Then_…_ I will never speak to Tammy again. She no longer exists to me, alright? The pity I feel more some mere peasant girl is no match for my love for you, understand?"

"Mmm," Butters stubbornly looks away, not wanting to be convinced.

"And you fit perfectly with me, fool! Why else were we put together?"

"But that's just it. You and I were 'put together'. If it wasn't for that, then you would still hate me, and I would be absolutely terrified of you." I sigh, stopping Butters from walking any further.

"Let me tell you something. Being with me, or having a relationship with any fairy, is the best gift you can possibly receive in life. You have no idea how much Ruby envies us for all of it; Craig has seen how she feels. I'm sure Phillip can see as well. You should be thankful for such a blessed thing."

"I am thankful. But the way we were arranged_…_"

"I'll tell you what. I'm going to make a little arrangement with Ruby. In two weeks time, she's going to take you to a time when I was still alive, and old enough to know what romance is. We'll see how the human me feels about you, alright?"

"We shall see, then." Butters smiles at me, looking doubtful.

"Come here." I pull the boy into my arms, clutching him for dear life. I sigh in relief when I feel his quivering little arms reach up and clutch the fabric on my back. Surprisingly, he makes the first move, pressing his lips on mine. I respond immediately, having waited for this amazing moment straight from the start. I take care to be as gentle as possible, carefully making sure I'm not to rough, or do anything that might scare him. Just as I'm about to go lower and kiss his neck, we're interrupted.

"Um," Butters ruins the moment even further by releasing me and taking a small step back to glare at Tammy. I don't even acknowledge her. I will never, ever speak to her again if it means keeping Butters a tiny fraction happier. "I-I_…_ Kenneth_…_ my bag of_…_" I don't make any movements to take the pack of biscuits out of the pocket they're in, so Butters has no choice but to do it for me.

"Oh, uh," He rummages in my jacket, reaching for the small paper bag. He eventually finds it, pulling it out and handing it to her. "Here it is. Sorry."

"Were you two just kissing?" Tammy asks slyly, anxious for the answer. Butters nods, shrugging.

"What of it?"

"So you two have a romantic relationship? The way Phillip and Damien do?"

"Indeed."

"Oh, well," Tammy looks disappointed. "I'll perhaps see you two another time. And Kenneth_…_ you've made me very fond of you. Perhaps it would be best if you pursued a variety of different people, hmm?" She gives him a playful yet hopeful smile, before skipping off, humming to herself. God, I can read her like a book now.

"_…_She likes you." Butters states the obvious.

"She doesn't matter. You do."

"But what if she doesn't give up? What if-

"She has misunderstood us, Butters. As well as Damien and Phillip. She thinks that us human and fairy pairs are able to go from romance to friendship with ease, and vise-versa. I could see it in her; she thought that we were just curious, desperate to get into a relationship. But what she doesn't know is," I whisper in his ear possessively. "You're with me for _life_."

"B-But she could cause trouble between us!"

"If she does anything that hurts you, I'll_… _I'll even resort to killing her. I don't _want_ to, per se, but if it needs to be done, it needs to be done."

"But you would go to hell for that!"

"Then so be it. My relationship with you, and your feelings, are the first priority." Butters sighs, knowing he cannot convince me otherwise.

"What happened in the restaurant? When Tammy commented on your kindness?" He asks, as we silently begin walking again. "You said you'd tell me afterwards." I clench my fists, my hatred consuming me.

"She reminded me of someone who said the exact same thing to me. Out of the few people I despise, that girl was one of them."

"_…_Is she that girl you told me about when we were stuck up in that tree? Is it her?"

"It is."

"I see," Butters nods to himself. "So who are the _other_ people you detest?"

"Your parents." Butters' eyes widen. "I hate them so damn much." My human gives me a look of disbelief.

"_Why_?"

"Because_…_ such people_…_ people that dare to deliberately put a damn scratch on you_… _I cannot understand them! IT'S _IMPOSSIBLE_ TO UNDERSTAND WHY SOMEONE WOULD WANT TO HARM THE MOST PERFECT THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" I scream in fury, kicking a pebble as hard as I can in a nearby pond. "I know that I haven't been one hundred per cent kind to you, but_…_ if there is ever anyone_…_ I mean _anyone_ that hurts you, or makes you feel uncomfortable, or does something not to your liking_…_" I turn to the shocked boy. "They're going to die."

* * *

After tucking Butters in and making sure he's sound asleep, I set off in search of Kyle. I want answers to why Eric was acting so strangely, or at least to inform Kyle about it. First stop; Eric's home. I land in front of the main doors and knock awkwardly, listening for footsteps. I decide to go into my human form as to not alarm anyone. The door suddenly opens and I step back quickly. I see a nervous looking maid (she must be new) studying me.

"Um, do you have some business here?"

"I'm, um, a good friend of Kyle's. I've come to visit." I tell her.

"Eh? Are you a fairy?" She asks, astounded.

"Erm, yes. Now please, I must see him urgently."

"I-I'm sorry, but," The girl glances behind her anxiously. "I was told by Stanley to not let anyone in."

"_…_I'm terribly sorry, deary, but to be frank, I do not care." I tell her a-matter-of-factly, gently moving her out of the way and walking inside. She won't kick up any fuss; I can see she's found me charming from the moment she saw me. "Hang up my coat, there's a good girl." I give the young maid my coat and begin to make my way up the stairs. Stan sees me as he's coming out of another room, and begins to frantically follow me.

"Kenny! Where are you off to?" He asks, glancing ahead.

"To see lovely Kyle. He needs to explain what the hell is going on." I mumble, reaching the second floor.

"But he doesn't know!"

"Then it's time he found out," I halt and turn to Stan remorsefully "My apologies; I know that you don't want him to find out, but something needs to be done. Kyle had better get his nose out of the books and begin paying close attention to _both_ of you. You don't see Butters or Tweek getting into trouble such as this, do you? Because Craig and I actually keep an eye on our humans. You'd best get back downstairs." Stan nods slowly, processing what I'm saying while making his way back down. "Kyle Broflovski!" I shriek, slamming the door to his little office open. The loud noise gives him an enormous fright; so much that he knocks over a stack of papers sitting next to him.

"Kenny, you fool! You have no idea how long it took me to sort those!"

"You have all the time in the world to sort them! Now listen, what in the hell is wrong with your human?"

"Stan said he's fine. I haven't been with him much these past few months, but he said he's doing alright without me." Kyle answers, kneeling down and beginning to pick up the scattered pieces of paper.

"I'm speaking of Eric, not Stan." Kyle pauses, looking at me irritably.

"What has he done?"

"In case you haven't noticed, he's gone nocturnal, won't speak to Stan about anything, is always shut up in his office, and has lost about half of his damn weight." Kyle bursts out laughing.

"Cartman, lost weight? Don't be joking around with me, Kenny. I have work to do." I fume, angrily grabbing Kyle by the back of the collar and guiding him outside. "Wh-Where are we going?" He asks, puzzled. I refuse to answer, slamming to door to Eric's room open. Eric is in the middle of putting a new shirt on for the night. He freezes when he sees us. Kyle mouth drops open, so low that it practically hits the floor.

"You see now, Kyle? Do you still think I'm _joking around?"_ I question him bitterly, grimacing at the fact that he was too busy to even notice.

"_…_Cartman, what has brought this up?" Kyle asks quietly, looking him up and down, slumped dejectedly. Eric stares at Kyle for a few seconds thoughtfully, but then narrows his eyes and turns away.

"I don't have to explain anythi-

"Tell me," Kyle's voice shakes slightly. "Tell me right now_…_ because I_…_ I don't want to yell at you." He tells Eric gently, in a way I've never heard before. Eric ignores him, finishing with putting on a tie.

"STAN!" He shouts, turning around and frowning at Kyle. Stanley appears immediately, sprinting up to Eric. "Get me the hell out of here. Don't let that Jew near me." He commands, and Stan nods obediently, helping him out of the door.

"So your choosing him over your own fairy!? WELL DONE STAN!" Kyle shouts as they pass through the doorway; they both ignore him. It's no wonder, since he's been oblivious all this time. Kyle turns to me in disbelief. "Can you believe those two?"

"_…_You haven't been acting perfectly either, Kyle." I state grimly, shaking my head in disappointment. "Honestly, you can be so pathetic someti-

"I KNOW," Kyle stops, realizing that he's raising his voice again. "I know I'm not any kind of role model fairy. But give me this at least; I don't know how to take care of anyone. Work is my speciality, it's all I can do. I mean, Ike died because I didn't take care of him properly."

"Yes, and now Eric is going to have the same fate." I shrug, and Kyle stiffens. "Because you didn't 'take care' of him. And don't forget: If one of them dies, you will still remain with the other. So until your second human perishes, you're going to have to bear the agony of the loss of the first human. Keep that in mind." I warn him. "And to be completely honest, your human life no longer matters when it concerns them. I know you were alone for some time, you were homeless after all, but now you aren't. So man up and do something, before it's too late." I sigh. "You truly are a child sometimes, receiving such lectures from me."

"Don't expect me to be so intelligent! You're famous for being so wise!"

"You're an '_Intelligence_' fairy." He wavers at my sharp tone. "Use your skills for some common sense." I begin to make my leave, but Kyle grabs my sleeve.

"It isn't fair how wise you are, but_… _help me. I cannot understand them without your help. Explain it to me."

"_…_" I wait for the word.

"Please."

"There we go. Alright, here," I grab a piece of paper and something to draw with, sitting us both down. "Is the three of you." I scribble out some figures in a triangle. Kyle stares at the drawings. "Let's start with Stan. You may haven't noticed, but," I draw a large arrow pointing from Stan to Eric, with hearts surrounding it. "He has feelings for Eric." Kyle's mouth drops open once again.

"There's no way!" He exclaims, shocked. I almost clap him on the head for being so clueless.

"Do you doubt me? No! Onto the point; Stan obviously cares about Eric more than you. So he's obviously going to choose Eric's side over yours."

"That stings."

"Suck it up. Onto Eric," I brace myself for Kyle's reaction as I draw an arrow identical to Stan's pointing from Eric to Kyle. "As you can see_…_" Kyle frowns for a few seconds, trying to understand. I hold my breath and watch as his eyes widen and he stands up hysterically.

"You're bluffing. I can understand Stan, but Cartman_…_ it's not true! How-

"Believe what I say, Kyle. God, you don't pay much attention to either of them, do you?"

"How does this even make a difference? Explain why Cartman is being this way to me." Kyle sits back down, trembling slightly.

"There's three alternatives. Either he's going through some kind of moody, adolescent phase, he wants to lose weight to make you like him more, or something has taken a toll on him, and he doesn't want you to worry."

"Which one is it!?" Kyle asks frantically, desperate for the answer.

"I don't know. You need to find out from Eric himself."

"He will not tell me!"

"Well, that is not my problem. Figure it out yourself, Kyle." I stand up, making my way out of the room and descending downstairs. Kyle watches me from the top of the banister, looking distressed. I sigh and stop walking, feeling too much pity for the poor thing. "But if you want my opinion; if this has all happened so suddenly, then the third one is most likely the reason for his behavior." With that, I take my coat from the awed maid, thank her, and leave the mansion.

It's impossible to describe how much I already miss Butters.

* * *

_**~Special #7: Kyle's P.O.V~**_

I watch in complete silence as Kenny leaves without another word. I'm grateful that he explained a bit to me about how my humans feel, but I still have no idea what to do, what to say! Am I supposed to just waltz in and tell them to grow up or something?

It's not as if they even care about me the way I care for them. Neither of them even remember me from when I was human; it was only eight damn years ago! I'm sure a four year old could remember at least meeting me. If they don't even care that much... then how the hell am I supposed to approach them?

I haven't forgotten anything.

* * *

_When I was human, I lived with my parents and adoptive brother in a village somewhere in the countryside. I don't remember where exactly. Our village was extremely religious. As in Catholic religious. So we weren't able to tell anyone we were Jewish. But they somehow found out anyway, and came after us, claiming we were demons that 'should be sent back to hell.' The people there were a bit mad, I have to say._

_I was a mere coward and ran away the night before my family was hunted down. I'm filled with regret about it to this day. My brother unfortunately followed me, although I didn't want him to. We fled together to London, which was a mistake. There was nowhere to live or get jobs, and we were soon considered orphans with no homes. After I lost my temper and punched a police man when he tried to take Ike to the orphanage, we were considered criminals. When winter came, Ike soon got sick and died (I didn't know how to help him recover), so I was left completely alone. I had no home, no money, no job, no family, no friends. I didn't know what to do. I think it was the way I looked so vulnerable that made the little boy take pity on me. He was so small, only four when I first saw him. It pissed me off that he was dressed in such smart, rich clothing when he was so much younger than me. It made me feel pathetic. He stopped walking and stared at me way too long for my liking, so I snapped at him "What are you looking at, you stupid brat?"_

_He didn't seemed fazed that I'd snapped at him, as if he was almost used to it. He just looked me up and down silently, and then quietly asked something to me. __"Do you have any money?" _

_"Does it _look_ as if I do?" I snarled back at him. He suddenly looked unsure, as if he wanted to help me, but wasn't sure if he was allowed. He quickly shuffled around with his pockets, and eventually pulled out a bunch of coins. I couldn't believe a little boy his age had such money. _

_"Here. You can have this. I'll come back tomorrow and give you more if you want." He said shyly. I scowled at him before snatching the money from his hand. He looked regretful, as if he shouldn't have given it to me. But either way, I'd be a gentleman._

_"Thank you." The child nodded, looking unsure of something._

_"I've forgotten, what is it you say to thank you? Father told me to remember these things, but I just can't."_

_"Um, it's you're welcome." I frowned at such unusual behavior._

_"Oh! You're welcome!" As the child walked away, he gave me a hesitant smile, as if he didn't know how to feel about his encounter with me. I didn't smile back and stared at him with an impassive look, but inside I truly couldn't thank him enough. That child allowed me with that money to live for another week. That child was the person I know today as Eric Cartman._

_Cartman came and spoke to me almost every day after that. It turned out he was supposed to be going to piano lessons, and the money was given to him to pay the teacher, but he'd instead been giving it to me and then wondered around causing mischief all day. One day, he brought a friend of his, whom I know today as Stan Marsh. I liked him more than Eric because, at the time, he actually had a backbone, unlike Eric who was extremely naive and soft. "So are you stupid or something?" I asked Eric once. He was sitting next to me at the side of the road, having noticed that I wanted some company. Stan was nowhere to be seen, but I decided not to press Eric for questions. _

_"__…_?" The young boy gave me an inquiring look.

_"You are so hesitant with manners and such. Do you not understand how they work?"_

_"__…_I didn't know of such things until recently."

_"Did your father not teach you them?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"No, I haven't been living with him for long. Only a few months." He stated calmly. _

_"Where's your mum?" I continued to question him about his life._

_"She's too busy with work. Father said he isn't married to her because of what she does. He said my step-mother is much more 'decent'."_

_"Eh__…_ what does your mother do for work then?"

_"I'm not too sure__… _she would meet a man, tells me to stay where I am; I was usually with Stan, since he too had to wait for his mum and pa, and they would go off together." 

_"Oh__…_" So the boy's mother was a prostitute. And the poor thing was a bastard. "How did your father find you?"

_"I do not know. He just__…_ came. He said I would be better off with him, and... he brought me home with him." I noticed Cartman's voice shaking slightly.

_"Do you miss her?" I asked. He gave a small nod, trying not to cry. My eyes widened as a cop suddenly stopped and stared at us. I quickly hoisted Cartman up onto my hip and walked away. I wasn't going to allow some asshole to prevent the child and I's daily talks. It was the one thing that I lived for. It was all I had left. _

* * *

_Stan came to me about a week after that, late at night. I had been sleeping, but he urgently woke me. I sat up and glared at him, but it soon faded as I saw his face._ _"__…_Who hit you?" I asked gently, feeling around his black eye.

_"Mother and father sometimes do it on bad nights." He shrugged. "I thought I would be better here. With you." _

_"Bad nights?" I sat him down next to me. He'd brought his blanket with him, so I wrapped it around him as he was speaking. _

_"There are those nights where they act extremely strangely. Even more than usual. They get angry at me." _

_"What makes them act 'strange'?"_

_"They sniff things, and eat things, and-_

_"Say no more. It no longer matters, alright?" I rested my trembling hand on his head, patting it. Drug addictions for both of his parents? It's no wonder he and Cartman always had to wait together. It's no wonder how they even met. _

_"Good sirs," We both looked up at Rebecca, a flower girl (peasant girls who sell flowers to help make a living) I was acquainted with. "Would you be interested in some flowers?" She asked tiredly, saying the question in a monotone voice. She's obviously been saying the same thing the entire day._

_"Rebecca, it's me. Isn't it about time you called it a night?" Rebecca saw who I was and smiled sheepishly. _

_"I'm sorry, Kyle. My father said to not even bother coming home if I didn't earn enough." _

_"__…_Sorry to hear that." She gave me a farewell nod and continued her way, attempting to sell more flowers. I still haven't forgotten how broken she looked, as if a small gust of wind would topple her over.

* * *

_Stan and Cartman one day both came and told me that Eric's father wanted to move to the country and that Eric had to go with. Stanley was leaving with him as well because he'd been hired as Eric's caretaker. They looked sad as they told me the unfortunate news, but I pretended I didn't care. "Tch, it doesn't matter." I said, looking down in disappointment. It was painful to see Cartman's heartbroken expression as he turned and walked away from me. Stan quickly said goodbye and followed him, holding his hand tightly._

_That was the last day of my life. I tried to defend Rebecca as she was being harassed by some drunks, and as a result, was stabbed. Next thing I knew, I had wings and was being given an assignment by another fairy. I knew that I wasn't going to enjoy being a fairy in the city, so I decided to follow Eric and Stanley in the direction of where they went. It took me some time, but I eventually found the village they were living in. It didn't take me long to recognize Eric. But something had changed about him. He looked harder, more grown up than a person his age should have been. I realized I'd originally wanted him to be like that, but after seeing him like I wanted, I take it back. He looked like the happiness had been sucked out of him, never to come back._


	25. Chapter 25

_**~Pip's P.O.V~**_

"Tammy, I'm terribly sorry. Those two left so suddenly_…_" I apologize to my companion as we walk out of the restaurant. She shakes her head, smiling brightly.

"No, no, I'm sure they had their reasons. It was still the best supper of my life, and-

Tammy feels around her coat, obviously realizing that she's missing something, "My packet of biscuits!" She exclaims, distressed.

"Oh dear, that isn't good. Perhaps you should," I watch as she runs in the direction of the woods without another word. "Chase them_…_" I turn around, watching my aunt and uncle speaking about something. Uncle sees me, and I immediately fall victim to his stern gaze.

"Phillip, we are departing home. Come." He commands, gesturing for me to walk with them. I remain standing still, "Phillip, what is it?  
Come."

"No, I must meet someone." I explain, beginning to fidget.

"Who on Earth would you be meeting? Is this more of that 'fairy' ridiculousness?"

"It is a given, sir!" I protest, beginning to feel defensive.

"A given? You outrageous boy! Hold your tongue!" This is enough, "You are to put your elders first, before your stupid fair- ARE YOU TRYING TO CALM ME DOWN WITH THOSE SILLY POWERS OF YOURS!?" Oh no, it seems I've been caught. I spin around and begin to run away, unable to think of another solution. "Phillip, come back here!"

I ignore my uncle and bolt across an intersection, but thank goodness no one nearly hits me. My uncle tries to chase me, but I catch a glimpse of him being blocked by a carriage. I take the moment to escape, running around a few street corners. Stopping outside a pub, I pant for breath. My uncle is one of the people I truly fear in this world; that's the reason I was so calm when I first met Damien and he completely lost his temper with me. Damien was merely not as frightening. I blink down at the blue shackle connected to my foot, glancing around, worried that someone, somehow, is able to see as well. People continue bustling past, taking no notice of me or the chain I see on the ground. I watch as people's feet travel straight through it, fascinated. The chain travels into another pub across the street, indicating that Damien is there. Strange; he must actually be busy if he was not around when I finished my meal.

"Hohoho! This boy is unbelievable!" I barely hear a man exclaim, while laughing. I turn fully towards the pub, staring. It can't be…

"AH!" I shriek when two of the demon girls appear either side of me, both of them grabbing my arms and beginning to pull me across the street. One is the 'greed' girl, Madeline, and the other is the one that possessed Kenneth that time. She looks more reluctant than Madeline. They are both clearly in human form. "What are you doing? Release me!" I hiss at them, trying not to make a scene. They both ignore my objections, pulling me into the pub, through crowd, and nearly slam me into a table. Ah, now I see. It seems that Lucia and Damien are gambling, and neither will give in due to their pride. Lucia smiles at me evilly.

"There he is! Little Phillip," She wraps my hand in both of her's almost appreciatively, keeping her eyes on me. I gasp inwardly and watch her, eyes wide. She looks so corrupted and broken and fierce that it frightens me. If that is what hell does to you, then I refuse to go there, nor think about how Damien must have previously acted. "I wonder how you feel after-

"Phillip. Here." Damien says to me, gesturing next to him. I nod and obey, hurrying away from the girls. They allow me to go, resuming their places next to Asilynn. All three of them are staying completely still, keeping their eyes on the floor, while Lucia stares at Damien hatefully, her hand still in mid-air. "Do not leave my side tonight. They may try to kill either of us." He warns me quietly, and I nod.

"Of course." Damien nods back, looking at Lucia again.

"You win. I must take this boy home. Bask in your glory." He tells her icily, standing up. I notice his swayed movements (he must have been _drinking_) and clutch to his arm to steady him. "We're leaving." He states, putting his arm around my shoulders and trying to guide me out of the pub. Many men and waitresses watch in disappointment, upset that he gave up so easily.

"Why so suddenly?" Lucia appears in front of us, smirking. We pause. "Are you afraid we're going to hurt Phillip, Damien? Well, I can reassure you, we haven't been given the permission." I read the look in her eyes, and catch the tiny hint of deception.

"SHE IS LYING!" I shout frantically, afraid of how many there are here. Damien ducks quickly, and a different girl (that must have been hiding) flies over him and goes crashing to the floor. It is Satara, the 'wrath' one. I eye her sword carefully.

Damien lunges at Satara, angered. She snatches up her sword and tries to attack him again, but he grab her arm, pulls her up, and flings her away painfully, towards the other girls. Lucia watches in shock. "You are a mere fairy. How-

"I am not 100% fairy, you fool." Lucia's eyes widen. "Satan failed to tell you that he was merciful enough to leave half of my demon abilities in me. And my abilities was all seven of you combined. I am worth three and a half of you!" He speeds over to Lucia so quickly that I barely catch sight of it, and he kicks her to prove it. She tumbles onto the floor, astounded. "Come, Phillip." Damien ignores the stares of many drunk men. They will not question what I do. Even though they respect me now, I know there isn't one person who would find it pleasing to get caught up in a half-fairy's troubles.

Damien turns around, taking hold of my hand and pulling me out of the pub once and for all. I don't say anything until we eventually reach the outskirts of the village. "…Why did you never tell me that?"

"I never felt the need to." He answers simply.

"I see; you don't have to worry, Damien. Do not force yourself to tell me anything you don't want to."

"…You were put with me because you are also a half-fairy. Two half breeds. God knew what I was going to be, and paired you with me."

"He did it because he loved us."

"If you say so."

"Damien, I honestly do not appreciate the way you treat the Lord! As if He's… some kind of fantasy!"

"Oh, be quiet, you ruffian. I have improved greatly; I even somewhat respect him these days." My mouth drops open and I stare at Damien as we walk in the darkness.

"Eh? Why?"

"…Well he gave me _you_." Damien shrugs, shyly avoiding my gaze.

* * *

As he opens the front door for me, Damien whispers, "You will ignore what they say. Do not answer back at all." I nod submissively, knowing that nobody in their right mind would try to do something to me if Damien was present.

"Phillip, is that you?" My aunt peeks around the door frame to the living room, alarmed. I ignore her as Damien wanted. The latter puts his hand on my shoulder and begins to guide me upstairs.

"Phillip!" I freeze upon my uncle's voice, afraid. Damien notices how uncomfortable I feel and turns around, making himself visible to glare at my guardians. They both stop upon his deadly stare, not saying anything. Damien turns back around and continues bringing me up the stairs, uncaring of how the adults are reacting.

"If they do not leave you alone to your own devices from now on, then I will kill them." Damien declares, pushing me into my room and closing the door. Leopold and I have been recently allowed to have separate rooms; auntie managed to convince my uncle. I don't know what reasoning she gave him, but I have a good idea of what her intentions were. God, so humiliating. Kenneth and even Damien couldn't stop snickering for three days.

"You ought to sleep. It's getting late."

"It's not even nine yet!"

"All the better. More sleep."

_**~Damien's P.O.V~**_

I sit down on the floor, staring out the window as Phillip changes. It feels as if someone is watching us. I narrow my eyes, barely making out a shadow in the bushes, trying to see a string of life. No such thing is there. This being is a not a human. A fairy or demon is watching us; gods and reapers are not visible to anyone but themselves. "Phillip." My human turns to me, barely finished with his buttoning.

"Yes?"

"Try not to look alarmed. Someone is watching us. What are they feeling towards us? What emotion?" Phillip, after a few seconds of stunned silence, glances out the window. I watch him read the suspect the same way he would read a book.

"Curiosity, surprise, alarm, jealously, hatred, sadness, regret. In that order."

"Who would feel in that way towards us?"

"There are many people who could," Phillip shrugs. "But oh dear, I wonder who it is." I glower outside once again, unable to detect the figure.

"Tch," I face Phillip again, "They're gone. Saw that we noticed them."

"Will we die?" He suddenly asks worriedly, taking me by surprise.

"Of course not. Where did that come from?"

"We nearly got killed at that pub today. Not to mention you storm off quite often. What if…?"

"If you think I'm going to let them get their hands on you, then you're absurd! Fool! Stupid! Are you mad?"

"But you are not listening! What if they approach me when you aren't around?"

"Phillip, we've been over this! If you see one, you run! Or better yet, fly! You're a half-fairy!"

"I cannot fly that well yet! Not so suddenly!"

"Stop shouting at me!" I snap, and Phillip shuts his mouth. I run a hand through my hair in frustration as he sits down on the bed stiffly. After a few seconds, I sit next to him. I grab his shoulder and make him face me, but, knowing that I'm going to kiss him, he ducks away and glares at me.

"I detest it when you do things such as that." He says, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Do what?"

"Romantic gestures that are lies. Not mutual." My eyes widen in outrage. "I… I _love_ you, but… you don't love me. So why in the hell do you even bother?" I stand up abruptly, angered.

"Well then perhaps I won't from now on, half-breed! Ungrateful swine! Empty-headed fool! I will not protect you from those witches! Do not ask anything of me!" I yell at him, jumping out the window.

"JUST LIKE SO! STORMING OFF EVERY DAY!" I hear him shout back behind me. I ignore him and storm away, upset. Phillip thinks I don't love him? I've… I've loved him since I've seen him! I'm just the stubbornest person that has ever come into existence, and I don't know how to bring it up. Curse my inexperience! And has Phillip not noticed the damn faint, but still glowing, red chain!? I've been waiting to tell for for four days, but now he's ruined it all! Unbelievable.

"Fool! Such a _fool_!" I hiss to myself, grounding my teeth in frustration. I stomp through the woods, stumbling at a sudden dent in the ground.

"You right, Damien?" I hear Craig ask, and lift my head up. He doesn't look very lively. But then again, it's Craig. Not much to be expected.

"…"

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be watching your human?"

"I could say the same for you." I reply, folding my arms and leaning against a tree."

"**Shut** **up**!" Craig suddenly screeches, glaring.

"It isn't my fault your human is angry at you. It seems that we're in the same situation."

"My human is not the same as yours."

"Stop calling Phillip human. He's half-human."

"Oh pardon me," Craig says sarcastically, "For missing that tiny detail. Tweek is angry because of something I accidentally said; Phillip is angry because you say harmful things on purpose, correct?"

"…You know nothing. What did you say to your precious Tweek?"

"God, we were just both in bad moods, and got into an argument about how we were speaking to each other. And then came the insults."

"So you crossed Tweek's boundary line?"

"Basically."

"Ah. Well, I didn't say anything to make Phillip angry. He just assumes that I don't love him, and is distressed about it."

"Wait, so you do?"

"I…" Thinking for a few seconds, I nod to confirm it. "I do."

"Then you should have just assured him of that, stupid."

"You know I've never loved anyone! _Ever_! What the flipping fuck am I supposed to say?"

"Damien, you can be so thick. A simple 'I love you' would suffice. A boy such as Phillip would be happy with that."

"I've never once said such a thing. How could I-

"Damien,"

"And even if I say it, he would _never_ belie-

"Damien!"

"He would never believe me! Not to mention that I would sound so ridicu-

"DAMIEN!" I finally look up at Craig, "You're just trying to avoid this because you're nervous. You fear rejection." My mouth drops open, and I feel my face redden immensely.

"I am not _nervous_! I-

"Damien, just shut your mouth. Let go of that pride and accept that you are under Phillip's spell. You are beginning to worry about him hating you, and realize that he will not automatically love you under your hurtful ways."

"I would never think in such a stupid way!" I shriek in defense, feeling helpless.

"Think about all the things you've said to him. Think about how you would feel if he treated you in the fashion that you've treated him from the beginning." Though I do not want to, I recall my first proper meeting with Phillip, and I cover my mouth in shock. "You see now? You've been-

I cut him off, swiftly turning around and stalking back towards Phillip's home, in a frantic trance. Stumbling out of the trees and bushes, I hover over to Phillip's window, clambering in noisily. I find my footing on the floor, quickly approaching his sleeping frame. He's been crying very recently, so he must have just shut his eyes a few moments ago. I raise a trembling hand to gently stoke his hair. This thing – no, this person is too precious. I can't believe I… I…

_I threatened to kill him when we first met…_

_I tried to murder him on three separate occasions…_

_I hired Christophe to do it as well…_

_I called him countless names…_

_I told him to always walk in the opposite direction of me because I refused to see him…_

_I refused to acknowledge it whenever I helped him…_

_I put him down for loving me…_

_I insulted him for it…_

_I called him a fool…_

"I'M THE FUCKING FOOL!" I shout to myself, collapsing onto my knees, a tear escaping my right eye. I use my left arm to brace myself from falling further, but use my other hand to cover my eyes. I cannot bear the fact that I'm crying the way some kind of weakling would. This isn't the usual Damien. It's unheard of.

Phillip stirs, peeking at me through cracked eyelids. I barely notice him, folding my arms on the bed and continuing to weep. "What is… what…?" Phillip murmurs so quietly that I barely hear him. My head snaps up to stare him out. He doesn't look saddened upon seeing me this way, nor surprised, since he's still angry with me. He blinks at me for a few seconds, before sleepily shutting his eyes again. He hand snakes out from the warmth of the blanket, and it clasps one of mine comfortingly. I tightly entwine his fingers in mine, appreciating the kind gesture. Also shutting my eyes, I soon feel a strange senssation take me over. What is it?

_Ah… this is__…sleep__…_

* * *

_**~Butters' P.O.V~**_

"Shouldn't we have waited for my brother?" I question Kenny, glancing around my shoulder doubtfully.

"Damien would murder us. You know he detests it when we barge in when he's alone with Phillip."

"But he'll be late for school at this rate…"

"Well that's his choice. Never you mind, Butters." I nod in agreement. I'm still a bit taken aback that Kenny was so angry last night. What set him off was being reminded of that girl that broke his heart when he was a human. And then I accidentally mentioned my damn parents. And to top it all off, Kenny said he would even kill Tammy if she came between us. I don't understand – is Kenny willing to take such extreme measures? "What is it? What are you staring at me for?" He asks skeptically.

"Nothing. Just staring." I shrug, taking my eyes away from him.

"…If you say so." As we make it to the school, Kenny sees Craig standing at a distance. "I'm going to scold Craig. Be good to your teacher, alright?"

"I'll attempt it." Kenny leans down and gives me a quick peck on the cheek, before marching over to Craig. I watch him hold his hands out in confusion and outrage. Craig looks as if he doesn't want to speak about it. I sigh, turning around and making my way over to a dejected looking Tweek.

"Leopold!" I narrow my eyes at the voice, halting. Tammy jogs over to me from another group of girls, who are staring in interest. I envy her; she's slightly taller than me. "Leopold, I was hoping to speak to you."

"…And? What do you want?" I grumble, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry for barging in on you and Kenneth's private moment together." Tammy looks embarrassed.

"Oh, not at all." I tell her flatly. "If that is it, then I'll be-

Tammy grabs my arm as I attempt to walk away. "Please wait! Leopold, do you… do you truly _love_ Kenneth?" I flush and stare at her with wide eyes.

"Wh-What?"

"Please tell me. Do you?"

"Well, of course I do." I run a hand through my hair, staring at her in outrage.

"I'm interested in your fairy, Leopold." She suddenly declares.

"I know. I'm not stupid." I say after a while, feeling a bit sick.

"I request that you give up your feelings for him. It would be best if you were only friends, the two of you. I think I would suit him much better."

"Huh? I'm afraid it's vice-versa, Tammy. You do not understand – Kenny and I were chosen to be together by the Lord."

"Yes, of course you should be together, but only in a friendly manner."

"You're wrong." We both turn surprised eyes on Tweek. He lifts up his hanged head, glaring at her. Has he been listening the entire time? "Miss, you are being so foolish. Leopold and Kenneth were chosen to be romantic types. It is absolutely, one hundred per cent impossible for them to have any other feelings for each other. To think that you can change it… you're wasting your time. I'm sorry." I open my mouth, before shutting it again and nodding.

"What Tweek says is true, Tammy. I apologize for failing to inform you. Tweek, come," I pull Tweek away from her, and we face the schoolhouse. "Why did you step in back there?"

"Because… well, she seemed to be creating tension between you and Kenneth. It must feel terrible."

"I see, thank you. I've noticed that you are in a bit of a dilemma with Craig."

"Yes, well, we had a bit of a quarrel." Tweek cringes, before sighing sadly.

"Pip told me during supper yesterday that he went to Kyle's house while you were in school. That's unusual."

"We had the fight during dinner." IT'S CALLED _LUNCH_!

"So rare. What was it about?"

"Oh, just a silly argument. But things got serious when I asked 'If I can be such a hassle, why do you even bother?' and he said… he said 'I don't know why half the time. You have no idea how embarrassed I am that you're my human sometimes!'." Tweek hangs his head, his shoulders slumping.

"Oh dear. That must have hurt. What did you do?"

"I told him that I didn't want to see him any longer, and stormed away. He obeyed me and didn't follow, and shouted that he was going to Kyle's, and to not follow him either. And we went our separate ways."

"Haven't you spoken at all?"

"No."

"Eh…" I watch Craig and Kenny have a heated conversation, both of them scowling. The teacher appears and rings his little bell. Dear Lord, how I despise that thing. I decide to actually try, and greet the teacher. "Good morning, sir." He looks taken aback.

"…Good morning, Leopold." After the entire class takes their seats, the teacher begins the lecture.

Pip comes in about an hour later, not even rushing. He looks the same as Tweek. Gloomy. What's more, he's in his fairy form, and visible to everyone. Perhaps he was practicing his flying. The form makes him look so… beautiful, I have to say. Everyone gasps and whispers about his lovely new white outfit, and more, his wings. He realizes what is and quickly changes back to his original form, earning several disappointed glances.

"Phillip! What on Earth are you thinking, arriving here so late?" The teacher demands, in the middle of drawing a diagram on the board.

"…Terribly sorry. Will not happen again, sir." He says, slowly walking over and taking his seat next to me. I blink down at my slate, not saying anything.

"It definitely will not happen again. Phillip, you are to stay after school today and collect all the firewood for tomorrow!" My eyes widen. The fireplace in here is large. It needs a lot of firewood to keep us all warm. I finally glance at Pip, and immediately feel sorry for him. He isn't his usual, lively self. He's sitting completely still, hanging his head and staring blankly at nothing. He must have had a fight with Damien. I know, because I would feel the exact same way if I was in such a situation with Kenny. I can't bear to see Pip or Tweek suffering in such a way. I stand up loudly.

"Sir, I will atone for Phillip by accepting his punishment upon myself. I will stay back after school. My brother has important things to do."

"What? Nonsense, Leopold. Phillip is the one who needs to be disciplined."

"Yes, I know, but do not forget what he is. Since his revelation as a half-fairy, he is expected to do work as well as all the other fairies. I think that is more important than collecting firewood."

"…Very well then. Leopold, remain after class." I nod, taking my seat. Pip stares at me, open mouthed.

"You lied for me," He whispers, in shock.

"You had better make up with Damien now, you daft thing." I murmur, getting back to my work.

* * *

"Class is dismissed." Many students cheer, standing up and chatting with their friends as they walk out. Tweek and Pip both leave as well, still looking distressed. "Erm," The teacher stands in front of me awkwardly. "Collect at least six large piles in your arms. That should be enough. If I come in the morning and see that you haven't collected any, or enough, then you will be severely punished."

"Mm. Alright, sir. Will do." The teacher nods, getting his coat and things, quickly leaving. Kenny peeks in, and once he sees me, walks in.

"Did you misbehave again?" He asks, glancing around to make sure the teacher isn't coming back.

"No, consider this a damn favor for Pip."

"A favor?"

"Yes, a favor. Kenny, please wait here. I won't be a minute getting my first pile of firewood."

"Hm? _Firewood_?"

_**~Kenny's P.O.V~**_

I watch as Butters leaves the schoolhouse, surprised. A favor for Phillip? How absurd. Butters is not the type to grant favors. I sigh, striding towards the teacher's desk and sitting on it. I'm not fond of him; he has treated Butters much too harshly. Hearing the door open again, I look up, thinking it's my human. No such luck.

"Oh, Kenneth, what are you doing here?" Tammy smiles politely, fetching something she forgot from her row. I ignore her, staring at the door blankly. I promised Butters I wouldn't acknowledge her at all, and I intend to keep that promise. "I forgot this," She holds up a pretty gold watch. It isn't a special fairy one. It looks very old and rusty. "Aren't I a fool?" She asks.

"…" I glare down at the floor, still keeping silent.

"Kenneth? Are you listening?" I hear her approaching footsteps, and inwardly curse. "Kenneth?" I still ignore her. "Pft," She bends down, trying to look me in the eyes; I avoid her stare, "Did Leopold tell you to ignore me? Is he that jealous?" I feel the urge to lash out and tell her that she's wrong, but I just cannot. "Why don't you just do what you want?"

_Because he's the first priority, you daft girl!_

"Why would you choose a boy such as him over a girl?" Tammy sighs. "I know I'm a peasant, and that I'm too impolite and stick my nose into other people's business, but I truly like you. I, erm, I would do anything to keep you happy. And besides, we obviously have much more in common with each other, and we are very compatible." I think for a few seconds. If I was still a human, this would be considered. Honestly, Tammy would have been the ideal girl for me. But I'm not a human. Tammy is not the ideal girl for me. She's a burden. A threat.

"…"

"Kenneth, for God's sake!" Tammy shakes me by the shoulders, but I stand strong, not making eye contact. I inwardly shriek when she begins to lean forward, but no… no, I cannot acknowledge her, I cannot…

"Kenny, what are you doing…?" I hear Butters suddenly ask, and Tammy & I both turn surprised eyes on him. He's standing in the doorway, shell-shocked. He thinks I'm allowing Tammy to kiss me. I absolutely lose sight of everything when I see the tears forming in his eyes at the sight. I push Tammy away, reaching behind me and pulling out my secret dagger. I push Tammy to the floor and prepare to stab her viciously, but Butters' voice makes me pause.

"Kenny, stop! Stop it! **KENNETH_, PLEASE_**!" He screams frantically, using my real name to show he means it. I drop the knife, standing up fully. Butters runs over to Tammy, helping her up. "My God, I'm sorry! Kenny, he… he made me a promise! He told me that he's willing to kill anyone who came between us too much. He snapped; my apologies." Tammy composes herself, looking thwarted.

"Leopold, you ought to watch him carefully. Someone else may have a worse fate than me. Kenneth, I apologize for angering you so severely. I must leave now – I-I'm late. Forgive me." She leaves hastily, trembling slightly. I have to say, she handled it better than most people would have. Butters watches as she leaves, before staring at me in shock.

"Run," I tell him, leaning back on the desk, "Go on, Run."

"Why would I run?"

"I know you're afraid. You didn't think I would have actually killed her, did you?" Hearing nothing but silence, I nod to myself. I rest my case.

"I knew," My head snaps up, "I knew you were serious. And yes, I am a bit shocked that you did that. However, avoiding you wouldn't do anything. I don't want to end up… the same as Pip and Tweek."

"Phillip and Tweek?"

"Yes. They both ran off without sorting out the problems with their fairies, and I've seen them. Those wrecks. Their expression frightens me. I thought to myself, 'I never want to have that expression, and more, I never, _ever_ want to be the reason Kenny has it either'." I nod, feeling saddened that he had to think that way. Stepping forward, I wrap my arms around him gently, glad that he doesn't flinch.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I repeat several times, clutching him to me tightly. Butters pats me on the back, hopefully bearing no harsh feelings. "I love you…" I whisper as another reminder. After a while, he responds something that makes my eyes widen.

"I… I love you too." He tells me quietly. My eyes widen, and if I had a heart, it would have skipped at least three beats.

* * *

_**~Unknown P.O.V~**_

"Isn't this your lucky day, vermin?" I stiffen, taken aback. I can hear again.

"…Oh, fuck off with your shit." I tell the voice and not moving. Well, the test to see if my muteness has been removed also has worked. I detest not knowing what is going on. I wish I damn knew.

"You'd better be good, or you will not be let out."

"You have all never once considered letting me out." I tell him, smirking to myself bitterly.

"Get up. Your sight will not be returned until you are in front of Satan."

"Pft, stop with your teasing and leave me alone here. Give my deafness and muteness back as well. It will be less horrifying in here with those." I tell him flatly, relaxing on the floor even more.

"I am not joking. Do you want to come out or not?" I turn around, scowling towards the voice. "Lying there giving me that look isn't going to get you outside of this cell. Stand." I sit up, taking my time, and smile again.

"Why are you suddenly letting me out?"

"You will not be told until you reach Satan. So come."

"And what if I don't? You obviously need me. I can take however long I want."

"Do you want to do the job while you are deaf, mute and blind? Or with your senses? Do you want us to numb you as well?" My smile vanishes, and I finally stand up, feeling my way out of my prison. The voice takes the bandages from my eyes, and I blink at him blankly, still completely blind. He grabs me by the shoulder violently, turning me around and restraining my arms with something. He then lifts me up, beginning to carry me upwards. I feel the temperature start to decrease as the altitude gets higher.

"It's fucking freezing up here." I remark, smiling to myself knowingly.

"Silence." The voice says, thumping me on the back harshly. I narrow my eyes, not wanting to do whatever I'm needed to do without my senses. As soon as we come out of my prison underground, there are large arrays of shouting, snickering, screaming, and evil laughing. It makes my grin wider to hear such familiar sounds. My sounds.

I am suddenly set down about ten minutes later, and my smile vanishes. I feel a presence in front of me, and immediately know who it is.

"Been a while." I state, slumping lazily.

"…Your sight should be back in a few seconds." I blink a couple of times, having forgotten the feeling of seeing things. "I have a proposal for you."

"And what would I receive from helping you?" I ask cunningly.

"Your permanent sight, hearing and voice. If you refuse, then you will be made to do the job without your senses. However, if you cooperate, then when you finish, your senses will remain permanently."

"I'm intrigued. What's the job?"

"These girls," Satan gestures to seven young demon girls standing in a row. They all are looking down, not making eye contact. Psh, they belong in heaven, those pathetic things. "Are my daughters." My eyes widen, and I burst out laughing. A few of the girls look up, staring at my absurd behavior.

"Daughters? First you choose a son, Damien, and now you have some good ol' daughters to keep you company? _Seven_ of them?"

"You are the prime reason I decided to collect them into seven instead of one." My mouth shuts tightly. "Now be quiet. As you know, I sent Damien to Earth as punishment for being weak. He has been there long enough, and he is much more promising than these girls. I've sent them all to fetch him, but it seems he has been given a human, and they are unable to bring him back."

"Why would that matter? Why would he not just kill the boy in the first place?"

"He cares for him."

"Well, why won't one of these," I point to the girls, "Just _destroy_ the human? Then Damien would arrive back here."

"Damien is protecting him. He is too strong for them. And I'm afraid that none of these girls have the intelligence to outsmart him. But you do."

"…You want me to deliver Damien to you?"

"Yes. You are the only one who is able to at this point. I'm too busy with things here. You are the only option."

"Do you want me to kill the human, then?"

"I want you to do anything necessary." That's all I need to hear. Seeing that I've decided to obey, Satan gives me a nod and departs, followed by some servants. I point at the girl in the center, able to see she's the leader.

"Give me your name." She steps forward, scowling slightly.

"Lucia." She says, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.

"And the rest of you, say your names one by one. Hurry up." They all glance at each other, before proceeding.

"Satara," A rough-looking one says, "Beela," Another one says, "Madeline," The third says, "Levania," says the fourth, "Asilynn," A pretty one says, "And I'm Belphoebe." The last one shrugs.

"You are all the most worthless things I have ever seen." I declare, folding my arms. The looks in their eyes harden, but I don't take notice. I grab Belphoebe by the collar, and slowly point to the exit of the hall we're in. "Go and fetch me a piece of paper and something to mark it with." I tell her.

"…No. It's too far." She retorts, not fazed by who I am.

"Would you rather fetch that for me, or have yourself quartered here and now?" I question her simply.

"…I'll fetch it for you."

"Good, off you go then." I shove her towards the exit, and she lazily leaves, muttering things to herself. "Now," I flop down on the floor, ready to listen. "Tell me _every single thing_ you have done to negatively affect Damien or his dear human. Or any close people to them. I will write it down when Belphoebe arrives back."

"Alright, but when will we go back to Earth?" Lucia asks impatiently.

"I must be allowed seven days to plan Damien, or his human's, demise. After I have finished, I will commence with it, and the seven of you will assist me. Unlike you all, I will not fail."


End file.
